Una llegada inesperada
by elzerocrack
Summary: Naruto luego de su batalla contra Sasuke en valle del fin en un intento detenerlo para evitar que huya con Orochimaru, se ve en el problema de aparecer en un mundo extraño, ahora no solo tenia que encontrar la forma de volver, sino que también de sobrevivir de una loca que lanza fuego azulado y sus dos extrañas amigas que lo perseguirían donde sea que fuera para atraparlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola todo el mundo, se que tengo otras historias por terminar, pero esta será la ultima historia que publique, ya que luego solo seguiré con las demás hasta que las termine. **

**Esta es una historia que desde que comencé a escribir en esta plataforma quise hacer, pero sabiamente espere para mejorar primero en mi modo de escribir y ahora me siento listo para hacerlo. La leyenda de Aang sin duda es de mi caricatura americana favorita y si no la vieron la recomiendo 100%. **

**De nuevo el protagonista será Naruto y si muchos dirán, ¿en serio otra vez?, ¿Por qué no otro personaje? Bueno como siempre diré que Naruto es el personaje del anime que se me es mas sencillo escribir, espero que lo entiendan y disfrutan de este capitulo. **

**Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

_"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

**"Hablar" **nombres de las técnicas.

_**(Hablar) **_palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

**############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

**Capitulo 1: ****¿Dónde mierda estoy?**

¿A esto habíamos llegado?

¿A pelear a muerte contra alguien a quien consideraba mi primer amigo?

¿Por qué todo tenia que haber terminado tan mal?

Se supone que esta misión solo era recuperar a Sasuke que fue 'secuestrado' por cuatro ninjas del sonido, pero en cada intento de salvarlo fuimos dejando uno a uno atrás, a Choji, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru y por ultimo a Lee, todos ellos arriesgaron sus vidas por un compañero de Konoha, si solo ellos suspiran que el Uchiha secuestrado fue por voluntad propia a las manos de Orochimaru.

Recordaba bajamente el lugar en donde estaban peleando ahora, si no recordaba mal era el Valle del fin, conocido por la batalla que tuvieron hace cientos de años dos de los más grandes rivales y poderosos ninjas de la historia. Pensar que ahora la historia se repetía una vez mas, si solo mi apellido fuera Senju esto sería una mala parodia de esa gran batalla.

"…" ahora mismos estábamos envuelto con el manto de una cola del Kyubi peleando contra Sasuke que tenia la segunda fase del sello maldito activado dándole una apariencia grotesca, ¿enserio íbamos a chocar nuestros mas poderosos ataques de esta manera? Podía ver los ojos de Sasuke, tanto odio y resentimiento, el… ¿de verdad intentaba matarme?

"¡Naruto!" mi respuesta fue verlo apuntar ese ataque asesino directo a mi corazón, ¿Por qué dudaba tanto en atacarlo? ¿Tal vez porque era ingenuo al pensar que una vez que estaba termine todo seria igual?... Nada seria igual.

"¡Sasuke!" gritando con todas mis fuerzas extendí mi brazo derecho apuntando mi Rasengan directo a la cabeza a la persona que incluso podría haber considerado mi hermano… que estúpido fui.

Cuando nuestros ataques chocaron vi como estas crearon una reacción de cancelación y una extraña esfera oscura se formo a nuestro alrededor, Sasuke no dudo en lanzarme un puñetazo.

¿Yo?

Solo vi todo en cámara lenta, una parte de mi me gritaba que usar mi mano derecha para usar las garras que tenia por causa del Kyubi y apuñalar el pecho de Sasuke, tenia que hacerlo, debía de detenerlo, no lo pensó antes, pero si Sasuke se unía a Orochimaru significaba que al igual que el iría por la aldea, por todos sus amigos y conocidos. Debía de detenerlo para evitar que en el futuro haga daño a alguien mas, ¡tenia que hacerlo!

Extendiendo mi brazo lance un zarpado directo a Sasuke que apenas pudo reaccionar, cuando solo faltaban centímetros para darle el golpe final, "Soy un estúpido…" ese fue mi ultimo pensamiento cuando levante mi brazo y rasgue la banda de Sasuke, luego lo que sentí fue el golpe de ese bastardo en mi estomago y el como todo a mi alrededor brillo en blanco, poco a poco vi como el desaparecía en la luz, mientras yo solo caía.

¿Cómo podría matar a la persona que consideraba un amigo?

**####################**

Tenzo Hazumo solo era un anciano de 126 años, trabajaba como un médico en un pequeño pueblo en los limites del reino tierra que ahora eran ocupadas por varios escuadrones de la nación del fuego, su apariencia era común, estaba calvo y tenia una larga barba con bigote que llagaba hasta su pecho, vestía las típicas ropas verdes y marrones de los habitantes del reino tierra.

Ahora mismo estaba caminando por un sendero cargando varias ramas en su espalda y sosteniéndose de su confiable bastón de madera, en su vida ha visto muchas cosas y hecho muchas, como ver con sus propios ojos la tribu del agua del Norte, subir las montañas para ver los bisontes voladores de los nómades del aire, ver dragones en las afamadas tierras del reino fuego, tener un trio con dos hermosas mujeres de la tribu del agua, si esos eran valiosos recuerdos que no olvidaría, a menos que su caso de senilidad aumente. Si fue una larga vida con muchas experiencias ya nada podría sorprenderlo.

Excepto el ver como ahora en el cielo se abría dejando mostrar un fuerte brillo blanco seguido de una fuerte explosión que lo derribó. Entre el medio del caos el anciano vio una silueta entre la luz caer en el medio del cráter donde se formo la explosión, una vez todo paso Tenzo se acerco para ver que fue lo que provoco todo este desastre y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un mocoso.

Usando su bastón pico sus costillas, "Ahg" dando un suspiro de alivio escucho un quejido del chico, estaba vivo, eso era bueno, agachándose lo tomo para colocarlo sobre su hombro, usando su bastón se fue a su hogar a paso lento cargando el mocoso en su hombro.

**####################**

Tres costillas rotas, músculos atrofiados tanto del brazo derecho como una de sus piernas, una herida de golpe algo grave en su cabeza y tal vez lo que mas le preocupo, una especie de herida en el medio de su pecho, era como si lo hubieran atravesado con alguna tipo de arma extraña con el anchor de una mano.

Pero dejando todo eso de lado lo que mas le extraño fue que todas esas heridas sanaron en solo tres días, solo tres jodidos días, una persona normal tardaría hasta meces para sanar todo ese daño. Revisando la ropa del chico se encontró con varias armas que se asemejaban a los de un pirata, cuchillas y armas con forma de estrella que se podrían lanzar.

¿Quién era este chico?

Bueno ahora lo averiguaría, ya que estaba sentado junto a la cama donde el chico estaba recuperándose, tubo que venderlo de pies a cabeza ante tantas heridas que tubo, al menos dejo expuesto su cabello y sus ojos, ese era otro punto, era la primera vez en su vida que encontraba a una persona con este tipo de cabello.

"…" en silencio Tenzo solo miro al chico inconsciente en la camilla, tomando su bastón se acerco a el, era hora de despertarlo de una forma rápida y sutil.

**¡Crackshh!**

Fue el sonido del bastón de madera del anciano estrellarse con dureza en la frente del mocoso que ante el golpe cayo de la cama para girar en el suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza con dolor, "¡hijo de puta! ¡¿Qué sucede?!" Naruto se puso de pie para ver quien lo ataco mientras dormía y se encontró con un anciano de barba blanca y bastón que estaba sentado en una cama, "¡Viejo idiota que te pasa!" gruño mientras de ponía de pie, solo para gruñir al sentir su brazo derecho adolorido.

"No seas un bebe, solo te desperté" con pereza al anciano solo camino por la pequeña sala que ocupaba para atender a sus pacientes, llegando hasta una silla se sentó para ver como el chico rubia aun molesto se sentó en la cama cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Que clase de loco despierta con un golpe en la cabeza?" grupo entre dientes Naruto que miro confuso a su alrededor.

"Mis padres lo hacían" respondió con una sonrisa burlona Tenzo que miro con curiosidad al chico, no parecía preocupado o asustado por estar en un lugar desconocido con un extraño y mas aun por su estado, "¿Me dirás quien eres?" pregunto curioso y cambiando de tema para averiguar quien era este chico.

Como respuesta el niño sonrió de forma brillante para apuntarse a si mismo, "Grábate este nombre en tu calva cabeza anciano, ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto! ¡El futuro Hokage de la aldea de hoja! ¡Dattebayo!" sonriendo apunto al vejo medico que solo tomo su bastón de nuevo y le dio otro golpe en la cabeza asiendo que nuevamente el rubio se sostuviera con dolor la frente, "¡Ya deja eso anciano!" tomando el bastón lo arrojo al otro lado de la habitación para sostenerse aun la cabeza adolorido.

"Deja de llamarme anciano mocoso irrespetuoso, me llamo Tenzo Hazumo y podrías explicarme, ¿Porqué te encontré medio muerto en un cráter donde hubo un destello de luz?" pregunto ya perdiendo la paciencia con este chico que gritaba demasiado para su gusto.

"¿Yo?"

"No, otro mocoso con la misma cara de estúpido que tu" esa respuesta izo que una vena latiera en la frente de Naruto que trato de calmarse para evitar atacar al viejo cascarrabias.

Dando una respiración profunda el shinobi se calmo para pensar un momento, "Muy bien… lo ultimo que recuerdo es que ayude a Ero-sannin a traer a Oba-chan a la aldea, una vez llegamos esta ayuda a Kakashi-sensei y al teme a recuperarse…" frunciendo el ceño se froto al barbilla pensativo, extrañamente todo después de eso se volvía borroso, "Bueno… creo que eso es todo" confuso solo se pudo rascar la cabeza, todo bajo la mirada seria de Tenzo.

"_Al parecer tiene un leve caso de amnesia como lo sospeche, ¿desde qué punto de su vida olvido?, algunos pueden olvidar años de su vida y otros solo los últimos hechos ocurridos en pocas semanas"_ dando un suspiro el viejo medico del reino tierra se froto se barba pensativo viendo que el chico estaba vistiéndose con la ropa con la que vino, aunque estuviera rota y gastada pudo cocerla para que siguiera todo en una pieza.

"Bueno viejo gracias por la ayuda, pero me puedes decir, ¿Dónde esta Konoha?" pregunto una vez vestido el Uzumaki que tomo su bandana y se la ato en la frente con fuerza.

"¿Konoha?"

Por primera vez en bastante tiempo, Naruto se sintió perdido y temeroso de donde podía estar.

**#########################**

Bueno oficialmente estaba jodido, no solo estaba en un continente o mundo que no conocía, sino que estaba envuelto en una guerra, según le dijo el anciano la guerra era entre la nación del fuego contra el reino tierra y tribus del agua, hace tiempo había otro grupo de personas que manejaban el elemento aire y se hacían llamar los nómades del aire, pero hace tiempo ellos fueron exterminados.

Aun no sabia como llego a este lugar y el como termino tan lastimado, lo descubriría y volvería a casa, aunque ahora tenia mayores problemas.

"Gracias por su compra" ahora Naruto se encontraba en la tienda del anciano atendiendo el lugar vendiendo medicina o alimentos básicos, al parecer el tratamiento que tubo para sanar sus heridas no fueron baratos y ahora tenia que trabajar al no poder pagar su cuenta. Aunque no fue tan malo.

"Hola" la siguiente persona a atender fue una linda chica de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros que tenía una figura delgada, por la ropa que bestia y postura se podría descifrar que ella era hija de alguien importante.

"Bienvenida a la tienda de Hazumo, ¿Qué necesita?" sonriendo como siempre Naruto solo atendió a su siguiente clienta, actualmente estaba llevando un delantal blanco y debajo de este su vestimenta naranja que ya había sido cosida y arreglada en su mayoría por Tenzo, pero aun así tendría que comprarse otra muda de ropa pronto.

"Solo lo de siempre, por favor Naruto" sonriendo la chica que al menos tenia 17 vio con anhelo ese cabello rubio y tiernas marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, que daban solo ganas de acariciarlas o apretarlas al menos eso pensaba la adolecente.

"Emmm, esta es la sexta vez en esta semana que compras una tanda de comestibles y medicamentos, ¿esto todo bien?" caminando detrás de la barra de la tienda busco todas las cosas necesarias para la chica que solo se apoyo en la barra mirando directo al chico.

"Claro que si, es solo que me gusta verte todos los días para animarme, ¿estas libre esta noche?" esa pregunta izo que el Uzumaki casi callera de la escalera cuando recogió unas cajas con vendas, esto solo izo que la sonrisa de la adolecente de cabello castaño creciera aun mas, _"Ara ara que tímido es…" _sonriendo internamente vio como el solo coloco todo lo pedido.

"Creo que si Mei…" contesto Naruto que solo sonrió con torpeza al colocar todo lo pedido en la mesa y guardándolo en un caja.

"Bien, cena en mi casa esta noche, ya la conoces" sonriendo de gran manera le dio un guiño al pre-adolecente para tomar su pedido, llevando una de sus manos a su manga saco varias monedas de plata y las dejo sobre la mesa de la tienda, "Adiós~" despidiéndose del rubio se fue la tienda dejando solo a Naruto que vio que de nuevo la chica había pagado de mas, luego de la cuarta vez se canso de intentar decirle que no era necesario pagar de mas, pero ella decía que era su propina.

"Maldito mocoso afortunado" fue el gruñido de Tenzo que acababa de entrar por la puerta trasera de la tienda cargando madera, dejando la madera en una esquina de tienda vio que su empleado estaba mirando a la puerta con confusión, "¿Qué te sucede?" pregunto viendo que el mocoso estaba extrañamente callado.

"Es extraño" rascándose la mejilla el rubio solo tomo las monedas de plata y las guardo en una caja.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué te lluevan las mujeres?" pregunto con molestia el viejo que camino detrás de la barra para ir a la caja registradora y ver las ganancias de estos días, "Si llegas virgen a los 15 estaré sorprendido, aprovecha esto" sonriendo con mas picardía solo pudo ver como el chico fruncía el ceño.

"Viejo pervertido, no me refiero a eso, bueno no del todo" dando un suspiro tomo su delantal para quitárselo y colgarlo en un perchero, "En mi pueblo yo no era exactamente popular con las chicas… la única chica que de verdad quería me veía como un bicho raro" dijo con desanimo ganando una mirada dudosa de Tenzo.

"Extraño, a las chicas normalmente les agrada tu tipo, ya sabes los típicos idiotas simpáticos que hacen reir a las chicas, el cabello rubio, ojos azules y esas marcas de gato solo son de bonificación, si eso no atrae a las chicas hoy en día, no se que lo ara" hablo con calma mientras cantaba el dinero de la caja.

"Gracias… supongo" encogiéndose de hombros Naruto solo sonrió, "¡Oye viejo ya paso una semana trabajando aquí! ¿Cuánto falta para que pueda pagar mi deuda?" pregunto ansioso, ya que estaba emocionado de viajar por este lugar y encontrar la forma de volver a su hogar.

"De hecho hace seis días que pagaste tu deuda"

"¿Qué?"

"En tu primer día vendiste mucho y secando la cuenta reuniste mas de 30 veces lo que me debiste"

"¿Qué?"

"Y mas estos seis días… pues" sonriendo Tenzo solo pudo contar el dinero, hace tanto que no veía tantas monedas de plata en un solo lugar, con esto podría hasta jubilarse por fin y solo vivir en las playas rodeado de hermosas mujeres, a la gran vida.

"¡Viejo hijo de-" antes que Naruto pudiera gritarle al anciano se escucho unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de la tienda, "Viejo ve a atrás" teniendo un cambio de 180° el pre-adolecente camino para quedar detrás de la barra de la tienda.

"No te ofendas niño, pero te van a matar, tu déjame esto a mi" sin escuchar al mocoso Tenzo solo miro con seriedad como la puerta era abierta dejando pasar a varios hombres de armadura negras con tintes rojos, estaban armado con lanzas y espadas dejando en claro quienes eran, soldados de la nación del fuego, "Mantente cayado" fue lo ultimo que le dijo el viejo al ver a los soldados pararse frente a ambos ocupantes de la tienda.

"…" dando un bufido Naruto solo se cruzo de brazos mirando con seriedad a los manipuladores de fuego.

"Hazumo hemos venido por la cuota que el Señor del fuego pide a los contribuyentes que viven ahora en esta tierra que esta bajo el régimen de la gran nación del fuego" hablo el líder del escuadrón que era un hombre de edad avanzado con una gran musculatura, al parece alguien por que ya pasado por la guerra y sobrevivido para contarlo.

"Hemos pagado la cuota de este mes Sr. Zen" respondió Tenzo con calma mientras sacaba dejando de la barra una hoja de papel que le entrego al soldado, "Como puede ver estoy a tiempo con todos mis pagos como el gran Señor del fuego demanda" hablo con calma el anciano sin perder en ningún momento la compostura.

Pero su respuesta fue el ver como el documento era quemado por una llamarada que se produjo en la mano del soldado, "Pues esta vez la cuota aumenta y a menos que quieres que tu local termine siendo solo cenizas, nos pagaras" dijo con una sonrisa arrogante mientras los soldados que lo acompañaban bajaron sus lanzas apuntando al anciano que solo mantuvo la frente en alto, pero aun así una gota de sudor bajaba de su frente temeroso de lo que sucedería.

"Bueno viejo vete a comer o dormir, o lo que hagan los ancianos seniles" Naruto de forma inesperada tomo a Tenzo y lo empujo a la puerta trasera de la tienda y lo saco para dejarlo a fuera, sonriendo volvió su vista a los soldados. "Señores solo les puedo pedir que salgan de este tienda, puede ser por las buenas o… por las malas" los maestros fuego solo sonrieron con burla ante lo que el mocoso rubio dijo, eran seis soldados con experiencia en combate contra un mocoso de 12.

"Olvidare lo que dijiste, si me pagas la renta" dando un paso la frente el general apunto su puño cubierto de fuego contra el rubio.

"No" fue la simple respuesta que izo que los soldados se molestaran aun mas.

"¡Págame la renta!" todos los maestros tomaron posición de ataque con un solo objetivo.

"¡Oblígame!"

**#########################**

En las cercanías del puedo un pequeño grupo se estaba adentrando en la cuidad, estas eran tres chicas, la mas alta tenia el cabello oscuro atado con unas agujas que sostenía su peinado, sus ojos eran oscuros al igual que si largo cabello y su piel era algo pálida, vestía una larga Yukata que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo dejando solo expuesto sus manos y rostro, caminando con una rigidez digna de una reina solo camino junto a sus dos acompañantes, aunque no pudo evitar mirar con molestia a su derecha donde estaba otro chica.

Este tenia una apariencia mas alegre por su vestimenta rosa y beige, siendo estas un top que cubrían la parte superior de su cuerpo dejando libre sus brazos y unos pantalones sueltos que le daban mas libertad de movimientos, su cabello era castaño atado en una trenza y sus ojos eran marrones, extrañamente la chica estaba descalza y caminando sobre sus manos, mostrando una gran destreza ya que no parecía en lo mas mínimo cansada por caminar junto a las otras dos chicas.

Por ultimo estaba la adolecente mas joven de las tres teniendo esta tal vez 16 años, llevaba una armadura de color oscuro con bordes rojos que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, era delgado y su piel era algo pálida aunque no tanto como la chica mas alta del grupo, su cabello era oscuro y tenia dos mechones que enmascaraban su rostro y resaltaban sus ojos dorados.

"¿Podrías dejar de caminar de cabeza Ty lee? Ya estamos por llegar a la ciudad de Ronwe" la recién nombrada como Ty lee solo sonrió divertida ante los regaños de la chica que era mayor que ella.

"¡No seas aguafiestas Mal! No es mi culpa que este lugar sea aburrido" dando algunos giros con sus manos dio una flexión para luego saltar y caer de pie, todo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, "De todas formas, ¿Porqué estamos aquí Azula? ¡Podríamos estar pateando algunos traseros de maestros tierra en el reino tierra cerca de Ba shing se" hablo la castaña dirigiéndose a la recién nombrada Azula que solo sonrió.

"Hay rumores de que en este lugar hay maestros tierra, o la menos habrá ya que si los encontramos perecerán" diciendo eso solo siguió caminando sin que notara las mirada preocupadas de sus dos acompañantes que la siguieron. Una vez llegaron a la cuidad no vieron nada fuera de lo normal, como siempre los soldados de su nación patrullando la zona y los civiles que vivían en este lugar solo estaban en sus rutinas.

"¿Solo eso? Que aburrido" cruzándose de brazos Ty lee solo suspiro con desgano mirando a su alrededor buscando algo con que distraerse y tubo que detenerse cuando escucho sonido a golpes, curiosa volteo su mirada a una tienda de medicinas, "¿Chicas escuchan eso?" pregunto sonriendo con intriga viendo la puerta cerrada que de vez en cuando era golpeada. Tanto Mai como Azula se detuvieron para mirar en dirección donde la castaña estaba apuntando.

"…" Levantando una ceja la princesa de la nación del fuego vio como la puerta se abrió repentinamente dejando pasar un soldado de su nación que se estrello contra un carro de madera, otro estruendo se escucho y esta vez fue el de la ventana de la tienda que se rompió cuando otro soldado salió volando fuera de tienda.

Un silbido se alcanzaba a escuchar y las tres adolescentes vieron curiosas como un chico de 12 o 13 años arrastraba a cuatro soldados para arrojarlos a la calle como si estos solo fueran basura, la curiosidad de ellos solo creció ante su apariencia, cabello rubio y ojos azules, eso era extraño.

"Gran forma de irme" sonriendo de gran manera Naruto solo salió de la tienda con una mochila en su espalda que se le fue arrogada por el viejo Tenzo que se tomo el tiempo de al menos darle algo en que llevar lo poco que tenia, "¿Al parecer quieren mas?" sonriendo con desafío vio que mas soldados de la nación del fuego llegaron para formar un circulo a su alrededor.

"¡Detente! ¡Estas arrestado por atacar soldados de la nación del fuego y perturbar la paz!" Azula y compañía solo mantuvieron la distancia viendo como se estaban por desarrollar las cosas con un grupo de más de 15 soldados contra ese chico.

"¡Si creen que pueden detener al gran Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Están equivocados!" juntando sus manos el rubio formo un sello de manos e izo que una explosión de humo se formara exaltando a los espectadores, varios quedaron incrédulos cunado una copia exacta del mismo chico aparecía en esa extraña explosión de humo blanco, _"¿Solo uno?" _aunque el shinobi estaba deprimido de que solo una copia apareciera, aun no se recuperaba del todo y su chakra estaba lejos de estar al 100%.

"¡Es un brujo! ¡Mátenlo!" al parecer los soldados vieron esto con pánico y no dudaron en atacar.

"¡¿Vieron eso?! ¡Hizo que un hermano gemelo apareciera de la nada! ¡Es genial!" a una distancia prudente Ty lee solo pudo ver esto con entusiasmo, era un gran truco de magia o al menos el mejor que vio hasta ahora.

"¿Crees que eso sea magia en verdad?" pregunto con suma seriedad Mai a Azula que solo mantuvo su mirada fija en como sus hombres estaban por atacar al par de rubios.

"¡Ahg!" el primer soldado cayo cuando una de los mocosos se arrojo a si mismo para atacar con un cabezazo en su estomago que le saco el aire y lo noqueo, pero sin terminar ahí ambos rubios se lanzaron al ataque contra los demás soldados a mano limpia.

Dos soldados intentaron quemar a uno de ellos, pero esos mocosos eran rápidos, ya que cuando menos de dieron cuanta fueron derribados por unas patadas que abollaron los cascos que cargaban, uno a uno los soldados fueron cayendo por los ataques salvajes de ambos chicos que se ayudaban mutuamente para atacar.

"¡Suficiente!" un maestro fuego en una ataque de ira lanzo una gran llamada de sus puños que dio con éxito contra uno de sus objetivos, pero para su sorpresa esta estallo en una nube de humo, antes que pudiera reaccionar el hombre fue golpeado con un puñetazo en su cara que lo izo rodar varios metros para estrellarse contra una casa.

Cayendo de pie Naruto se agacho para evitar ser apuñalado con una lanza, agarrando la muñeca de su atacante lo tomo y lo lanzo con fuerza contra el suelo dejando que se escuchara algunos huesos rotos, tomando la lanza el Uzumaki rompió la punta donde estaba la hoja y dejo solo la barrilla de madera.

Usando su improvisado bastón Bo dio giros y salto de un lado a otro esquivando golpes y llamadas de fuego que venían de los cinco soldados restantes, dando un salto de al menos 6 metros aterrizo entre los maestros fuego y usando el bastón de madera dio una vuelta completa de 360° golpeando a los soldados que quedaban. Una vez que vio a todos sus atacantes en el suelo el Uzumaki suspiro.

"Ufff, nada mal, aun lo tengo" sonriendo solo giro el palo para que este fuera quemado por una llamarada de fuego azulado, confuso Naruto vio a tres chicas mayores que el a solo unos metros y viendo el fuego que envolvía el puño de la chica con armadura solo pudo tragar en seco, "Hola…" sonriendo con torpeza dejo caer su bastón quemado.

"La parecer tienes competencia Ty lee, nunca vi a nadie usar sus puños tan bien" comento Azula que solo llego su mano a su barbilla para mirar con detenimiento al niño rubio.

"¿Mejor que yo? ¡Ya lo veremos!" con un fuego de desafío en sus ojos la chica del circo tomo una pose extraña de pelea, siendo esta estar parada sobre una solo pierna y flexionar la otra mientras sus brazos se mantenían cerca de su cuerpo con sus dedos extendidos.

"Sean cuidadosas, el es peligroso" Mai sin perder su mascara fría saco varias cuchillas de las mangas de su Kimono para tomar posición de lanzamiento.

"¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¡Tiempo fuera!" retrocediendo unos pasos el shinobi solo sonrio con nerviosismo, "Yo solo me defendí de ellos, no tengo nada contra ustedes" trato de excusarse, pero solo gano una sonrisa peligrosa de Azula que izo que sus dos puños fueran cubiertos de fuego azulado.

"Tal vez, pero hace tiempo no tengo un buen desafío y tu eres perfecto" con esas palabras la princesa dio un paso al frente para prepararse para la batalla, siendo sus amigas la que siguieron su ejemplo.

"Bueno… ustedes me obligaron a usar mi arma secreta" ganando un expresión mas sombría Naruto junto sus manos para formar un sello de manos asiendo que las chicas se tensen y estuvieran pendientes, "¡Les presento mi técnica definitiva!" diciendo eso una fuerte explosión de humo y aire se produjo que cegó a las adolecentes por un momento.

"¿Eh?" todas vieron alerta como la nube de humo poco a poco fue disipándose, solo para ver que el chico desapareció dejando mostrar algo diferente. Ante los ojos de las chicas apareció una mujer de cabello rubio atado en dos coletas, era exactamente una versión mayor y femenina del chico que estuvo ahí, aunque lo mas extraño para las adolecentes fue este estaba desnuda mostrando medidas que ninguna de las presentes creyó posible.

"_**Sexy no jutsu~"**_ sonriendo la rubia solo pudo burlarse al ver que las chicas se paralizaron incrédulas, aunque esto no duro mucho ya que tubo que agacharse para evitar ser quemada por una bola de fuego, "¡Oye ten cuidado!" grito la rubia que tubo que dar vuelta en el suelo para evitar unas cuchillas que fueron lanzadas contra el.

"¡genial! ¡Es una bruja!" al parecer Ty lee solo se emociono al ver lo que ese chico o chica era capaz, aunque esto no fue el caso de Mai que solo se molesto ante este acto irrespetuoso y promiscuo, pero Azula tenía otros pensamientos.

"_Habilidad de lucha impresionantes, hacer una copia de si mismo y cambiar de formo… interesante…"_ sonriendo la princesa de la nación del fuego solo lanzo varias llamaradas de fuego que obligo a retroceder a la rubia desnuda, "Si crees que ese acto pervertido te salvara, estas equivocado" la peli negra estaba por atacar nuevamente, pero se detuvo al ver que la rubia solo se levanto para sonreír.

"¿Tu crees? ¡Nos vemos tontas!" para furia de la princesa la rubia estallo en una nube de humo, dejando apreciar que a lo lejos estaba ese mocoso corriendo como un loco.

"¡Atrápenlo!"

**Channnn **

**Channnnnnnnn **

**Channnnnnnnnnnn**

**Ufff como siempre un bueno comienzo, si les gusta la historia no duden de dejar sus comentarios y apoyo. Sin mas me despido y les deseó lo mejor a ustedes y sus familias. **

**¡Próximo capitulo! **

**Naruto vs equipo Azula. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, al parecer esta historia tubo un muy buen arranque, a de si verdad me da gusto que a muchos les haya gustado la historia que podría ser mi siguiente gran éxito para esta plataforma, por ahora contestare algunos comentarios. **

**ADDM2017: Bueno al parecer tu sabes mas que yo del continente de los dobladores, por ahora comenzaremos por el principio, me tentó hacer lo que tu dices, que no sean diferentes mundos, sino diferentes continentes, pero eso me causaría dolor de cabeza ya que si ahí un choque entre ambos continentes, tanto shinobis como dobladores seria una guerra que ya tiene un ganador, los shinobis, ellos no solo tienen mas de cinco naciones shinobis, sino que también muestran que pueden unirse para enfrentar lo que podría llegar a ser una amenaza para ellos, siendo un claro ejemplo el Clan Uzumaki, este clan fue exterminado por ser de los pocos clanes independientes, solo para ser borrado de mundo ninja por Kumo, Iwa y creo que también Kiri, no estoy seguro de este ultimo. En fin las naciones elementales supieran que al otro lado del mundo ahí una amenaza como la nación del fuego, no dudaron en al menos formar una tregua temporal entre dos o mas aldeas. Por cuestiones como esas prefiero dejar de lado 'por ahora' el tema de las naciones elementales. **

**-Otro punto, este es el comienzo de la historia así que aun es pronto para decir si será Naruto x Harem o Naruto con una chica definitiva, a de si verdad prefiero avanzar en la historia antes de tocar ese tema, ya que mis tres chicas favoritas de la leyenda de Aang son Azula, Ty lee y Tohp, por ahora la historia solo avanzará. **

**-En cuanto a la relación que tendrán Naruto y Kurama, eso veremos en los próximos capítulos y puedo asegurar que Kurama tendrá relevancia en esta historia, pero para no hacer Spoiler solo diré eso. **

**-¿Civil war? Ese es uno de los pocos comics que e leído en mi vida, aunque la idea suene tentadora la verdad no creo que pueda trabajar con esa historia ya que no estoy tan bien informado del universo Marvel o todos los detalles de ese cómic, sin mas gracias por tu comentario y concejos para la historia. **

**Amagvvillegas: Bueno gracias, la verdad esta es una historia que quiero hacer y terminar ya que es algo que en verdad quiero hacer. **

**Bueno por ahora solo contestare esos comentarios y recuerden mientras mas comentarios, mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas comencemos de una vez. **

**Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

_"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

**"Hablar" **nombres de las técnicas.

_**(Hablar) **_palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

**############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

**Capitulo 2: ****Naruto vs equipo Azula**

En un pacifico bosque cerca de las montañas, vemos un manchón naranja, siendo esta la de un niño de cabello rubio que vestía un mono naranja con azul y cargando una mochila en su espalda, el chico estaba dando saltos gigantescos que le permitía ir de rama en rama de los gigantes arboles que estaban a su alrededor, esto era algo difícil de creer que un pre-adolecente este dando saltos de mas de 30 metros como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Aterrizando en un claro verde Naruto suspiro para sonreír, era una suerte que sus perseguidores tenían la velocidad de simples civiles, esto solo facilito mas su escape, "Bueno… ¿ahora que?" se pregunto a si mismo mientras se sentaba en el prado verde, revisando su mochila saco un mapa, frunciendo el ceño solo pudo suspirar, ¿Quién podría ayudarlo con su problema?, necesitaba a alguien viejo y sabio, que supiera lo que necesita, por ahora solo tenia que mantenerse en movimiento, tomando el mapa decidió solo ir al norte, "¿…?" levantando una ceja sintió una vibraciones desde el suelo, poniendo su mano contra el suelo sintió que estas se asían más fuertes a cada segundo.

Dándose la vuelta se encontró que detrás de los arboles salieron tres criaturas que parecían lagartijas gigantes que corrían a toda velocidad contra él, también vio con asombro que esas tres bestias eran usados como caballos por las tres chicas que lo atacaron hace solo unos minutos, siendo quien encabezaba el grupo la chica de armadura y mirada perturbadora.

"¿Pensaste que seria tan fácil escapar?" preguntó Azula que se levanto de su montura para extender su brazo y disparar una llamarada de fuego que obligo al shinobi a saltar de un lado a otro.

"¡Oh vamos!" comenzando a correr a toda velocidad Naruto subió por los arboles, saltando por los arboles miro detrás de el, para ver como esas tres lagartijas no tuvieron problemas en seguirle el paso.

"¡Wow es rápido!" yendo con las chicas, Ty lee solo miro con admiración y asombro como ese niño corría a tal velocidad y podía moverse de esa forma entre los arboles como el mejor de los acróbatas, "¡Pero no mas que yo!" poniéndose de pie en la montura de su transporte la castaña salto y tomando la mano de Azula esta fue lanzada contra el rubio, "¡Te tengo!" volando entre los arboles llego hasta su objetivo y lo atrapo desde su torso.

"¿Qué?" Mai vio confusa como en el lugar de atrapar al shinobi, su amiga atrapo un tronco, mirando a distancia vio que el niño estaba a lo lejos sobre un árbol, "¡Es una trampa!" tomando las amarras de su corcel vio que el chico tenía unas armas blancas en sus manos. Sobre una rama Naruto comenzó a lanzar varias kunia que cortaron las amarras de las monturas dejando que las tres adolescentes perdieran sus transportes que corrieron para perderse en el bosque.

Tanto Azula como Mai cayeron para rodar por el suelo y ver con enojo al shinobi que sonriendo cayo frente a ellas, "¡Ja! Fue divertido, pero ahora debo de irme" dándose la vuelta el rubio estaba por irse, pero levantando la mirada se encontró con Ty lee que cayo sobre el, ambos chocaron y rodaron por el suelo, solo para que el Uzumaki empujara a la chica con sus piernas para alejarla de el, poniéndose de pie el chico tubo que esquivar a la castaña que le estaba dando golpes rápidos y maniobras extrañas que eran difícil de predecir, _"Mierda su estilo se parece algo al de Neji"_ fueron los pensamientos del shinobi que se agacho para esquivar otro golpe.

"¡Ahora si te tengo!" sonriendo Ty lee dio un golpe en el hombre derecho de su oponente, cuando iba a atacar de nuevo tubo que cubrirse de una patada que la izo caer a de espaldas junto a sus amigas.

"Eres buena, pero se necesita mas que solo un…" Naruto detuvo sus palabras cuando noto que no podía mover su brazo derecho, balanceando su cuerpo vio que su brazo solo colgaba inútil, "Oh… ¿esto no es permanente verdad?" pregunto temeroso mirando directo a la alegre chica de rosa que solo sonrió.

"¡Claro que no! ¡En unos minutos te recuperaras!" aseguro la chica que tomo posición de pelea nuevamente mientras que tanto Azula como Mai seguían su ejemplo, los dos lados se prepararon para la lucha y la primera en actuar fue Mai que de sus mangas saco varias cuchillas que lanzo contra el chico que sacando un kunai de su bolsa trasera desvío todos los proyectiles que le lanzaban.

"…" sonriendo con desafío la peli negra mayor saco mas cuchillas de sus mangas y los lanzo con mas fuerza, solo para que el rubio con su único brazo bueno desviara todas las armas y dando un giro lanzo su kunia que obligo a la adolecente de la nación del fuego a agacharse dejando que el arma que le lanzaron cortara solo unos mechones de su cabello.

"No quiero pelear… pero me están dejando sin opciones" dando un suspiro Naruto sintió que la sensación de su brazo estaba volviendo, debía de tener cuidado con la loca de rosa, con solo rozar su brazo perdio la movilidad de su brazo, la mas alta del grupo era hábil con los cuchillos y se descuidaba ella podría aprovechar para atacarlo, finalmente estaba la que parecía la líder del grupo. Que parecía ser la más peligrosa de las tres..

"Tu única opción es rendirte ante nosotras…" sonriendo con arrogancia Azula tomo posición de ataque mirando directo al chico, era escurridizo y rápido, pero parece que por fin se digno a pelear.

"¿Y donde estaría lo divertido en eso?" pregunto con una sonrisa desafiante Naruto que por fin recupero el movimiento de su brazo derecho, llevando su mano derecha a su bolcillo trasero sacando una esfera morada y la lanzo al suelo, una capa de humo se levanto y las chicas se pusieron en guardia.

"…" Mai fue la primera en recibir un golpe en la mejilla que la derribo al suelo, poniéndose de pie solo vio humo, gruñendo con frustración saco dos cuchillas y al ver una silueta lanzo sus armas.

"¡Oye ten cuidado!" solo para escuchar el grito de enfado de Ty lee que apenas pudo reaccionar para esquivar las armas que le lanzaron, aunque en su descuido un alambre rodeo sus pies y la arrastro al humo lejos de sus compañeras que se acercaron espalda con espalda.

"…" Azula vio una silueta entre el humo y cuando iba a dispararle una bola de fuego vio la silueta le pertenecía a Ty lee.

"¡Chicas ese chico se fue por allá!" grito la castaña que apunto en una dirección aleatoria asiendo que las adolescentes de la nación de fuego fueran en esa dirección, solo para encontrarse con Ty lee que estaba colgando de cabeza por una cuerda de alambre delgado que estaba atada a la rama de un árbol.

"¡Chicas es una trampa!" la advertencia de la chica del circo llego tarde ya que la otra 'Ty lee' tomo a Mai que era la mas cercana y la lanzo contra el suelo para doblarle el brazo con una llave que la inmovilizo. En cuanto a Azula esta vio con fascinación como en un explosión de humo el aspecto de Ty lee desapareció para mostrar la sonriente rubio.

"Si te mueves le rompo el brazo" perdiendo su sonrisa el Uzumaki se mostró mas serio mientras apretaba el agarre en su rehén que solo mantuvo la cabeza contra el pasto.

"¿Ah si?" sonriendo de forma malévola la princesa dio un giro y una hoja de fuego salió de su pie yendo directo contra el shinobi que se vio obligado a soltar a Mai y salir del camino del ataque, "No veo que tengas el valor de hacer eso, solo eres un niño" dicho eso la peli negra se lanzo al ataque contra su objetivo en una lluvia de golpes con llamaradas de fuego que fueron esquivados por el shinobi que tubo que retroceder.

Viendo su oportunidad Mai se levanto para arrojar un cuchillo que corto el alambre que estaba colgando a su amiga, mientras ambas se recomponían una batalla se libro entre Azula y Naruto donde el rubio tubo que mantenerse a la defensiva esquivando los ataques de la chica de ojos dorados, tomando distancia con un gran salto el Uzumaki cayo sobre una rama para mirar con enfado a la princesa de fuego.

"Pudiste haber lastimado a tu amiga por solo atraparme, ¿No te parece que estas exagerando?" pregunto el shinobi que vio con molestia como la adolecente solo embozo una sonrisa burlona.

"En un combate lo ultimo que debe de preocuparte son tus aliados, lo importante es solo ganar, deberías de saberlo, puedo ver que esta no es la primera vez estas una batalla, ¿verdad?" devolviendo la pregunta dio unas pasos para inclinarse y disparar una fuerte corriente de fuego que quemo el árbol donde estaba su objetivo obligándolo a bajar.

"¿Quién te enseño esa basura?" pregunto moleste solo para ver que las tres chicas se pusieron un guardia.

"Mi padre" con eso dicho las manos de Azula fueron cubiertas por fuego apuntando a su presa al igual que sus dos compañeras de caza.

"Pues es un imbécil y como consecuencia tu también" tanto Ty Lee como Mai se miraron preocupadas y dando algunos pasos se alejaron de la princesa de la nación fuego que tenia una mirada sombría.

"Como te atreves…" apretando los dientes con furia Azula miro como ese mocoso que acaba de insultar las enseñanzas de su padre, nadie insultaba a su padre y vivía para contarlo.

"Pensaba que esta pelea era tonta, pero ahora veo que es una perdida de tiempo" cruzándose de brazos Naruto vio lo inútil que era esto, pensaba en divertirse pelando con ella, pero con lo que la chica dijo sentía un sabor agrio en su boca, "No me molestare en pelear… no lo vales" dándole la espalda comenzó a caminar, sabia que sin sus lagartijas esas chicas no podrían seguir su paso.

Ty lee vio como los puños de Azula temblaron sin control y pequeños rayos se comenzaron a formar, "¡Azula no!" el grito fue tarde ya que la princesa de la nación del fuego extendió su mano derecha y un relámpago azul salió disparado causando un estruendo cuando esta rompió la velocidad del sonido e impacto en la espalda de Naruto.

Que solo pudo sentir un doloroso piquete y luego todo fue oscuridad.

**#####################**

Todo era oscuridad y el dolor en su espalda no estaba ayudando, abriendo sus ojos lentamente Naruto vio que estaba colgando de sus brazos con una cadena atada alrededor de sus manos y un bloque de acero que apresaban sus pies. Aturdido sintió algo húmedo contra sus labios, aunque al principio dudo comenzó a beber solo para notar que era agua fresca, bebiendo con lentitud fue abriendo sus ojos.

"¿Estas bien?" Naruto poco a poco pudo ver que la persona que le dio agua era la chica de vestimenta rosa y cabello castaño, podía ver su mirada preocupada mientras le daba un poco mas de agua.

"No…" gruñendo levanto la vista para ver la gruesa cadena que lo mantenía colgando con sus pies atrapados en una caja de metal, "Siento como si me hubiera caído un maldito rayo…" aturdido bajo la cabeza para descansar su cabeza, fue la primera vez que le pasaba algo como esto, fue un idiota por darle la espalda a un enemigo.

"Pues fue algo así" sonriendo con incomodidad Ty lee dio unas pasos atrás, dejando apreciar a Naruto que en vez de estar en un calabazo, estaba en una especia de habitación, había una cama, un ropero y una biblioteca con varios libros, aturdido escucho que una puerta se abrió de golpe.

"Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, eres el primero en sobrevivir al ataque mas poderoso de mi arsenal" entrando a la habitación Azula estaba siendo acompañada por Mai, ante esto Ty lee escondió la vasija de agua para silbar fingiendo demencia, esto solo causo el suspiro de la princesa que negó con la cabeza, "Agradece a Ty lee que noto que aun respirabas o te hubiéramos dejado tirado en ese lugar'

"Lo hubieras hecho" gruño Naruto que ya recupero sus sentidos, solo para darse cuanta que solo estaba vistiendo sus pantalones, levantando la mirada con furia vio su bandana en las manos de la líder del trio de chicas.

"Tal vez, esto es importante… ¿verdad?" preguntó con malicia mientras miraba la banda en sus manos, solo para dejarla caer y pisarla, "Me presento, soy Azula…" moviendo la cabeza miro en dirección de una de sus compañeras, "Ella es Mai…" la presentada solo se mantuvo estática mirando al chico colgar de las cadenas, "Y por ultimo Ty lee" presentando a la ultima esta solo saludo sonriente al shinobi.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" respondió el rubio que levanto la mirada para ver las cadenas, sería imposible romperlas en su estado actual, frunciendo el ceño bajo la mirada para mirar a sus carceleras.

"Bien ya nos presentamos… ahora tu me vas a decir todo lo que sabes, ¿Qué eres? ¿Cómo haces esos trucos? ¿Y de que lado estas?" pregunto la princesa mientras caminaba alrededor de su prisionero que solo bajo la cabeza para mirar el suelo.

"Yo tengo una pregunta… ¿Qué clase de chica tiene cadenas colgando en su habitación? ¿Y me decías a mi un pervertido?" pregunto con burla solo para ganarse la mirada molesta de Azula que izo que su mano fuera cubierta de fuego y la acerco al shinobi haciendo que este sintiera un doloroso calor en su pecho.

Deteniéndose al paso de algunos segundos Azula mantuvo su mano contra el pecho del shinobi, "Sabes yo respeto el poder y la fuerza, tu tienes ambas cosas sin duda, no solo derribaste un comboi de soldados de mis filas a puño limpio, sino que también fuiste capaz de darnos problemas a nosotras y eso nunca suele pasar… no se si sentirme excitada o… enojada" usando sus uñas las clavo lentamente en el pecho del rubio que solo gruño.

"…" Ty lee estaba por decir algo, pero Mai la tomo de su hombro para que guardara silencio.

"Eres una de las personas mas molestas que he conocido" dando un suspiro con frustración la pelinegra se separó del shinobi y se cruzo de brazos mirando los ojos azules desafiante del mocoso que volvió a sonreír solo para molestarla. "Me gustaría matarte, pero eres alguien especial y seria un desperdicio… ¿Te interesaría luchar por nuestras causa?" esa pregunta incluso sorprendió a Ty lee y Mai que se miraron entre ellas algo confundidas.

"¿Tu causa?" devolvió la pregunta Naruto que vio como la adolecente se detuvo frente a el para mirarse a los ojos mutuamente.

"Debes de saber que la nación del fuego esta en guerra contra las otras tres naciones, ¿sabes porque? Porque es hora de que una nación tome la batuta para gobernar a las demás, es tiempo de que el viejo mundo arda y que de esas cenizas resurja un nuevo mundo… guiado por nosotros obviamente" sonriendo solo vio la mirada furiosa del rubio, usando su mano acaricio su mejilla como si de una hermana mayor fuera, "Para eso necesitamos alguien que este dispuesto a lo que sea para cumplir nuestra meta… mi padre Ozai será el gobernante de todo y yo seré su mano derecha…" usando sus dedos acaricio el mentón del pre-adolecente que solo apretó sus manos con furia.

"¿Un mundo mejor?" negando con la cabeza el shinobi solo colgó de las cadenas que lo apresaban, "Yo… no se lo que es estar en una guerra, ni siquiera me e atrevido a matar a alguien, soy un idiota y a veces inocente… pero se que destruir los demás pueblos solo para tener el control, esta mal y por eso no me interesa tu causa" hablo con sinceridad el shinobi solo para conseguir una mirada burlona de Azula.

"Tienes razón… eres un idiota e inocente, es una lastima eres fuerte y tienes potencial como para quien sabe, desposarte conmigo, todo emperatriz merece al menos al hombre más poderoso de todos" negando con la cabeza se acerco al shinobi para que su aliento caliente rosara con su oreja, "Incluso puedo decir que eres lindo…" susurrando esa frase Azula se separó del rubio que solo estaba colgando de las cadenas, dando un suspiro la princesa se cruzo de brazos para darle la espalda al chico, "Veremos si estar encerrando durante algunas semanas sin comida ni agua hace que consideres mi propuesta…" deteniéndose se agacho para tomar la bandana que le pertenecía al shinobi, "Mientras tanto me quedare con esto" tomando la banda se la ato alrededor del cuello.

"…" con una mirada sombría Naruto solo bajo la cabeza al ver varios soldados entrar en la habitación.

"…" insegura Ty lee solo miro al shinobi, el era divertido y alegre, no merecía que le hicieran esto, frunciendo el ceño sintió la mirada penetrante de Mai en su nuca, "Lo siento" disculpándose con el chico salió de la habitación acompañada de la adolecente mayor dejando que los soldados comenzaran a soltar al rubio para llevarlo al calabozo.

"Haces algo sospechoso y te cortamos el cuello" amenazo uno de los maestros fuego que apunto su lanza contra el cuello del Uzumaki que era esposado por unos grilletes de acero que cubrían sus muñecas por completo. Una voz todo listo los soldados iban a sacarlo de la habitación.

Sin embargo el pre-adolecente tenia otros planes, dando un giro de 360° Naruto golpeo a los soldados con los pesados grilletes y sin pensarlo corrió a la ventana mas cercana y la atravesó con un salto destrozando el cristal, saliendo se dio cuenta que estaba en una torre de mas de 50 metros y que esta torre estaba rodeado por gigantesco muros, en simples palabras estaba en una fortaleza de la nación del fuego.

Comenzando a caer desde lo alto de la torre el rubio logro que sus pies tocaran la pared de ladrillos y usando chakra se adhirió al muro para bajar corriendo, pasando los segundos dio un salto para aterrizar finalmente en piso firme, solo para escuchar una especie de campana de alarma.

"¡El prisionero esta escapando!" fue el grito de uno de los tantos maestros fuego que corrieron por la fortaleza buscando a su prófugo que estaba teniendo a su mente a mil por hora, sus manos estaban separadas por unos gruesos grilletes de acero que le seria imposible romper solo con fuerza bruta.

Mirando en todas direcciones Naruto solo pensó en una cosa, escapar, corriendo a toda velocidad esquivo las flechas o lanzas que iban con intención de matar, "¡Ahg! ¡Maldición!" maldiciendo en voz alta sintió una flecha incrustarse en su espalda, sin detenerse vio que llego hasta al primer muro, mirando detrás de el vio que había al manos cincuenta soldados siguiéndolo.

"¡¿Pero que?!" sin embargo los soldados se detuvieron cuando vieron con incredulidad como el mocoso estaba corriendo de forma horizontal por la pared, como si esta fuera el mismo suelo, "¡Arqueros apunten a las piernas! ¡La princesa lo quiere vivo!" Dando esa orden varios arqueros dieron un paso al frente para comenzar a disparar.

Para fortuna de Naruto este logro llegar a una torre de vigilancia antes de ser acribillado por la lluvia de flechas, pero no tubo descanso ya que dentro de la torre estaban al menos cinco soldados, "¡Alto!" tres de ellos no dudaron en disparar grandes llamaradas de fuego que hicieron que el rubio saltara y quedara pegado al techo.

Solo para bajar sobre uno de los maestros fuego y empujarlo a una gran caída, dando un giro dio una patada improvisada que derribo a otro oponente, pero no pudo prevenir que una llamada golpear su brazo derecho, "…" gruñendo miro al responsable del ataque y dando un salto le dio una patada con ambos pies que lo saco de la torre, saliendo de ese lugar Naruto cayo al suelo rodando para luego ponerse de pie y correr al bosque que rodeaba la fortaleza.

Finalmente todo se calmo cuando el mocoso desapareció entre los arboles o al menos eso pensaron los soldados, ya que en lo alto de la torre principal de la fortaleza una seria Azula miro a través de la ventana rota como su prisionero se escapaba a corriendo, llevando su mano a su cuello tomo la bandana que le había arrebatado al shinobi.

Una sonrisa peligrosa se formo en su labios mientras frotaba con delicadeza la bandana, al parecer su cacería estaba lejos de terminar, "Que esto quede entre los soldados, nadie sabrá que un niño escapo de este lugar" con esa orden Azula se dio la vuelta para caminar a la puerta siendo seguida de cerca por sus ambas compañeras.

"Pero-o esto debe de saber su Padre princesa, esto no puede ocultarse" hablo uno de los soldados que trato de convencer a la princesa Azula de que esto no fuera guardado entre los soldados de esta fortaleza, su respuesta fue recibir la mirada penetrante de Azula que levantando un dedo apunto al maestro fuego y un pequeño rayo salió disparado atravesando el pecho de su víctima que cayo al suelo como un saco de arena, esto tenso a todos los presentes.

"¿Acaso no fui clara?" pregunto la peli negra manipuladora del rayo que vio como otro soldado solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se agachaba para tomar el cuerpo de su compañero caído para llevárselo. Mientras tango Ty lee y Mai solo vieron esta acción con duda.

"¿Tus ordenes?" saliendo de su estado de silencio Mai miro a su amiga que estaba jugando con la bandana que le quito a ese chico.

"Nuestro pequeño amigo idealista, aunque sea fuerte no sabrá como sobrellevar esta guerra…" colocando sus brazos detrás de su espalda la pelinegra camino para observar a través de la ventana rota en la dirección donde el shinobi se había escapado, "No sabemos cual sea su objetivo o a donde ira, pero lo encontraremos tarde o temprano" diciendo eso dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.

"Lo seguiremos por todas el mundo… ¡Genial!" emocionada Ty lee solo pudo estar emocionada por seguir a Naruto, era mucho mejor que estar peleando en la línea de fuego peleando con los maestros tierra o agua, siguiendo a su líder solo pudo sonreír de gran manera.

"…" levantando una ceja Mai solo siguió a Azula, ¿era extraño ver a su amiga tan ansiosa de encontrar a alguien? ¿Acaso ese chico le causo una buena impresión a su ella como para seguirlo y cazarlo?, frunciendo el ceño solo puso seguir caminando detrás de sus dos compañeras.

**######################**

El sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte en un oscuro bosque, los animales nocturno salieran a gobernar la noche y el frio de la noche abrazo al bosque, pero entre los arboles vemos un rastro de gotas de sangre, siguiéndolas llegamos hasta una cueva donde se podía apreciar una silueta frente a una fogata.

Este era Naruto que solo bestia lo único que le quedo, sus pantalones naranjas, su primer día fuera de la tienda de Tenzo y esto sucedía, estar en una húmeda cueva semi desnudo con solo sus pantalones y lo peor de todo era que perdio la banda que Iruka-sensei le dio. Mirando a su hombro vio que la flecha que le dispararon hace solo unas horas, era la primera vez que le disparaban y le daban.

Dando una respiración profunda tomo la flecha y la rompió, luego tomo la punta que sobresalía de su espalda, "Ahg~" gruñendo con dolor se seco la flecha dejando que la sangre comenzara a salir, pero al paso de los minutos la sangre se detuvo y la herida lentamente se comenzó a cerrar, "Por una vez tener a esa bola de pelos es de ayuda" hablo en voz alta el rubio que solo suspiro para mirar el fuego, en eso una idea golpeo en su cabeza, "¡Kyubi!" levantándose solo pudo sonreír ante la idea, esa bola de pelos gigantes podría saber algo de que estaba sucediendo, ¿pero como contactar con el? No sabía como, bueno sabia una manera pero no seria bonito.

Dejando caer sus hombres solo pudo levantarse y mirar a su alrededor, viendo una pared de roca suspiro de nuevo, esto dolería y mucho, corriendo a toda velocidad estrella su cabeza contra la pared de la cueva y cayo inconsciente.

**Ufff segundo capítulo, desde este punto la introducción de la historia a terminado, desde los siguientes capítulos serán mas largos y extensos, solo quiero decir que aunque este capitulo fue mas serio, los siguientes no serán asi o al menos no todos ya que tendrán tanto sus momentos de humor como seriedad.**

**Bueno solo puedo decir como siempre dejen sus opiniones y comentarios para que con su ayuda esta historia crezca y sea del agrado de todos, mientras mas comentarios, mas rapido actualizare la historia, sin mas nos vemos para la próxima y cuídense. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola todo el mundo, ufff lamento haber tardado tanto en publicar el nuevo capítulo, pero bueno estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo de más de seis mal palabras, como siempre gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo.**

**Sebas602****: Gracias viejo agradezco tus palabras y bueno aunque no estemos frente a frente, estrecharemos las manos psicológicamente, en cuanto a tu pregunta, bueno el en cuanto al encuentro entre Naruto y el equipo Avatar, bueno eso está más cerca de lo que creemos. Gracias por tu comentario.**

**dragnelspartan777: Gracias por comprender y tienes razón, siempre es mejor un desarrollo de historia y drama que el romance, hay tiempo para eso en el futuro, gracias por tu comentario.**

**Shaphikrya: NarutoxAzula bueno ese es una de shipeos que siempre me intereso leer en alguna historia del fanfic, desafortunadamente pocos lo hacen bien, en cuanto a evangelizar (XD), bueno solo el tiempo le dirá, gracias por tu comentario.**

**Skull Flame: Ty lee es demasiada buena para ser parte del equipo de azula, pero bueno es parte de trama, y si menuda forma de conectar con Kurama, ya que este Naruto desconoce la meditación, pero con el tiempo estos dos sabrán sobre llevar sus diferencias, gracias por tu comentario.**

**Elchabon: tú me entiendes hermano, si naruto pudo cambiar o evangelizar a Zabusa, bueno azula no será tan difícil, o al menos eso espero, ya que no quiero forzar que de un capitulo para otro ella sea "Buena", sin más gracias por tu comentario.**

**Amagvvillegas: Bueno aquí hay un punto importante, Naruto no tiene los medios para aprender algo nuevo, como ninjutsu o genjutsu, ya que no tiene un maestro, aunque con su imaginación quien sabe, tal vez se les ocurra algo, pero prefiero no revelar nada para no arruinar la trama. En cuanto al Harem, ufff, sinceramente no quiero pensar en eso ahora, solo quiero formar los cimientos para el futuro. Sin más gracias por tu comentario.**

**ADDM2017: ufff papa tú me diste mucho que pensar, pues la pieza clave como tú dijiste es el avatar, ya que solo con mover sus manos puede manipular los elementos la punto que podría derrotar a un ejército, pero si nos centramos en peleadores más capaces como Pain o itachi, en especial itachi que tiene el mangekyo, pero otra duda viene, si mete a Aang en el Tsukuyomi y destroza su mente, ¿Otro avatar como Roku tomaría su lugar en el cascaron vacio que es el cuerpo de Aang? Esa pregunta me lleno de dudas, ya que pocos shinobis podrían ser capaces de vencer a Aang en su modo avatar 100%, los únicos que podrían dar pelea o vencerlo es creería Pain, los cinco Kages, Obito, Madara uchiha, Hashirama Senju, Minato Namikaze y oviamente Gai.**

**Siento que el punto más débil de los dobladores son el taijutsu, por eso Ty lee es tan peligrosa en su mundo, ya que los dobladores están limitados por sus límites humanos, como su velocidad, resistencia y tiempo de reacción son clave en una batalla, y eso es tal vez la única ventaja que tiene naruto sobre personajes como Aang, sokka, azula, Ty lee, etc. En cuanto a eso de los no-dobladores… uff debo de ver la serie de nuevo, ya que no recuerdo mucho de ellos. En fin gracias como siempre por tu comentario.**

**dovah117: Tienes razón, tanto shinobis de rango Anbu y Jounin son demasiado para los dobladores (A no ser que sea avatar en su modo Avatar), y ni hablar de los que tienen nivel Kage, en cuanto a tu pregunta, yo situé a Naruto seis meces antes del Cannon donde Aang es encontrado por Katara y Sokka, gracias por tu comentario.**

**Bueno le doy el agradecimientos a las demás personas que comentaron, sin comencemos de una vez**

**Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

_"Hablar" _personaje pensando.

**"Hablar" **nombres de las técnicas.

_**(Hablar) **_palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

**############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

**Capitulo 3:**** No somos aliados… ni mucho menos amigos. **

Se sentía extrañamente liviano y el agua que estaba a su alrededor lo estaba mojando, aunque esto era contradictorio ya que para empezar, donde estaba no había aire, no había agua, lo que estaba pisando, ¿era al menos el suelo?, por preguntas como esas este era una de las cosas que mas odiaba de este lugar, dejando de lado una de los cosas que mas odiaba de este lugar, debía de caminar para encontrarse con quien vino a buscar.

Naruto se levanto para ver que estaba en su espacio mental o como Ero-sannin le diga, con el agua llegando hasta sus tobillos comenzó a caminar, mirando a su alrededor vio que las cañerías que había en esta especie de cloaca se dirigían a las profundidades mas oscuras del lugar, "Aquí vamos…" dando una respiración profunda solo pudo caminar entre la oscuridad.

Pasando los minutos el Uzumaki solo camino y camino, lo que parecieron horas para el solo eran minutos, pero al final llego a su destino, una jaula de dimensiones titánicas que contaba con una cerradura que era cubierta por un sello.

Caminando despacio el pre-adolecente siguió hasta llegar a quedar solo unos metros de la jaula, solo para ver como una garra salía entre barrotes, la punta de la garra apenas alcanzo a rosar la frente de Naruto que solo trago en seco y con un leve temblor recupero la compostura.

"**Sabia que vendrías tarde o temprano, aunque debo de admitir que pensé tardarías mas" **fueron las oscuras palabras de un ser gigante que se ocultaba en las sombras, este con lentitud separo su garra de la cara del chico, **"Debes de estar desesperado…" **una gran sonrisa lleno de dientes afilados se formo en la oscuridad, la silueta poco a poco de fue mostrando como el Kyubi, el biju de las nueve colas se levantaba de forma majestuosa.

"No tengo tiempo que perder con tus juegos, vengo a que me contestes algunas preguntas zorro bastardo" frunciendo el ceño Naruto miro con molestia al zorro gigante, que solo sonrió con burla.

"**¿Y porque debería de contestar las preguntas de un miserable humano?" **perdiendo su sonrisa el Kitsume entrecerró sus ojos de forma peligrosa, mientras todas sus colas se movían de forma amenazante detrás de el.

"Porqué esto nos afecta a ambos" fue la respuesta del shinobi que se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a la gran bestia con cola que solo levanto una ceja ante lo escuchado, viendo que capto el interés del Biju, el rubio de ojos azules hablo de nuevo, "No recuerdo como, pero ahora estamos en una especie de mundo diferente y-"

"**Ya se toda esa basura"** fue el gruñido del zorro que solo miro con aburrimiento al sorprendido Jinchiruki,** "Yo estoy dentro de ti, como consecuencia se todo lo que tu sabes, ya que desde que naciste e tolerado estar encerrado… y se todo lo que tengo que saber"** hablo dándole la menor importancia a esta nota de información, que dejo muy sorprendido al shinobi.

"¿Lo sabes todo?" pregunto con desconfianza el rubio, solo para ganar una sonrisa burlona del Biju.

"**Tu primera masturbación fue hace algunos meces luego de que tu y ese pervertido buscaran a quien tomara el cargo de Hokage, todo pensando en las grandes tetas de esa Senju"** esa respuesta dejo helado a Naruto que tubo un rubor de vergüenza pura que solo aumento cuando escucha la fuerte risa de ese zorro bastardo.

"¡Oye-e! ¡Eso es privado!" los gritos del Uzumaki fueron ignorados por el biju que pasando los minutos dejo de reírse, "¡Dejando eso de lado! ¡Debes de ayudarme a volver a casa!" grito de nuevo ya con enojo al ver que su inquilino se mostraba indiferente de lo que le pasara o donde estaban.

"**No" **diciendo eso el Kitsume se levanto imponente detrás de los barrotes para sonreír con arrogancia, **"No lo entiendes verdad, estamos en un lugar donde las personas no tienes chakra, donde solo pueden salpicar agua, mover míseras rocas, soplar viento y disparar pequeñas llamaradas de fuego, ¿sabes que veo yo?" **agachando su cabeza enfoco su gran ojo rojo directo a su Jinchiruki.

"…" sin dar una respuesta Naruto solo pudo ver ese ojo que miraba directo a el, pudo ver que la mirada del biju solo desprendía odio y rabia.

"**Paz"** una sonrisa peligrosa se formo en el rostro del zorro que se recostó en el suelo apoyándose en sus patas delanteras, **"Por fin un mundo sin molestos shinobis que solo me den caza, no mas Senjus, no mas molestos sellos, no mas ser un prisionero, ¡No mas Uchihas!"** grito lo ultimo en regocijo mientras miraba con diversión al mocoso,** "Por fin un mundo donde pueda tener paz de ustedes los miserables humanos y si los de que este mundo también me buscan… no dudare en aplastarlos a todos los que se atrevan a molestarme"** diciendo eso cerro los ojos un momento, solo para luego abrirlos de nuevo,** "Si el sello fuera lo suficientemente débil, te mataría yo mismo para salir, incluso toleraría el renacer de nuevo en este mundo si el matarte me mata también, pero viendo como están las cosas afuera, no sere yo quien te de la muerte" **

"¿Qué tratas de decir?" pregunto Naruto que sentía sus esperanzas de volver a su hogar, poco a poco desaparecer.

"**Estas en el medio de una guerra y en mi experiencia se que los mocosos como tu, no sobrevivirá" **dando un resoplido izo que una ventisca casi derribara a su carcelero, **"Olvídate de Konoha, ahora estas en un mundo desconocido donde se rige una guerra de 100 años según ese anciano que te salvo el pellejo… yo e vivido siglos viendo como los humanos se despedazan entre ellos, y ahora tu estas en el medio de esta guerra, como muchos otros, ciudades derribadas, quemadas hasta sus cimientos dejando solo un mar de cadáveres por doquier…"** bajando la mirada se encontró con la mirada insegura del shinobi que por primera vez se sentía inseguro de que hacer.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" tratándose su orgullo Naruto solo pudo buscar ayuda del zorro que según escucho, el vivió cientos de años viendo guerra tras guerra, aun si tenia que guardarse su orgullo en su trasero necesitaba la ayuda que pudiera obtener.

"**Bueno, siempre podrías ser la mascota de esa loca que lanza rayos" **dijo con burla recibiendo la mirada molesta del Uzumaki que se cruzo de brazos.

"Púdrete"

"***Ufff* que delicado" **dando un bufido el zorro de las nueve colas solo se dejo caer en el agua de su prisión, ahora solo tenia que esperar que el chico se mate haya afuera para luego de algunos años regenerarse en alguna parte de este mundo, llevaría tiempo, pero estaría seguro que al final de cuentas lograría su objetivo de tener una vida lejos de los molestos humanos.

Mientras el biju pensaba solo en esperar, Naruto mantuvo la mirada gacha al ver que el Biju no estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, apretando sus puños con furia solo pudo levantar la mirada, "¡Sabes que zorro de mierda! ¡No necesito tu ayuda! ¡Yo mismo veré la forma de regresar a casa y nada me detendrá! ¡Sin importar que! ¡Nunca me rendiré hasta llegar con mis amigos! ¡Recuerda que Uzumaki Naruto nunca se rendire!" grito con una mirada llena de determinación, para después darse vuelta y correr a la oscuridad para perderse en ella.

"…" abriendo levemente uno de sus ojos la bestia con cola sonrió con burla, ese mocoso tenia valor, pero eso no le serviría de nada en el lugar en que estaba, en la guerra los primeros en caer eran los valientes imbéciles que estaban al frente en las batallas, siempre sucedía, cerrando los ojos solo pudo dormir y esperar que todo siguiera su curso.

"Oye…"

Abriendo de nuevo sus ojos el Kitsume se encontró con Naruto, que estaba de nuevo frente a la jaula, este con una sonrisa torpe se rasco la nuca mientras miraba en direcciones aleatorias, **"¿Ahora que?"** pregunto con su característica voz grave el zorro viendo con pereza a su carcelero que solo se removió incómodo de donde estaba.

"No se como salir de aquí…"

"…" con una mirada en blanco el zorro solo pudo usar sus colas como una barrera para evitar mirar al mocoso que se sentó en el suelo, solo a esperar para despertar, **"Idiota" **diciendo eso el Kyubi cerro los ojos para dormir ignorando al shinobi que solo permaneció en silenció pensando en que hacer mientras esperaba que su cuerpo despertara.

**########################**

Para lo que Naruto fueron horas, tubo que esperar despertar de su inconsciencia, una vez empezó a despertarse escucho el sonido de pasos, abriendo sus ojos lentamente se encontró que aun estaba en la cueva, pero al estar mas despierto se dio cuanta que le faltaba algo, "Oh mierda…" tocándose su cuello se dio cuenta que el collar que le había dado la abuela Tsunade, había desaparecido.

Levantándose salió corriendo de la cueva para ver que el sol estaba saliendo poco a poco por el horizonte, ¿Cómo pudieron robarle cuando estaba inconsciente? Esto fue un gran descuido de su parte, ¿y ahora como diablos encontrarla al responsable?. Dando un suspiro solo pudo sentarse en la entrada de la cueva.

"_Si tienes que encontrar a alguien recuerda, que todos dejamos un rastro, es solo cuestión de encontrarlo" _

Extrañamente esa frase que le dijo Kiba hace tiempo cuando eran niños vino a su mente, el decía que su madre le enseño lo básico para seguir un rastro y solo para alardear se los dijo a todos los demás, haciendo memoria comenzó a mirar el suelo, frunciendo el ceño vio que el suelo rocoso de la cueva evitaba que dejaran huellas, caminando hasta alejarse de la cueva llego hasta el punto donde el suelo era tierra.

¡Eureka!

El rubio sonrió al ver pequeñas huella que se dirigían al bosque, eran pequeños, como las de un niño, sonriendo comenzó a correr a toda velocidad siguiendo el rastro, pasando pocos minutos vio que llego a un pueblo del reino tierra, era bastante grande, ninguno como los anteriores que había estado, desafortunadamente en la única puerta estaban dos guardias con ropas de maestro tierra, pero no era nada que Uzumaki naruto no pudiera lidiar.

"¿Y vista la hermana que tiene el general?" pregunto uno de los guardias a su compañero que solo le dio una mirada aburrida.

"Si… le dio un 7" contesto mientras ganaba una sonrisa mas pervertida que fue imitada por el otro guardia, antes que los dos pudieran seguir su charla sobre la bella hermana de su general, escucharon que alguien venia, este era un chico de cabello extrañamente dorado y vestía solo unos pantalones, pero lo que mas destacaba era que sus ojos eran cubiertos por un pedazo de tela y usaba un largo bastón que usaba para guiarse.

Caminando el pre-adolecente llego hasta los guardias, solo para golpear a uno de ellos en su pierna con su bastón, "¡Oye niño ten cuidado!" gruño el maestro tierra, solo para ser golpeado de nuevo con el bastón, pero esta vez en la cabeza.

"Amigo tranquilo, es un chico ciego" reprendió uno de los guardias al otro, tomando al pre-adolecente de uno de sus brazos y lo guio por la puerta, "Solo sigue derecho y luego a la izquierda, ahí un restaurante y tienda de ropa, tal vez te den algo" hablo con tristeza el maestro tierra mientras guiaba al rubio dentro de la cuidad.

"Gracias buen hombre" sonriendo con gratitud el 'ciego' camino por las calles alejándose del guardia, que volvió a su puesto junto a su compañero que miro algo escéptico a lo que acababa de pasar.

"Oye… ¿tienes mi billetera?" pregunto uno de los maestros tierra que reviso sus bolsillos, acto seguido su compañero lo imito, al paso de los segundos ambos guardias se dieron cuanta que acaban de ser robados por un mocoso ciego, no era una buena historia que decirle a su general.

**######################**

Dentro de la cuidad del reino tierra, vemos a Naruto deshacerse de su bastón y sacarse la venda de sus ojos, sonriendo con alegría guardo las dos pequeñas bolsas de dinero, oigan necesitaba comer y algo de ropa, robarle a un par de guardias algunas monedas era algo que su conciencia podría cargar. Silbando de forma distraída camino por las calles repletas de personas, era interesante la gran brecha que veía. Al parecer la clase media no existía, ya que solo veía a personas de alta sociedad con vestimentas refinadas o solo personas que vestían ropas viejas y gastadas, eso era extraño.

Pero restándole importancia siguió su camino ignorando las mirada extrañadas de algunos de los habitantes de la cuidad, tenia que encontrar al que tomo su collar e irse de esta ciudad, tal vez Azula ya estaba llevando la orden a todos los soldados de la nación de Fuego que debe de ser capturado.

Mientras el shinobi estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, cerca de el había un niño de cabello oscuro y cola de caballo, sus ojos eran de color violeta y su piel algo pálida, vestía unos arrapos verdes que cubrían la parte superior de su cuerpo y parte de sus piernas, el infante tenia una manta a sus pies donde había varias cosas que estaba vendiendo.

"¡Señoras y señores no pierdan la oportunidad de comprar valiosas cosas que les ofrezco a precios razonables!" sonriendo el niño tomo un rollo de tela para tendérsela a una mujer que se detuvo a mirar lo que tenia, "Esa es traída directo de la tribu del agua, dicen que este tela es usada para coser y armas los mas hermosos kimonos que haya visto" hablo con una sonrisa brillante mientras veía como la señora se mostraba interesada en la tela.

"¿Ah si?" indecisa la mujer examino la tela con duda, parecía de buena calidad, pero si el niño estaba en lo cierto estos podía valer mucho mas de lo que pedía, "Esta bien, me la llevo" sacando algunas monedas se la entregó al chico vendedor que sonrió agradecido.

"¡Gracias! ¡Pero antes que se valla! ¿No le interesaría algo mucho mas valioso?" preguntando eso el pequeño pelinegro saco de su bolsillo un collar de cuerda que tenia colgando una brillante piedra de color verdoso, varios de los mercaderes y personas que recorrían las calles se detuvieron para apreciar esa brillante piedra que valdría una fortuna, "¡Esto le perteneció a una poderosa maestra tierra! ¡Vale más que una mina de oro! ¡Pero por ser ustedes le dejo a solo tres monedas de oro!"

"¿En serio?" pregunto emocionada la mujer que miro con anhelo ese collar, pero antes que ella pidiera comprarla llegaron algunos soldados del reino tierra, estos empujaron a varias personas para llegar frente al niño que tragando en seco, tomo la manta y junto todas sus pertenencias para escapar, pero uno de los soldados lo tomo del brazo.

"¡Te advertimos de no vender tus baratijas aquí mocoso!" bromo con furia uno de los maestros tierra que apretó con fuerza al niño asiendo que este jadee de dolor y soltara su manta, dejando ver un collar, este fue tomado por el soldado que frunció el ceño, "Esto no es algo barato… ¡Tu sabes el precio de robar cosas a los nobles! ¡Sostengan al mocoso!" tomando al chico lo lanzo a sus hombres que lo tomaron y lo colaron contra el suelo.

"¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡No lo robe! ¡Lo encontré en el bosque!" grito en pánico mientras un maestro tierra tomaba sus manos para ponerlo contra el suelo, su miedo aumento cuando vio que el líder del grupo golpeo el suelo para que una roca levitara sobre sus dos brazos, "¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! ¡Se lo robe a un chico de cabello raro que estaba dormido! ¡Pero les juro que el no era un noble! ¡Era tan pobre y mugroso como yo! ¡Lo juro!" grito en pánico mientras se retorcía bajo el agarre del soldado que se negó a soltarlo.

"Robar a un ladro, sigue siendo un robo…" moviendo sus manos el maestro tierra izo que la roca de al menos cuarenta centímetros de diámetro flotara de forma peligrosa sobre las manos del niño que tenia a lágrimas bajando por sus ojos, "Tal vez el romperte ambas manos te haga recapacitar…" bajando sus manos iba a golpear al niño.

Pero de forma inesperada la roca se rompió en miles de pedazos antes que llegara hasta el chico, siendo el que la destruyo un pre-adolecente que solo vestía unos pantalones y un kunai en mano, con una mirada seria el rubio lanzo el arma que impacto contra el hombro del capitán del grupo, asiendo que este callera de espaldas gritando de dolor por el arma blanca que quedo incrustada en su hombro derecho que sangró sin control.

"¡Esta armado!" el soldado que sostenía al niño se levanto para mover sus brazos y hacer que una pared de tierra se levantara y fuera empujada contra el recién llegado, pero este de solo un salto impresionante de cuatro metros evito el ataque, solo para caer sobre el maestro tierra que lo ataco y darle una patada que lo noqueo. En cuanto al niño, este tomo varias de sus ganancias de este día para luego correr por un callejón, pero antes de irse se detuvo para escuchar con sonido seco, con un saco de arena que golpeaba contra el suelo.

"Wow…" asombrado el niño vio como ese chico extraño estaba rodeado de los seis soldados del reino tierra, que estaban noqueados o con algún hueso roto que le impedía levantarse, todo eso y el chico ni siquiera salió herido.

"…" dando un suspiro Naruto camino y se agacho para tomar su collar de las manos de un soldado, mirando a su alrededor vio que había destruido el puesto de vegetales de un anciano, sacando una bolsa de monedas de su bolcillo se la arrojo, "Lamento eso viejo, esto pagara los daños" diciendo eso dio un salto para llegar al techo de una casa de dos pisos para correr de forma ágil por los tejados, pasando los minutos se detuvo sobre una especie de templo de gran altura, _"Bueno eso salió bien"_ pensó sonriente mientras acariciaba con cariño su collar, aunque lo recupero estaba el detalle de que ahora seria buscado por los maestros tierra.

"psst" el shinobi ladeó la cabeza cuando escuchó algo, bajando la mirada se encontró con ese mocoso que le había robado en primer lugar, "Oye hermano ven" desde el callejón el niño de cabello oscuro espero que el rubio bajara, y no tubo que esperar mucho ya que el shinobi salto del techo y cayo en el callejón con los brazos cruzados, "Escucha, se que quieres golpearme por tomar prestado algo que te pertenece-"

"Robar algo que me pertenece…" gruño Naruto que miro con molestia al chico.

"Si… robar, pero oye, estuviste genial ahí atrás, ¿Eres una especie de guerrero o maestro de artes marciales?" pregunto emocionado mientras veía como el rubio dejando sus ojos en blanco, para darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar por el callejón, "¡Oye es de mala educación ignorar a las personas!" grito el infante que siguió corriendo al shinobi que lo siguió ignorando.

"Como robar, tengo que irme, ten cuidado la próxima vez ni-" un fuerte gruñido interrumpió al Uzumaki que bajando la mirada se froto el estomago con pesar.

Sonriendo con burla el niño se cruzo de brazos, "Si me acompañas y escuchas, puedo conseguirte comida" dijo de forma vaga mientras caminaba por el callejón alejándose del rubio, que gruñendo entre dientes camino siguiendo al mocoso.

Pasando los minutos ambos caminaron por las zonas mas pobres de la ciudad, sin duda era un páramo triste, familias con vestimentas viejas y rotas, casas en estados deplorables, niños desnutridos de solo cinco años que pedían monedas a quien pasara por las calles.

"Señor… ¿tiene monedas?" a Naruto se le formo un nudo en la garganta cuando una niña de seis años se acerco a el, ella estaba sucias y con solo un kimono marrón polvoriento.

"…" mirando a la niña el Uzumaki vio a la distancia una mujer que tenia características parecidas a la niña, tal vez era su madre o hermana mayor. Esa mujer estaba vendiendo jarrones o platos que no eran de lo mejor. Volviendo a mirar a la niña saco la ultima bolsa que le robo a uno de los guardias y se la dio, "Ve a casa y no se lo muestres a nadie" dijo en voz baja temiendo que alguien quiera hacerle daño a la niña por las monedas que recibió.

"…" abriendo de forma discreta el pequeño saco la pequeña abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver al menos cincuenta monedas de plata, cerrando la bolsa levanto la mirada con sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas, "Gracias… muchas gracias" abrazando la pierna del Uzumaki la niña estuvo un rato en silencio, solo para después irse corriendo a donde estaba su madre.

"¿Tuviste dinero todo este tiempo?" esa pregunta saco de sus pensamientos a Naruto que solo asintió con la cabeza, "Hubieras solo comprado comida…"

"Ella lo necesitaba mas" contesto sin pensar el Uzumaki que retomo su camino junto al chico que solo se encogió de hombros.

"Es tu dinero hermano" siguiendo su camino, ambos llegaron a una pequeña casa en mal estado, entrando por la puerta, que ni siquiera tenia cerradura, estuvieran por fin bajo techo, "Hogar dulce hogar" sonriendo el infante de cabello oscuro corrió por la casa, para dejarse caer en una esquina de habitación donde había una manta sobre un montón de heno.

Naruto en silencio observo lo poco que había, apenas si había una cómoda con algunas ropas que tenían lo que vivían en este lugar, además de la cama donde el niño estaba acosado y por ultimo una habitación aparte donde había algunas cajas de madera, "…" frunciendo el ceño se sintió extrañamente melancólico, ya que este le recordaba a su viejo apartamento cuando solo era un niño de cinco y no tenia nada.

"¡Oye! ¡Aun no nos presentamos! ¡Soy Dororo!" levantándose de su 'cama' el niño se sentó para mirar al shinobi, que también se sentó en el suelo, dándole la espalda a la pared.

"Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto" se presento con una extraña expresión seria en el, mirando al chico vio que este seguía sonriente, "¿Vives solo?" preguntó sin poder evitar sentir curiosidad.

"No, mi hermana mayor vive conmigo, vivimos aquí desde que el reino tierra usurpo el pueblo en el que vivíamos, según ellos era para uso militar, pienso que es mentira, ya que nuestro hogar no estaba cerca de los limites de la nación del fuego, pero si teníamos buenas cosechas y rebaños, tal vez fue por eso que nos quitaron nuestras tierras…" dando un suspiro perdio su sonrisa para abrazar sus piernas, "Sucedió hace años y mentiría si dijera si recordaba como es mi vieja casa… o mis padres, ellos murieron cuando fueron atacados por un combio de maestro fuego, mis padres solo eran comerciantes de tela y ceda que se negaron a darle todo el fruto de su trabajo a los maestros fuego… o al menos eso es lo que dice mi hermana" sonriendo se levanto para caminar por la casa y agacharse en una esquina, sacando unas tablas que eran parte del piso, saco unos trozos de pan viejo, caminando al shinobi le entrego un pedazo, "No es mucho…"

"Está bien… gracias…" dijo tomando el pedazo de pan agradecido, el rubio vio que el pan estaba duro y reseco, pero era comida, llevándoselo a la boca lo comió en pocos segundos, en silencio solo pudo mirar al niño que estaba comiendo en silencio, el y su hermana perdieron todo, no solo por la nación del fuego, sino que también por el reino tierra, el país que supuestamente tenia que protegerlos y darles un hogar.

¿Esto era la realidad de la guerra?

"Por favor te pediré que te vallas" saliendo de sus pensamientos, Naruto escucho una voz femenina fuera de la casa, al instante Dororo se levanto y corrió a la puerta, acompañándolo vio que había tres personas fuera de la casa, siendo esta dos hombres de aspecto sucio y armados con cuchillos, y la otra era una chica.

"¡Dejen a mi hermana en paz!" el pequeño pelinegro no dudo en ponerse entre la chica y los sujetos, que sonrieron con burla ante la intromisión del mocoso.

"Dororo, entra a la casa" dijo con firmeza la chica que tomo al pequeño para ponerlo detrás de ella, su apariencia era de una linda joven, de largo cabello castaño rizado que llegaba hasta su espalda baja, unos brillantes ojos marrones y piel clara, tenia una figura delgada, pero bastante curvilínea, vestía un kimono rojo con pétalos blancos que estaba algo roto y cocido en algunas partes para mantener todo unido.

"¡Sí! ¡Entra a la casa mocoso! ¡Tenemos que hablar con tu linda hermana! Para ver si esta noche dará servicio…" con una sonrisa perversa extendió su brazo atrapando con fuerza el pequeño brazo de la chica, que arrugo la frente con dolor, "¡Ahhhh!" pero el sujeto la soltó cuando una mano apretó su muñeca, todos voltearon para ver a un furioso Naruto sostener la muñeca del hombre que sentía que su mano perdía la circulación.

"Largo…" diciendo eso soltó la muñeca del vago, para luego caminar y ponerse frente a los dos hermanos, que en silencio se dirigieron a la puerta de la casa.

"¡Me las pagaras mocoso!" sacando un cuchillo el hombre adolorido intento apuñalar al mocoso de cabello extraño, pero solo consiguió que su brazo fuera atrapado y recibiera un puñetazo en codo, que de forma grotesca fue en dirección contraria produciendo un morboso sonido, "¡Ahhhhh! ¡Mi brazo!" gritando de dolor se sostuvo su brazo roto para caer de espaldas y rodar agobiado por el dolor.

"¡Dije que se larguen!" con ese grito del Uzumaki, hizo que el otro sujeto temeroso tomara a su compañero herido para arrastrarlo lejos de ahí, con un suspiro el rubio entro a la casa, solo para ver que la adolecente tenia a su hermano menor detrás de ella de forma protectora.

"No tenemos nada… pero si te vas te daré algunas monedas" sacando algunas monedas de su kimono la chica se las lanzo a Naruto, que no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ver la mirada de pánico y temor de la chica.

"Yo…" sin saber que decir ante el nudo en su garganta se dio la vuelta, "Lo siento" cuando iba a irse escucho el grito de Dororo que se libero del agarre de su hermana mayor.

"¡Espera no te vallas! ¡Hermana el me salvo de los maestros tierra y te acaba de salvar a ti! ¡Es una buena persona!" grito el niño que agarro uno de los brazos del rubio para evitar que se fuera, "Si no fuera por el, me hubieran aplastado los dos brazos"

"…" horrorizada la chica se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos, pasando los segundos se inclino, "¡Yo lo siento mucho… pensé… pensé otro cosa! ¡Por favor no te vallas!" diciendo eso se acercó al pre-adolecente tomándolo de su otro brazo y volverlo hacerlo entrar a la casa, un silencio incómodo se formo cuando los tres jóvenes estaban sentados en el suelo, "Yo soy Mio" se presento la chica que se reacomodaba de forma constante su ropa cubriéndose lo mas posible.

"Soy Naruto… no es necesario que me des las gracias, solo hice lo correcto" dijo el rubio que aun sonrió de forma leve, aun algo incómodo por la atmósfera que los envolvía.

"Aun así…" en silencio Mio vio el estado de su invitado, solo vestía esos sucios pantalones naranjas, levantándose camino hasta la habitación donde había varias cajas, buscando unos minutos saco algo para volver a la sentarse frente al shinobi, "Por favor acéptalo" con humildad le extendió lo que parecía una prenda de vestir.

Tomándola el Uzumaki vio que era una especie de abrigo delgado de color naranja con mangas largas negras, levantando la mirada vio los ojos esperanzados de la chica que al parecer no aceptaría un no por respuesta ante este regalo, "Gracias…" aceptando el regalo se lo coloco para gusto de la castaña.

"Ahora preparare algo para comer…" sin mas la chica se levanto para ir a la otro habitación, dejando solo a Naruto y Dororo, siendo este ultimo que se acerco al pre-adolecente de forma lenta.

"Hermano, ¿De donde aprendiste esos movimientos?" pregunto emocionado el infante ganándose la atención de rubio que solo se rasco la mejilla con torpeza.

"Solo improviso, tuve que aprender a pelear desde una edad temprana" respondió con tranquilidad, pero el niño a su lado aun quería saber mas.

"¿Conoces el torneo de la supervivencia?" preguntó solo para ganar una negativa del rubio, sonriendo el peli negro choco sus manos, "Es una arena de combate donde tienes que sobrevivir y ganar cuatro encuentros, esto es algo secreto y dirigido por el Sr. Wao, un hombre que dicen que era alguien tan importante como el Emperador de Ba sing Se, el premio por ganar es diez mil monedas de oro…"

"¿Y?" preguntó Naruto, aunque ya tenia una idea de donde quería llegar el niño.

"Escucha, yo te llevo a ese lugar y tu ganas, nos dividimos la recompensa en 50-50 y todos felices, ¿Qué te parece?" pregunto emocionado ante la propuesta, tal vez este sujeto era el boleto para salir de esta cuidad junto a su hermana y buscar una vida mejor.

"¡Dororo! ¡¿Qué te dicho de ese tonto torneo?!" antes que el shinobi pudiera dar una respuesta, fueron interrumpidos por Mio que cargaba una charola con dos tazones.

"¡Pero hermana! ¡Tú lo viste! El puede…"

"Terminar como Hado… ese chico lo intento y murió, te advertí de no volver hablar de ese torneo" fueron sus serias palabras que hicieron que el niño desviara la mirada, dando un suspiro la chica de cabello castaño le extendió un tazón con arroz a Dororo y uno al shinobi.

"¿Y para ti?" el rubio no pudo evitar preguntar ya que solo había dos tazones con algo de arroz, que parecía haber sido hecho hace algunas horas, tal vez eran sobrantes de otro comida anterior.

"Comí algo hace unos horas, esta bien, Dororo por favor come todo y luego es hora de dormir, ya esta anocheciendo" tras decir eso se formo una silencio incómodo en la casa, siendo Dororo el primero que se levanto al terminar de comer, con una expresión molesta se recostó en lo único que parecía una cama en la casa, "Siento que hayas visto eso… solo me preocupo por el" se disculpo la castaña que junto ambos tazones vacíos para ponerlos a un lado, dejando a ambos jóvenes frente a frente.

"Yo lo entiendo…" comenzó de forma lenta, volteando la mirada no que parecía que Dororo se había dormido, mirando a la chica de nuevo vio la expresión cansada que esta tenia, y cuando escucho el ruido de estomago gruñir, el rubio sintió un hueco en su estomago, "Dijiste que ya habías comido…"

"Que mi hermano menor coma es mas importante… no es la primera vez que paso algunos días sin comer, pero mañana podre conseguir algo de dinero… aunque espantaste a dos posibles clientes…" lo ultimo dicho confundió a Naruto, y el ver como la sonrisa amarga de la chica ya tubo una idea.

"Tu trabajo es… no es necesario que lo digas" arrepintiéndose de decir lo primero busco cambiar de tema, pero la joven solo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa suave dibujada en sus labios.

"Soy una acompañante… o prostituta como dicen muchos, yo… no estoy orgullosa de lo que hago, pero lo are si es para alimentar a mi hermano menor, son cosas que deben de hacerse, aun si nos desagrada" tomando algunos mechones de su cabello se los acaricio para ponerlos detrás de su oreja.

"…" pocas veces Naruto pensó en las situaciones por las que algunas personas podrían pasar, ahora podía sentir admiración por Mio que se orilla a hacer cosas que pocos harían, solo con el objetivo de alimentar y mantener a su familia, esto fue un nuevo enfoque que hasta ahora había ignorado.

Mientras el Uzumaki estaba en silencio, la adolecente vio que su hermano se estaba removiendo incómodo en su cama, acercándose a él, ella acaricio con suavidad su cabello, _"Una flor blanca que floreció en arena roja~" _la chica de forma lenta y con una voz suave comenzó a cantar, su suave y hermosa voz calmo al instante al niño que poco a poco volvió a caer dormido, _"Una pequeña sombra que se balancea justo debajo del sol… Una bandada de pájaros esta llamando…" _continuando con su canto conforto y ayudo a volver a dormir a su hermanito, sonriendo siguió cantando mientras se alejaba despacio del pequeño, _"Por todos los medios, por todos los medios, ser feliz… Por supuesto, por todos medios, ser feliz…" _terminando se cantar un confortante silencio invadió la casa.

"Wow" pero el silencio no duro ya que el pre-adolecente no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante lo que acababa de escuchar, "Eso fue genial"

"Gracias…" sonriendo la chica saco un sonrojo al rubio que desvió la mirada, esto solo hizo sonreír mas a la castaña que se acerco de nuevo al shinobi, "A mi madre le gustan que yo cante en los largos caminos que recorríamos en carreta…"

"Serias genial si pudieras cantar para todos, tal vez incluso podrías ser famosa" el comentario del Uzumaki hizo que Mio diera una suave risa.

"No lo se… siento que mi verdadera vocación está en eso" dijo a la vez que apuntaba la playera del chico que ladeo la cabeza, "Siempre me gusto coser y diseñar ropa… era el negocio familiar después de todo, esta en nuestras venas" dando un bostezo se sintió cansada y con sueño, dejando de sonreír se levanto, "Puedes dormir junto Dororo… yo dormirme en esa habitación" caminando por la casa estaba por entrar a la otra habitación, pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, "Si no tienes a donde ir… puedes quedarte con nosotros" con ese ofrecimiento y una sonrisa final, la chica se fue a descansar.

"…" en silencio Naruto solo se mantuvo sentado, pasando los minutos escucho por fin la suave respiración de la chica que había quedado dormida, en silencio se levanto para acercarse a Dororo, "Oye…" golpeando su frente hizo que poco a poco se despertara, con una mirada determinada el shinobi se puso de pie, "Háblame de ese torneo…"

"…" sonriendo Dororo de levantó en silencio, asiendo señas hizo que el rubio lo acompañara para salir por la ventana.

**####################**

Era casi media noche y varias personas estaban entrando a un túnel, que estaba ubicado en el medio de la gran cuidad, todos los que entraban, bajaban por un pasillo de roca que los llevaba a un domo de tierra que tenia un cuadrilátero en el medio de la zona.

Todos los presentes que iban llegando, tomaban asientos en las butacas que rodeaban la arena de pelea, "¡Buenas noches a todos! ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Soy Wao dueño de este lugar y fundador de este maravilloso espectáculo! ¡Pero también soy su anfitrión en esta hermosa noche para ver quien participara en mi torneo de supervivencia!" fueron las palabras de un hombre que camino para quedar en el medio del cuadrilátero, era un hombre corpulento de estatura corta y vestimentas elegantes dignas de un noble, era calvo y sus ojos eran ocultos por unas gafas oscuras, y se apoyaba en un bastón que tenia un mango esférico hecho completamente de oro.

"…" cerca del cuadrilátero estaba un anciano de larga barba blanca y cabello igual de alborotado, que vestía solo una larga bata de color gris y gastada, el anciano estaba cargando una caja de madera que la dejo a los pies del magnate.

"¡Y como siempre el premio para aquel que sobreviva a las cuatro rondas con mis mejores peleadores! ¡Ganara nada más y nada menos! ¡Que diez mil monedas de oro!" con ese grito se gano los gritos de ovación de todos los espectadores, golpeando su bastón contra el suelo Wao hizo que todos guardaran silencio, "Ahora… ¿Quién será el primero?" con esa pregunto un silencio tenso se formo en el domo, que fue roto cuando se escucharon algunos pasos.

"Yo" fue la simple palabra de Naruto que salió de entre la multitud, solo para que algunos rieran con burla ante el mocoso que quiera participar.

"¡Mejor ve a cambiarte los pañales niño!" se burlo Wao ganando que las burlas y risas de los espectadoras aumentaran.

"¿Acaso temes que gane hombre huevo?" pregunto con burla Naruto provocando que el calvo de bastón frunciera el ceño.

"Tu lo pediste… sube y pelea"

**Chan**

**Channnn**

**Channnnnnnnn**

**Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia.**

**Recuerden mientras más comentarios, más rápido actualizare la historia, sin más CHAAAAAUUUUUUU y que les vaya bien a ustedes y sus familias.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola todo el mundo, ufff, ¿como estamos? Espero que bien, lamento mucho la tardanza en la publicación del capítulo, pero bueno ya explique mi situación en la historia de Ronin así que no me molestare en hacerlo de nuevo. **

**Ahora… **

**Se estreno Avengers and game, ufff después de ver la película (pirateada y desde mi teléfono, estoy ubicado en peor lugar para ver películas en estreno y también porque soy pobre) y vaya pero que peliculón, aunque no este en el Top de uno de mis películas favoritas de todos los tiempos (Tal vez tercera o cuarta), tiene los momentos mas épicos que jamás pensé ver, obviamente no les daré Spoiler, porque espero que ustedes también la vean y disfruten ~como debe ser~. **

**Ahora volviendo con la historia, lamento si tardo mas de lo normal en publicar capítulos, pero tengan fe que esta historia seguirá adelante, mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo, y hey miren los que vieron Dororo me alegra que les guste la introducción de dos grandes personajes, y para saber que será de ellos en esta historia, solo les puedo decir que la lean, sin mas comencemos de una vez. **

**Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

_"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

**"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas o seres poderosos

_**(Hablar)**_ Palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

**############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

**Capítulo 4: ****Ganar por una buena causa… **

Naruto en silencio subió a la arena de batalla, donde estaba el anciano que trabajaba para Wao, que estaba limpiando la sangre del anterior pobre diablo que intento ganar en este torneo de supervivencia.

"…" dando un suspiro el rubio se concentró en su objetivo, ganar, con una mirada determinado, observo a su alrededor a todas las personas que estaban ansiosos de que la 'masacre' empiece.

"¡Nuestro nuevo retador es un luchador que quiere ganar el premio de 10.000 piezas de oro! ¡Si vence a todos los adversarios que se le ponga al frente! ¡Se lo llevara todo!" fue el grito del magnate Wao que estaba a una habitación elevada sobre el público y la arena de batalla, con una sonrisa arrogante dio la señal para que el anciano que limpiaba la sangre activara una palanca junto a la plataforma.

"¡Animo hermano!" grito Dororo que estaba junto a los demás espectadores, que viendo como desde el techo bajaba una jaula de acero que dejo al shinobi encerrado, esto puso nervioso al infante que aunque reconocía la fuerza de su nuevo 'amigo', sabia que ni siquiera los mejores luchadores en todos estos años que a durado este torneo, nadie a ganado.

"¡Hagan sus apuestas contra la casa!" grito un sujeto que estaba entre los apostadores, que comenzaron a dar todo su dinero de que el niño no pasaba la primera ronda.

"…" dando una respiración profunda el rubio no pudo evitar sentir sus manos temblar, aunque esto le recordaba algo a los exámenes Chunnin, no era lo mismo, ¿Qué tan fuerte serian sus oponentes? ¿Y si perdía?, alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza cerro los ojos y se concentró lo más que pudo, pero cuando escucho el abrir de la reja abrió los ojos de nuevo.

Su primer oponente era un sujeto alto y delgado de aspecto demacrado, teniendo un largo cabello oscuro y picudo, las ropas que llevaba estaban rotas y muy desgastadas, aunque lo que mas llamaba la atención, era una extraña mascara de Oni que cubría por completo su rostro, por ultimo a destacar era que este tenía en sus muñecas atadas unas especies de garras de metal, que estaban algo oxidadas y con sospechosas manchas de sangre seca.

"¡El participante sabe las reglas! ¡No se le permite entrar al ring con armas, ni la manipulación de elementos como agua, fuego o tierra! ¡Si lo hace, esta descalificado!" Diciendo eso el dueño del lugar, golpeo su puño contra un Hong que estaba a su lado, ante este sonido los espectadores gritaron en euforia, "¡Que la carnicería! ¡Oh perdón! ¡Que la batalla comience!" finalmente la esperada pelea dio comienzo con la señal del sujeto gordo en traje y sombrero.

"¡Wow!" Naruto tubo que agacharse sorprendido cuando su oponente a una velocidad bastante rápida lo ataco, con estocadas rápidas donde esas garras oxidadas buscaban apuñalarlo o cortarlo en puntos vitales, retrocediendo el shinobi esquivo varios ataques, y cuando tubo una oportunidad tomo uno de los brazos del enmascarado, haciendo uso de su agilidad y corta estatura hizo palanca con el brazo de su contrincante y lo lanzo con fuerza contra la jaula.

Todos escucharon el estruendo del cuerpo chocar contra las barras de acero y vieron como el primer oponente de ese chico cayo, para no volver a levantarse, eso fue inesperado para muchos, "¡Bien Naruto! ¡Eres genial!" el silencio incómodo fue interrumpido por el niño que había venido acompañando al pre-adolecente que estaba ahora en el ring.

"No fue tan difícil" sonriendo Naruto levanto su pulgar en dirección a su pequeño amigo, esto causo que el Wao frunciera el ceño.

"¡Nada mal mocoso! ¡Pero este solo es el principio! ¡Siguiente ronda!" ni bien termino de hablar la jaula se abrió de nuevo para dejar pasar al siguiente oponente del shinobi, que era ahora un hombre de gran tamaño que llevaba una pesada armadura y un maso con picos. Este sin esperar un segundo dio un grito de guerra y se lanzo al ataque levantando su arma, para bajarla y dar el golpe.

Que fue esquivado por el rubio que viendo a su adversario, dio un salto para dar una patada horizontal en la cabeza del peleador, sin embargo ese golpe apenas si movió al gigante que tomando la pierna del chico lo estrello de forma brusca contra el suelo, asiendo que este ahogara un jadeo de dolor, con un dolor de espalda Naruto se volvió a poner de pie, esquivando cada golpe que el gigante le lanzaba.

"_Nuevo plan"_ pensando rápido el Uzumaki corrió contra su oponente, para saltar y agacharse pasando por debajo de las piernas del peleador y darle un sólido derechazo en su entre pierna.

"¡Hmmmmm!" con un quejido grabe el hombre de armadura cayo de rodillas, sin perder tiempo Naruto levanto el maso que soltó su oponente y con una gran demostración de fuerza, dio un giro con martillo, para dar el demoledor golpe en centro del pecho del gigante que había intentado levantarse, solo para ser mandado a volar y caer de espaldas dejándolo inconsciente.

"¡Bhuuuuuu!" los apostadores no tardaron en abuchear que otro de sus peleadores perdiera, haciendo que perdieran dinero a grandes cantidades, aunque los espectadores no apostadores en cambio ovacionaron al mocoso que resulto tener unos buenos instintos para la lucha.

"Ufff" dando un suspiro Naruto soltó el mazo para sonreír, tal vez ese fue un golpe sucio de su parte, pero oigan, no estaba contra las reglas los golpes bajos, sonriendo vio que algunos hombres entraron para llevarse al gigante inconsciente y su mazo. Mirando por encimas de las gradas vio Wao que tenia una expresión molesta, "¿Eso fue todo hombre huevo? ¡Esperaba mas!" grito con burla, pero tubo que dejar de sonreír al ver como el patrocinador de este lugar sonrió con arrogancia.

"Cuidado con lo que pides chico…" el sonido de la reja se escucho de nuevo y esta vez entraron dos personas, que eran dos mujeres de aspecto demasiado parecido entre ellas, ellas vestían trajes/armaduras parecidas a las que usarían las guerreras geishas, solo que estas eran vestimentas completamente oscuras y no utilizaban maquillaje para cubrir sus rostros, "Te presento las gemelas Kyoujin, las mejores en el arte de pelea con cuchillas y ex geishas que servían a un gran señor de Ba sing Se…"

"Si valoras tu vida…"

"Debes de retirarte…"

El que ambas completaran sus oraciones hizo que Naruto solo se preocupara mas, ellas no eran como cualquiera que se haya enfrentado en este basurero, "No lo are, hay alguien que necesita ese dinero y no pienso perder" dijo con determinación mientras tomaba una pose improvisada de batalla.

"Eres un niño noble, pero nosotras también necesitamos una paga…" hablo una de las gemelas que saco de su manga un abanico, con una expresión fría la guerrera se inclino de forma leve ante el shinobi, "Pero como acto de respeto, te diré mi nombre, soy Yuei" se presento una de las mujeres.

"Yo soy Yui" se presento la otra chica, que al igual que su gemela se inclino con respeto ante el rubio que estaba algo incómodo, por tal comportamiento recto y respetuoso que tenían ambas guerras.

"Soy Naruto"

Una vez la presentación entre ellos termino, la pelea dio inicio, con el rubio dando un salto para evitar unas dagas que una de las gemelas le lanzo, sosteniéndose del techo de la reja el shinobi vio como las gemelas se ayudaron para lanzarse, una a la otra a el, soltándose de las barras el pre-adolecente apenas pudo esquivar un abanico que roso su cuello.

Aterrizando en el suelo fue atacado por Yuei, que le dio una lluvia de golpes que eran acompañados por constantes cortes del abanico que manejaba con su mano derecha. Naruto como pudo se agacho para evitar otro corte, que esta vez estuvo cerca ya que rasgo su playera, gruñendo aprovecho la cercanía para darle un firme codazo al estómago de la mujer.

"¡Ghuo!" perdiendo el aliento la gemela retrocedió, solo para que su hermana saltara sobre ella y lanzara varias cuchillas que se enterraron en el brazo derecho del chico, que cometió el error de perder de vista a uno de sus oponentes.

Yui viendo que logro herir a su enemigo, saco su abanico y lo lanzo, como si este fuera un disco voló y casi corto al shinobi que había saltado a un costado evitando el arma, que quedo incrustado en los barrotes de acero, "No escaparas…" susurro la castaña que sacando cuchilla de sus mangas los lanzo contra el escurridizo chico de cabello dorado que corría y saltaba en todas direcciones buscando escapar de la lluvia de armas.

"_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!"_ pensó el Uzumaki que corría dentro de la jaula de un lado a otro, solo para ser detenido de una patada que se estrello contra su cara, aturdido cayo de espaldas para ver a una recuperada Yuei quien fue que dio la patada. Rodando por el suelo Naruto evito ser pisoteado, usando sus manos se impulso para ponerse de pie y lanzarse sobre la gemela que peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo.

Tomándola por su ropa, giro sobre su eje a toda velocidad y la lanzo contra su hermana, que la atrapo.

Cuando las hermanas estaban por contratacar, fueron sorprendidas cuando el rubio vino corriendo contra ellas como un relámpago, que logro estrellarse contra ella tacleándolas y golpeándolas de forma brusca contra los barrotes de acero, pero ni siquiera eso detuvo a las gemelas que se levantaron en pos de seguir peleando.

Tanto Yuei como Yui atacaron de forma sincronizada al chico de cabello dorado que era rápido, muy rápido para ambas ex-geishas que vieron como todos sus golpes eran esquivados, pero la gemela mayor, siendo esta Yuei se agacho para patear las piernas del niño derribándolo, esto fue aprovechado por la gemela menor que tomo al chico y lo inmovilizo con envolver su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

"Eres rápido…" la hermana mayor con un sonrisa delgada vio al chico que era sostenido por su hermana, "Pero sin un estilo de lucha o un plan, solo te espera la derrota" diciendo eso comenzó a golpear el estomago del chico con fuerza asiendo que este gruñera y se retorciera bajo el agarre de la gemela menor.

"¡Vamos hermano no te rindas!" trato de alentar Dororo que tubo que ver como su amigo era golpeado con fuerza por Yuei que no tubo piedad.

"…" con su sangre bajando de su labio inferior roto, el Uzumaki sintió que le estaba faltando el aire al ser ahogado por el agarre alrededor de su cuello de una de las guerras y que la otro lo estuviera golpeado en la boca del estómago no estaba ayudando, pero cuando esta última saco su abanico con cuchillas, el rubio tuvo que actuar con urgencia, abriendo su boca mordió la mano izquierda de la hermana que la sostenía asiendo que esta grite de dolor y la suelte, sin pensarlo tomo la brazo de la chica y la lanzo con fuerza contra la otro gemela. "¡Ahhhhhh!" con un grito de esfuerzo Naruto tomo a cada hermana de uno de sus brazos y comenzó a girar como un loco.

Pasando los segundos y tomando la suficiente velocidad soltó a los hermanas guerreras, que se estrellaron con brutalidad contra los barrotes, dejando a ambas fuera de combate.

Cayendo de rodillas el chico escucho el grito de emoción de los espectadores, junto con la voz de Dororo que gritaba alegre por su victoria, pero Naruto mareado se quito las cuchillas que se le enterraron en su brazo derecho, dejando que su sangre manchara el suelo, gruñendo rompió parte de la manga de su vestimenta superior para hacer un vendaje rudimentario, que detendría el sangrado.

"¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!" los gritos de Dororo fue contagiado a los demás espectadores que estaban vitoreando a al posible campeón que ya supero tres de las cuatro rondas del torneo, tal demostración de fuerza y voluntad del pre-adolecente, hizo que la gente lo ovacionara.

Gruñendo el shinobi poco a poco se fue reincorporando, para ponerse de pie en el medio del ring, "¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!" el grito de los espectadores siguió cobrando fuerza, al igual que el sorprendido Uzumaki que le era extraño el ser ¿apoyado?, pero no todos pensaron de forma positiva del pre adolecente.

"…" apretando el pomo de oro de su bastón, Wao golpeo el Hong tres veces seguidas, y sucedió, la puerta de la jaula se abrió para el ultimo encuentro, por la puerta pasaron varias personas de diferentes tamaños, géneros y características, algunos portaban armas, otro parecían especializarse en el combate mano a mano, "Ultimo encuentro… vence a todos mis campeones y el premio será tuyo mocoso" dijo con malicia el calvo de bastón que miro al chico rodeado por mas de vientre de sus mejores peleadores.

"¿Enserio nadie aquí tiene nada contra pelear contra un niño?" no puedes evitar preguntar Naruto con una sonrisa torcida por pánico, ya que pelear contra varios sin sus clones o usar al menos un Rasengan, era algo demasiado nuevo para el y que todos sus contrincantes sonrieran con burla, por su pregunta, era una mierda,

"Estas muerto niño" dijo uno de los peleadores que era un hombre alto de barba y con una gran musculatura, que cargaba un martillo que descansaba en su hombro.

"Es una pena… se ve tan lindo y adorable, me hubiera gustado tenerlo de mascota" fue la voz de esta vez una mujer de cabello blanco, piel clara con unos brillantes ojos azules, vestía ropas extrañamente de invierno, que eran de color azul y blanco, también tenia una especie de bolsa en su espalda con un contenido misterioso, con una sonrisa lujuriosa la mujer paso sus largas uñas por sus labios mirando directo al niño de cabello dorado, "Si sobrevive, es mío" esas palabras sacaron un escalofrío que sacudió todo el cuerpo de Naruto.

"¡Ya basta de hablar! ¡Yo lo matare!" fue el grito de un joven de vestimenta típicas del reino tierra que cargaba una cadena con una esfera de acero de un lado y del otro una guadaña pequeña, siendo el primero en atacar fue seguido por varios mas.

El shinobi lo primero que hizo fue correr contra sus oponentes y sin dudar lanzo un puñetazo que dio de lleno contra el que acababa de gritar, el golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo que el sujeto saliera volando y golpeara a algunos de sus compañeros antes de caer noqueado contra la arena de batalla, sin detenerse el rubio se agacho para evitar ser cortado por una espada.

"¡Ahhh!" con furia un espadachín de vestimentas grises dio una lluvia de cortes que fue evitado por el chico que trato de mantener la distancia, solo para que un martillo lo golpeara en su lado derecho del torso, derrapando por el suelo tubo que arrodillarse por el golpe que casi le rompió las costillas.

Pero Naruto no tuvo tiempo de procesar todo, ya que otro ataque vino, esta vez por parte de un sujeto enorme con sobrepeso que cargaba una especie de tronco en su hombro, "¡Muere basura!" bajando el pilar de madera el mercenario busco aplastar a su objetivo, pero este rodó por el suelo para levantarse y dar un salto que le permitió ésta sobre el gigante gordo, cayendo sobre el, aterrizo en sus hombros y lo tomo del cuello, "¡Suéltame!" furioso trato de sacarse al mocoso de encima, pero su fuerza era extrañamente fuerte para ser solo un niño.

"¡Quédate quieto!" varios de los mercenarios tuvieron que salir del camino para evitar ser aplastados por la montaña de carne que era uno de sus compañeros, que con furia corrió de un lado a otro buscando sacarse al chico de encima, "¡Hijo de perra!" algunos de los peleadores fueron pisados o aplastados contra los barrotes por su propio compañero, que finalmente a los minutos cayo de rodillas y luego contra el suelo por la falta de oxígeno por al fuerte agarra del shinobi por su cuello.

"¡atrápenlo!" el espadachín de antes salto sobre el Uzumaki para cortarlo, pero fue contratacado con el tronco que ahora estaba cargando el rubio, el golpe rompió la espalda del espadachín y lo mando a estrellarse contra el suelo, para quedar fuera de combate.

"¡¿Qué les parece esto?!" con una sonrisa salvaje Naruto cargo el tronco en su hombro y ataco a quien estuviera mas cercano, dando golpes de un lado a otro redujo a sus enemigos a solo seis, cuando iba a seguir atacando, salió de forma inesperada un bloque de tierra que lo golpeo en el centro de estomago y que lo elevo para golpearlo contra el techo de la reja. "¡Ahg!" gruñendo de dolor podía sentir sus entrañas ser aplastadas.

"¡Oigan el es un maestro tierra! ¡Eso no es justo!" fue el grito de Dororo que miro con furia a hombre joven de cabello oscuro, que vestía como un soldado de la del reino tierra, siendo esta una armadura con ropas verdes y un sombrero circular.

"…" con una mirada penetrante, el maestro tierra piso con su pie derecho, provocando que un pilar de tierra fuera contra su objetivo.

"¡Mi casa! ¡Mis reglas!" con una sonrisa hipócrita Wao ignoro la queja del mocoso y siguió mirando la batalla desde su sala privada, "¡Mis peleadores no tienen que seguir la regla de no usar armas o doblar elementos! ¡Así que la batalla continúe!" sirviéndose una copa de alcohol prosiguió a disfrutar de su entretenimiento.

"Malnacido…" gruñendo entre dientes Naruto golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el bloque de tierra, que se fisuro y luego se rompió en miles de pedazos, justo a tiempo para evitar ser golpeado por el pilar de tierra que roso su cabeza, cayendo nuevamente en la arena de batalla, miro confuso un gran charco de agua que estaba bajo sus pies.

"Te tengo cariño" fue el susurro de la sonriente peli blanca que estaba a solo unos pasos del shinobi, la peliblanca sonriente movió sus manos e hizo que de su bolsa saliera un látigo de agua que se divierta en cuatro mas y tomara cada extremidad de su oponentes, sonriendo dio algunos pasos y bajando sus manos obligo al chico a arrodillarse, solo para que después el agua se congelara.

"¡El es mío!" de forma inesperada el sujeto de barba con martillo corrió empujando a la maestra agua, levantando su martillo lo ladeo para bajarlo y dar un brutal golpe en la cabeza del pre adolecente que no alcanzo a librarse del hielo.

"¡Naruto!" grito en shock el niño de cabello oscuro viendo como el shinobi salió volando rompiendo el hielo que lo apresaba, su preocupación aumento al ver como cuando se levanto, se podía apreciar una gran cantidad de sangre bajando de su frente, "¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡El estaba desprotegido!" Grito con furia Dororo que miro con rabia al mercenario que dio ese ataque a traición.

En cuanto al hombre de martillo, este solo sonrió con burla ante la mirada de odio del otro mocoso, "Si tienes algo que decir, ven aquí mocoso…" sonriendo quedo mirando un momento al niño, solo para sonreír aun mas, "¡Oye yo te conozco! ¡Tu hermana es la que abre las piernas por monedas! ¡Acaso este mocoso planeaba comprarla para que el se divierta con ella! No me sorprende nada viniendo de esa put-" antes que pudiera terminar de hablar, un puño se incrusto contra su boca, volando varios metros se estrello contra los barrotes de la jaula.

El atacante no fue nada mas y nada menos que Naruto, que dando un pesado suspiro miro a su oponente, "…" con medio rostro cubierto de sangre, por la herida en su frente, Naruto mantuvo su puño en alto, mirando directo al bastardo que cayo de rodillas tosiendo sangre.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Mn bock!" el sujeto intento hablar, pero la sangre acumulado y con mas de diez dientes faltantes o rotos, se le fue imposible hablar, aun así se levanto con furia para tomar su martillo y atacar al shinobi, pero cayo cuando una delgada capa de hielo se formo debajo de sus pies.

"…" sonriendo de forma malévola la maestra agua, hizo desaparecer el hielo que hizo que ese tonto callera frente al chico de cabello dorado.

"Tu…" con furia Naruto tomo el martillo que estaba cerca de el y lo levanto, con un destello rojo en sus ojos que solo el hombre con barba pudo ver, se le acerco hasta quedar frente a el, levantando el martillo dio una ultima mirada a su víctima, "… nunca la tocaras de nuevo" bajando el martillo golpeo justo en la entrepierna del peleador, un sonido de tronido se escucho y varios incluso tuvieron que desviar la mirada al no soportar la escena.

"…" con una mirada en blanco, el ex usuario del martillo tenía sangre bajando de su entrepierna, estaba vivo, pero no era una buena vida lo que le esperaba por las heridas que acababa de recibir.

"…" Naruto soltó el martillo para centrarse en las seis personas que quedaban.

La mirada sombría del chico estaba centrada en ellos, algunos sintieron un escalofrío que heló sus huesos, incluso algunos podían jurar que estaban viendo una silueta espectral de un zorro demoniaco de nueve colas detrás de ese chico, que tenia ahora unos ojos azules, con la pupila rasgada.

"¡Sáquenme de aquí!" cuatro de ellos que eran solo mercenarios, dejaron caer sus armas para correr a la puerta de la jaula y salir con desesperación, el anciano con pereza abrió la jaula dejando que los peleadores salieran.

"Bueno eso solo nos deja a nosotros cariño" sonriendo la maestra agua movió sus manos de forma lenta y fluida, haciendo que una gran cantidad de agua viniera en diferentes direcciones, siendo esta agua de las bebidas alcohólicas de los espectadores o de las tuberías que estaban en el techo, "Desde que deje la tribu del norte no tuve una buena batalla, espero no me decepciones" con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos la mujer de cabello blanco hizo que el agua formara un circulo a su alrededor.

"…" en cuanto al maestro tierra, este bajo sus manos para golpear el suelo y las tierra se levanto del suelo para envolver sus puños, en silencio el peli negro del reino tierra flexiono sus piernas y hizo que el suelo temblara, provocando que varios pilares de tierra se levantaran y fueran directo contra Naruto.

Este ultimo no se quedo quieto y esquivo cada bloque de tierra que le lanzaban, retrocediendo quedo en una esquina de la jaula viendo a los dos maestros elementales ante el, "…" el sangrado de su frente no se detenía y estaba causando que su ojo derecho fuera nublado, tragando en seco supo que esto seria incluso mas difícil que su batalla contra Azula, si usaba clones o un Rasengan rompería las supuestas reglas de este antro y no recibiría su paga, ¿así que esto sentían Gai-sensei y Rock lee al solo depender de sus puños? Esos cejones merecían el respeto Máximo.

"Naruto…" el shinobi salió de sus pensamientos ante la voz de Dororo, bajando la mirada lo encontró cerca de la jaula, "Yo me equivoque al traerte aquí, si continuas te van a matar… y Mio me matara a mi" susurro para sentir un escalofrió ante lo último que dijo.

"Lo ara…" dando un pesado suspiro el Uzumaki rompió la manga de la playera que la hermana mayor de su pequeño amigo hizo, tomando la tira de tela marón se la ato en la frente, dejando que la tela se tiñera de rojo por la sangre.

"¡Entonces ríndete hermano! ¡Ya estás perdido! ¡Solo ríndete! ¡Nadie pensara mal de ti!" los gritos del niño incluso llegaron a las espectadores que estaban también apoyando, 'al peleador de cabello dorado'.

"No lo are Dororo, ¡Porqué yo nunca me rindo! ¡Ese es mi camino ninja!"

"¡pues será el fin de tu camino idiota!" grito frustrado el niño que se tomo el cabello exasperado, pero se cayo cuando vio que el rubio le levanto el pulgar, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

"¡Ten fe en mi niño! ¡Les demostrare a todos lo que Uzumaki Naruto es capaz!" con ese grito el shinobi apunto a los dos maestros elementales frente a el.

"¿Terminaste?" fue la pregunta de la peli blanca que bostezo con burla, "Tienes suerte que Wu sea un mudo que tiene respeto por ti, por verte ganar las peleas anteriores" dijo con calma apuntando al maestro tierra que siguió estoico, pero asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón a la maestra agua, "Y yo no te ataque… porque me causa gracia que pienses que puedes ganar" diciendo eso hizo que los látigos de agua fueran contra el shinobi que tubo que correr de un lado a otros, evitando los látigos que al golear el suelo formaban pequeños cráteres o doblar los barrotes de acero.

"…" en cuanto a Wu, este hizo que el suelo debajo de el se volviera tierra suelta, que lo uso para moverse por la plataforma a toda velocidad, haciendo que no le fue problema llegar hasta Naruto e intentar conectarle un golpe con su mano derecha cubierta de rocas. Pero fallo cuando el pre-adolecente se dejo caer en el suelo.

Apoyando sus manos en el suelo, el rubio le dio una patada al maestro tierra, pero una pared de agua evito que lograra conectar el golpe, "¡Maldición!" maldiciendo vio como un látigo de agua atrapo su tobillo y como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, lo golpeo contra el suelo y contra los barrotes repetidas veces.

"¿Cuánto resistirás?" pregunto con una sonrisa peligrosa la peli blanca que no dejo su constante movimiento de brazos e hizo que varios látigos atraparon cada extremidad del pre-adolecente, para comenzar a separarlas de forma lenta, "¡Grita para mi pequeño!" apretando sus puños hizo que la presión en los tentáculos de agua sea aun mayor.

"¡Púdrete!" usando toda la fuerza que tenia Naruto intentó soltarse de sus ataduras, pero solo consiguió que una pared de tierra lo aplastara contra los barrotes de la jaula, luego del demoledor golpe la pared poco a poco se fue desbaratando, dejando que el rubio callera al suelo de forma pesada.

"Se termino…" sonriendo de gran manera, Wao vio al chico inmóvil en el suelo, al parecer su fortuna seguiría intacta durante mucho tiempo mas, aunque debía de admitir que el niño lo hizo bien, "¡Wu! ¡Termínalo!" pero debía de asegurarse que ese chico no saliera de este lugar, al menos no con vida.

"¡Oye eso no era parte del trato!" las protestas de Dororo y varios mas fueron ignoradas, y solo pudieron ver como el maestro tierra se acercaba a paso lento al chico derribado.

"…" frunciendo el ceño la maestra agua se cruzo de brazos, mientras lentamente el agua a su alrededor iba en dirección al sujeto del reino tierra, no dejaría que desperdiciarán un posible trofeo como ese niño.

"…" en cuanto a Wu, siguiendo las órdenes de su jefe, levanto una gran roca que levitaba sobre su mano derecha, mirando al chico derribado vio que este parecía querer despertar, pero no lo dejaría. Bajando la roca aplasto solo el suelo, ya qué de forma inesperada el chico rodó por el suelo y levantándose quedo a solo unos pasos de el.

"¡Toma esto!" usando su mano derecho el Uzumaki le planto una demoledor derechazo en las entrañas de Wu, logrando que este retrocediera unos pasos_, "Siempre debes de explotar las debilidades de tus enemigos, si este se centra en ataque de larga o media distancia, significa que su taijutsu es débil o nulo, ¿no te parece eso curioso?"_ la voz de Kakashi-sensei resonó en la mente de Naruto, que sonriendo tomo de la ropa el maestro tierra para evitar que este tomara distancia, dándole un cabezazo atonto a Wu que trataba de tomar distancia o al menos pisar el suelo, pero no pudo ya que el chico lo levanto del suelo.

Con el maestro tierra sobre sus hombros, Naruto corrió con el en la dirección de la sorprendida maestra agua, que no tubo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando fue tacleada y arrojada al suelo, en cuánto a Wu fue estrellado de forma dolorosa contra la jaula, cayendo fue tomado de su armadura y recibió un ultimo golpe en el rostro que lo noqueo.

"*ahhhh*… *ahhhh*…" respirando de forma agitada el pre-adolecente dejo caer la maestro tierra, solo para caer de rodillas cuando recibo un duro latigazo que corto su espalda, volteando vio la lluvia de golpes por parte de la maestra agua, que reunió todo el agua que pudo para formar decena de látigos que fueron contra el escurridizo chico.

"¡No puedes escapar por siempre!" bromo con furia mientras formaba una gran ola que cubrió gran parte de la arena de pelea, esta con fuerza fue contra el shinobi que planto sus pies contra el suelo y para incredulidad de la peli blanca, este resistió el golpeo de la ola, "¿Cómo?" parpadeando confusa vio que ni siquiera movió al chico.

"…" sonriendo el rubio respiro con pesadez, nadie notaria que estaba usando chakra para adherirse al suelo, "¡Mi turno vieja bruja!" corriendo contra la maestra agua, tubo que esquivar los constantes látigos de agua y escarchas de hielo que venían por el.

"¡Solo tengo 22 enano!" apretando los dientes formo largas lanzas de hielo que volaron contra su oponente, que no dejo de correr de un lado a otro, con su furia en aumento hizo que un remolino se formara a su alrededor con decenas de estacas de hielo que esperaban ser lanzadas, pero hubo un inconveniente, "¡Ahg!" la chaqueta mojada del chico fue lanzada contra su rostro y cuando se lo quito, vio que el mocoso desapareció.

Atenta lo busco en todas direcciones, arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa giro la cabeza para ver al niño detrás de ella arrodillado, este tenía sus manos juntas y algunos dedos levantaros, y lo mas destacable, una sonrisa perversa, "¡Sorpresa!" con ese grito los dedos del Uzumaki terminaron en el trasero de la maestra agua, que dando un grito agudo salto para alejarse del Uzumaki.

"¡Maldito niño! ¡Te voy a matar!" grito avergonzada la peli blanca que tenia un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas y un temblor de piernas ante el latente dolor por ese vergonzoso ataque.

"¡Jajajaja! ¡No lo creo!" dando un salto el rubio pateo los barrotes del techo de la jaula, donde había decenas de lanzas de hielo que cayeron contra la maestra agua, que moviendo sus manos convirtió el hielo que estaba por caer sobre ella en agua, solo para perder de vista al mocoso de nuevo.

"¿Qué?" sintiendo un peso en su espalda la mujer de la tribu del norte vio al sonriente chico, que la derribo para tenerla contra el suelo, este usando su chaqueta ato sus manos y piernas para que quedaran detrás de su espalda, "¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Te voy atrapar y-! ¡Mmmmmm!" su boca fue cubierta por pedazo de tela que el shinobi saco de su bolcillo, silenciando a la furiosa maestra agua que se retorcía en sus ataduras.

"…" poniéndose de pie Naruto vio que era el único en pie en la arena de batalla, vistiendo solo sus pantalones naranjas que estaban rotos desde su batalla contra Azula, sonriendo levanto su puño derecho, ganando los gritos de jubilo del publico.

"¿Gano?" preguntó incrédulo Dororo que sintió el borde de sus ojos humedecerse, con un nudo en la garganta vio al rubio sonriente que agradecía los gritos de los espectadores, "¡Ganaste hermano!" cuando la jaula fue levantada el chico de cabello oscuro, no dudo en subir al ring para correr y abrazar la cintura del Uzumaki, "¡Ganaste hermano! ¡Ganaste!"

"¿Acaso dudaste de mi?" pregunto Naruto que levanto al chico para ponerlo en su hombro.

"Si, varias veces, pero mírate, ¡Ganaste!" sin poder soportarlo el chico lloro de felicidad, mientras abrazaba la cabeza del Uzumaki que solo sonrió mas tranquilo. Mientras ellos celebraban, se escucharon unos pasos, estos eran de un serio Wao que cargaba una caja de madera, dejando caer la caja y dejando caer también su bastón, comenzó a aplaudir de forma lenta y sin entusiasmo.

"Desde hace veinte años que comencé este torneo y nadie había ganado…" dejando de aplaudir se agacho para abrir la caja y mostrar miles de monedas de oro, ante esto la mirada de Dororo se ilumino, "Y seguirá siendo así" cerrando la caja la piso, mientras que detrás de el, varios mercenarios armados bajo su mando quedaron mirando con perversidad al shinobi.

"Pero… pero… ganó, ¿Qué no era eso parte del trato?" preguntó con confusión y enojo el niño que se bajo del hombro del Uzumaki.

"Si, pero tu peleador hizo trampa, esa fuerza y velocidad no son humanas, ¿Qué me garantiza que este chico no haya usado alguna habilidad que desconozco?" pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante mientras retomaba su bastón para apoyarse en el, esas palabras se ganaron el odio de los espectadores que comenzaron a abuchear, pero esto fue ignorado por el calvo que levanto su mano asiendo que los mercenarios levanten sus armas.

"¡Eso es basura! ¡Eres un hijo de puta!" Dororo estaba por atacar al hombre huevo, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo, mirando detrás de el vio al rubio negar con la cabeza.

"Escucha cabeza de huevo… no me voy sin mi premio" poniendo a Dororo detrás de el, Naruto dio un paso al frente mirando al sonriente 'noble' que tenia a sus mercenario aun detrás de el.

"Aunque puedas pelear, estas acabado y cansado, en cambio el resto de mis peleadores no, largo niño o te tendremos que sacar en una caja de madera" diciendo eso Wao estaba por tomar su caja de oro, pero el pie del chico se interpuso, con un suspiro de molestia el calvo se puso de pie, "Bien, si así lo quieres, mátenlo… ¿eh?" confuso vio como una especie de esfera mal formada se estaba formando en la mano derecha del chico, antes que pudiera preguntar algo vio como esa cosa tomaba forma de esfera con un fuerte viento que lo rodeaba.

"¡Rasengan!" una gran ráfaga de viento nació de la nada cuando ese extraño ataque golpeo el estomago de Wao, que junto a los mercenarios salieron volando por el viento y honda de choque que los hizo caer o estrellarse contra las paredes del estadio subterráneo. Todos estaban incrédulos por tal demostración de ataque, uno más que otros.

"_¿un maestro aire? Eso es imposible… a menos que…" _en el suelo la maestra agua vio como el chico tomaba la caja de oro en un brazo y al otro niño con su brazo libre, para salir corriendo a gran velocidad fuera del lugar, _"¡El avatar!" _moviendo sus dedos la peli blanca izo que un chorro de agua cortara la chaqueta y se liberará, sin pensarlo corrió a la salida, solo para no encontrarse a nadie.

"Hermana…" cerca de la reja estaba tanto las gemelas geishas como el maestro tierra mudo, siendo este ultimo el que acababa de despertar.

"… es el" completo la fresa la gemela menor que cruzaron miradas, sin decir una palabra salieron en silencio, siendo seguidos de forma discreta por el maestro tierra.

**###############################**

¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto? ¿Solo irse luego de que les pidió que no lo hagan?

Esos eran los pensamientos de Mio que estaba en su hogar caminando de un lado a otro cruzada de brazos, hace solo unos minutos se despertó al sentir sed, solo para ver que ni Dororo ni Naruto estaba en la casa, deteniéndose escucho que la puerta estaba siendo abierta.

"¡¿Me pueden decir donde estaban ustedes dos?!" grito Mio que vio que el primero en entrar fue Dororo, este sin escuchar a su hermana entro a la casa y abrazo con fuerza la cintura de su hermana mayor, esto preocupo a la castaña que vio que el pequeño estaba llorando, "¿Qué paso?" arrodillándose lo tomo de los hombros, solo para ver que el infante estaba llorando, pero con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Antes que ella pudiera preguntar algo, escucho que la puerta era abierta de nuevo.

Quedando sin aliento vio el estado deplorable de ese dulce niño de cabello dorado, tenía su frente sangrando, varios moretones por la cara, la playera que le dio estaba ausente dejando mostrar varios puntos morados y negros de moretones en su torso, pero nada de eso parecía importarle al pre-adolecente, ya que tenía una brillante sonrisa.

"Mio-chan…" el shinobi adolorido se agacho para levantar una caja que estaba afuera de la casa, caminando hasta quedar frente a la castaña dejo caer la caja y la abrió, "Se que no debí de arriesgarme… pero tu me dejaste quedarme en tu hogar y me diste de comer, incluso si eso significa que no tu comieras, se que es estúpido, pero yo quiero darte esto, por que lo que hiciste por mi… nadie mas lo hubiera hecho" abriendo la caja mostró miles monedas de oro y retrocedió unos pasos, "por favor tómalo"

Un silencio sepulcral se formo en la casa, que duro unos segundos, hasta que fue roto por Mio, que con un temblor de hombros y con sus ojos cristalizados, con su labio inferior temblando se mordió para ahogar el llanto, esto preocupo a Naruto que vio como la castaña de Kimono rojo rompió en llanto.

"Naruto…" con una voz quebrada la chica dio un paso al frente para llegar hasta el shinobi, este casi cayo cuando la adolecente la abrazo con fuerza. Paralizado Naruto sintió como las lágrimas de la chica estaban cayendo sobre su cabello, con su frente contra el cuello de Mio devolvió el abrazo dejando que la chica siguiera llorando, "Gracias… gracias… gracias… gracias…" agradeciendo una y otra vez la chica, que apretó contra su pecho al rubio lo mas que pudo, el arriesgo su vida, por ellos, unos desconocidos que solo se ofrecieron a quedarse una noche en su hogar, cerrando los ojos temía abrirlos pensando que todo esto era un sueño.

"…" Apretando sus brazos alrededor de la castaña, Naruto sintió un confortante calor que le hizo olvidar todas sus heridas, y bajando la mirada se encontró que Dororo estaba abrazando su cintura también, uniéndose al abrazo, _"¿Esta sensación?" _sonriendo de forme leve Naruto se apego aun mas la adolecente, este calor y confort fue algo que jamás sintió, _"Se siente bien_..." con lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos solo pudo disfrutar este pequeño momento.

**##########################**

"…" el gran biju de las nueve colas estuvo todo el tiempo observando los últimos sucesos por los que su Jinchiruki estaba pasando, abriendo sus ojos rojos en medio de la oscuridad dio un bufido, tal sentimentalismo por parte del mocoso, al parecer en vez de mantener un perfil bajo, estaba actuando como un imbécil yendo de un lado a otro queriendo a ayudar a todos los desafortunados que se cruzaban en su camino,** "Nada mal… mocoso, nada mal"** cerrando los ojos de nuevo solo pudo dormir, **"Pero aprenderás por las malas, que no todo tiene un final feliz" **con esos pensamientos volvió a su profundo sueño, dejando que su carcelero disfrute de este breve momento de felicidad.

**Chan**

**Channnn**

**Channnnnnnnn**

**Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia.**

**Recuerden mientras más comentarios, más rápido actualizare la historia, sin más CHAAAAAUUUUUUU y que les vaya bien a ustedes y sus familias.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola todo el mundo, como siempre mil gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo a esta historia. **

**Esta vez les traigo otro capítulo de una llegada inesperada, esto es para tomarme el tiempo de terminar de escribir el nuevo capítulo de Ronin, (no hablare mucho de eso ya que quiero hacerlo como se debe en la publicación de el capitulo de esa historia). **

**Volviendo a esta historia, me sorprende que les guste, ya que ya estamos en el quinto capitulo y aun no dan su entrada los personajes principales de Avatar, (a excepción de Azula y sus amigas claro), pero bueno agradezco su paciencia, ahora no podre contestar los comentarios ya que no cuento con mucho tiempo, (De por si estoy a punto de salir de mi casa para ir al instituto) sin mas espero que les guste el capítulo. **

**Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

_"Hablar" _personaje pensando.

**"Hablar" **nombres de las técnicas.

_**(Hablar) **_palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

**############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

**Capitulo 5:**** El fin de una cruzada y el comienzo de otra… **

**(Nación del fuego, sureste en el límite de la capital) **

En una arena de entrenamiento se podía ver varios destellos de relámpagos que iluminaban la gran habitación, adentrándonos podemos ver a decenas de hombres dispersos por la arena de entrenamiento, todos presentaban quemaduras de segundo o tercer grado, incluso algunos tenían grabes quemaduras oscuras provocadas por relámpagos, todos estaban vivos, pero si no eran atendidos, a las horas morirían.

En el medio de la zona, rodeado de los cuerpos estaba Azula, que estaba respirando de forma agitada a la vez que sudaba de forma deliberada, actualmente solo vestía unos pantalones rojos y unas vendas que cubrían y apretaba sus modestos pechos copa C, su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo y finalmente lo mas resaltante era la bandana que estaba alrededor de su cuello.

"_No me molestare en pelear… no lo vales"_

Con un brilla oscuro en sus ojos dorados Azula disparo un relámpago gigante de las puntas de los dedos de su mano derecha, este ataque recorrió toda la habitación para llegar hasta un muñeco de madera de entrenamiento y reducirlo a cenizas, "…" con un resoplido la maestra fuego salió de la arena de batalla para llegar hasta una toalla y un jarrón con agua que le fueron traídas por una sirvienta, que mantuvo en todo momento la mirada gacha.

Tomando ambas cosas la adolecente bebió agua y se secó el sudor de su frente con la toalla, arrojando ambas cosas a su sirvienta hizo que esta se fuera rápidamente. En cuanto a Azula esta camino por los pasillo del gran templo donde estaba viviendo temporalmente, pasando los minutos llego hasta una habitación, donde estaba siendo usada por ella, aunque no estaba sola, ya que en la habitación estaban tanto Mai como Ty lee.

La primero estaba leyendo algunos libros y royos antiguos con una mirada seria y de concentración, en cuanto a la chica del circo, estaba colgando de cabeza de un candelabro antiguo, todo mientras leía un pequeño libro, pero ambas dejaron su lectura ante la llegada de su amiga manipuladora de fuego y rayo.

"¿Encontraron algo útil?" pregunto con seriedad la princesa que desato un cabello para qué callera libremente por su espalda, para después dirigirse detrás de un vestidor y despojarse de su ropa que estaba manchada con su sudor y sangre de sus contrincantes.

"Busque en todas las bibliotecas, pero no encontré nada como lo que ese chico es, cabello dorado como el oro, ojos azules y marcas con semejanzas a las de un animal…" frunciendo el ceño con molestia Mai cerro el libro que estaba leyendo, desde hace dos días que recorrió todas las bibliotecas del pueblo buscando algo que se asemeje a lo que se enfrentaron, pero fue una perdida de tiempo, "El poder de clonarse, cambiar de forma, velocidad y fuerza superior a cualquier ser humano… ¿a que nos enfrentamos?" fue la pregunta que hizo en voz alta sabiendo que esto se estaba tornando extraño e incluso peligroso.

"A un niño pacifista que debemos de atrapar con vida" fue la respuesta contundente de Azula que salió detrás de su vestidor vistiendo ahora solo una bata roja y con su cabello suelto, deteniéndose un momento, se detuvo a pensar lo que dijo una de sus amigas, todo mientras acariciaba la bandana de su cuello, "Si no hay registros de alguien como el en la nación del fuego… tal vez deberíamos de ver en los demás ríenos, es crucial que busquemos información para luego encontrarlo y explotar las debilidades que tenga para que este bajo el control de la nación del fuego… o mejor aun" con una sonrisa mas peligrosa apretó la placa de la bandana, "Que este bajo mi control…" sonriendo ante la idea camino por la habitación hasta quedar frente a un gran espejo.

"…" con duda Mai solo pudo seguir la corriente a la princesa de su nación, en un principio no le importaba que Azula quisiera matar al chico de cabello dorado, pero ella no solo quería capturarlo, quería que fuera una especie de mascota, que no solo serviría para la batalla, sino para fines mas oscuros que la peli negra hija de los nobles, no quisiera ni imaginar.

"¡Yo se que es el!" las miradas de ambas adolecentes se fijaron en Ty lee que seguía colgando del techo de cabeza, sonriente la castaña se soltó del candelabro para caer entre sus amigas, abriendo su libro se lo dio a Azula, "¡El es un hechicero!" chillo emocionada mostrando la imagen de una especie de hechicero con bastón en el libro.

"Te dije que dejaras ese libro infantil en la estantería" fue el gruñido de Mai que se froto la cabeza con cansancio ante las payasadas de la niña del circo, debió de haberle quitado ese libro infantil cuando tubo la oportunidad.

"¿…?" arqueando una ceja Azula miro la imagen del 'hechicero' que obviamente no se parecía en nada a lo que era su objetivo.

"¡Pero-o piénsalo! Mira aquí dicen que los hechiceros podían cambiar de forma y hacer cosas increíbles, tal vez Naruto es un poderosos hechicero que puede clonarse y transformarse, eso explicaría porque tiene una velocidad y fuerza monstruosa" tomando el libro la abrazo contra su pecho, estaba muy interesada en lo que su pequeño objetivo podía hacer, "También dice que los hechiceros pueden controlar los elementos, aunque no crearlos, ¿algo parecido a los dobladores no lo crees?" pregunto curiosa mientras daba vuelta a la pagina buscando algo mas de información.

"Bueno… es lo mejor que tenemos hasta ahora, aun si tenemos que reducirnos a creer en cuentos infantiles" dando un suspiro Azula solo pudo aceptar con duda la posibilidad que Ty lee le dio, aunque sonaba estúpido, era lo mejor que tenían, "¿Alguna debilidad que debemos de saber?" pregunto mientras se alejaba de la castaña para abrir un ropero y sacar algunas ropas, dejando caer la bata que vestía se mostro desnuda ante sus amigas, que no le dieron mucho importancia.

"Bueno… según este libro si lo encerramos en un circulo de sal pierde sus poderes, también dice que son débiles ante los ataques elementales, ¿Sera que por eso fue vencido por el rayo que le disparaste?" pensativa la acróbata siguió leyendo bajo la mirada molesta de Mai, que no creía que se habían reducido a creer cuentos infantiles.

"No me importa eso ahora" dijo con sequedad Azula que tomo su armadura y se la coloco para atarla con firmeza a su alrededor, tomando una cinta ato su cabello y satisfecha se vio lista con su armadura roja con partes negras, "Solo se que lo quiero a mi pies ahora, que alisten los lagartos, iremos por tierra a buscar a **mi objetivo..."** diciendo lo último con un tono oscuro salió de la habitación para ser escoltada por sus dos amigas.

La cacería estaba solo por empezar.

**##########################**

El sol estaba saliendo lentamente por el horizonte, iluminando lentamente el gran pueblo de Yu Dato, un pueblo ubicado en el reino tierra, pero gobernada por la nación del fuego, aunque todos los que vivían en este pueblo sabia que este pueblo era neutral ante la guerra que los rodeaba, era uno de los pocos pueblos que gozaba de esa calma que muchos otros lugares carecían.

Ubicándonos en el bosque que rodeaba la cuidado, vemos una pequeña carrera ser arrastrada a toda velocidad por Naruto que tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, mientras que en la carreta de dos ruedas estaba Mío y Dororo que tenían sus pocas pertenencias en unas cajas, una vez que estuvieron cerca del pueblo se detuvieron, en lo alto de un colina donde se podía tener una gran vista de la cuidad.

"Ufff" derrapando por el suelo el shinobi dejo de correr para respirar de forma agitada, desde que le entrego a Mío la recompensa, salieron a toda velocidad del pueblo, por si el hombre huevo lo buscaba para recuperar el oro, corrió toda la noche arrastrando la carreta, hasta que por fin llegaron a un pueblo, que según Mío era la mejor opción para estar, "Aquí estamos" dejando caer la carrete se volteo para mirar a las chicas.

"¡Wow! ¿¡Viviremos aquí?!" grito emocionado Dororo que bajo de un salto de la carreta, para ver el gran pueblo donde vivirían.

"Si" sonriendo de forma suave Mío bajo de la carreta, para centrarse en el rubio, "Sera nuestro nuevo hogar donde podremos empezar de nuevo" dijo con felicidad sabiendo que si utilizaban bien las monedas de oro podrían conseguir un gran local donde comerciar con tela y vestimentas que tanto le gustaba hacer, "Donde ya no tengamos que vivir con miedo y podemos ser quienes somos" para confusión del Uzumaki, la adolecente se acerco a su 'hermano menor' para desatar el cordel que tenía atado el cabello del infante.

"Hermana~" gimiendo en protesta Dororo tuvo su cabello suelto y su rostro tallado con un de las mangas del Kimono de su hermana, finalmente su kimono fue sacudido y apretado un poco alrededor de su delgada figura.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" pregunto confuso Naruto solo para ver la sonrisa cómplice de Mío, que se levando para apoyar sus manos en los hombros de Dororo que tuvo un leve, pero evidente cambio en su imagen.

"Naruto, te presento a mi hermana menor, Dororo" presento la castaña curvilínea que dejo ver a su ahora hermana menor, que desvío la mirada para cruzarse de brazos y dar un resoplido.

"¿eh?" el cerebro de Naruto tuvo un espasmo ante lo que escucho, mirando fijamente a ese mocoso bocón y canalla, se dio cuenta que efectivamente, tenia características que destacaba lo obvio, _"¡Otra vez! ¡Primero Haku y ahora Dororo!" _parpadeando varias veces el rubio tubo que sonreír, "Bueno eso me tomo por sorpresa… pero viéndola bien, es una linda niña" con burla revolvió el cabello de la pequeña peli negra que avergonzada gruño.

"¡Hermano te voy a dar una paliza si sigues así!" amenazo la niña, pero solo consiguió que el shinobi se riera con burla.

"Sigue soñando Dororo_-chan" _destacando lo último vio como la niña se avalando contra el, pero fue detenida por la sonriente Mio que no pudo evitar sentir felicidad y reír con suavidad para le pelea de ambos. Dando un suspiro Naruto miro el pueblo, "¡Si! ¡Estoy seguro que serán felices aquí!" colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza el pre-adolecente sonrió de gran manera, a lo largo de las hora sus heridas ya estaban sanando lentamente, gracias a ser un Uzumaki y ser el jinchiruki de las bestias con cola más fuerte.

"¿Nosotras? ¿Pero y tu?" fue la pregunta de Dororo que miro con confusión al rubio, ante su confusión su hermana mayor la tomo de su hombro, levantando la mirada la niña vio la sonrisa triste de la castaña, "¿No te quedaras con nosotras?" pregunto con mas desesperación esperando una respuesta.

En silencio Naruto solo sonrió con suavidad para negar con la cabeza, "Soy buscando por alguien muy peligrosa de la nación del fuego y con ese hombre huevo, tampoco estoy seguro que estar en el reino tierra sea buena idea… estarán mejor sin mi" diciendo eso se acerco a la carreta para ver que estuviera todo listo, sabia que Mío no tendría problemas en levantar la carreta ella misma para arrastrarla hasta el pueblo.

"¡Oye-e espero! ¡Pero pensé que estaríamos juntos! Recuerdas hermano" hablo con rapidez Dororo buscando persuadir al shinobi, pero este solo negó con la cabeza.

"Me gustaría, en serio que si, pero tengo mi camino que seguir y buscar mi camino a mi hogar…" arrodillándose se tomo el momento para mirar los ojos avellana de la pequeña peli negra, dando un suspiro el rubio la tomo de los hombros, "Como tu tienes a tu hermana, yo tengo también quienes considero mi familia y deseo mas que nada verlos de nuevo por eso debo de irme, porque quiero estar con ellos…" sonriendo con debilidad acaricio el cabello de Dororo, "¿Lo entiendes verdad?"

"Si…" susurro la niña que mantuvo la cabeza baja para alejarse lentamente del Uzumaki y tomar con fuerza la mano derecha de su hermana mayor que solo se mantuvo en silencio.

"Naruto…" llamando la atención al shinobi, la castaña tomo una bolsa de la carreta y se la entrego, "Aquí hay varias mudas de ropa… son de color naranja, ¿ese es tu color favorito verdad?" pregunto con una sonrisa más torcida y con lágrimas que amenazaban agruparse en la esquina de sus ojos, "No tuve tiempo de cocinarte algo, pero tienes algunas piezas de pan y varias moneda de oro, se que no quieres tomarlas, pero lo aras" tomando las manos del rubio las apretó con fuerza.

"…" inseguro Naruto solo se mantuvo quieto viendo a la adolecente que estaba tratando de no llorar.

"Prométeme que te cuidaras, comerá bien y te bañaras, que si hay peligro no te lances de cabeza a el, piensa antes que nada… yo solo quiero que sepas que si algún día vuelves, puedes forma parte de nuestra familia, ¿lo entiendes verdad?" pregunto de forma suave sin poder contener las lágrimas que bajan por sus mejillas.

"Si…" asintiendo con la cabeza el Uzumaki tomo la bolsa en sus manos y antes que pudiera decir algo mas sintió una sensación cálida en su frente, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa vio a Mío besar su frente.

"Un regalo de despedida" sonriendo de forma cálida la castaña se separo del shinobi que gano un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas, "Espero volver a verte pronto" dijo la chica que le pareció tierno la imagen del pre-adolecente, que estaba sonrojado e inquieto.

"Si-i, yo también" con la bolsa en su espalda Naruto retrocedió con pasos torpes, para después darse la vuelta y correr al bosque perdiéndose entre los arboles, "¡Una linda chica me beso!" fue el ultimo grito que se escucho del rubio que desapareció a la vista.

"…" sonriendo Mio negó con la cabeza, caminando a la carreta la tomo y la levanto para arrastrarla con lentitud al pueblo.

Mientras tanto Dororo solo miro confusa la dirección donde el shinobi se había ido, "Que extraño son… ¿eso significa que Naruto se casara contigo y será mi hermano mayor?" pregunto sonriente mirando a su hermana mayor, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Tal vez si, no suena para nada mala la idea"

**##########################**

Los días habían pasado y Naruto estuvo rebotando por todo el reino tierra y la nación del fuego, aunque en ultima solo la frontera, ya que sería estúpido adentrarse a ese lugar donde había miles de soldados o peor, esa loca que lanza rayos, le había prometido a Mio ser más cuidadoso en lo que hacia ahora en adelante.

"…" bostezando con pereza el rubio estaba frente a una pequeña fogata con una manta detrás de el que era su cama, la nueva vestimenta que le proporciono Mio era una chaqueta de tela completamente naranja y una playera azulada debajo, sus pantalones eran de también naranjas, solo que en un tono mas oscuro. Ahora mismo era de noche y el silencio de la noche era acompañado por sutiles ruidos de los animales que rondaban la zona y el shinobi estaba seguro que si no les molestaba, estos no lo molestarían a el, o al menos eso esperaba.

"*ghhrrr*"

Fue el gruñido de un extraño cruce entre conejo y una marmota que estaba cerca del pre-adolecente, el pequeño mamífero se aventuro a acercarse al rubio para tomar un trozo de pan que estaba cerca del fuego, tomándolo con sus patas delanteras corrió al bosque donde lo esperaban mas de esos híbridos mamíferos.

Naruto vio esto en silencio, varias preguntas venían a su mente mientras levantaba la vista para enfocarse en el interminable cielo nocturno, que tenia innumerables estrellas iluminando el firmamento junto a la luna media llena.

¿Cómo estaban sus amigos en su ausencia? ¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Ero-sannin? ¿Oba-chan? ¿Sakura-chan y los demás? ¿Incluso Sasuke?. Sera que ellos los estaban buscando y esperando que regresara.

"_¿Por qué me cuesta recordar como termine en este lugar?" _pensó con frustración, lo ultimo que recordaba fue que después de acompañar a Oba-chan para que curara al cejotas y el teme, fue a visitar este ultimo que estaba siendo cuidado por Sakura-chan, "¿Qué diablos paso después?" gruño en voz alta para dejarse caer en la manta que estaba a sus espaldas, "¿Mmmm?"

Curioso el chico de cabello rubio sintió un piquete en su cuello, tal vez solo fue un mosquito, pero cuando llevo su mano a donde recibió el piquete toco algo extraño en su cuello, quitándoselo vio que era una especie de dardo, sintiendo mas sueño de que podría soportar, solo cayo dormido, mientras dos siluetas salían de entre los árboles.

**#############################**

"**¿Tu otra vez?" **gruño el Kyubi al ver la silueta de su jinchiruki formarse entre la oscuridad, para finalmente este aparezca frente a la jaula.

"¿eh? ¿Yo solo me dormí?" hablo con confusión Naruto que se sintió un poco atontado, mas de lo normal, aunque en un esfuerzo su cerebro le trajo un fragmento del recuerdo, "¡Mierda me dragaron! ¡Con ese dardo!" grito con fastidio para sostenerse la cabeza y gruñir, ¿Cómo pudo bajar la guardia? ¡De nuevo!, con un suspiro se dejo caer en el agua de la jaula de su inquilino, "¿Y como te va?" pregunto con una sonrisa forzada mirando al titánico animal que dio un bufido.

"**Estaba preparando galletas para tu llegada, las estaba haciendo mientras apreciaba el gran paisaje que me rodeaba" **el grado de sarcasmo que usaba el gran animal era incluso doloroso de escuchar para muchos, dando un bostezo el zorro detrás de los barrotes solo miro con aburrimiento a su jinchiruki.

"Creo que estoy detectando algo de sarcasmo en tus palabras" dijo Naruto que entrecerró sus ojos para mirar con fastidio al zorro.

"**No, ¿en serio?" **sonriendo con burla y arrogancia el Kyubi disfruto el ver al Uzumaki intranquilo de que estuviera pasando afuera de su conciencia, aunque eso le importaba muy poco, apoyándote en sus patas delanteras enfoco sus brillantes ojos rojos en el pre-adolecente, **"Pensé que serias más listo, debiste de pasar desapercibido y solo sobrevivir por tu cuenta, pero mírate, todo un héroe de brillante armadura" **fueron las palabra llena de burla de la bestia con cola que movía sus colas de un lado a otro.

"Yo hice lo que creí correcto" gruño Naruto que se cruzó de brazos tratando de pensar en una forma de salir de este lugar, la ultima vez tubo que esperar horas hasta que cuerpo despertara y conciencia por fin saliera a flote, pero ahora que fue envenenado o drogado, no sabía que esperar.

"**Salvando una puta y una mocosa ladrona, que heroico" **esa simple frase de la bestia hizo que el rubio levantara la mirada con ojos que desprendían furia pura, pero esto no afecto en lo más mínimo al biju, **"¿Crees que este es tu camino? Ir de un lado a otro salvando a los pobres diablos que se crucen en tu camino, déjame decirte que eres mas estúpido de lo que supuse" **dijo sin pesar y perder su sonrisa llena de burla.

"…" apretando sus puños el Uzumaki se mantuvo en silenció mirando a la bestia mas fuerte de las nueve que existían.

"**Desde que fuiste solo un mocoso te vi cometer errores una y otra vez, en las tierra elementales y ahora en este patético mundo" **negando con la cabeza el zorro dio un bufido para mirar el techo de su prisión, **"¿Qué se siente fracasar en todo? ¿Pensar que todos los que te decían fracasado estaban en lo cierto? Ser una carga en las misiones que te asignan con tu equipo de pacotilla, no pudiste evitar que esa serpiente mordiera al Uchiha, hiciste el ridículo en esos exámenes Chunnin, no pudiste evitar que el anciano muriera de forma patética ante la serpiente… y los más importante, fracasarte en cumplir la promesa con esa mocosa al traer a ese Uchiha traidor" **gruño con odio puro ante la sola mención de un Uchiha.

"¿Qué-e?" la furia del pre-adolecente fue reemplazado por confusión y temor ante lo último que escucho, solo para sentir las garras del Biju chocar contra su frente.

"**Ese fracaso" **para el Kyubi no le fue problema, volver a colocar en la mente todos los recuerdos que había perdido, una sonrisa oscura se forma en la mandíbula de la bestia con cola, al hacer que una lluvia de imágenes apareciera ante los ojos de su jinchiruki, que cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose la cabeza y con la mirada en blanco.

"_¡¿Qué sabrías tu de como me siento?! ¡Tú estuviste solo desde el principio! ¡No sabes lo que se siente perderlo todo!" _

"_No me importa si debo de vender mi alma a Orochimaru, con tal de conseguir el poder necesario para matarlo…" _

"…_este es el final del camino…" _

"_¡NARUTO!" _

"…" con la cabeza gacha y de rodillas Naruto tembló sin control, ¿había ido a rescatar a Sasuke? ¿Qué había sucedido con Choji, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, Rock lee y Shikamaru? ¿En verdad tuvo una batalla casi a muerte contra Sasuke? ¿En realidad… fallo?

"_**Típico de los humanos… tan débiles" **_sonriendo de forma oscura Kurama sintió como la rabia, ira, odio y frustración dentro de su jinchiruki estaba creciendo a cada segundo, solo seria cuestión de presionar un poco mas para que sacara el manto de chakra y algunas colas, una vez que saque la cuarta cola, nada lo detendría para forzar el sello hasta romperlo y ser libre sin necesidad de que el mocoso muera y tenga que regenerarse.

"¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!" todos los pensamientos de la bestia con cola desaparecieron cuando escucho ese grito del shinobi, que tenia sus ojos brillantes y dejando apreciar las lagrimas que bajaban por la esquina de sus ojos, "¡¿Por qué todos quieren verme fracasar?! ¡¿Por qué todos quieren que me rinda?! ¡¿Yo que te he hecho?! ¡Yo no pedí que te sellaran dentro de mi!" grito con fuerza el rubio hasta le punto de hacer su garganta doler.

"…" la legendaria bestia estaba atónito por el arrebato del mocoso, no esperaba que el se atreviera a gritar de este modo.

"¡Se mejor que nadie que solo soy un perdedor! ¡Toda mi vida me lo enrrostraron en la cara! ¡El nunca ser adoptado! ¡El ser insultado! ¡El ser odiado por los aldeanos e incluso mis propios compañeros de academia que me trataban como si fuera solo basura!" poniéndose de pie encaro al enorme zorro de nueve colas, tomando aire solo pudo seguir descargando su rabia comprimida tantos años, "¡En lo que me respecta tu eres igual que esos aldeanos estúpidos!"

"**¡¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con esas miserables basuras?!" **rugió con rabia Kurama que perdio la calma cuando fue comparado con esas míseros humanos, que el solo pensar en aplastarlo y matarlos no le causaría mas que felicidad.

"¡Porque tienes la misma mirada que ellos!" sin dejarse intimidar en lo más mínimo, Naruto se negó a retroceder y en cambio miro con desafío los ojos rojos del Biju, "Tienes los mismos ojos que ellos, que me ven como si fuera un don nadie, basura que debe de ser desechada… que solo desean deshacerse de mi, como si solo fuera un monstruo…" la voz del rubio poco a poco se fue haciendo débil recordando por todo lo que tuvo que pasar y soportar, en especial cuando solo era un niño.

"…" la única repuesta que recibió el Uzumaki fue que la figura imponente del Kyubi se levantara del suelo para erguirse, sus nueve colas gigantes se movían de un lado a otro, con sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad de su jaula.

"¿Qué te da el derecho de el derecho de tratarme de esta forma?" pregunto con mas suavidad el shinobi, solo para retroceder cuando una fuerza corriente de aire nació por un fuerte golpe que produjo la bestia con cola, cuando dio contra los barrotes con su cabeza.

"**¡¿Qué me da el derecho?! ¡¿Crees porque solo viviste unos años en esa inmunda aldea rodeado de esos hipócritas miserables se comparar por lo que nosotros pasamos?! ¡¿Y nosotros los bijus que?!" **toda la jaula tembló ante el ensordecedor rugido de la bestia que solo irradiaba furia por sus brillantes ojos rojos, **"¡Fuimos odiados por solo existir! ¡Tuve que ver como mis hermanos eran cazados y encerrados como simples bestias! ¡Fui utilizado por Uchiha Madara que me saco de la montaña donde estaba la tumba de jiji! ¡Me saco de mi hogar y lo destruyo! ¡Solo para ser una marioneta y pelear contra ese bastardo Senju!" **rugió con fuerza el zorro que irradiaba furia pura, que fue reflejada por el aura roja de chakra que lo rodeaba.

"…" naruto tuvo que callarse al ver la mirada del biju, tanto odio y frustración.

"**A los humanos no les importar en lo mas mínimo los demás… solo ven por si mismos y nada mas…" **en un tono mas bajo la bestia con cola gruño en la bajo al recordando su pasado, **"Hashirama no dudo en privarme de mi libertar al considerarme una amenaza, y fui encerrado en esa maldita Uzumaki que gozaba el tenerme encadenado y crucificado dentro de ella… ¿ustedes consideran a los bijus como monstruos?" **preguntó con pesar el ser legendario que bajo la cabeza para dar una risa seca y sin humor, **"Cuando en realidad son ustedes los verdaderos monstruos…" **con esa última frase el imponente animal se agacho para estar frente a frente con el Uzumaki.

Un silenció profundo se formo en el espacio mental, ni Naruto ni Kyubi dijeron una palabra, pero por la mirada de ambos era suficiente saber lo que cada uno pensaba. Lentamente Naruto se levantó para darle la espalda a la jaula, "Tal vez…" dándose la vuelta el rubio miro de nuevo al biju a los ojos, "...pero por tu odio eres como ellos" de forma lenta la silueta de Naruto comenzó a desaparecer mostrando que su conciencia poco a poco estaba volviendo a la realidad.

"…" con una mirada estoica el zorro de las nueve colas vio al mocoso poco a poco desaparecer, para finalmente dejarlo solo en su encarcelamiento.

_Cuando nuestro odio es demasiado profundo, solo nos deja debajo de aquellos a quienes odiamos… _

Fue un fantasmal susurro que hizo que las orejas de biju se movieran, gruñendo solo pudo sentir furia por esa frase que jiji solía decir antes que muriera, cuando fue creado su creador solía también decir que el mundo seria un lugar bello para vivir junto a sus hermanos, pero el se equivoco, como siempre.

**########################**

Alterado Naruto abrió los ojos al sentir agua ser salpicada contra su cara, desorientado noto que sus manos estaban atadas detrás de su espalda, forzando las ataduras escucho un silbido que fue producido por una cuchilla que paso junto a su cabeza.

"No aria eso si fuera tu…" fue una voz femenina que hizo que el shinobi dejara de forcejear, para ver que las personas que lo capturaron eran las gemelas geishas que hace solo una noche enfrento, ambas estaban una junto a la otra y cerca de ella había una extraña fusión, que era la de león y lobo que tenia un gran tamaño y una silla de montar puesta en su espalda.

"…" lentamente el rubio levanto la mirada para ver que estaba debajo de una gran roca de al menos unos 6 metros de diámetro, colgando de solo una cuerda que estaba cerca de una de las gemelas, que tenia su abanico moviéndose de forma peligrosa cerca de la cuerda, "Si vienen por el oro, lo perdí cuando pelee contra unos mercenarios que me emboscaron y también mataron al niño" mintió sin pensar temiendo que tanto la vida de Mio como la de Dororo puedan peligrar.

"Puedes ser fuerte… pero eres mediocre a la hora de mentir" dijo con una vos seca Yui que estaba cruzada de brazos mirando al shinobi, que solo desvío la mirada, "Ahora mismo el oro es el menor de nuestras preocupaciones, necesitamos algo que solo tu puedes darnos" hablo sin perder en ningún momento su expresión fría e imponente.

"¿Que quieren de mi?" pregunto en voz baja el rubio que suspiro cansado, al menos ellas no irían por las chicas, eso fue un completo alivio, aunque no podía evitar preguntarse que querían ellas de el.

"Tu fuerza" fue la simple repuesta de Yuie, moviendo su abanico la guerrera mostro algunas cuchillas, pero bajando su abanico gano una expresión mas suave y tranquila, "Solo queremos hablar contigo y proponerte un trato, ¿aceptas escuchar y no irte?" pregunto con calma dejando que la tensión en la atmosfera bajara bastante, la gemela mayor al ver que el rubio asintió con la cabeza saco una cuchilla de su manga y la lanzo para que cortara la soga que ataban las muñecas de su 'prisionero'.

"Ufff~" dando un suspiro de alivio Naruto se puso de pie para salir debajo de la roca, que cayo de forma violenta cuando la gemela menor corto la soga, esta con una expresión grave se volvió a cruzar de brazos, acariciando sus muñecas el pre-adolecente camino hasta quedar frente a las guerreras, "Escucho" con esa simple palabra solo siguió a las hermanas que se dieron la vuelta para caminar por el bosque.

**###### horas después ######**

La noche había caído y el pequeño grupo estaba acampando en la cueva de una montaña, sentados en un círculo alrededor de una fogata, estando las dos hermanas sentadas una junto a la otra en silencio, en cuanto a Naruto.

"¡Wow esto esta delicioso Yuei-chan!" chillo alegre el pre-adolecente que estaba comiendo carne de conejo que la gemela mayor se molesto en cocinar, "¿Quieres un poco amigo?" alegre el rubio corto un pedazo de carne para darle a la gran bestia que estaba detrás de el.

"…" en silencio el gran animal atrapo el pedazo de carne para comérsela, luego cerro los ojos relajado cuando el shinobi acaricio su melena, esto llamo mucha la atención a la gemela mayor que sintió mucho curiosidad en como Fāng parecía simpatizar con el chico, pensar que a ellas le llevo semanas el ganarse su confianza y ahora este chico solo en unas horas, eso era impresionante, lastima que su hermana no pensara igual.

"Esto es estúpido…" susurro Yui solo para que su hermana la escuchara, "Solo es un mocoso, debemos de recuperar el oro para nuestra causa" gruño mientras veía como el mocoso de cabello extraño terminaba de comer junto a su corcel que usaban para viajar.

"Tenme fe hermana" susurro en respuesta la guerrera de cabello oscuros que sonrió de forma leve, pero lo único que consiguió fue un resoplido de la otra mujer que siguió cruzada de brazos, "Bien Naruto, tengo algunas preguntas para ti" llamando la atención del Uzumaki hizo que este dejara a la bestia que estaba recostado detrás de el, "¿tu eres el avatar?" pregunto sin mas la pelinegra que la igual que su hermana estaban ansiosas de escuchar la respuesta.

"Ummmm" confuso el shinobi se rasco la cabeza ante la pregunta, no recordaba haber escuchado esa palabras antes, ni siquiera de del viejo que lo encontró dijo esa palabras antes, "¿Qué es un Avatar?" pregunto con curiosidad.

"Te dije que era un perdida de tiempo" gruño Yui que se levantó del tronco con furia, pero antes que siquiera pudiera dar un paso para irse su muñeca fue tomada por su hermana mayor.

"Yui siéntate y cállate" hablo con voz de mando Yuei que sentó de nuevo a su hermana, que gruño para tomar asiento frente a la fogata de nuevo, dando un suspiro la guerra mayor enfoco su mirada en el pre-adolecente, "Era de imaginarse, no tienes las características de un maestro aire y mucho menos la edad, y aunque fueras el nuevo avatar tendrías que ser un maestro agua ante el ciclo que este debe de cumplir" explico con calma la peli negra que bajo su mirada para ver el fuego que iluminaba la oscura noche.

"No se de que estas hablando" se quejo el rubio que deja caer su cabeza.

"Entonces déjame iluminarte" llamando la atención del shinobi, la gemela mayor atizo la fogata para avivar las llamas, "No se sabe cuando comenzó todo, tal vez antes que siquiera las personas aprendieran a manipular los elementos, estábamos perdidos entre guerras sin sentido donde era matar o morir…" comenzó de forma sombría la guerrera geisha que vio las llamas del fuego avivarse, "Pero entre tanto dolor y derramamiento de sangre nació una persona, no, un mesías que ilumino este mundo con su gran poder y habilidades, que eran la manipulación de los cuatro elementos y más poderes que le permitían ser el puente entre el mundo espiritual y físico, pero el punto es que el termino con las guerras y permitió que la paz reinara… muchos lo consideraron un Dios… y le dieron el nombre de Avatar"

"…" donde un resoplido la gemela menor negó con la cabeza, llamando la atención de Naruto que solo se mantuvo en silenció escuchando la leyenda de esa mítica persona.

"Los años pasaron y el mundo se dividió en cuatro naciones donde los dobladores decidieron vivir, los nómades que vivían en las montañas eran capaces de manipular el viento, las tribus que viven en los polos son capaces de manipular el agua, en cuanto a los dos mas grandes potencias eran los manipuladores del fuego y la tierra que ocuparon gran parte del gran continente…" dando un suspiro espero que el chico procesara toda la información, pasando los segundos volvió a hablar, "Los cimientos de la sociedad estaban ya construidas y la desgracia sucedió, el primer Avatar murió… solo para que otro naciera en otro continente de dobladores, hay fue cuando las personas supieron que el avatar en realidad nunca moriría, solo renacería cumpliendo un ciclo, fuego, aire, agua y tierra…"

"Wow" Naruto no pudo evitar emocionarse y tener una curiosidad por la historia de ese 'Avatar', pero el que Yuei la contara con melancolía y tristeza, hacia que varias preguntas se formulen en su cabeza.

"Los siglos pasaron y decenas de avatares fueron dejando grandes proezas que se escuchan en todo el mundo, todas las personas nos sentimos a salvo con su existencia, ya que el nos traía paz y prosperidad… hasta que llego el día que desapareció" frunciendo el ceño la guerrera geisha se mantuvo un momento en silencio.

"Hace cien años el Avatar nacido en el alguno de los templos de los nómades aire desapareció, solo para que a las semanas la nación del fuego atacara estos templos, no creemos que este muerto, ya que hasta ahora los maestros fuego están buscando a ese cobarde…" fue el gruñido de Yui que no se mantuvo mas en silencio.

"Yui…" advirtió su gemela mayor tratando de hacer que su hermana se detuviera, pero esta no lo hizo.

"Por la desaparición del Avatar todo se fue la diablo, mostrando que el mundo dependía demasiado de el para todos los problemas que ocurrían, ¿hasta donde hemos caído para solo depender de una persona? Que creemos que es una especie de Dios, cuando en realidad no lo es, solo es un malnacido que paso siglos naciendo una y otra vez… ¿salvando el mundo?" preguntó con ironía a la vez que sonreía con enfado.

"Es suficiente" poniéndose de pie la hermana mayor miro con una seriedad abrumadora a su hermana mano, que también se puso de pie y le devolvió la mirada.

"¿Oh que? Yo no soy como madre y como tu, que creen que todo se solucionar mágicamente por la aparición del Avatar, ¡¿Dónde estuvo el avatar cuando mas lo necesitamos?! ¡¿Dónde estuvo el cuando nuestro padre fue capturado y torturado?! ¡¿Dónde estuvo el cuándo madre fue asesinada?! ¡¿Dónde!?" Con ese grito se escucho una bofetada, producto de Yuei que le había dado una fuerte cachetada que hizo que el rostro de la gemela menor girara.

"¡No lo se! ¡Pero no permitiré que insultes la fe que madre tenia por el!" grito con furia la guerrera que vio con dolor la marca roja que había dejado en la mejilla derecha de su hermana.

"…" aturdido e incómodo Naruto solo pudo mirar con pena el como ambas hermanas se estaban peleando por este tema tan frágil al parecer, pasando los minutos la atmosfera siguió tensa y pesada, pero fue rota cuando Yui se dio la vuelta y se alejo.

"El avatar no nos mantuvo vivas todos estos años en el medio de esta guerra, fuimos nosotras mismas" diciendo eso la chica mantuvo una expresión fría para adentrarse al bosque sin mirar atrás, "Tomare la primera guardia, ustedes pueden dormir" sin mas se perdio en la oscuridad de la noche, para caminar y tratar de recuperar la calma.

El silenció reino en el pequeño campamento, que fue roto cuando Yuei se dejo caer en el tronco donde estaba sentada anteriormente, "Nuestras madre era una fiel creyente del avatar, que pensaba que algún día volvería para terminar con esta guerra y traer paz… supongo que la fe a veces puede llegar a extinguirse cuando sufrimos y perdemos demasiado…" dijo en voz baja la mujer que apretó sus puños con furia, levantando la mirada forzó una sonrisa al ver la chico rubio sentado incómodo cerca de la fogata, "Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso" se disculpo mientras bajaba la cabeza en forma de perdón.

"No, esta bien…" negando con la cabeza Naruto se mantuvo estático, pensando en todo lo que escucho supo lo que la guerrera geisha buscaba, "Yo no soy el Avatar, lo que viste solo era una de los cosas que puedo hacer…" poniéndose se pie, extendió su mano derecha y con ayuda de su mano izquierda comenzó a formar un Rasengan, ante la mirada asombrada de la gemela mayor, "Esto no es aire control, solo es chakra que estoy manipulando…"

"Entiendo…" con un brillo sombrío en sus ojos Yuei se levanto del tronco, para juntar sus pertenencias y la de su hermana, si salían ahora podrían llegar a otro poblado para conseguir algunos trabajos de mercenarios, "Nos aseguraremos de que el secreto de donde esta oro siga siendo un secreto, no debes de preocuparte" prometió a la vez que juntaba todas sus cosas en una bolsa, se acerco a Fāng para colocar las cosas en la silla de montar.

"¡Espera!" poniéndose de pie el shinobi detuvo a la gemela mayor, justo a tiempo cuando la gemela menor también llego, "Se que no soy el Avatar, pero me gustaría ayudarlas" dijo con seguridad ganando la mirada dudosa de ambas hermanas.

"Es noble de tu parte, pero-" antes que Yuei pudiera rechazar el ofrecimiento del chico, su hermana la interrumpió.

"Supongamos que decimos que si…" con tranquilidad Yui camino para quedar frente al Uzumaki, cruzándose de brazos gano una mirada mas fría que choco contra los ojos azules del rubio, "¿Por qué arriesgarías tu pellejo por nosotras? No nos conoces" hablo con hostilidad y desconfianza centrado en el chico, que se mantuvo en silencio.

"Tal vez no las conozco, pero… ¿que clase de persona seria si ignorara y no ayudara a las personas en problemas?" pregunto sonriente el rubio que era el centro de atención de ambas hermanas.

"Eres noble mocoso, por eso me da gusto que prestes tu ayuda" asintiendo con la cabeza la gemela menor ignoro la mirada de furia de su hermana mayor, tomando las riendas de la bestia se acerco al pre-adolecente, "Tenemos un viaje de tres meses, así que sube" subiéndose a la bestia mitad lobo, se sentó en la silla de montar.

"¡Claro!" contesto emocionado Naruto que tomo la bolsa que llevaba y la coloco sobre su hombro, levantando la mirada vio la mano que la guerrera le extendió, sonriendo aun mas tomo su mano para subir al animal que esperaba de forma paciente que todos subieran a su lomo.

"…" dando un suspiro con frustración, Yuei se subió también al animal, el asiento no era tan grande dejando que el rubio quedara algo apretado entre las dos guerreras que no parecían molestas por la cercanía.

Naruto tuvo que sostenerse de la cintura de la gemela menor, cuando Fāng comenzó a correr a toda velocidad por el bosque, asiendo que Yuei también abrazara al Uzumaki para mantener el equilibrio. Así el nuevo grupo se dirigió a su destino que estaba a un largo viaje de distancia, donde muchas cosas pueden llegar a suceder.

**Chan**

**Channnn**

**Channnnnnnnn**

**Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia.**

**Bueno como siempre espero sus comentarios, donde me dejen sus pensamientos o ideas que se puedan aplicar a la historia, ya que una ayuda nunca esta de mas y siendo esto la causa de que Ronin y Un Sennin entre héroes sean tan buenas, pero bueno recuerden mientras mas comentarios, mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas CHHHAAAAAUUUUU y espero que les vaya bien. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola gente. **

**Si, se que todos esperaban una actualización de 'Un Sennin entre héroes', pero les seré sincero, el universo DC esta muerto en el cine, aunque la película del Joker es lo mejor que les pudo pasar en los últimos años. En fin sin inspiración yo no funciono. **

**De hecho la historia de un Sennin entre héroes fue inspirada luego de ver Wonder Woman (2017) ese fue el comienzo de todo y lastimosamente luego de algunos años DC no le fue muy bien, solo en películas animadas y obviamente The Joker. **

**Pero bueno volviendo al tema central por ahora seguiré con Avatar, ya que siento que será más fácil de seguir que con DC, espero que les guste y bueno solo disfrútenlo. **

**Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

_"Hablar" _personaje pensando.

**"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

_**(Hablar)**_palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

"Hablar" comunicación atreves de teléfonos o comunicadores.

**############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

**Capítulo 6:**** El color que nos define… **

"¡Vamos! ¡El cargamento tendría que haber llegado ayer!" grito un soldado de la nación del fuego que abrió las puertas de uno de las fortalezas mas grandes de la nación del fuego.

**Bǎolěi (La fortaleza) **

Era uno de los primeras estructuras que se levantaron fuera de la nación del fuego y en el territorio del reino tierra, su construcción fue hace casi 80 años pero seguía siendo el orgullo para la nación del fuego, una estructura que podría ser una pequeña ciudad en si misma.

Hecha de acero y concreto, contaba con cinco torres principales de treinta pisos y con una circunferencia de 200 metros, estas torres formaban un circulo que era completado con titánicos muros tan altos como las torres, eso solo era el caparazón de algo mayor.

Una prisión de acero que se dividía en varias partes, kilómetros y kilómetros de terreno solo usado para contener a los miles de esclavos que fueron llevados ahí, gran parte eran maestros tierra que fueron atrapados en el campo de batalla o solo arrancados de sus hogares y familias, otra parte eran también del reino tierra, pero solo eran civiles que se vieron envuelto en todo este caos.

"*Shff* *Shff*"

"Deja de llorar Suni"

Dentro de una gran carroza metálica estaban siendo transportados los nuevos prisioneros, todos ellos mantenían la cabeza baja y una mirada sombría, ya resignados al terrible destino que les aguardaba.

"*Shff* ¡Lo siento-o!" la persona que lloraba era solo una niña de tal vez 11 años, pequeña y de piel pálida con unos temblorosos ojos oscuros, aunque su apariencia era común, destacaba que tubería una mancha en su mejilla derecha que se asemejaba a kenji de siete, la pequeña trataba de dejar de llorar, pero las lagrimas seguían manchado su kimono azulado.

"Por favor… solo trata de no llorar" a su lado había un joven de tal vez 17 años, que tenia una gran similitud con la niña dando a entender que podrían ser parientes, el chico tenía la cabeza rapada y unos ojos afilados de color marrón, el solo vestía ropa que parecían ser un herrero, "Todo estará bien…" si no tuviera las cadenas en sus muñecas sostendría las manos de su hermana menor que solo asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Todos abajo!" la carroza se detuvo de forma precipitada y la puerta trasera cayó, varios soldados entraron y sacaron con rudeza a todos los prisioneros que les costaba moverse por tener cadenas en sus manos y piernas.

Siendo sacados de la carroza vieron que estaban ya dentro de la fortaleza, todos fueron empujados y puestos en fila, había al menos unos 50 prisioneros.

"Al parecer tenemos nuevos reclutas" llamando la atención de todos, alguien se puso al frente de los prisioneros, este era un comandante de la nación del fuego por su armadura condecorada, era alto y delgado, con cabello canoso que estaba atado en una cola de cabello y un poblado bigote, finalmente tenia una cicatriz que llegaba de su frente a su mentón.

"…" varios de los prisioneros se tensaron cuando el comandante saco un látigo de su cinturón.

"Soy Hanzuke Tao y es mi deber hacer que sus estancias sean la mas placenteras posibles" sonriendo con burla camino junto a cada prisioneros mirándolos a los ojos y todos desviaban su mirada por miedo a las consecuencias, "Ustedes estan aquí por estar en contra de la gran nación del fuego que no solo les ofrece control y paz, sino también protección de ustedes mismos, pero decidieron revelarse y… bueno los que sobrevivieron estan aquí" sujetando su látigo se tomo un momento para mirar a una niña, "Numero"

"¿eh?" la pequeña retrocedió unos pasos ante la orden y sin saber que hacer miro a su hermano mayor.

"¡Numero!" ese grito hizo que la pequeña se estremeciera y temblara sin control, las lagrimas no tardaron en agruparse en sus ojos, "Pequeña basura del reino tierra, ni siquiera sabes un maldito numero" gruño con fastidio para tomar su látigo y maniobrarlo iba darle una lección a la mocosa.

"¡3-8-9-2-3-5!" el comandante se detuvo cuando un muchacho a su lado grito el numero de la placa de las esposas de la niña.

"¿Acaso la pregunta fue para ti muchacho?" Hanzuke no lo pensó dos veces y su látigo golpeo el rostro del hermano mayor que dando un grito de dolor cayo en el suelo sosteniéndose la cara.

"¡Hermano!" la pequeña Suni intento acercarse, pero otro soldado la tomo y la empujo.

"Ya veo" el viejo soldado se mostro disgustado con esa muestra de afecto, tan débil y predecible, "Ustedes dos tendrán una estancias muy difícil aquí…" sonriendo uso su látigo para dar un fuerte golpe en la espalda del chico que grito con fuerza.

"¡Déjenlo en paz!" Suni pataleo y se sacudió con violencia, para era en vano.

Todos los prisioneros desviaban la mirada ante la escena tan cruel.

**Jajajaja**

Todos, tanto soldados como prisioneros dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo cuando escucharon una fuerte risa, y el mas molestos de todo era Hanzuke, el tenia que demostrar disciplina y miedo, pero alguien se estaba riendo.

Caminando con fuerza llego hasta el final de la fila de prisioneros y vio a un mocoso entre 12-13, de cabello oscuro y alborotado, era delgado pero fuerte ya que mostraba tener algo de musculatura, sus ojos eran extrañamente azules.

"¿Algo gracioso mocoso?" cuestiono el comandante mirando a los ojos al niño sucio que no dejaba de sonreír.

"¡Oh! Lo siento es que pensé algo gracioso" sonriente el no se estremeció ante la mirada de furia del comandante.

"Deberías de compartirlo con todos, tal vez nos parezca gracioso"

"Bueno es que de donde yo vengo existe una palabra que no se si tu lo conoces Hanz… **uke" **

***silencio* **

Todos los soldados, prisioneros y quien sea que haya escuchado estaban en shock.

"Parece que si lo entiendes" sonriente el pre adolecente le pareció divertido la reacción del comandante.

"¡Mocoso!" el látigo se encendió en llamas y voló contra el mocoso.

Pero incrédulo vio como su látigo fue atrapado por la mano del chico y fue arrastrado para recibir un duro cabezazo que le destrozo la nariz, cayendo de espaldas miro con furia como el niño solo miro con fastidio la quemadura en su brazo por haber tomado el látigo con la mano desnuda.

"¡No todos actuaremos como niños buenos viejo de mierda!"

**####################**

El cuerpo del pre adolecente fue arrojado junto en el medio de la zona llena de prisioneros, varios se acercaron para ver su estado, el comandante grito a los cuatro vientos que el chico sea tomado y castigado por su ofensa de atacarlo, varios guardias salieron y lo tomaron para arrastrarlo hasta dentro de un calabozo.

Los sonidos de golpes y estruendo fueron escuchados por casi horas.

"Vuelve a tratar de ser un comediante y la próxima no saldrás bien librado" uno de los maestro fuego escupió sobre el cuerpo mal trecho del pre adolecente, pero grito cuando un escupitajo de sangre golpeo su frente.

"Y no decir mis mejores chistes, no lo creo" con una sonrisa desafiante el peli negro vio como el guardia se fue maldiciendo en lo bajo, _"Esto será difícil" _pensó para mantenerse tirado en el suelo, esos guardias tenían la mano pesado, pero no era nada como cuando Sakura-chan se enojaba, ella si que golpeaba fuerte, con un suspiro comenzó a recordar como comenzó todo…

**Flash back: **

_Habían pasado varias horas desde que Naruto acompaño a las guerreras Kyoshi en su travesía y tenía que decirlo. _

"_¡No siento las piernas!" _

_Grito en su mente el preadolescente que abrazaba con fuerza la cintura de la gemela menor, montar a este león/lobo o lo que sea que fuera era una tortura en especial para alguien que estaba acostumbrado a correr por los arboles. _

_Era un ninja, ¡no un jinete! _

"_¡Chicas no siento las piernas!" cuando por fin se detuvieron a descansar, las dos guerreras tuvieron que ver como el chico ninja se arrastraba por el suelo. _

"_Te acostumbraras" la gemela menor solo paso a su lado y atendió a su fiel corcel._

"_Tranquilo ya pasara" con una sonrisa mas amable Yuei ayudo al rubio para sentarlo en un tronco, "Pondremos un campamento aquí y pasaremos la noche, encenderé fuego" _

_Al paso de los minutos el campamento ya estaba instalado y la noche había caído, y las dos guerreras tenían que admitir que el niño era útil. _

"_¿¡Que diablos?!" Yui casi dejo caer la cacerola con agua cuando vio a dos mocosos iguales que el que viajaba con ellas llevando un gran tronco. _

"_Increíble" Yuei era mas curiosa al respecto, con un brillo en sus ojos miro maravillada a las al menos siete copias del niño ayudar a terminar el campamento. _

_Luego de una larga explicación y algunos tropiezos las chicas se pusieron al corriente de las habilidades extrañas del Shinobi, estar sorprendidas era poco decir. _

"_Esto es tan raro" incómoda Yui vio una copia de ella misma, el chico podía cambiar de apariencia. _

"_Te sorprenderías" sonriendo Naruto solo volvió a su forma original en un estallido de humo, ya era cerca de la media noche, "Bueno… buenas noches" dando un bostezo el Uzumaki fue el primero en irse a dormir, mientras que las dos guerreras solo se mantuvieron despiertas mirando la fogata. _

"_No estoy segura de esto" _

"_El se ofreció y sus habilidades son muy útiles" _

"…" _frunciendo el ceño Yuei no pudo evitar pensar que estaban tomando una mala decisión, el solo era un niño, debería de estar jugando con otros niños de su edad e ir a la escuela, no estar en peleas clandestinas como en las que se conocieron. _

"_Mañana hablaremos con el y será su decisión al final del día"_

_**####################**_

_Naruto estaba de pie recto bajo la mirada minuciosa de la gemela menor, ya estaba amaneciendo y sol poco a poco se asomaba en el horizonte. _

_Era algo incómodo. _

"_Tu cuerpo es saludable para un joven de tu edad" Yui no tuvo muchos problemas con el estado de su nuevo aliado, ya lo vio combatir y tenia la fuerza, destreza y velocidad… pero, "Aunque eres algo bajo para tener solo 13 años" _

"_Tengo 12" respondió con una sonrisa torcida Naruto tan pronto cuando su estatura fue puesta en duda, ese fue un golpe grabe a su orgullo. _

"_Te falta mas solidez en tus músculos" ignorando al mocoso, se arrodillo para levantar la camisa y ver su estomago, "¿Un tatuaje?" extrañada se encontró con un tatuaje bastante grande y detallado, pero bueno eso no era relevante. _

"_Oye… ¿Qué haces?" Naruto tuvo que resistir el impulso de reír cuando la mano de la guerrera recorría su estomago y pecho. _

"_Lamento si los hice esperar" Yuei se acaba de levantar y algo adormilado tuvo que salir a buscar a su hermana, ya que según ella hoy pondría aprueba al niño, "…" su mandíbula se afloja cuando vio al pre adolecente de espaldas que tenia un temblor de hombros y bueno también podía ver a su hermana de rodillas ante el niño, pero dio un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que a su hermana ponerse de pie y ver que el niño aun tenía sus pantalones puestos. _

"_Tienes algunas fallas, pero nada que no pueda ser arreglado" ya terminando de examinar al chico, la guerrera se cruzo de brazos, "Primero que nada antes que comenzar con esto… atácame" _

"_¿Qué?" _

"_Ya escuchaste, tengo que asegurarme de algo" _

"…" _viendo que no llegarían a ningún lado si no hacia nada, Naruto le lanzo un derechazo a la gemela menor, "¡Ahg!" en menos de un segundo estaba en el suelo con su brazo derecho detrás de su espalda bajo el agarre de Yui que estaba sentada en su espalda. _

"_En la pelea del torneo mostraste tu fuerza, tu voluntad, destreza y velocidad, pero nada de eso sirve si no cuantas con la disciplina y la técnica" hablo con gravedad para soltarlo y ponerse de pie. _

"_Nunca de fue mi estilo tener esas cosas" gruño Naruto que se frotó la muñeca con una mueca. _

"_Entonces siempre perderás" _

"_¡Ya las vencí a ustedes y a varios mas!" odiaba ser subestimado y rebajado, ya tuvo que lidiar con todo eso en su infancia. _

"_Cierto, pero solo por tu fuerza bruta" frunciendo el ceño la guerrera mantuvo su postura, "¿O acaso me equivoco?" _

"…" _Naruto no pudo argumentar una respuesta, en su pelea contra Zabusa fue salvado por Kakashi por ser débil, contra Haku solo pudo derrotarlo porque perdió el control, contra Kiba solo fue suerte, contra Neji… el zorro fue un gran factor en su batalla, contra Gaara, contra Kimimaru, todas esas peleas las hubiera perdido si no hubiera tenido al Kyubi, "Cuando el Kyubi me dio su poder… pelee contra Sasuke y el no era tan fuerte o rápido como yo… pero el aun si me supero" pensó con mas detalle, recordaba muy bien esa pelea ahora. _

"_Al parecer te diste cuenta" Aun cruzada de brazos Yui miro con seriedad al niño ninja, "No puedes depender siempre de tu fuerza y aunque me cueste admitirlo eres muy impredecible, la forma que venciste a la maestra agua… fue extraña pero efectiva" admitió entre dientes, fue raro ver como en una pelea un pre adolecente le metió los dedos en el trasero a su oponente. _

"_Gracias… supongo" _

"_Escucha con atención, en dos meses llegaremos a nuestro destino y quiero saber si estas comprometido, necesito que me prometas que aras todo lo que yo diga…" su mirada penetrante choco contra la del mocoso que le devolvió la mirada. _

"_Lo prometo" _

"_Estoy dispuesta a entrenarte y quiero que me jugares que darás siempre el 100%, para que seas un gran guerrero" _

"_Lo prometo" _

"_Bien… ¡300 lagartijas pequeña sabandija!" _

"_¡Hai-i!" _

"_Ay hermana" Yuei solo suspiro y se sentó en el césped para ver como el niño ninja obedeció las ordenes de su nueva maestra, "Te deseo suerte Naruto, la necesitaras" _

_**####################**_

"_Gai-sensei y Lee me disculpo por tacharlo de raritos y locos" _

"_¡Mas rápido insecto miserable!" bromo con fuerza Yui que estaba de pie sobre un gran tronco que bajaba y subía, debajo del tronco de al menos una media tonelada estaba Naruto que cargando el tronco en su espalda estaba haciendo lagartijas, "¡Solo faltan unas 100 mas! ¡Si no lo logras no habrá lugar donde tu trasero este a salvo de mi!" _

"_¡Hai sensei!" sudando a mares, con sus músculos palpitando de dolor y con un ardor en su garganta por cada vez que respiraba, Naruto siguió con sus sentadillas y una vez las termino, bajo el tronco de su espalda y trato de recuperar el aliento. _

"_Ya terminamos por hoy, puedes descansar" con calma Yui solo paso junto a su alumno que cayo de espaldas agotado, pero sonriente por sobrevivir a otro día de entrenamiento con su nueva maestra, que era una completa sádica, ni Ero-sennin fusionado con Kakashi-sensei llegarían a los talones de lo estricta que es su nueva sensei. _

"_Impresionante" por su lado Yuei estaba preparando la cena con un venado-alce, un gran animal para una cena para tres personas, pero teniendo en cuanta cuanto comía su ya no tan pequeño amigo, esta comida era poco, "Naruto por favor ve al lago aquí cerca y date un baño mientras la cena se enfría un poco" _

"_¡De acuerdo Yuei-nee!" ganando una sonrisa el rubio se levanto en un salto como si todo el agotamiento se hubiera desvanecido. _

_Yuei solo sonrió ante el honorifico, el niño era muy alegre e introvertido, alguien que con su sola sonrisa iluminaba el día para cualquiera, aunque era algo denso y a veces torpe, era un buen niño. _

_En los dos meses que llevaba con ellas se había desarrollado de forma excelente, bajo el entrenamiento de Yui y la alimentación variada de vegetales y carne que le daba Yuei, Naruto paso de ser un niño bajo de 145 cm a una estatura alta de 155 cm para orgullo del Uzumaki que decir que ahora era mas alto que incluso un tal Shino, en cuanto a su físico, perdió todo rastro de grasa de bebe de su rostro y cuerpo, ganando una musculatura bastante marcada, era encantador ver el paquete de seis en el alegre ninja. _

_Pero… _

"_¿Qué pasa?" Yui se detuvo de su trabajo de afilar las hojas de su abanico cuando su hermana se paro frente a ella. _

"_No quiero que el lo haga" _

"_No de nuevo" con los ojos en blanco la Yui se puso de pie para irse a caminar, no quería repetir la misma charla de siempre. _

"_Yui es solo un niño" tomando a su hermana de su brazo la detuvo. _

"_Un niño con muchas bolas y que se ofreció a esto" _

"_Pero…" _

"_Yuei" deteniendo a su hermana salió de su agarre con brusquedad, "Estamos en guerra y sin importar que tanto creas tu en tu pequeña fantasía de que todo se arreglara de un día a otro es solo eso… una fantasía" _

"_¿Eso es tan malo? Entre tanta muerte querer paz y mantener la vida de todos" _

"_La paz no se gana con fantasías" la mirada de ambas guerreras no daban tregua. _

_**####################**_

"_Estamos aquí" unos días después de la charla que tuvieron las hermanas, habían llegado a su destino. _

_Naruto cargaba una gran mochila que llevaba varias cosas que fue recolectando en estos dos meses de entrenamiento, ahora camino con cautela al ver que habían llegado a una pequeña ciudad, que desgraciadamente parecía abandonada y desolada, "…" frunciendo el ceño Naruto levanto unos escombros de madera para ver un casco fácilmente reconocible. _

_La nación del fuego había estado aquí. _

"_Esta era una de las ciudades en los limites del reino tierra y la nación del fuego" Yui se bajo de Fang junto a su hermana para mirar la ciudad, "Para estar en una zona muy peligrosa se mantuvo de pie casi 85 años luego del estallido de la guerra, la principal razón fue porque esta ciudad estaba custodiada por un clan, 'Los Yata'" nombro mientras apuntaba a lejos un gran complejo con un cartel de madera que tenia el kenji de 'voluntad'. _

"_El clan para no ser dobladores, eran conocidos por ser los mejores en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo" continuando con el relato esta vez Yuei, fue seguida por Naruto hasta el gran complejo, "Dice la leyenda hace unos mil años un ejercito de dos mil maestros tierra buscaban derrocar al rey de Ba sing se, nuestro pueblo estaba en su camino y ellos quisieron arrasarlo, pero el líder del Clan en ese tiempo se negó a dejar que pueblo sea destruido por razones egoístas" _

"_El peleo solo durante dos días y dos noches sin descanso y no dejo que nadie pasara…" dijo con orgullo Yui mirando con melancolía el símbolo del complejo. _

"_Wow" asombrado Naruto solo pudo sentir respeto por alguien así, pensar que alguien fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para pelear tanto tiempo y ganar. _

"_Si wow…" sonriendo la gemela mayor acaricio la vieja madera de las puertas, "El solía tener la frase de… 'Para mí, la valentía es levantarse para defender lo que uno cree'" sonriendo Yuei miro la inscripción que estaba sobre una roca ceremonial que estaba en la entrada del complejo, "Él se levantó contra un ejército porque creía que valía la pena defender este pueblo… el creía que la vida de cada persona de este pueblo, valía mucho más que la suya" _

"…" _asintiendo con la cabeza el Shinobi miro un momento el kenji de 'Valentía'. _

"_Has viajado con nosotras dos meses y es hora que lo sepas todo" tomando la palabra Yui entro al compuesto para caminando dirigirse a patio de atrás, de cerca la seguían su hermana y Naruto, finalmente la chica se detuvo ante una gran roca que tenia una inscripción, "Nosotras nacimos aquí…" comenzó lentamente para darse la vuelta y mirar a los ojos al rubio que se mostro curioso. _

"_¿Entonces ustedes…?" no tuvo que pensar demasiado para saber a donde iría la historia. _

"_Nosotras somos parte del clan Yata y nuestro padre era el líder del clan en ese entonces, cuando nuestro pueblo fue atacado el lo defendió junto con mi madre y todos los que pudieran pelear, desafortunadamente no éramos rivales para el ejercito de miles de soldados de la Nación del fuego…" contó con amargura. _

"_¿Y el reino tierra no los ayudo?" Naruto sabia que la guerra abarcaba todo el continente y que el pilar de la guerra era actualmente la nación del fuego contra el reino tierra, ya que las tribus del agua eran reacias a participar, solo algunas tribus valientes se unieron a la batalla con el reino tierra, según le contó el viejo si el reino tierra y las tribus del agua se hubieran unido luego del genocidio de los nómades del aire, la guerra hubiera acabado hace mucho tiempo. _

"_El reino tierra solo se centra en proteger sus principales capitales, pueblos como estos no son relevantes para ellos" fue la simple respuesta de Yuei, ¿Para que dispersar recursos salvando pequeños pueblos en las fronteras? cuando lo esencial son las capitales como Ba shin se, ese tipo de pensamiento la enfermaban. _

"…" _frunciendo el ceño Naruto se mantuvo en silencio, ¿Cómo que un pueblo como este no era relevante? ¿Y su gente? ¿Qué clase de líder deja en bandeja de plata a su propia gente al enemigo? _

"_¿Cómo piensas que la nación del fuego llego tan lejos?" Sonriendo con frialdad Yui solo podía sentir un desagradable sensación en su pecho, "El gobierno del reino tierra solo se centra en proteger su nobleza, lo demás no importar y eso el señor del fuego lo sabia muy bien, siempre habrá mas pobres que ricos y los pobres como nosotros carecemos de protección, en solo algunas décadas la nación del fuego ya tenia un 70% del reino tierra en sus manos" _

"_Eso esta mal" _

"_Así es la vida" encogiéndose de hombros Yui lo dejo pasar, si por ella fuera ya estaría cortando la garganta al rey del reino tierra, ese bastardo dejo que su reino fuera invadido y devastado, solo para que el estuviera en su castillo bebiendo vino y comiendo banquetes, era una puta mierda, "La política es una mierda" con un suspiro tuvo que calmarse. _

"_Nuestro pueblo soporto las primeras oleadas, pero al paso de los días no podíamos seguir, muchos perecieron…" con una expresión mas triste la gemela mayor se acerco a la roca para arrodillarse y quitar el musgo que cubría el tallado de la roca, "Pero pelearon con honor asta el final" _

"…" _Naruto agrando sus ojos con sorpresa cuando vio cientos de nombres talladas en la roca, mirando con mas cuidado vio como Yuei acariciaba con cuidado uno de los nombres, "Yukki Yata" leyó en voz baja. _

"_Ella era nuestra madre" Yui mantuvo la compostura y respondió la duda de su alumno, "Vino de una isla de guerreras Kyoshi, ella salió de esa isla para buscar aventuras, pero al final se quedo aquí cuando conoció a nuestro padre" _

"_Lamento escuchar eso" fue lo único que se le ocurrió para decir. _

"_Si…" Yui camino hasta su alumno y lo tomo con fuerza sus hombros, "Hace 15 años nuestro pueblo fue conquistado por la Nación del fuego y varios de los nuestros fueron capturados y llevados a la fortaleza _**Bǎolěi**_… quiero que escuches, tu ofreciste tu ayuda y te entrene para que estés preparado para lo que sigue… te encargo esta misión" _

**####################**

"_Parece buena mercancía" Un soldado de la nación del fuego miro curioso la oferta. _

"_Lo capturamos en un bosque, es un salvaje" Yui y Yuei estaban vestidas y pintadas con las respectivas características de una guerrera Kyoshi, ambas tenían ante sus pies a un joven pre puberto que no superaba los 14 años, estaba encadenado y con una mordaza, "Te aseguro que te servirá para los trabajos mas pesados… además se que a ustedes les gusta trabajar con mocosos que se burlan de la gran nación del fuego" dijo lo ultima de forma provocadora. _

"_¿Así?" el soldado no dudo en sacar varias monedas de plata y lanzárselas a las gemelas, "Se donde mandarte para solucionar eso, ¡Súbanlo!" varios soldados siguieron las ordenes de su capitán y tomaron a la nueva adquisición para lanzarlo en una carrera metálica. _

"…" _Las dos hermanas miraron en silencio como la carreta se alejaba, no sin antes vieron al 'prisionero' que vendieron sonreír desde la pequeña ventana, "Ahora todo depende de ti… Naruto" fue el susurro de Yui para darse la vuelta e irse, el primer paso del plan ya dio comienzo. _

**Fin de flash back:**

"…" sonriendo debajo de su henge Naruto se levanto lentamente del suelo, limpiando la sangre que bajaba de su boca miro a su alrededor, _"Bien ahora donde puedo encontrar… a Tai Yata" _debía de ayudar a las chicas para seguir con su camino para buscar la forma de volver a su hogar.

**##################### **

La rutina era simple.

Levantarse a las cinco de la mañana, luego de pasar unas horas donde eres obligado a dormir entre cuatro paredes con otras decenas de desconocidos más, mujeres, ancianos, niños, no importaba.

No había baños, solo tenias que hacer tus necesidades como un animal en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Para los recién llegados era incómodo hacerlo frente a otras personas, desconocidos que solo tienen una mirada perdida.

Te arrebataban todo lo que tenias, si llegaban a este lugar con algún colgante u objeto no dudaran en quitártelo, tu ropa era confiscada por ellos y solo te daban una muda de ropa sucia y vieja, un pantalón y camisa, nada mas, si tenias frío lo único que tenias que hacer era soportarlo.

"Estas perdiendo el tiempo" Naruto abrió los ojos cuando escucho esa voz, mirando a su lado vio a un hombre adulto de cabello oscuro y barba que llegaba hasta su cuello, "El no sobrevivirá mucho" dijo con insensibilidad para mirar al anciano que estaba en el suelo durmiendo junto al mocoso, el chico nuevo le entrego su camisa para abrigarlo en la fría noche.

"…" frunciendo el ceño Naruto solo miro al anciano, toda la noche estuvo temblando y tosiendo, estaba débil y desnutrido, "No si yo puedo evitarlo" dijo con firmeza para solo sentarse contra la pared y esperar, no tenia ánimos como para dormir.

"Estúpido" el sujeto no se molesto en seguir hablando con el mocoso, ¿se creía acaso un salvador?, veremos cuánto le duraba esta faceta.

"…" el Shinobi no tuvo que decir nada, solo miro a su alrededor y vio que unos metros estaba ese chico mayor que el, que vino con en la misma carroza, "…" mirando a su pies vio que estaba una niña que dormía plácidamente.

"Oye…" saliendo de sus pensamientos, Naruto miro al joven que acariciaba con cuidado el cabello de su hermana menor, "Gracias… por dar la cara y evitar que la lastimen" el Shinobi se sintió mal cuando vio la marca que dejo el látigo del soldado de la nación del fuego en el.

"Cuidar de los niños… es crucial" sonriendo Naruto le resto importancia.

"Tu eres un niño" Naruto solo sonrió, "Me llamo Miho… ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Naruto…" Dudaba que Azula estuviera tan al pendiente de el, además los guardias de este lugar solo llamaban a los esclavos por números, así que los únicos que sabrían su nombre son ellos.

"¡Todos muévanse!" la puerta del oscuro cuerda fue abierta con brusquedad por varios guardias armados con lanzas, "¡Es hora de trabajar!" todos los esclavos se levantaron con temor y salieron en silencio.

Tortuosos segundos pasaron cuando todos fueron sacados de las oscuras mazmorras y pronto gran parte de los prisioneros estaban siendo reunidos bajo las miradas de cientos de soldados que estaban en todas partes.

"…" Naruto movió sus ojos de un lado a otro, había al menos 589 arqueros separados en las cinco torres, ellos eran buenos y seguro apuntarían a matar si alguien intentaba algo, y los guardias, bueno era difícil contar a tantos. Tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos cuando alguien se paro enfrente de todos.

"¡El trabajo se divide en solo dos cosas! ¡Así que espero que tengan el suficiente cerebro para entenderlo!" el comandante Hanzuke miro con desprecio las caras nuevas que estaban ante el, para ser mas exactos su mirada caía en el mocoso que le dio un cabezazo ayer, "Transportar el carbón y quemarlo en los hornos, otros trabajaran en las minas de carbón algo simple que hasta un niño logra entender…"

"…" las miradas de los prisioneros mas antiguos solo reflejaba fatiga y cansancio, y los nuevos solo podían limitarse a escuchar.

"Si alguien quiere pasarse de listo o falla en estos trabajos tan simples… serán castigados con las medidas necesarias y si intentan escapar, no duden que solo se podrán ir de aquí… junto con ellos" sonriendo con arrogancia dio una señal a uno de sus soldados y este asintió con la cabeza.

Todos vieron como una carrera era arrastrada entre ellos, muchos apretaron sus puños, desviaban la mirada y otros solo podían lamentarse en silenció, "No mires" Miho cubrió los ojos de su hermana menor y el mismo tuvo que desviar la mirada.

"…" Naruto tuvo que ver como varios cuerpos apilados eran arrastrados, uno sobre otro, mujeres, ancianos, hombre e incluso pequeños que parecían ser niños, estaban desnutridos y deteriorados, fueron puestos a trabajar hasta su muerte, _"No sirve de nada enojarte y perder el juicio…" _las suaves palabras de Yuei resonaron su mente, dando una profunda respiración mantuvo su mirada en la carreta que saco los cuerpos de la fortaleza, seguro para solo tirarlos en algún lugar del bosque.

El Uzumaki tiño sus puños de rojo por apretarlos con tanta fuerza, ¿Por qué ellos sonríen?, fue la única pregunta que pasaba por su mente, el comandante y varios mas tenían una sonrisa arrogante, gozando el ver la desesperanza en los ojos de los demás prisioneros que no se atrevían a siquiera levantar la mirada.

"¡Todos a trabajar!"

**###### 10 días después ######**

Fueron días difíciles para Naruto, donde tuvo que suprimir su furia para seguir con su misión, tuvo que tolerar el ver el infierno por la que estas personas estaban pasando.

Todos los días tenían que levantarse antes que el sol saliera por el horizonte, eran sacados de las mazmorras a veces a empujones ya que algunos aun no se adaptaban a tantas horas de trabajo y tan poco descanso.

El trabajo solo se lo podría llamar una tortura para algunos.

Donde tenían dos opciones, trabajar en las minas de carbón donde tenían que bajar por los túneles subterráneos y seguir con las excavaciones, la temperatura ahí abajo podía llegar a los 45° y polvo que flotaba en el aire solo hacia que el respirar sea doloroso y peligroso, no era una sorpresa si alguno ya no salían de esas minas.

El segundo trabajo era tal vez el mas difícil, tenían que trabajar en las grandes fraguas en la zona industrial donde había que cargar carbón en las llamas para avivarlas y mantener el calor, la temperatura fácilmente llegaba hasta 54°, mas de uno de los prisioneros se desmallaban el solo estar ahí, el estar deshidratado y trabajar sin descanso era una sentencia de muerte.

Poco después del medio día se llegaba a tener un descanso, donde todos eran reunidos en el centro de la fortaleza en una planicie que era puro concreto, obviamente para evitar que los maestros tierra usen su poder.

En este descanso se repartía la poco agua y comida que se daba, no era sorpresa ver si los prisioneros se peleaban entre ellos por la comida, fue un alivio para Naruto ver que el trabajo de repartición de comida y agua se le encargaba a los niños pequeños, no quería ni pensar en verlos trabajar en algunos de los dos centros de trabajo.

Aunque desgraciadamente los niños tenían la tarea de mover equipo como herramientas o tratar de ayudar a los prisioneros que caían exhaustos por le trabajo, ver a niños de solo cinco arrastrar una carreta con acero para trabajar, verlos en pánico tratando de dar agua o ayudar a los prisioneros era una imagen que nunca saldrían de su cabeza.

Las mujeres la tenían mas difícil, hace unos días Naruto tuvo de ayudante a una chica de 16, era delgada y de brillantes ojos verdes, ella a penas podía cargar el carbón en las fraguas y el Uzumaki tuvo que ayudarla cuando ella se desmayo del cansancio.

El tuvo que ver como la chica fue llevada por los guardias… según ellos le encontrarían un mejor uso a una niña tan 'bonita', esa vez fue la ultima que Naruto vio a la chica, ni siquiera sabia su nombre y el solo pensar que le esperaba solo hizo que se sintiera enfermo.

Mas de una vez Naruto pensó en solo mandar este acto de infiltración al diablo y crear miles de clones para acabar con todos los soldados de la Nación del fuego, pero…

"¿Por qué no hacen nada?" la pregunta de naruto fue dirigida a un grupo de maestro tierra con quien estaba sentado, era hora del descanso y el Uzumaki necesitaba una respuesta.

"¿…?" el mas viejo de todos de ellos era un anciano de gran musculatura que tenia una larga barba blanca y, el viejo tenia sus cicatrices de batallas pasadas y el ojo derecho faltante era prueba de ello, "¿Por qué pelear una batalla perdida?" respondió con otra pregunta en un tono mas apagado y vacío.

Esa respuesta enfureció a Naruto que apretando sus puños miro a las personas que acompañaban al anciano, eran hombres y mujeres que estaban cansados y desmoralizados, varios de ellos ya lo habían perdido todo, amigos, familia, sus hogares, ya no tenían nada.

"¿Solo eso?" con un nudo en la garganta el chico solo miro el suelo.

"Ya perdí a mi hijo en la ultima revuelta que hicimos hace algunos años… no puedo pedirle a nadie que arriesgue lo poco que tenemos entre estos muros" hablo con calma el anciano mirando a una mujer a su lado que cargaba con un niño pequeño de solo unos meses de vida.

"¿Entonces solo te quedaras sentado sin hacer nada? Dejando que uno a uno vallamos muriendo por estar aquí"

"…" El anciano no se inmuto, solo se sentó y bajo la mirada.

Naruto solo pudo alejarse de ellos y dejarlos en su desolación.

En estos diez días interactuó con varios y nadie quería pelear, solo querían vivir y proteger lo que tenían entre estas paredes, y la prueba viviendo de estos era Miho, Naruto conoció al chico, era fuerte y determinado dignas virtudes de un maestro tierra, pero el solo estaba enfocado en cuidar a su hermana menor.

Una dulce niña que aun con esta atmósfera tan deprimente era capaz de sonreír de vez en cuando.

¿Tal vez por eso todos eran traídos aquí? Por eso no separaban a los niños de los adultos o familiares, era parte de un plan maligno de que si alguien se relevaba ponía en peligro a sus seres amados.

Este lugar… rompía toda esperanza de salir.

***Golpe* **

Con un suspiro Naruto sostuvo la pala con la que estaba cargando carbón a unos gigantes hornos metálicos, según le dijeron algunos de los esclavos estos hornos eran usados para la creación de metal que serian transportados a la capital de la nación del fuego donde dicen estan creando mecanismos complejos que les darían la ventaja en la guerra.

La verdad eso no le interesaba mucho al Uzumaki.

"Señor Naruto…" el rubio salió de sus pensamientos cuando alguien tiro de sus pantalones, mirando abajo vio una cubeta de agua sostenida por las pequeñas manos de Suni, la niña que tenia esa marca de siete en su mejilla, "Es para usted señor" que la pequeña sonriera y le dijera señor mientras estaba algo roja por el calor infernal y sudando, fue una proeza.

"Gracias" aunque era raro que le dijeran señor, al parecer la niña le tenia mucho respeto por ayudarlos el primer día, devolviendo la sonrisa se sentó un momento para tomar agua y descansar un poco, siguiendo su ejemplo la pequeña se sentó a su lado para solo mirar al frente, "¿algo nuevo que haya pasado?" pregunto tratando de romper el silencio tan tenso.

"Bueno… hice algunos amigos" sonriendo comenzó a contar como conoció a niños de su edad que hacían lo mismo que ella, llevar agua y asistencia a los demás prisioneros, que ella sonriera al contar todo eso, provoco una sonrisa pasiva en Naruto.

"Eso es bueno" con cuidado revolvió el cabello de la niña.

"Señor Naruto…" bajando la mirada el Shinobi vio la mirada sombría de la pequeña, "¿Nunca saldremos de aquí?" esa pregunta provoco un nuda en su garganta, "Miho no quiere decirlo, porque no quiere hacerme sentir mal… pero yo se que nadie sale de este lugar y que tarde o temprano moriremos aquí" su voz se volvía mas frágil y débil ante cada palabra.

"…"

"Yo… quiero ir a casa" con lágrimas que amenazaban salir, la niña se limpio los ojos y tomando el balde se levanto rápidamente, tenia que seguir trabajando para no ser castigada otra vez.

"Suni…" La niña con la marca en su mejilla se detuvo cuando una mano cayo en su hombro, mirando hacia arriba vio los brillantes ojos azules del Uzumaki, "Te prometo que volverás a tu hogar… tu y tu hermano, los dos volverán a su hogar, lo prometo" juro con la mejor sonrisa brillante que pudo embozar.

"…" en silencio Suni solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue en silenció, justo a tiempo cuando un guardia se acerco y casi la derriba al empujarla, esto hizo que la mirada de Naruto se oscureciera.

"¡Oye tu! ¡Sigue trabajando bastardo de mierda!" el maestro fuego que empujo a la niña al ver que el mocoso nuevo solo estaba de pie apunto su lanza contra el para que siguiera trabajando..

"Ya termine…" fue la respuesta reseca de Naruto que dejo caer la pala mirando a los ojos al soldado que miro con incredulidad el contener de carbón vacío.

"Es imposible"

"Tu cara es imposible, nadie puede ser tan feo" se burlo Naruto dejando que toda la fundidora quedara en un silencio muy denso, pero algunos de los prisioneros no pudieron evitar mirar preocupados al nuevo.

"¡Tu pequeña basura!"

"Señor el comandante lo llama" el soldado estaba a solo unos centímetros de atravesar la cabeza del mocoso con su lanza, pero se detuvo cuando un esclavo anciano se le acerco.

"…" apretando los dientes el soldado miro con furia al sonriente mocoso, dándose la vuelta se fue.

"No los provoques" Naruto reconoció al anciano, era el mismo que había ayudado hace algunos dias, "Hay una diferencia entre ser valiente y estúpido"

"No creo poder diferenciar" encogiéndose de hombros Naruto soltó la pala, esto extraño al anciano ya que lo vio cuando la tiro, pero ahora estaba en su mano, si solo supiera que el shinobi tenía pensando usar la pala para golpear al guardia si intentaba atacarlo.

"Si sigues así solo conseguirás perjudicarte, no solo a ti… sino a todos nosotros" la ultima frase hizo que la sonrisa de naruto desapareciera, "Varios como tu han venido aquí, pensando que nunca serán dominados, en su egoísmo de hacerse ver como los rebeldes, solo provocan que todos seamos castigados"

"…"

"No seas estúpido, solo cierra la boca y mantener la cabeza baja" con un suspiro el anciano se dio la vuelta como empujar una carretilla llena de carbón.

"Oye abuelo…" el viajo se detuvo cuando varios soldados pasaron junto a el y rodearon el mocoso que se mantuvo de pie, con esa sonrisa pegada en su rostro, "Si es inteligente mantener la cabeza abajo y dejarse escupir por los demás… ¡Entonces estas ante el idiota mas grande del mundo!"

"¡Cierra la boca!" uno de los guardias de le dio un fuerte golpe en las piernas del pre adolecente obligándolo a caer de rodillas y el sonido de grilletes resonaron cuando los soldados le colocaron grilletes en sus manos y pies, "¡Veras lo que le suceden a los boca floja como tu!"

**#####################**

"Sin importar que tan dura sea algo… siempre se lo puede romper a fin de cuentas" Hanzuke se mantuvo impasible mirando al nuevo alborotador, ahora estaba en el medio del campo de concentración con todos los esclavos y soldados solo como espectadores.

"…" Naruto no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo de pie sosteniendo sobre sus brazos un tronco, el castigo era simple, solo estar de pie con esa cosa sobre su cabeza, el estar quieto durante horas hace que los músculos se acalambren y si su inmovilidad sigue los músculos se sobres forzaran, o al menos eso era para la mayoría, "¿No es pensado en sacarte ese bigote? No puedo evitar pensar que tomaste una brocha de pintura y la pegaste en tu cara"

"Tu no aprendes ¿verdad?" en solo un instante el latido cubierto de fuego golpeo el pecho del pre adolecente, "¿…?" frunciendo el ceño el comandante no escucho un grito.

"¿Eso tenia que dolor?"

"…" una sonrisa siniestra se formo en el rostro del comandante.

Todos escucharon el sonido de cada golpe, cada latigazo que cortaba la carne del chico que se mantuvo firme de pie sosteniendo el tronco sobre su cabeza, el fuego que envolvía el látigo solo empeoro las heridas. Varios minutos después todo era silencio.

"Llévense a esta basura al calabozo, sin comida ni agua por una semana" dos soldados rápidamente tomaron a Naruto de cada brazo e intentaron llevárselo, pero este no se movió, "¿Qué esperan?" furioso miro como el niño seguía sosteniendo el tronco y sin importar que tanto los dos soldados lo intentaran no podían moverlo.

"El viejo… el viejo me contó de los maestros tierra" sonriendo Naruto planto sus pies con firmeza contra el suelo, impidiendo que sea movido aun cuando mas y mas soldados trataban de moverlo, "Que son gente que nunca retroceden, que una vez se plantan nunca serán movidos… que son como una montaña, grandes e imponentes"

"…" gran parte de los esclavos que eran maestros tierra solo desviaron la mirada.

"…" Miho que seguía sosteniendo la pequeña mano de su hermana miro fijamente al nuevo como aun seguía imperturbable, _"¿Cómo es que…?"_

"¿Esto es todo lo que arán? Solo ser esclavos de estos hijos de puta" apretando la madera en sus manos, naruto miro con furia al comandante que rabioso tomo su látigo que fue envuelto en fuego, "¡Pensé que ustedes tenían valor!"

"¡Suficiente!" Hanzuke no quería oír más, lanzando el golpe con su látigo espero darle en el cuello al mocoso y arrancarle la cabeza.

El látigo fue atrapado en el aire.

**######################**

_Otro día, otra situación extraña. _

"_Ouch" Naruto se quito el ultimo fragmento de madera que quedo en su cabello, esas mujeres sabían como hacer de un balde de madera un arma mortal, apenas logro escapar de la turba de mujeres furiosas. _

"_¡Cuanta inspiración!" una vena palpitante apareció en el frente de Naruto cuando escuchaba a Ero-sennin anotar con euforia en una libreta, así es, el se vio involucrado en la investigación de su supuesto sensei que estaba espiando en los baños termales femeninos, "¡Mi próximo numero saldrá muy pronto!" el sabio de los sapos aun teniendo lesiones por las cosas que las mujeres le arrojaron no le impidió seguir con su gran obra. _

"_No es como si alguien la estuviera esperando" _

"_¡Silencio niño irrespetuoso!" gruño Jiraiya que se sintió insultado por lo que le mocoso le dijo, tenia millones de seguidores de su libro en todo el mundo, o bueno al menos tenia a Kakashi y otros mas por algún lado. _

"_Ero-sennin en vez de perder el tiempo, porque no mejor me entrenas ¿no supone que eres mi maestro?" Cuestiono Naruto, desde que volvieron a la aldea luego de traer a Oba-chan se sentía estancando, aprendió el rasengan, pero solo podía usarlo con ayuda de sus clones o su otra mano, aun le faltaba mucho camino para vencer a oponentes como el cejotas, teme o Neji, ya que este ultimo solo lo venció con la ayuda del zorro y no por su propia cuanta. _

"_No todo es romperte la espalda entrenando niño, hay mas cosas que solo la fuerza bruta" respondió con pereza Jiraiya que guardo su libreta de notas, "Oye como estas en cuanto a soportar la seducción, eso es importante para la vida shinobi, conozco un burdel donde las chicas te…" _

"…" _La mirada en blanco de Naruto fue suficiente para que Jiraiya se quedara callado, bueno pensándolo bien si llevaba a cabo su plan había una posibilidad del 98% que Tsunade lo descubra y bueno la senju le tomo aprecio al mocoso así que no seria buena idea llevarlo a ese tipo de lugares… todavía. _

"_Bueno… ya que estamos aquí tendremos algo mejor que entrenamiento, ¡te voy a compartir mi gran sabiduría!" con una pose digan de un raro el sabio de los sapos sonrió de forma brillante, "¡Oye a donde vas!" solo para que su estudiante se alejaba de el. _

"_No te ofendas Ero-sennin pero no te veo como alguien de gran sabiduría" con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza el rubio solo se fue pensando en ir por un gran tazón de ramen, lastima que una gigantesca lengua lo atrapará y lo llevara de nuevo ante Jiraiya que estaba sobre un gran sapo. _

"_¡Mocoso! ¡Te recuerdo que estas ante el gran Jiraiya-sama, el sabio del monte de los sapos! ¡No solo soy un gran ninja! ¡Soy un sabio! ¡Oíste!" varios minutos después cuando todo se calmo, vemos a ambos ninjas a las afueras de la aldea, para ser mas exactos en un pequeño templó junto a un río. _

"…" _Naruto sintió un extraño sentimiento de paz al estar sentado en la entrada del templo mirando el fluir del río que tenia abundantes peces, no sabia que había un lugar tan bonito como este cerca de la aldea. _

"_Ahhhh que relajante" con un gran suspiro Jiraiya salió del templo y se sentó junto a su estudiante para mirar el río, "¿Qué te parece este lugar? Lo encontré cuando era un mocoso como tu y desde ese tiempo vengo de vez en cuando, cuando estoy estresado…" Naruto miro extrañado al anciano, era raro verlo ser tan ¿maduro?, "… o ver mis revistas porno, creo que tengo algunas escondidas por aquí aun" _

"…" _ese respeto se fue por ventana para el Uzumaki, "Oye Ero-sennin… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" _

"_Ya lo hiciste pero puedes hacer otra" sonriendo con diversión solo se apoyo en el pilar junto a la puerta. _

"_¿Crees que sin el zorro… yo aun seria fuerte?" la sonrisa de Jiraiya se borro tan rápido como escucho esa pregunta, mas serio vio a su alumno estar con la mirada perdida solo mirando el fluir del río, "No soy estúpido, se que sin el no hubiera llegado hasta aquí, su poder me salvo cuando iba a ser asesinado por Haku, me permitió al menos enfrentarme a Orochimaru, gane contra Neji y Gaara solo porque use su poder…" apretando sus puños miro su reflejo en el río, "¿Cómo puedo ser fuerte cuando dependo de un poder que no es mío?" pregunto en voz baja con un destello triste en sus ojos. _

"_¿Terminaste de lloriquear?" levantando la mirada Naruto se encontró con una mirada que nunca vio en el sennin, decepción y enojó, "¿Eso es lo que piensas? Que solo eres un peso muerto sin el Biju en tu interior, mocoso no digas estupideces, porque si lo que dijiste es en serio no vales mi tiempo" guardando un momento silencio Jiraiya solo miro al frente, ignorando la mirada de enojo de Naruto, que estaba por levantarse y solo irse, "¿Dime quien venció a Kabuto?" _

"…" _El Uzumaki se volvió a sentar cuando escucho la pregunta del sabio que siguió mirando el río. _

"_¿Quién salvo el trasero de Tsunade? ¿Quién tuvo las agallas para levantarse y pelear contra alguien que fácilmente es tan fuerte y hábil como Kakashi, uno de los mejores Jounin de la aldea? ¿Dime mocoso quien lo hizo?" _

"…"

"_Nunca te subestimes niño, deja eso para tus oponentes" sonriendo dio unas palmadas en la espalda del mocoso, "Sabes que veo yo cuando te veo a ti" _

"_¿Qué?" _

"_Un horrible color naranja que me hace tener dolor en los ojos" riendo por la expresión del Uzumaki siguió, "Pero eso es bueno, ¿sabes que significa el naranja?" _

_Negando con la cabeza el rubio miro curioso a su maestro. _

"_El naranja es uno de los siete colores de la vida, y significa valentía… tu tienes el valor para enfrentarlo todo y no temer a lo que venga aunque siempre luches tu solo, plantarle cara hasta a las mas grandes bestias y ejércitos, siempre dispuesto a dar tu corazón en las batallas y nunca retroceder…" Jiraiya no dudo en tomar con fuerza el hombro del chico y acercarlo a el, era lo más cercano a un abrazo que podría dar. _

"…" _manteniendo la mirada baja Naruto solo siguió en silencio. _

"_Cuando te veo no puedo evitar pensar… Que el naranja te queda bien" dijo con una gran sonrisa para dar unas palmadas en la espalda de su estudiante, que siguió mirando hacia abajo. Para que no vieran las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. _

_Eso fue lo más gentil que le dijeron en muchos años…_

**######################**

"…" Todos estaban en shock, los maestros tierra, los civiles, Miho, Suni, el anciano, incluso los maestros fuego que intentaban mover a Naruto retrocedieron con incredulidad.

El había solo atrapado el látigo y lo estaba sosteniendo en su mano.

"…" Hanzuke sintió que su cuerpo completo temblaba ante la mirada del mocoso, que no se inmutaba por el fuego que quemaba su mano, _"Sus ojos" _el comandante comenzó a sudar cuando vio esos ojos azules, que parecían brillar con furia y poder, ¿Qué era esta niño?

"Todos… ¡son unos tontos!" el grito fue escuchado en toda la fortaleza, cada soldado y prisionero fue sacudido por ese grito, "¿¡Creen que esto es todo?! ¡Solo dejar que ellos nos traten como basura y solo aceptarlo!" con una voz algo quebrada Naruto recordó cada día y como todos eran tratados, "¡Si esta es la vida que quieren tener es mejor que estuvieran muertos! ¿Cómo pueden solo ver lo que sucede y no hacer nada?"

"…" El gran anciano maestro tierra sintió como si una montaña le hubiera caído encima.

"¿Y si siguiente en morir es su amigo, hermana, padre o madre? ¿Solo lo aceptarían?" apretando sus puños el Uzumaki miro ahora al comandante, jalando el látigo lo arrastro hasta el y tomo del cuello de su armadura, "¡Yo no estoy dispuesto a solo ver esto! ¡Si ustedes no desean pelear por ustedes mismos! ¡Entonces háganlo por el que esta a su lado!"

"¡Arqueros! ¡Arqueros!" Hanzuke salió de su estado de shock cuando vio como su armadura se estaba agrietando ante la fuerza monstruosa del mocoso, en pánico hizo que todos sus arqueros sobre los muros apuntaran contra su prisionero, "¡Sera mejor que me sueltes o ya veras las consecuencias!" con una voz cargada de miedo el maestro fuego levanto la mano y todos los arqueros ya estaban apuntando.

"…" la respuesta de Naruto fue tomar el cuello del comandante que sintió como su cuello tentaba ser roto como una simple rama.

"¡Si no me sueltas… ellos apuntaran a los niños-s!" logro decir Hanzuke mirando a los ojos a Naruto que apretando sus dientes con frustración soltó al maestro fuego, "¡Tu! ¡Mañana al medio día serás ejecutado por esta insolencia!"

Todos vieron como el Uzumaki fue escoltado por los guardias hasta el calabozo para su ejecución, no paso mucho para que los prisioneros se fueran dispersando, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos.

**####################**

Caminando por los largos pasillos de concreto, Naruto fue escoltado por dos guardias que en silencio solo lo guiaron a su destino, tras tortuosos minutos de silencio, llegaron hasta una gran puerta metálica y abriéndola el Uzumaki solo entro.

"¿Cómo fue todo?" pregunto a la nada Naruto que solo miro las cuatro paredes que lo rodeaban, el dolor de la quemadura en su brazo derecho se estaba volviendo incomoda, pero gracias al zorro en unos días desaparecerá como si nunca hubiera estado.

"…" los guardias se miraron entre ellos, uno de ellos cerro lentamente la puerta detrás de el y el silenció se volvió pesado.

***Pufff* **

En unas explosiones de humo los dos guardias se transformaron en unos adolescentes rubios de ojos azules, no hacia falta pensar mucho el que estaba sucediendo.

Las dos copias solo miraron al original para después en otra explosión de humo solo desaparecer como si nunca hubieran existido.

"…" la mirada de Naruto se oscureció cuando todos los recuerdos de los clones volvieron a el.

Desde que llego a esta fortaleza tuvo que buscar información de donde sea, y el primer paso que dio fue provocar una distracción, insultar al comandante y no hacer notar que debajo de la carroza que lo trajo salió un clon que hizo varios copias de si mismo y se transformaron en diferentes guardias.

Mientras los clones pasaban desapercibidos entre los guardias y soldados, el Naruto original se quedó entre los esclavos, para ver que tan mala estaba la situación y ahora lo sabía.

Naruto se levanto del suelo para mirar los barrotes, corriendo contra ellos los derribo de una patada. Ante su fuerza los barrotes cedieron y salieron del marco de la puerta de entrada, saliendo del calabozo vio a un guardia al final del pasillo, sonriendo el rubio vio una gran llamarada de fuego venir a el.

**######################**

Yuei y Yui miraron las llamas de la fogata con calma, ya habían pasado casi 11 días desde que su acompañante se infiltro en la fortaleza Bǎolěi, y tras cada día la preocupación de ambas estaba creciendo mas y mas.

Fang el gran león/lobo dio un bostezo mientras se despertaba cuando los primeros rayos de luz del amanecer golpearon sus ojos.

"Aun no llega" la gemela mayor lamentaba el dejar que este plan estúpido siguiera, hoy era el día limite en el tendría que llegar aquí, antes del amanecer tendría que estar aquí para decir si la misión fue un éxito o en el peor de los casos, "…" abrazándose a si misma la guerrera miro el solo asomándose en el horizonte.

"Te fe en el" Yui se mantuvo impasible mirando las brasas del fuego apagarse.

Entre los arbustos se escucharon ruidos y las dos guerreras reaccionaron sacando sus abanicos con cuchillas, pero lo bajaron cuando vieron quien era.

"Naruto" aliviada Yuei bajo su arma al ver al estudiante de su hermana, el había cancelado su henge recuperando su cabello rubio y marcas de bigotes.

"…" Yui no lo diría pero se sentía igual de aliviada que su hermana, al parecer el no tuvo problemas en escapar de la fortaleza, tenia algunos raspones y quemaduras en su ropa nada mas, era impresionante, "¿…?" se sintió extrañada cuando el rubio solo se mantuvo en silencio y sombrío, normalmente era mucho mas animado.

Las dos guerreras vieron como en la espalda el chico cargaba un gran bulto envuelto en telas y con el mayor cuidado lo dejo en el suelo, "…" en silencio el solo retrocedió cuando ambas chicas se acercaron.

Yuei cayó de rodillas para mirar el bulto, lentamente quito las telas de uno de los lados, "…" cubriendo su boca con ambas manos ahogo el grito y con sus ojos abiertos en shock tembló sin control, todo mientras las lágrimas se formaban en las esquinas de sus ojos.

"…" La gemela menor no reacciono al ver el cuerpo en mal estado que estaba a sus pies, su descomposición… parecía que había fallecido hace ya varios años, "Padre…" cayendo de rodillas junto a su hermana rompió en llanto.

Tanto tiempo.

Tanto trabajo.

Tanta espera.

"El quiso encabezar una rebelión hace 13 años" hablo con lentitud Naruto que vio como las dos hermanas seguían llorando en silencio, "Mis clones hablaron con guardias y otros prisioneros que estuvieron ahí, el peleo junto a otros prisioneros, pero eran demasiados soldados y guardias, el… murió peleando no solo por su libertad, sino por la de todos"

Naruto escucho lo que los prisioneros habían dicho, ese hombre que comenzó con la revuelta, al ver que no podía ganar, dio la cara para que solo el sea castigado, desafortunadamente el comandante Hanzuke no lo dejo. Muchos murieron.

"…" la gemela menor solo cubrió el rostro de su padre, con cuidado lo levanto con la ayuda de su hermana que lo subieron a la espalda de Fang.

"Gracias por ayudarnos Naruto…" fueron las simples palabras de Yui que junto a su hermana solo se subieron al lobo/león, esto descoloco a Naruto.

"¡Esperen! ¡¿Es todo?!" colocándose en el camino las detuvo.

"Si" con una mirada sombría Yui solo miro el bulto, "Ahora solo daré un entierro digno a nuestro padre" dijo con una voz baja y desolada.

"Pero… ¿y ellos?" solo iban a irse, dejando a todas esas personas aun encerradas.

"No podemos hacer nada por ellos" Con una mirada comprensiva Yuei tomo la palabra, la única razón de entrenar todos estos años y sobrevivir solo fue para la liberación de su padre, ahora que estaba muerto, solo les quedaba… seguir, "Puedes venir con nosotras si quieres"

"No" respondió Naruto que miro a las dos hermanas con furia, "¿Qué paso con todo eso de la valentía? Se supone que su clan…"

"El clan esta muerto" Ganando una mirada mas fría la gemela menor se mostro indiferente por la mención de su clan, "Solo quedamos nosotras dos y en esta guerra es imposible que podamos levantar nuestro clan… se acabo"

"…" La gemela mayor solo bajo la mirada para acariciar el cuerpo de su padre, era obvio que ya pensaba igual que su hermana.

"Tu me enseñaste a pelear como ustedes, me dijiste… me dijiste que… _¡La valentía es levantarse para defender lo que uno cree! _¡Tu padre pelea por lo que creía! ¡El creí en la libertad! ¡Que nadie merecía estar en ese infierno! ¡El…"

"¡El esta muerto!" interrumpió con furia Yui que sentía que su temperamento iba a explotar, "¡Bienvenido al mundo real niño estúpido! ¿Qué creías que nosotros tres solo iríamos a pelear y liberar a todos esos pobres diablos? ¿Qué al final del día estaríamos festejando la caída de ese lugar con alegría y felicidad? Eres tan…. Estúpido" escupió lo ultimo con casi odio.

"…" los puños de Naruto sangraron ante la fuerza con la que los apretaba y la furia que sentía subía por su garganta, no siquiera podía dar una palabra.

"Naruto" la suave voz de Yuei izo que Naruto levantara la mirada, "No tiene caso… Solo ven con nosotras… por favor" extendiendo su mano hacia el rubio sonrió con suavidad, quería solo irse y llevárselo de este lugar, dejar todo atrás.

"…" El Uzumaki solo miro un segundo a las hermanas, acercándose a ellas paso junto a la mano de Yuei y tomo su mochila de la silla de montar de la bestia, "No… no los dejare atrás" tomando su mochila se la coloco y lentamente se alejo de las dos gemelas.

"Morirás" El Shinobi se detuvo cuando escucho esa fría palabra que Yui dijo, "Tal vez seas fuerte, pero piensas enfrentarte a uno de las fortalezas más grandes de la nación del fuego, tienen miles de soldados y guaridas, muchos de ellos maestros fuego que han estado en el campo de batalla que no le importara reducir a cenizas un mocoso como tu, ¿Enserio iras solo?" cuestiono con burla, el niño era fuerte, pero contra un ejercito, eso era un mal chiste.

"Si" sonriendo el rubio le dio una sonrisa brillante a las dos guerreras, "Por qué si yo no lo hago… ¿Quién lo ara?" encogiéndose de hombros solo se dio media vuelta para caminar al bosque con un solo destino en mente.

En silencio las dos guerreras vieron como el rubio desapareció entre la maleza.

**####################**

Esto era inaudito.

Hanzuke apretó el agarre de su látigo cuando le dijeron que uno de los esclavos que iba a matar se escapo, escapo de los profundos de los calabozos dejando a decenas de sus soldados con huesos rotos e inconsciente, luego se encargaría de que ellos también paguen por su desempeño tan lamentable.

"Se que alguien lo ayudo" susurro con furia mirando a los cientos de sus prisioneros frente a el, había ordenado que todos los prisioneros del ala norte estén en el patio principal para asegurarse de que los que planearon este escape lo paguen muy caro.

"Señor… nadie dice estar implicado en la fuga del prisionero #1870" informo uno de los guardias que desvío la mirada ante los ojos penetrantes de su comandante que dio un bufido.

"Nadie admitirá que lo ayudo estúpido" dando un profundo suspiro miro la larga fila de esclavos, lentamente camino junto a ellos, "Todos habrán escuchados rumores de que alguien escapo la noche anterior y tal vez piensen 'si el pudo huir ¿Por qué nosotros no?'" deteniéndose ante una mujer vio al niño pequeño que cargaba, "Déjenme decirles que su esperanza esta muy errada, porque yo mismo iré de ser necesario a buscar ese mocoso, lo traeré para llevarlo hasta el más profundo de los calabozos y teñir las paredes con su sangre" la mujer solo apretó su hijo contra ella y se hizo lo mas pequeña que pudo ante el maestro fuego que extendió su mano para acariciar la espalda del bebe que tentaba llorar, "Y lo are con cualquiera que lo haya ayudado" su mano libre fue envuelta por fuego y se fue acercando peligrosamente ante el pequeño que comenzó a llorar con fuerza ante el calor doloroso que estaba mas y mas cerca.

"¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Eso le duele!" el comandante se detuvo cuando escucho esa voz y volteando vio a una mocosa sobresalir entre los demás esclavos, "¡Eres un hombre malo y la gente mala siempre obtiene lo que merece!"

"Suni" Miho sentía su corazón llegar a su garganta cuando escucho el grito de su hermano menor, tan pronto como vio al comandante venir iba a hablar pero una lanza fue puesta en su cuello por un soldado que estaba detrás de el.

"¿Un hombre malo?" Hanzuke sonrió con burla al mirar a la niña marcada con el siete en su mejilla, caminando con pasos pesados llego hasta ella, "¿Así que soy un hombre malo eh?" tomando su látigo este fue iluminado por llamas.

"Si… y mama decía que las personas como tu siempre tendrán su merecido" la pequeña aun cuando sus piernas temblaban sin control y su voz tartamudeaba mantuvo la mirada contra el maestro fuego.

"Tu madre era una estúpida" todos los prisioneros vieron como el látigo de fuego iba directo contra la niña y la sangre salpico el suelo, "…" levantando una ceja Hanzuke vio al hermano de la mocosa estar de rodillas usando su cuerpo como escudo.

"Hermano" la pequeña se horrorizo al ver la gran herida en la espalda de su hermano mayor que tenia sus brazos envueltos a su alrededor, "¡Miho!"

"¡#1356 será mejor que te muevas o seguiré hasta que te parta a la mitad!" bromo el maestro de fuego con furia y su rabia solo creció al ver como el mocoso siguió protegiendo a la niña, "Dije…"

***Golpe* **

"… que…"

***golpe* **

"¡Apártate de mi camino!"

***Golpe* **

***Golpe* **

***Golpe* **

"¡Ahhhhhh!" Miho grito con agonía ante cada golpe que estaba rasgando la carne de su espalda, pero se negó a soltar a su hermana menor, con sangre que salpicaba el suelo y los sonidos de cada golpe hicieron que todos los prisioneros se sintieron impotentes.

"¡Basta!" la pequeña solo pudo ser testigo de todo y solo podía abrazar con fuerza a su hermano y rezar a cualquier deidad que esto parara, que todo este sufrimiento se detuviera.

"¡Comandante Hanzuke!" el maestro fuego se detuvo cuando escucho a uno de sus soldados gritar.

"¿Por qué la interrupción?" gruño el anciano que tomo su látigo manchado con sangre y lo coloco en su cintura, mirando al soldado a sus pies espero que este tuviera una muy buena razón para interrumpir su lección de disciplina.

"¡Hay un intruso señor!" el maestro fuego frunció el ceño con molestia, ¿la interrupción fue solo por un solo intruso? Pasando junto al soldado subió las escaleras para estar sobre la muralla y una vez ahí tomo un telescopio.

"…" buscando al intruso Hanzuke encontró una silueta en la cima de una colina y enfocado mejor el telescopio lo vio, "¿Qué?" parpadeando confuso vio un mocoso de cabello dorado y marcas extrañas, pero al ver sus ojos, esos ojos, lo reconoció al instante, "Así que vuelves a la boca del lobo…" sonriendo de forma perversa bajo el telescopio.

**####################**

_Hoy era un hermoso día… _

Pensó con tranquilidad Naruto que estaba de pie en la colina observando a una solitaria mariposa volar cerca de el, levantando su mano derecho dejo que el pequeño y bello animal se posara sobre uno de sus dedos.

La brisa se sentía gentil contra su rostro y el solo estaba brillando con fuerza.

La pequeña mariposa salió volando cuando una flecha cayó a los pies del Uzumaki, que miro a la distancia cientos de arqueros en los muros de la fortaleza.

"¡Saldrán algunos soldados que te escoltaran hasta aquí! ¡Intenta algo y mis arqueros no dudaran en atravesar tu cabeza!" fue el grito de Hanzuke a través de un alta voz metálico y seguido de eso todos los arqueros prepararon sus arcos listos para disparar ante el menor movimiento sospechoso.

"…" manteniendo un rostro impasible Naruto tomo su mochila y la dejo caer a sus pies, arrodillándose en el césped la abrió para sacar varias cosas, primero se colocó su preciado collar que había le ganado a la abuela Tsunade, luego quitándose las prendas sucias de prisionero las arrojo al suelo y tomando la chaqueta naranja que Mío le había dado hace tiempo, en silencio solo la miro un momento.

"_El naranja es uno de los siete colores de la vida, y significa valentía… tu tienes el valor para enfrentarlo todo y no temer a lo que venga aunque siempre luches tu solo, plantarle cara hasta a las mas grandes bestias y ejércitos, siempre dispuesto a dar tu corazón en las batallas y nunca retroceder…" _

Colocándosela remango las mangas y tomo unos trozos de papel que tenían unos dibujos, con unas vendas se las ato en sus muñecas.

"_Cuando te veo no puedo evitar pensar… Que el naranja te queda bien"_

Mirando el brillante color naranja de su chaqueta sonrió, y por un momento creía que alguien lo empujo, mirando detrás de el reconoció ese cabello blanco y marcas rojas debajo de sus ojos, sonriendo aun mas comenzó a correr.

En la fortaleza el comandante frunció el ceño cuando vio al mocoso correr, era una lastima le hubiera gustado acabar con su vida el mismo, "Mátenlo" con esa orden solo se dio la vuelta para irse.

Todos los arqueros no dudaron en disparar y pronto el cielo para el rubio fue oscurecido por cientos de flechas, dejando de correr Naruto se planto en el suelo y miro los proyectiles que venían contra el.

"Funciona…" cerrando los ojos el Shinobi llevo su mano derecha a su muñeca.

Todos lo que estaban sobre la muralla vieron como las flechas fueron rotas o rechazadas por un gran escudo metálico que tenia forma de circulo, que era cargado por Naruto que bajo el escudo para que esta desapareciera en un estallido de humo.

"…" cabe decir que ninguno pudo decir una palabra, todos estaban en shock.

"Mi turno" sonriendo Naruto formo un sello de manos y cientos de explosiones de humo hubo a su alrededor, en solo segundo mas de cien copias estaban formando una larga fila ante la gran muralla. "Me costo mucho que esto funcionara… pero vale la pena" en otra nube de humo arcos y flechas aparecieron en las manos de cada clon.

"…" sudando a mares Hanzuke salió del shock, "¡No se queden de pie estúpidos! ¡Es un truco ataquen! ¡Ataquen!" sus ordenes fueron seguidas por sus hombres que formaron una larga línea de ataque en las murallas, "¡Fuego!" las flechas y las bolas de fuego estaban a punto de ser lanzadas.

"¡Agh!" varios soldados fueron derribados por flechas, y las que fallaron dieron contra la muralla, "¿…?" una maestra fuego que evito ser golpeada por la lluvia de flechas observo con incredulidad como varias de las flechas en explosiones de humo se transformaron en el mismo mocoso, "¡Alto!" sin pensarlo intento quemarlos, solo para que recibiera una dura patada en el rostro que la noqueo.

"¡Vamos!" al menos 15 clones llegaron a las murallas y estos atacaron a todos los que se le ponía al frente, uno a uno los soldados fueron cayendo ante las copias que tenían una fuerza monstruosa, "¡Sorpresa hijo de puta!" uno de los clones corrió por las paredes para llegar hasta Hanzuke y pateándolo en el pecho lo derribo.

Pero no pudo dar otro paso cuando desapareció en una nube de humo cuando una flecha se clavo en su espalda.

"¡Reorganícense y disparen a matar!" el que parecía ser el capitán de los arqueros disparo varias flechas en solo segundos y los clones poco a poco fueron borrados en explosiones de humo.

"¡Todos…" el comandante se logró recomponer del golpe y se levanto para mirar sobre la muralla como el mocoso original seguía disparando flechas contra la fortaleza, "… vallan por ese niño!" grito con furia para disparar de sus manos una gran llamarada de fuego que logró desaparecer a todos los clones que estaban sobre la muralla, junto con otros soldados que no alcanzaron a reaccionar ante el ataque de su propio comandante.

Naruto vio como la gran puerta de la fortaleza se fueron abriendo y cientos de soldados salieron corriendo en busca de su cabeza.

"¡Formación Alpha!" un total de 80 soldados se formaron en una fila y con los mismos movimientos expulsaron de sus puños llamaradas de fuego, que todas juntas dieron como resultado un gran tsunami de fuego que consumió gran parte de la planicie verde.

Hubo silencio entre los soldados que vieron como todos los clones fueron despareciendo, sin embargo solo quedo una silueta ennegrecida, que comenzó a moverse.

"¡Aquí voy!" levantando un gran escudo Naruto corrió a toda velocidad contra el ejercito que impactados dispararon de nuevo, pero las llamas no detuvieron al Shinobi que a través del mar de fuego llego hasta el gran ejercito.

Y lo inevitable sucedió, soldados fueron mandados a volar por ser atropellados por el gran escudo que no dejaba de avanzar, soldado tras soldados fueron aplastados o sacados del camino como si solo fueron muñecos de trapo.

"¡Alto!" un soldado joven dio un salto evitando ser atropellado por el escudo y en un giro en el aire disparo una bola de fuego que iba a la parte descubierta del enemigo.

Sin embargo Naruto freno y lanzo su escudo contra el soldado que quiso atacarlo por la espalda, con éxito lo golpeo y lo dejo fuera de combate, pero ahora se vio rodeado del resto del ejercito que lo rodearon en un circulo.

"¡Fuego cruzado! ¡Emplear combate mano a mano!" la que dirigía parte del ejercito era una mujer de armadura negra con destellos rojos que cargaba unas dagas gemelas, que al ver a su enemigo acorralado dio la orden de un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo para evitar que los soldados bajo su mando se quemen entre ellos.

"¡Ahhhhhh!" decenas corrieron contra el mocoso con sus armas en alto para acabarlo.

Naruto al ver lo que se avecinaba tomo aire, sus brazos y piernas se flexionaron un poco, separando sus piernas se agacho un poco más y sus manos se cerraron en puños que apuntaban al frente y su brazo derecho permanecía sobre su cabeza.

Los maestros fuego no le dieron importancia al cambio de postura y atacaron, eran cientos contra uno, _"¿Qué posibilidades había de que el mocoso-_

La capitana se atraganto con sus palabras cuando vio como uno de los cascos de sus soldados fue destrozado por el puño del niño dejándolo fue de combate en solo un instante.

"…" Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, todos miraron en shock al soldado caído que estaba a decenas de metros ahora lejos del intruso, pero no tuvieron tiempo de pensar cuando el rubio dio ahora el primer paso para atacar.

Naruto incrusto su puño contra uno de los soldados y lo derribo junto a varios mas que estaban detrás de el, esquivando una lanza que paso junto a su cabeza contrataco con un opercout que noqueo a su atacante.

Rompiendo la lanza en dos se lanzo contra el ejército.

Golpes.

Patadas.

Bloqueo.

Derrapar.

Vencer.

Naruto fue dejando un rastro de decenas de soldados fuera de combate a puño limpio.

"¡Ahg!" uno de los maestro fuego le dio con puñetazo en la frente del mocoso, pero solo consiguió que sus dedos se rompan.

Gruñendo por el golpe Naruto salto para dar una patada de mula que mando a volar al soldado, pero en su distracción recibió un golpe en la cara, "…" pero no cayo, en cambio tomo el brazo del que le dio el golpe y giro con el.

Mas soldados fueron cayendo cuando uno de sus compañeros fue usado como un maldito tronco.

Soltando al soldado dio un salto para evitar ser acribillado por varias cuchillas, cayendo entre los demás maestros fuego saco de su bolsillo una esfera roja y la lanzo contra el suelo.

Una gran nube roja exploto en el medio del campo de batalla.

"¡Quema!" todos los soldados que estaban en el rango de la nube fueron cegados por el humo de pimienta que le quemaba los ojos y garganta, "¡Ahhhh!" el maestro fuego no pudo ver cuando un puño abollo la placa de armadura de su pecho y solo termino en el suelo con algunas costillas rotas.

"¡Equipo beta reorganícense y pheta prepárense para atacar con fuego control!" la capitana al ver que su ejercito estaba siendo aplastado, dio nuevos ordenes, "¡…!" pero se alarmo cuando vio como entre el humo surgió un arma gigante voladora con forma de estrella que venia directo a ella.

La fuma-shuriken voló contra la capitana que vio como esas afiladas cuchillas iban seguro a cortar su cabeza.

*Pufff*

Pero a solo centímetros de que la tocara, el arma se transformo en el chico y todo fue oscuridad para la maestra fuego que recibió un derechazo que la derribo.

"…" El comandante Hanzuke fue testigo al igual que todos sus hombres el como cientos de soldados fueron aplastados y derrotados solo por un niño… con rabia y temor el anciano miro a sus soldados, "¡Cierren la puerta principal! ¡El no debe entrar y llamen a mas soldados!"

"¿Cuántos-s señor?"

"¡Llámalos a todos!"

Afuera de las murallas Naruto corría a toda velocidad de un lado a otro esquivando los ataques de fuego que los soldados le iban arrojando, pero el Shinobi paso entre cada ataque para llegar hasta ellos y vencerlos con demoledores golpes que dañaban sus armaduras y rompían sus huesos.

"¡No tengo tiempo para esto!" derribando a los últimos soldados el rubio vio como las grandes puertas metálicas de la fortaleza se fueron cerrando. Dejando a los pocos soldados que aun quedaban, corrió a toda velocidad contra la puerta.

En un estallido de humo un clon apareció a su lado y extendiendo su mano derecha poco a poco una esfera de chakra fue creciendo en su mano, _"¡Vamos!" _concentrado Naruto se esforzó aun más y el rasengan algo desestabilizado creció de forma apresurada hasta ser tan grande como el mismo. "¡Toc toc bola de bastardos!" con una sonrisa salvaje estrello su ataque contra la gran puerta.

**#####################**

"¡Wow!" Suni se exalto cuando escucho un fuerte estruendo, gran parte de los prisioneros seguían esperando que el comandante apareciera para dar comienzo al día de trabajo, pero el no aparecía y podían ver como muchos de los guardias y soldados se estaban movilizando, "¿Qué fue eso?" se pregunto la niña que estaba cargando un tazón de agua para su hermano mayor.

"…" Miho estaba siendo vendado por otra prisionera que estaba asiendo lo mejor que podía para suturar las heridas y limpiarlas, haciendo lo posible con lo poco que tenia.

"¿Qué crees que sea?" cuestiono un anciano al líder de los maestro tierra que función el ceño al ver como humo negro salía de donde debía estar la puerta principal, que estaba cerca de una guardias las principales armerías de la fortaleza.

"Algo grande…" en gran maestro tierra solo siguió observando al igual los demás los acontecimientos.

**####################**

Con un tembló en su mano derecha y respirando de forma agitada, Naruto logro destruir una puerta de acero que tenía 15 metros cuadrados y dos de grosor, pero a un gran costo, "Aun debo de manejarlo mejor" pensó en voz alta mirando su mano derecha, que tenia leves quemaduras y heridas, producto de su propia técnica, el Odama-Rasengan aun tenia que ser perfeccionado.

***Track***

El sonido metálico y chasquidos hizo que Naruto levantara la mirada, poco a poco la nube de humo que levanto se fue asentando y el rubio trago en seco.

Sobre un palco de concreto Hanzuke estaba cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa arrogante pegada en su rostro, debajo de el y a su alrededor estaban los cientos de soldados que estaban bajo su servicio, pero lo que mas llamo la atención fueron las decenas de cañones y uno mucho más grande que estaba a los pies del comandante, todos apuntando a un solo objetivo.

"Una lección de vida chico" levantando su mano el comandante hizo que el chasquido de carga de los cañones se escucharan, con una sonrisa de superioridad se burlo de la mirada tan seria y determinada del mocoso, "Lo que importa en una batalla no son los soldados, sino quien tenga la mejor arma, ¡fuego!"

Desde todas las direcciones las explosiones de los cañones fueron el principió de un largo y tortuoso minuto entero de continuo disparos y explosiones, todas contra un solo blanco, cuando las explosiones terminaron solo quedaba una gran nube de humo que poco a poco se fue asentando.

El goteo de la sangre, fue dejando una gran mancha en el suelo que crecía a cada segundo.

De rodillas Naruto dejo caer dos escudos hechos pedazos, los escudos metálicos apenas pudieron resistir las balas de cañón, respirando con pesadez y con dolor miro su hombro izquierdo que estaba dislocado y fuera de lugar, en solo segundos se torno morada.

"Bien…" satisfecho Hanzuke pudo sentirse aliviado, no sabía quién era este niño, pero algo era seguro, el señor del fuego estaría alegre de saber que una gran amenaza como el fue exterminada, "¡Recarguen!" todos los soldado empezaron a recargar y preparar los cañones para el golpe de gracia.

Pero no esperaron que el mocoso cargara contra ellos, mas bien no pensaron que siquiera pudiera moverse.

"¡Kage bushin no jutsu!" ignorando el dolor de su hombro cruzo sus dedos y en varias explosiones de humo aparecieron varios clones, que tomaron al mas cercano a ellos para lanzarse justo a tiempo cuando los cañones fueron disparado de nuevo.

Pasando entre las balas los clones y el original llegaron hasta las murallas que dividían por dentro la fortaleza y atacaron a los soldados que manejaban los cañones, "¡Uno, dos, tres!" entre dos o mas clones tomaron los cañones y con esfuerzo los levantaron para desviar los disparos contra los mismos artilleros que fueron sometidos por los clones.

"¡No! ¡No abandonen sus puestos!" Hanzuke observo con furia como las copias de ese mocoso poco a poco iban pasando las defensas, encabezados por el original que peleaba mano a mano contra varios soldados que intentaron detenerlo, "¡Que alguien lo detenga!" el pánico se comenzó a apoderar de el y sintió la mirada penetrante del niño que estaba mas y mas cerca, "¡Disparen de una vez!"

"¡Pero señor-r! ¡Nuestro soldados!" uno de los soldados respondió tan rápido como escucho que tenían que disparar contra sus mismos compañeros.

"¡Dije que disparen! ¡Ahora!" grito el comandante que estaba desesperado por matar al Shinobi, su paciencia se termino al ver que sus propios soldados dudaban, sin pensarlo levanto su mano y disparo una llamarada de fuego que encendió la mecha del gran cañón.

El combate entre los soldados y los clones se detuvo cuando vieron que arma mas grande estaba apuntando directamente contra ellos, _"¡No!"_ Naruto sin pensarlo tomo a dos soldados y los arrojo fuera del camino del disparo, esto fue imitado por sus clones que golpearon o empujaron a todos los que estuvieran en el rango de la explosión.

Un joven soldado dejo caer su lanza cuando vio el gran cañón apuntar contra el y solo pudo esperar su final, "¿…?" pero sorprendido vio en cámara lenta la silueta de su enemigo rubio empujarlo fuera del camino.

La explosión fue escuchada en toda la fortaleza.

**#####################**

"¡Todos cuidado!" los prisioneros se alteraron cuando sobre sus cabezas paso algo grande que paso y se estrello contra los almacenes de carbón, todos retrocedieron y se alejaron cuando toneladas de carbón surgió del edificio que se desmorono.

Todos estaban confundidos, hace varios minutos que escucharon explosiones y caos proveniente de la entrada principal de la fortaleza y la última explosión que acaban de escuchar acaba de demoler el almacén y entrada de una de las minas de carbón, era una suerte de que nadie hubiera estado trabajando ahí.

Tosiendo por el polvo oscuro del carbón en el aire, Suni vio confundida una silueta salir de entre el carbón, "¿Tu eres…?" la pequeña estaba confundida al ver a alguien cubierto de pies a cabeza de carbón, pero el lentamente sacudió su cabello dejando mostrar algo de amarillo y unos brillantes ojos azules, "… Naruto?" aunque tenia el cabello y tono de piel diferente, ella jamás olvidaría ese color azul tan brillante en sus ojos.

"…" Naruto se tambaleo al salir de entre los escombros y el carbón, en su brazo derecho colgaba lo que quedo del ultimo escudo que tenia sellado, ahora solo era un pedazo de metal deformado que había salvado su vida, por que de recibir ese disparo a quemarropa no hubiera sobrevivido, "…" respirando de forma agitada cayo de rodillas, ya no sentía su brazo izquierdo y el derecho apenas le respondía.

Con sangre bajando de sus heridas el shinobi se trato de levantar, pero sus piernas fallaron.

Sin embargo nunca llego a tocar el suelo.

Varias manos lo sostuvieron y lo ayudaron a mantenerse de pie, los prisioneros aun confundidos se dieron una idea de que estaba pasando, pero ahora solo podían ayudar al niño que parecía iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

El viejo maestro tierra aun trataba de comprender que pasaba, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el retumbar de cientos de pasos.

Desde el ala norte de la prisión llegaron cientos de soldados de la nación del fuego encabezado por el comandante Hanzuke, que se detuvo al ver que todos los prisioneros seguían en zona de concentración, "Imposible…" sus ojos se agrandaron al ver al mocoso de pie aun respirando.

¿Qué demonios era este niño?

"¡Todos ustedes háganse aun lado!" pero no tenia porque pensar en eso ahora, lo mas importante era matar al niño a toda costa, "¡Ese chico debe de ser ejecutado por su atrevimiento de atacar una de las mas grandes estaciones de reformación de la nación del fuego!" el grito del viejo soldado era claro.

Los originarios del reino tierra se miraron aún más confundidos ¿Ataque contra esta fortaleza?

Todos tuvieron que dejar eso de lado cuando escucharon unos pasos.

Entre los prisioneros Naruto camino en el silencio con la cabeza baja, con una cojera siguió pasando junto a las personas con que había estado en ese infierno, siendo tratados como basura y esclavizados para solo esperar una muerte prematura.

Pronto el Uzumaki estuvo entre los dos grandes grupos, guardias y prisioneros.

"…" Hanzuke sonrió al ver el estado deplorable del niño, habían ganado, levantando su mano derecha todos sus soldados comenzaron avanzar lentamente, con el niño rendido seria crucial desmoralizar a los demás prisioneros con una prueba de que sucedía si se rebelaban contra la gran nación del fuego.

***Silbido* **

Todo el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando se escuchó el caracterizado sonido de un arma ser desenvainada.

"…" Naruto levanto un kunai con su mano derecha apuntando directamente contra el gran ejército que se había detenido, levantando la mirada todos vieron sus ojos azules.

La rabia inundo la mente del viejo comandante al ver esto.

Suni apretó la mano de su hermano mayor al ver al igual que todos los demás como el Shinobi tomo posición de pelea con su única arma, un simple kunai. El gran maestro tierra junto con el anciano estaba desconcertado por tal escena.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ese niño? ¿Planeaba enfrentarse a todos ellos? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aun en su estado siquiera lo intentaba?

"¿Por qué?" las mismas preguntas pasaban por la mente del maestro fuego que temblaba con ira, "¿Por qué sigues insistiendo? ¡Tú no vas a ganar! ¡Es inútil seguir peleando! ¡Y nadie saldrá de aquí!" el no podía entenderlo, porque no solo caía, "¡¿Por qué razón aun sigues peleando por ellos?!" grito con odio ante la terquedad del mocoso que solo seguía de pie.

"Yo…" Naruto se dio la vuelta un momento para mirar los rostros de cada uno de los prisioneros, para luego darles una brillante sonrisa y volver a mirar a los soldados, "… ¿necesito una razón para proteger a quienes necesitan ser salvados?" pregunto con una sonrisa, solo una sonrisa sincera cargada de felicidad por estar haciendo lo que creía correcto, pelear por las razones correctas.

Nadie dijo nada.

Nadie sabio que decir.

Todos sentían un nudo en la garganta y un hueco en el corazón.

"¡No se queden parados! ¡Mátenlo!" o al menos la mayoría, el comandante aun seguía arraigado a su odio por el mocoso que atravesó las defensas de su fortaleza que estuvo a su cargo desde décadas atrás, "¡No me oyeron!" su furia aumento al ver que ninguno de sus soldados se movió un solo centímetro.

"…" uno de los soldados dejo caer su lanza, era el mismo soldado que Naruto había sacado del rango de disparo del cañón, "Yo… no quiero hacerlo" lentamente el joven maestro fuego se quito su casco y solo lo dejo caer, como podría intentar matar a la persona que salve su vida y estaba peleando por una causa justa con tanta determinación.

"¡Soldado tome su arma o me asegurare que sea ejecutado por revelarse contra mi autoridad! ¡Ustedes sirven a la nación del fuego y ahora por el bien de nuestra nación hay que matar a esa amenaza!" bromo Hanzuke que apunto contra el Shinobi.

"No" fue la simple respuesta del soldado que se dejo caer de rodillas y ser firme con este decisión.

Tras un largo minuto de silencio, se escucharon el caer de más armas, poco a poco varios soldados dejaron caer sus armas y se quitaron sus cascos dejando mostrar sus rostros, siguiendo el ejemplo de su compañero se pusieron de rodillas y no se movieron.

En pocos segundos más de la mitad del ejercito se había rendido.

"¡Ustedes…!" el odio de Hanzuke llego a si limite, ¿Cómo era posible que estos bastardos se rindieran? ¿¡Por las simples palabras de un mocoso?!, "¡Pagaran por esto!" de sus manos salieron grandes llamaradas de fuego, sin pensarlo se lanzo a atacar al niño que causo todo esto, pisando con fuerza y extendiendo sus manos disparo una gigantescas bola de fuego.

Naruto se cubrió con sus brazos, no tenia la energía para siquiera esquivar ese ataque.

Para sorpresa del rubio una pared de carbón se formo frente a el, "Niño…" girando la cabeza se encontró con el viejo maestro tierra, que con una mirada dura camino seguido de cientos y cientos de los demás prisioneros, "Gracias…"

Los soldados que aun no rindieron y quieran seguir luchando, sintieron miedo al ver como todos los esclavos, caminaron para estar junto al shinobi, todos listos para pelear, ahora el numero ya no estaba de su lado, ese chico venció tres cuartas partes del ejercito y otra buena cantidad se había rendido.

Los números eran claros, por cada soldado había cien esclavos que estaban determinados a ganar.

"¿Qué?" aturdido y anonadado Hanzuke vio como el resto de ejercito se estaba rindiendo, "no no no no no" el pánico y el miedo nublaron su juicio, sin pensarlo se levanto para correr, tenían que irse y llegar ante el señor del fuego y decirle… "¡Ahg!" el viejo termino cayendo cuando un Kunai atravesó la armadura y se incrusto en su espalda, con un dolor agonizante intento ponerse de pie, solo para ser pisado.

Levantando la mirada vio al Shinobi estar sobre el, "¿Me vas a matar?" gruño con dolor.

"No…" Naruto dejo de pisar al maestro fuego que aliviado suspiro, pero se altero cuando fue tomada de su armadura y lanzado, con rudeza cayo ante los pies de los prisioneros, "Ellos deciden…"

Los prisioneros fueron rodeando al maestro fuego que intentaba levantarse, pero la herida en su espalda se lo impedía, iba a usar su fuego control para al menos defenderse, pero sus manos fueron cubiertas por carbón y fueron aplastadas contra el suelo, Hanzuke se vio ensombrecido por la silueta del viejo maestro tierra.

Este piso y levantando sus manos levanto una gran cantidad de carbón que se comprimió para ser más denso, "Esto es por mi hijo" el viejo maestro no lo pensó dos veces antes de aplastar la cabeza del comandante dejando solo una mancha de sangre.

"…" frunciendo el ceño Naruto no dijo nada, no podía decir nada, ellos sufrieron durante años por ese hombre, si su muerte significa que ellos estén mas tranquilos, que ha si sea, "¿Qué harás con los demás?" pregunto con calma al referirse a los demás soldados que se habían rendido.

"…" mirando los ojos del shinobi, el anciano supo que el no disfrutaba de esto, "¿Solo quedan ellos?"

"No, fuera de las paredes hay muchos mas que ya derrote, pero…"

"Entiendo" al niño no le gustaba matar, era algo obvio aun era solo un niño de 13 años, "…"

**####################**

Colocando la última roca, Yui y Yuei terminaron con el entierro de los restos de su padre, lo habían enterrado en los terrenos del clan, junto a la tumba de su madre, era lo mínimo que podían hacer.

"…" ambas hermanas miraron las dos tumbas un momento, para luego mirarse entre ellas.

"Nunca necesitamos hablar para saber lo que la otra piensa ¿verdad?" sonriendo con suavidad la gemela mayor tomo con fuerza la mano de su hermana que le devolvió una sonrisa mas débil.

"Si… vamos por nuestro pequeño estudiante" si tenían suerte alcanzarían al niño antes de que se lance al suicidio al atacar esa fortaleza, y si fue capturado entonces lo liberarían o morirían en el intento, después de todo, ¿Qué les quedaba?

"…" la gemela mayor frunció el ceño cuando pensó escuchar algo, "¿Oyes eso?"

"¿…?" Yui se detuvo para estar en silencio y escuchar lo que parecían ser…

"¡Yui-sensei! ¡Yuei-nee!" las dos guerreras corriendo al bosque cuando reconocieron la voz del niño rubio, subiendo por una colina escucharon que los grito se volvieran mas claros, finalmente las dos llegaron hasta la cima de la colina, "¡Chicas lo logre!"

"…" ambas guerreras sintieron que sus corazones se detuvieron al ver el estado de su estudiante que estaba muy herido, pero con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

"¡Y traje compañía!" detrás del Shinobi venían miles de personas, todos los esclavos que estuvieron en la fortaleza lo estaban siguiendo, detrás de ellos cientos de soldados que habían abandonado sus armaduras y otros que estaban encadenados.

Una gran batalla se había librado y su victoria podría significar mucho mas de lo que muchos podrían llegar a imaginar.

**Chan**

**Channnn**

**Channnnnnnnn**

**Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Si sintieron que la trama fue muy apresurada tienen razón, ya que esto originalmente iba a ser una saga de cuatro capítulos y yo tenia los primeros dos y medio ya terminados. **

**Imagínense tenia casi 35 mil palabras entre todo lo escrito y lo perdí cuando mi computadora fue dañada hace tiempo. Pero bueno pude al menos darle fin a la saga y dar comienzo con lo que todos quieren ver. **

**Próximo capitulo: Shinobi vs Avatar **

**Espero para las próximas dos semanas publicar el siguiente capitulo, déjenme sus comentarios y recuerden mientras mas comentarios mas rápido sacare los siguientes capítulos. Sin mas CHAUUUUUUUUUUUU y que les vaya bien. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno gente gracias a todos por sus comentarios y tratare de subir semanalmente un capitulo, así que si me dejan un comentarios les agradeceré muchísimo, porque cada comentarios que dejan me alentar a seguir escribiendo. **

**Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

_"Hablar" _personaje pensando.

**"Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

_**(Hablar)**_palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

**############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

**Capítulo 7:**** Shinobi vs Avatar **

El Templo Aire del Sur es uno de los cuatro templos originales que pertenecía a los Nómadas Aire, ubicado en las remotas Montañas Patola, y uno de los dos que alojaba exclusivamente Nómadas Aire masculinos, siendo el otro el Templo Aire del Norte.

Al estar entre las altas montañas, el acceso a este tembló era difícil si no contaba con un bisonte volador que obviamente se extinguieron cuando ocurrió el genocidio contra los nómades del aire, ahora solo quedaban los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue uno de los mas grandes recintos de los reconocidos nómades.

Silbando una melodía alegre, una persona estaba caminando por las empanadas montañas de forma vertical como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Naruto estuvo en la fortaleza y muchas cosas sucedieron antes de su partida.

Los prisioneros en su mayoría eran personas que no tenían a donde ir porque sus hogares fueron reducidos a cenizas, así que gran parte de ellos se quedaron en la ciudad Zeo donde estaba el complejo del clan Yata, entre todos tanto los maestro tierra como civiles se ayudaron mutuamente en la reconstrucción.

En cuanto a los soldados de la nación del fuego, sinceramente Naruto pensó que los prisioneros pedirían sus cabezas en charola de plata, después de todo ellos fueron los que custodiaban el infierno en que fueron contenidos durante años.

Pero los prisioneros tenían un gran respeto por el y ellos mismos le preguntaron que hacer, y Naruto solo dijo lo que Ero-sennin solía decir.

"_El ciclo del odio es un largo camino de peleas sin sentido donde nos matamos unos a otros, a veces el primer paso para romper ese ciclo y llegar a la paz, es perdonar aquellos que tanto daño nos causaron"_ era obvio que las enseñanzas del viejo pervertido eran sabias, pero no a todos les llegaría a gustar, por eso Naruto tuvo que agregar sus propias palabras, _"Si ellos aun quieren seguir con este ciclo, nosotros nos veremos obligados a terminarlo" _

Naruto no era estúpido, sabía que los esclavos tenían que defenderse y no dejar que de nuevo sean dañados por sus enemigos, pero de nada serbia volverse tan despreciable como sus propios enemigos, ¿serviría matar a todos los soldados? O si los liberaba ¿ellos no volverían a hacerles daño?

Era algo complicado, pero todos merecían una segunda oportunidad y por eso se tomo una decisión.

Liberar a todos los soldados para que volvieran a sus hogares y que volvieran a ver sus familias, pero si ellos volvían a querer atacarlos, ya no tendrían piedad.

Los soldados de la nación del fuego no pudieron evitar sentir respeto y admiración por solo un niño que al parecer era más sabio y pasivo de lo que parecía. Tendrían una segunda oportunidad y si no la aprovechaban ya sabían de las consecuencias. Cuando se fueron varios juraron que no desaprovecharían esta oportunidad.

Naruto al final del segundo día ya algo recuperado, se despidió de ambas hermanas que habían decidido volver a levantar su clan, seria duro pero lo lograrían. Aunque fue algo incómodo las ultimas palabras que su maestra le dirigió.

"_Sabes Naruto… necesitamos tener una nueva generación y tu estas mas que calificado a mis ojos para ser el progenitor" _

El shinobi podía recordar los gritos de vergüenza de Yuei, aunque el no entendía bien las palabras como 'progenitor' o 'nueva generación', tal vez se refería a entrenar a nuevos reclutas para el clan, después de todo solo quedaban las dos hermanas, quien sabe, pero la sonrisa real y divertida de Yui fue agradable de ver.

Sonriendo Naruto por fin llego a la cima de la montaña.

"Wow…" no pudo contener la sorpresa al ver lo que podía llamar como una ciudad entre las nubes, aunque esa imagen se arruino al ver las grandes estructuras tener marcas de quemaduras y otras que solo eran escombros.

"**Ja… lindo paisaje" **Naruto frunció el caño al escuchar la grabe voz de su inquilino, hace algunos días podía escuchar palabras o frases en momentos inoportunos, pero eran pocas las veces, **"Me recuerda cuando el país del remolino fue eliminando" **

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto extrañado por ese país del remolino.

"**En la segunda guerra el clan Uzumaki fue borrada por Kiri, Kumo e Iwa" **contesto sin animo el zorro que bostezo en su prisión.

"¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo que clan Uzumaki?! ¡Zorro!" Naruto grito en voz alta esperando respuestas pero todo lo que consiguió fue silencio, gruñendo con enojo solo podía acostumbrarse, el zorro solo daba frases cortas sin sentido, tal vez era para confundirlo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza siguió su camino, necesitaba algunas respuestas.

**###### Horas después ######**

44 niños

678 adultos

Fueron los restos que Naruto pudo identificar, era obvio que los niños eran nómades del aire y varios de los adultos lo eran también, el resto eran maestros fuego, al parece hubo una gran batalla, pero los monjes terminaron pereciendo ante la cantidad de maestros fuego.

Cubriendo el ultimo pozo con tierra, el shinobi pudo estar mas tranquilo, le llevo tiempo hacer los arreglos, ya que no quería usar clones en algo como esto, tenia que hacerlo el con el máximo respeto.

Usando una planicie amplia debajo de los templos les dio una sepultura digna a todos los maestros aire que pudo encontrar, aunque le faltaron zonas que revisar, pensaba que ya encontró a todos.

Aunque los maestros fuego fueron lo que causaron esto, también le dio una sepultura a cada uno, todos merecen tener al menos una tumba para el descanso eterno o algo así, la verdad no era muy religioso al respecto.

Con un suspiro Naruto clavo la pala en el suelo, mirando el cielo vio que ya estaba oscureciendo.

Mañana seria otro día.

Desde que llego a este mundo busco en todas partes una forma de volver a su hogar, incluso trato de replicar el choque del rasengan y Chidori, pero obviamente no sabia como hacer el Chidori y chocar su rasengan con otro usado por su clon no soluciono nada.

Las ideas se le terminaban y solo podía seguir buscando, esperaba encontrar algo en este templo que sea de ayuda, pero nada y eso era desalentador.

"_Me pregunto si ellos me extrañan" _pensó con tristeza el rubio mirando las estrellas, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Ero-sennin, la abuela Tsunade, Shizune-nee y todos los demás, _"Yo los extraño…" _con esos últimos pensamientos se dio la vuelta para buscar un lugar para dormir.

Hoy fue un largo día.

**######################**

_**¿Por qué los defiendes? Les diste un gran regalo jiji y ellos solo usan para masacrarse unos a otros, ellos no merecen tu respeto. **_

_Te equivocas Kurama, respeta a todos los que rodean y ellos te respetan a ti, aun si algunos no lo merecen… hay persona que merecen mas que respeto, merecen comprensión. _

_**No lo entiendo… **_

_Lo aras algún día, cuando encuentres a alguien que te comprenda, como tu lo comprenderás a el. _

"**¿hmmm?" **el Kyubi dentro de su jinchiruki abrió levemente sus ojos cuando viajas palabras de su creador asomaban incluso en sus sueños, _**"¿Comprensión?" **_dando un bufido sintió desagrado al solo decir esa palabra que tanto jiji le gustaba usar, acomodándose en el desagüe que era su prisión estaba listo para dormir algunas semanas hasta que algo interesante sucediera.

Las grandes orejas del zorro se movieron y sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió algo o mas a alguien, era algo interesante, lentamente al levantarse el zorro sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes.

Al parecer algo interesante estaba a punto de suceder.

**######################**

Abriendo los ojos de golpe, Naruto se despertó al sentir algo extraño, saliendo de la cueva debajo del templo, miro el cielo y su confusión creció al ver nubes negras girar lentamente alrededor del templo.

Su confusión creció cuando una fuerte ventisca movió su cabello.

Dando un gran salto de 30 metros, llego hasta los muros del templo y subió por las paredes hasta la cima, para tener una mejor visión y ver que estaba sucediendo.

Oh mierda…

**######################**

¿Qué hace ahora?

¿Cómo detenerlo?

"¡Aang!" una adolecente de tal vez unos 14-15 años de piel morena y largo cabello castaña que estaba atado en trenzas, sus ojos eran azules y llevaba un gran abrigo azul con blanco, típicas ropas de una tribu de agua.

"¡Katara agáchate!" el otro presente era un adolecente que compartir rasgos con la chica, cabello castaño, ojos azules y piel bronceada, tenia los lados de su cabeza rapado y el resto de su cabello atado en una cola de caballo, el tomo a su hermana y la empujo al suelo cuando varias rocas pasaron sobre sus cabezas, el viento era cada vez mas fuerte y los objetos que arrastraba eran peligrosos.

Los dos originarios de las tribus del agua vieron el origen de todo este caos.

Era un niño de 12 años, delgado y calvo con tatuajes de flechas en su cabeza y manos, vestido con ropas naranjas y amarillas, pero lo que mas destacaba era el como sus ojos y marcas brillaban con intensidad en un tono blanco y como era envuelto por una burbuja de viento que crecía a cada segundo junto con la ventisca que estaba arrasando con todo.

"¡Aang!" la chica intentaba apaciguar al avatar, pero el ruido era demasiado y sus gritos no alcanzaba a ser escuchados, "¡Se que perdiste a muchos aquí! ¡Se lo que se siente! ¡Yo también perdí a mi madre!"

"¡Cuidado!" Sokka arrastro a su hermana atrás cuando las débiles paredes de la casa donde estaban salieron de sus cimientos y volaron sobre ellos, "¡Debemos irnos! ¡Es peligros estar aquí!"

"¡No podemos dejarlo!"

"¡¿Tienes una mejor idea?!" mientras los hermanos estaban peleando no vieron como las rocas que colgaban de un risco sobre sus cabezas se empezó a desprender y cuando se dieron cuanta ya fue tarde, "…" Sokka no dudo en empujar a su hermana fuera del camino, cerrando los ojos espero ser aplastado.

"Oye amigo… ¿estas bien?" Sokka parpadea y levanto la mirada para ver a un niño menor que el sostener la roca sobre su cabeza, estar sorprendido era poco, el chico sostenía una roca que era mas grande que el y apenas parecía esforzarse.

"Ehhhh… Creo que manche mis pantalones"

"Suele pasar" sonriendo Naruto dejo caer la roca y ofreció su mano que fue tomada por Sokka que se puso de pie.

"¿Quién eres?" saliendo de su estado de shock Katara miro con rareza al recién llegado, que no contesto, solo miro al Avatar elevarse sobre el suelo.

"_Esto es lo mas raro que e visto hasta ahora" _guardando sus pensamientos para si mismo el shinobi frunció el ceño al notar como el viento se volvía mas fuerte a cada segundo, sacando un kunai de su bolsillo la lanzo contra el calvo, pero el arma no llego a tocarlo cuando fue rechazado por la burbuja de aire, _"Esto será complicado" _

"¡Oye! ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?" la chica estaba por usar su manejo del agua para congelar al recién llegado que estaba arrojando cuchillas contra Aang, pero una firme mano tomo su muñeca.

"Katara…" Sokka sabiamente retrocedió y empujo a su hermana con el.

Aang en su estado caótico ignoro todo a su alrededor, o lo hizo hasta que un arma extraña se dirigió a el, pero fue rechazado por el viento que lo envolvía, pero el papel que colgaba de esa arma se encendió en llamas y se ilumino.

La explosión fue tan fuerte que deshizo la pared de viento.

"¡Sorpresa calvito!"

Aang aun en el aire estaba aturdido por la explosión, pero un demoledor golpe en su mejilla lo mando a estrellarse contra el suelo, derrapando por el suelo termino cayendo en un estaque.

Aterrizando sobre un pilar de mármol, Naruto estaba satisfecho al poder derribar al niño brillante y alejarlo de los otros dos, "¿…?" extrañado vio como el agua del estanque vibraba y en un instante un geiser salió disparada al cielo, "Oh mierda…" siendo golpeado por el geiser el shinobi termino atravesando varias paredes del templo.

Terminando en un pasillo, se quito los escombros que le cayeron encima.

"…" a solo unos metros de el estaba parado Aang con sus ojos que brillaban con intensidad al igual que sus marcas de flechas.

"¿Sin resentimientos?" sonriendo con pánico Naruto vio como el chico levantó el dedo anular de su mano derecha y con solo moverlo, el cuerpo del rubio fue dividido por una hoja de viento que no solo atravesó su cuerpo, sino paredes y gran parte del suelo.

"…" la expresión ilegible del avatar se torció cuando vio que el cuerpo se transformo en un pedazo de escombro, sus ojos se estrecharon cuando unas manos tomaron sus pies y siendo levantado del suelo estaba a la cabeza de una cadena de clones que lo estrellaron contra varios pilares del templo, no paso mucho para que el techo cedieran al perder sus principales pilares.

La gran estructura fue cayendo por las montañas y por un momento el silencio reino.

"…" Naruto se mantuvo serio parado en una pared, ese calvo era duro y fuerte, de eso no había duda, frunciendo el ceño dio un salto para aterrizar en un campo abierto que parecía ser donde los maestros aire solían entrenar.

Levantando una ceja el rubio vio como del acantilado surgió el Avatar que era envuelto por una burbuja de aire y anillos de agua, era la primera vez que el shinobi veía alguien usar dos elementos, pero este sujeto no era alguien cualquiera.

"¿Así que tu eres el Avatar?" mas que una pregunta solo fue una aclaración obvia, ahora ya sabia porque Yui y el anciano hablaba tanto de este sujeto, "Me gustaría saber…" sonriendo aun mas Naruto saco un kunai de su bolsillo y la apretó con fuerza, sus manos temblaban sin control y sentía el sudor bajar de su frente, "… que tanta diferencia hay entre un Shinobi y el Avatar" dejando de temblar dio un paso.

Aang retrocedió para evitar un corte de arma empuñada por el ninja que rozo su mejilla dejando una leve cortada, levantando su mano derecha esta fue envuelta por llamas, **"¡…!" **sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando su muñeca fue tomada y su cuerpo fue levantando para ser estrellado contra el suelo dejando un cráter.

El suelo tembló y un pilar de tierra levanto al calvo en solo un instante, cabe decir que Naruto se mortifico cuando el suelo bajo sus pies se hablando como si fuera agua, sus piernas y torso se hundió en el suelo para finalmente quedar bajo tierra.

El viento soplo suavemente en el valle dejando solo al Avatar que miro donde había enterrado vivo a su oponente, pero el silencio fue roto cuando el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies.

Con una expresión de furia Naruto salió del suelo para darle un demoledor derechazo en la mandíbula al calvo que fue mandando a volar por los cielos.

Su vuelo no llego lejos cuando el rubio apareció sobre el y le conecto una patada en la cabeza que lo mando de nuevo al suelo, de las manos de Aang surgió una gran ventisca que detuvo su trayectoria de choque y pudo aterrizar con elegancia.

Solo para recibir un puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo retroceder y otro en la espalda, desde todas direcciones decenas de copias del Shinobi atacaron con golpes y patadas al nómade que poco a poco estaba siendo herido por los ataques, la sangre no tardo en hacerse notar.

Recibiendo una patada en su mentón el calvo fue separado del suelo para ser atrapado por un clon que se trepo a su espalda para sostenerlo junto con otros varios clones más que atraparon cada extremidad con mucha fuerza.

"¡Este es el combo Uzumaki perra!" el original salto entre los clones para lanzarse y dar el ultimo golpe al Avatar, a solo centímetros de dar un derechazo contra el rostro de su oponente, Naruto fue detenido por una fuerte ventisca.

"…" los ojos del maestro aire brillaron con intensidad cuando a su alrededor se formo en solo segundos un tornado gigante que cubrió todo el campo de batalla, los clones fueron despareciendo ante el potente viento que crecía a cada segundo, en el medio del gran tornado se mantenía flotando Aang.

En el suelo Naruto enterró sus manos en el suelo y llevo todo el chakra que pudo a sus pies y manos para no salir volando, pero pronto el suelo al que estaba aferrado se fue fisurando, cuando iba a salir volando, el viento solo se detuvo.

El shinobi se sorprendió cuando sus manos fueron apresadas por dos pilares de roca y sus pies se hundieron en el suelo, levantando la mirada vio al imponente Avatar que seguía impasible aun con las heridas que tenia.

Los ojos del rubio quedaron en blanco cuando recibió una patada en su mentón que lo elevo del suelo, en el aire intento recomponerse pero una corriente de aire lo estrello contra el suelo y finalmente del suelo surgió un pilar de tierra que golpeo con brutalidad el cuerpo del Shinobi que fue enviando contra las paredes del templo.

"…" moviendo sus manos con calma Aang hizo que toda la nieve que estaba cerca de el se convirtiera en agua, un vórtice se comenzó a formar alrededor del calvo que tenia un solo objetivo, el shinobi que estaba incrustado en la pared.

"… Ahg" aturdido Naruto levanto la vista para ver un gran remolino de agua rodear a su oponente y para su incredulidad el agua se fue congelando y miles de estalactitas fueron disparadas contra el, saltando se trepo por las paredes para correr huyendo del ataque mortal, pero trastabillo cuando la pared fue cubierta de hielo.

El Uzumaki termino cayendo y estrellado contra un montón de nieve que al menos amortiguo su caída, pero esta se transformo en agua y lo envolvió, sin poder hacer nada fue arrastrado para estar frente a frente con su oponente.

"…" la meno derecha de Aang fue cubierta de hielo que formo una larga cuchilla y sin dudarlo lanzo la estacada a la cabeza del rubio, **"¿…?" **sus ojos brillantes se abrieron al ver que había atravesado un tronco de madera, que estallo en miles de astillas cuando detrás de el apareció el verdadero shinobi.

"**¡Rasengan!" **la esfera de chakra termino golpeando el pecho del Avatar que solo pudo ver como ese ataque quemo su pecho y sintió como si sus órganos fueran triturados por miles de cuchillas, en un estallido el cuerpo del maestro aire termino al borde del acantilado, "¿Fue suficiente?" pregunto con sus respiración entre cortada para recuperar el aliento, esos últimos golpes casi le rompieron algunos huesos, pero al menos evito ser una brocheta de hielo aplicando el Kawarami.

Naruto pensó que la batalla había acabado cuando vio como el brillo en los ojos y tatuajes del chico se estaban volviendo menos brillantes, pero tuvo que cubrir sus ojos cuando un segador brillo provino de su oponente.

Poniéndose de pie lentamente el Avatar tuvo un aumento en su brillo y con movimientos lentos levito un momento dejándose envolver por el fuerte viento, **"…"** Los ojos de Aang brillaron y cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, toda la tierra se sacudió con violencia y cientos de pilares siguieron, el shinobi tuvo que saltar y enterrar un kunai en uno de los pilares que se alzaban hasta lo alto del cielo.

Con el campo de batalla configurado, el Uzumaki se puso de pie sobre uno de los tantos pilares, no paso mucho para que su oponente llegara y se parara sobre otro pilar.

Ambos pre adolescentes se miraron en silencio.

"¡oh vamos!" Naruto se altero al ver una gigantesca llamarada de fuego venir a el, dando un gran salto cruzo sus dedos, **"¡Kage bushin no jutsu!" **con decenas de explosiones de humo, el shinobi con la ayuda de sus clones fue ayudado a elevarse y evitar las llamas, justo a tiempo logro evitar el fuego que destruyo a todos sus clones.

En lo alto del cielo y bajando a toda velocidad, Naruto saco del sello de su muñeca un escudo que lo protegió de los miles de proyectiles de roca que le lanzo el Avatar.

Aang curvo su cuerpo y levantando sus manos levanto una roca de cincuenta metros de una montaña cercana y la lanzo contra su oponente, bajando sus manos pensó que la batalla había acabado, **"…"** los ojos del avatar se abrieron levemente con sorpresa cuando fue testigo de como la roca fue destruida en miles de pedazos.

Cargando un Odana-Rasengan Naruto bajo como un rayo directo contra su oponente y desapareciendo su ataque llego hasta el, "¡No me importa que seas el avatar!" Cada vez mas cerca el rubio sonrió al ver la mirada de sorpresa de su oponente, "¡Eso no me impedirá darte una paliza!" sacando un Kunai corto por la mitad una lanza de tierra que fue lanzada por Aang que fue envuelto por un remolino de fuego.

Pero antes que pudiera atacar, la cabeza de ambos adversarios chocaron con tanta fuerza que una pequeña honda de choque se escucho en las montañas.

**######################**

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Por qué sentía tanto frío?

¿Por qué todo era tan oscuro?

Fueron las primeras preguntas que pensó Aang al estar en la infinita oscuridad, solo.

Flotando en el infinito, recordando el como llego hasta aquí, el huir del templo, volar sobre el océano con Appa en una tormenta, ser arrastrada por ella y terminar de alguna forma en un bloque de hielo, para después de cien años despertar en el fin del mundo en una de las tribus agua.

"Katara" la imagen de la chica hizo acto de presencia ante sus ojos y podía escuchar su voz.

Pero…

Aang vio entre la oscuridad una silueta que poco a poco se fue asiendo mas clara, era un chico de su edad, que tenia extrañamente el cabello dorado y marcas en sus mejillas, era gracioso parecía las marcas de algún animal.

"Hola…" sonriendo el maestro aire saludo al desconocido, que también sonrió.

"Hola… soy Naruto" el le devolvió el saludo y le dio su nombre, eso alegro al avatar, al parecer no estaría solo ahora.

"Soy Aang"

Los dos niños en la infinita oscuridad se sonrieron mutuamente como si esto solo fuera algo común, como si los problemas que pudieron haber pasado jamás hubieran sucedido, solo eran dos almas que no les agradaba estar solos.

Varias luces azules aparecieron alrededor de Aang, que confuso vio como cientos de pequeñas esferas de luz azules salían de su pecho, todas fueron creciendo para ponerse a su lado, cada uno tomo una diferente forma, porque cada uno era alguien diferente.

El chico de cabello dorado miro maravillado cientos de personas, mujeres y hombres de todo tipos de aspectos, algunos llevaban armaduras, otros abrigos azules, ropas livianas de colores brillantes, todos tenían algo que los distinguía del otro, pero extrañamente tenían algo que los hacia iguales.

El nómades del aire estaba igual que su nuevo conocido, ante sus ojos estaban todos sus sucesores, cada uno de los dobladores que alguna vez llevaron la antorcha del Avatar, que ahora el cargaba, la responsabilidad, las bendiciones y maldiciones, todo estaba sobre el.

"_**Tu presencia es un peligro…"**_ tanto Aang como Naruto se exaltaron cuando uno de los espíritus antecesores hablo, su voz sonaba fuerte y poderosa, pero también molesta.

"_**Estas poniendo en peligro el equilibrio…" **_

"_**Lo que eres es la perdición de este mundo…" **_

"_**Debes de ser erradicado" **_

Todos los ojos de los ancestros se encendieron con fuerza y cada uno estaba listo para atacar a la 'amenaza'.

"¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¿Qué?" Aang rápidamente trato de parar a sus antecesores, pero estos solo pasaron a su lado como si nada.

En cuanto a Naruto reacciono ante la situación poniéndose en guardia, si estos fantasmas querían pelea que así sea, _"¿Qué?"_ pero al extender su mano no pudo crear un rasengan, sorprendido se dio cuanta que no podía usar su chakra, _"¿y que con eso?"_ sonriendo con ferocidad apretó los puños y miro a los cientos de espíritus venir por el, _"¡No retroceder es mi camino ninja!" _pensando eso se lanzo al ataque.

Pero tanto los avatares como Naruto fueron interrumpidos cuando algo grande cayo entre ellos, todos vieron como una silueta titánica se alzo detrás del rubio que lentamente se dio la vuelta para ver la gran silueta de nueve colas que no dejaba de crecer a cada segundo, finalmente unos brillantes ojos rojos se abrieron.

"**Nadie tiene el derecho a matarlo… mas que yo" **el Kyubi se alzo para que sus nueves colas se movieran a donde estaban los avatares.

"_**Espíritu maligno y destructor"**_ encabezando el grupo espiritual de Avatares Roku miro con desagrado al gran ser de nueve colas, _**"Tu presencia es una amenaza para nuestro equilibrio y por lo tanto debes de ser erradicado…" **_

"**¡Ja! Pequeña basura yo no soy una amenaza… soy su peor pesadilla" **

Tanto Aang como Naruto fueron mandados a volar en direcciones diferentes cuando el rugido del zorro de nueve colas fue acompañado por los gritos de guerra de los avatares que se lanzaron al ataque contra ese maligno ser.

En una explosión de luz toda la oscuridad fue rota como cristal dejando solo a los dos niños cayendo al vacío de la nada misma.

**#####################**

Abriendo los ojos Naruto se dio cuenta que estaba cayendo al fondo del precipicio, mirando a su alrededor vio los miles de escombros caer junto con el, "Oh no" a solo unos metros en la misma caída estaba el niño calvo, haciendo aparecer una cadena la lanzo a una roca y usándola de impulso se lanzo.

Pasando entre las rocas tomo al chico con su brazo derecha y cuando iba a intentar subir.

***track* **

Fue el sonido sordo y seco de la espalda del shinobi estrellarse contra las rocas al final de las montañas, pero aun así se negó a soltar a Aang, finalmente los dos pre adolecentes terminaron cayendo al río.

Lo último que vio Naruto fue una cosa peluda de seis patas caer desde el cielo.

**######################**

"¡Listo!" Sokka se mostro orgulloso cuando ataba con fuerza una cuerdas alrededor de su prisionero, que colgaba de un tronco que estaba atado en un árbol.

A solo unos metros de el estaba Katara que con un paño húmedo estaba limpiando el sudor, sangre y suciedad que tenia el joven avatar que estaba recostado sobre una bolsa de dormir.

"…" con el ceño arrugando levemente la chica de piel morena siguió en su tarea de limpiar la herida del pecho del maestro aire que daba leves quejidos de dolor, "¿Crees que sea de la nación del fuego?"

"No" respondió sin vacilar Sokka que tenia en sus manos las pertenecía del extraño, "Lo que puedo decir es que este sujeto tiene un amor insano por el naranja" dijo con sospecha mirando la mochila que encontró en las cercanías del templo, era obvio a quien le pertenecía, abriendo la mochila arrojo todo el contenido en el suelo.

Había algunos pantalones, chaquetas, camisas y calzoncillos.

"Son de buena calidad… los confiscare" sonriendo Sokka tomo algunas cosas que no eran naranja y le irían bien, oigan no tenia mucha ropa y no era como si su prisionero los necesitara, "¡Nada mal!" encontrando estaba vez algunas Kunai las maniobro, buen equilibrio y peso, armas ideales.

La ceja de katara templo sin control al ver como su hermano mayor le estaba prácticamente robando al niño de cabello dorado, "Sokka no deberías de jugar con eso"

"Tranquila" ignorando las advertencias de su hermana saco por ultimo algo mas grande, que parecía un extraño boomerang que era muy gruesa y pesada, "¡Wow!" al tocar algo vio como la cosa se desplegó en una especie de arma voladora de cuatro aspas como molino.

"Ugh…"

La atención de ambos hermanos cayó al instante en Aang que fue abriendo los ojos.

"¡Gracias a dios! ¿Estas bien?" aliviada la chica ayudo al niño a sentarse en la bolsa de dormir.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Te volviste loco y brillante como una lámpara y casi derribas el templo sobre nosotros, por suerte llego este sujeto y te pateo el trasero… ¡oye!" la explicación de Sokka fue interrumpida cuando un chorro de agua golpeo su cara, la mirada de su hermana fue suficiente para callarlo.

"¿Yo lastime a alguien?" al ver el estado afligido del niño Katara lo calmo con suaves caricias en su espalda.

"No, todo esta bien ahora solo perdiste el control cuando encontraste… lo siento" no había necesidad de explicarlo todo.

"…" en silencio Aang solo se puso de pie, algo adolorido fue a tomar su ropa y se la coloco bajo la mirada preocupada de los dos hermanos.

"Pero oye no todo son malas noticias, ¡tenemos al-" las palabras de Sokka murieron tan pronto vio sogas cortadas y el tronco sin su prisionero, "Oh oh" sentía la mirada penetrante de Katara en su nuca.

Pero antes que pudieran dar alguna pregunta, escucharon un silbido, todos miraron que parado sobre la rama de un árbol estaba el extraño, que tenia una mirada solemne, "Síganme" diciendo eso dio un gran salto para correr hacia las montañas, rápidamente el equipo Avatar se subieron a su bisonte para seguir al chico.

**####################**

Aang sintió un nudo en su garganta, cayendo de rodillas vio todas las tumbas ante el, detrás de el Katara y Sokka se mantuvieron en silencio.

"Hice lo mejor que pudo para reunir los restos de cada uno y darles una sepultura digna" explico el shinobi que estaba detrás de todo el grupo, "Ahora solo queda un ultimo entierro y creo que tu debes hacerlo" haciendo aparecer una pala en sus manos, el Uzumaki se acerco al Avatar para dársela, este llorando en silencio levanto la mirada confundido.

Antes que pudiera preguntar algo, vieron a una copia exacta del extraño aterrizar ante ellos, este cargaba con cuidado un bulto envuelto en telas.

Sin hacer preguntas por ver otra copia del extraño, Aang tomo la pala y tras largos minutos que parecieron eternos para el monje, coloco la ultimo roca sobre la tumba de la persona que mas aprecio en su vida, "Gracias por todo… maestro" poniendo el collar que perteneció a su maestro sobre la roca principal de la tumba dio una corta oración.

El silencio entre el equipo Avatar y el shinobi se volvía cada vez mas tenso, hasta que finalmente Naruto fue el primero en hablar.

"Muchos me contaron de ti, el Avatar maestro de los cuatro elementos… o simplemente?"

"Aang"

"Naruto"

La presentación entre ambos fue corta, pero simple y eficiente.

"Lamento haberte atacado, no se lo que paso" se disculpo el maestro aire que apretó con fuerza su planeador, sus recuerdos aun eran confusos, pero… "Quiero darte las gracias por detenerme y proteger a mis amigos de mi mismo… también" uniendo sus manos dio una reverencia al shinobi, "Gracias por tu gesto al darles el descanso eterno a mi gente, hablo por todos ellos al darte las gracias…" sin levantar la cabeza mantuvo su reverencia.

Asintiendo con la cabeza Naruto miro unos segundos las tumbas, para luego mirar al avatar, "Yo originalmente solo quería volver a mi hogar… pero…"

_¡Mi sueño es ser Hokage! ¡Para que las personas dejen de mirarme con desprecio y me den su respeto! _

_¡Nunca retrocederé a mi camino ninja! _

_Te prometo que traeré de vuelta a Sasuke… Es una promesa… _

"Yo…" con amargura Naruto no supo que decir, las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca.

_Tú tienes el poder de hacer un cambio, el cambio que necesitamos. _

_¡Gracias… gracias por todo Sr. Naruto! _

_No solo tienes mi respeto niño… tienes mi lealtad. _

_Tú eres… un buen chico. _

Ahora las ultimas palabras que le dijeron los prisioneros que había liberado antes de irse resonaban en su mente, ellos tenían fe en ¿el?, tal vez el Avatar sepa la manera de volver a su hogar, pero…

Podría solo irse dejando a personas como Dororo, Mio, Yui, Yuei, el anciano, Miho, Suni y miles más que estaban en esta guerra.

_Sabes mocoso… me gustaría que algún día tú logres el sueño que yo jamás logre_

_¿Y cual es? _

_Paz… _

"_Tu siempre sabias que decir Ero-sennin" _pensó Naruto para sonreír de forma brillante confundiendo al equipo Avatar, "Yo quiero terminar con esta guerra…"

Esperaba que todos en Konoha estén bien, porque no volvería por un largo tiempo.

**Chan**

**Channnn**

**Channnnnnnnn**

**Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Bueno tratare de publicar un capitulo cada semana, no esperen que sean largos ya que guardare eso para eventos importantes o donde tenga que tomarme el tiempo para publicar. **

**Déjenme en los comentarios que les pareció el capitulo y en el próximo los responderé, de eso no lo duden. **

**CHHHHHAAAUUUUUUUU y que les vaya bien. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por favor lean el mensaje final**

**Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

_"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

**"Hablar" **nombres de las técnicas.

_**(Hablar) **_palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

**############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

**Capítulo 8:** **El pilar naranja **

Katara y Sokka habían visto muchas cosas en sus cortas vidas, desde lo mas alucinante hasta lo mas extraño, habían sido testigos de una pelea entre el Avatar en un estado que podría ser divino, contra un chico de cabello dorado y ojos azules que solo tiene una fuerza y velocidad fuera de lo normal, no solo eso sino que podía clonarse e invocar armas.

Según Sokka el nuevo era un hechicero, no había otra explicación.

Pero eso no importaba ahora, ya que algo mas extraña estaba sucediendo.

"Me gusta tu chaqueta, el naranja es genial"

"Oh gracias, me gusta también tu traje, ¿enserio puedes volar impulsandote por el viento que produces?"

"Wow si, también uso este bastón como planeador"

Mientras Appa surcaba los cielos a una velocidad tranquila, sobre el los dos chicos mas jóvenes estaban hablando desde hace horas de cada tema que podría haber, como si fueran viejos amigos que se reencontraron luego de varios años.

Los dos originarios de la tribu del agua sabían de la frase, tu enemigo puede ser algún día tu amigo.

¡Pero no en menos de un día!

"¡Oigan cuidado!" Sokka casi dejo caer su cantinflera de agua cuando el niño calvo paso por encima de ellos al dar una demostración de lo que podía hacer con su planeador, todo bajo la mirada divertida de Naruto que veía sorprendido como el monje volaba por los cielos, "los dos son tal para cual, par de idiotas" refunfuño mientras se secaba el rostro por el agua que le salpico.

"Es… ¿adorable?" aun Katara dudaba de que si los dos chicos no eran hermanos perdidos o algo así, ya que tanto Naruto como Aang gozan de un carácter alegre, bromista, extrovertido y brillante, incluso los dos vestían ropas naranjas ¿Qué mas pruebas se necesitan? Los dos eran como gotas de agua en la lluvia.

La conversación entre los hermanos fue interrumpida cuando el monje aterrizo en el bisonte.

Tanto Katara como Sokka tenían pensamientos diferentes respecto a Naruto, por un lado parecía un chico agradable y noble que fue mas que demostrado cuando mostro que el se había tomado el tiempo de darles una sepultara a cada uno que vivió en el templo aire del sur.

Pero…

Cuando Sokka cuestiono de donde provenía, el solo dijo, 'De un lugar lejano' eso no convenció a los hermanos que sentía sospechas por el niño naranja, que de por si tener cabello dorado era algo raro, esas marcas en sus mejillas que por un momento hizo a Katara sentir ternura, solo lo dejaba mas expuesto.

Nunca escucharon o vieron a algo como el.

Pero sus sospechas fueron calladas cuando Aang le dio la bienvenida al grupo sin dudar y eso les llevaba a la situación de ser acompañados por el chico de cabello dorado. Sokka quien era el que mas sospechaba tuvo que dejar de hacer preguntas para pensar en sus prioridades.

"¡Deja eso pequeña alimaña!" grito el adolecente a Momo la mascota mono/murciélago que tenia el monje, actualmente el animal estaba registrado la bolsa de dormir de Sokka en busca de algo para comer, "¿Katara ya estan mis pantalones?"

"Silencio, aun estoy trabajando"

"Vamos eres una chica, se supone que algo como esto es sencillo" se quejo mientras sacaba su boomerang para afilarla.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" dejando de coser Katara le dio una mala mirada a su hermano, mientras que Naruto se alejo un poco de la chica, el sabia lo que sucedía cuando una chica se enojaba.

"Ya sabes, las mujeres son buenas para cocer, cocinar y limpiar mientras que nosotros los hombres no dedicamos a pelear, cazar y todo eso" dijo con pereza como si estuviera hablando del clima.

"¿…?" Naruto solo ladeó la cabeza confundido por lo que Sokka dijo, mientras que Aang solo estaba jugando con su mascota mono.

"¡Pues aquí tienes tus pantalones tonto!" arrojando los pantalones a su hermano mayor la chica se cruzo de brazos obviamente molesta.

"¡Oh vamos! Aun tiene otro agujero" al ver que su hermana estaba haciendo oídos sordos a sus quejas, el solo se dejo caer en el asiento para mirar el cielo, aunque cuando su estomago gruño busco entre sus pertenecías algo para comer, "…" las migas en el fondo del costal eran una mala señal, "Oye niño hechicero"

"Soy un Shinobi"

"Es igual, no puedes hacer aparecer comida por esas cosas en tus muñecas" señalo con duda.

"Solo puedo invocar armas o cosas no-orgánicas, no tengo la habilidad para hacer sellos que puedan contener cosas como comida" respondió con un resoplido Naruto, apenas lograba recordar los sellos que Tenten alguna vez le mostró.

"Bha vaya hechicero"

"¡Que soy un ninja!"

"¿Qué diablos es un ninja?"

"Ya muchachos" calmando a sus compañeros Aang miro el horizonte en el mar donde poco a poco se podía ver una pequeña isla, "Estamos algo cortos de suministros, pero hay una isla cercana que quizá tenga lo que necesitamos, ¡Además hay algo genial que tengo que mostrarles!"

"Pues acelera tengo que ir al baño" Naruto se removió incomodo donde estaba sentado y pensó en solo bajar sus pantalones y orinar estaban sobre el mar después de todo, pero sabia que Katara le arrojaría por la borda si siquiera lo intentaba.

"¡Claro! ¡Appa yip yip!"

**#####################**

"Ahhhhh~" con un suspiro de satisfacción Naruto regó un árbol, dejo el grupo cuando Aang se lanzo a nadar con unos peces gigantes, la verdad no era tan sorprendente, no después de ver las invocaciones de Ero-sennin, Orochimaru o la abuela, "Es una lastima que eso tampoco haya funcionado" recordó con frustración las veces que intento invocar al menos un sapo para preguntarles si ellos podían ayudarle, pero nada.

Atando su cinturón se encogió de hombros, hallaría otra manera a su debido tiempo.

Volviendo a donde estaba su grupo se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a sus amigos en el suelo atados y amordazados, rodeados de guerreras Kyoshi.

"¿Hola?"

"…" las chicas se miraron entre ellas confundidas, no escucharon cuando el desconocido había llegado, pero eso no importaba, "¡Atrápenlo!" las guerreras se lanzaron contra el intruso, seria sencillo, después de todo solo es uno y si los otros fueron fáciles de derribar este no seria un problema.

La que encabezaba el grupo lanzo su abanico, pero Naruto no tuvo problemas en atraparlo solo en el aire, todo fue muy rápido para las chicas que solo vieron una silueta naranja pasar entre ellas, "¿Estan bien?" detrás del grupo Naruto con solo mover el abanico un par de veces corto las sogas que ataban a sus compañeros que estaban igual de sorprendido que las chicas Kyoshi.

"Eres tu…" Naruto levanto una ceja confundido cuando la chica que le arrojo el abanico dio un paso al frente, ella tenia una mirada llena de brillo cargada con euforia, ese cabello dorado, ojos azules como el mar, marcas en sus mejillas, era el, "Eres el **Chéngsè shǎnguāng (el destello naranja), Xīwàng de yǒngshì (el guerrero de la esperanza), Bùkě zǔdǎng de zhànshì (el guerrero imparable)"** cada apodo que ella decir solo iluminaba mas su mirada y confundía mas al Uzumaki, "Eres Uzumaki Naruto… **Wěidà de jiùshìzhǔ (el gran salvador)**" cayendo de rodillas la chica junto con su grupo se arrodillo ante el shinobi.

"¿eh?" fue la respuesta mas inteligente que Naruto pudo dar mientras se rascaba tímidamente la mejilla.

**#####################**

Iroh era y será uno de los mas poderosos y peligroso maestros fuego que alguna vez allá pisado la tierra, pero no solo por su habilidad de combate o manipulación del fuego, sino por su gran sabiduría e inteligencia que casi le da la victoria contra Ba sing se.

Desafortunadamente con la muerte de su hijo se dio cuanta que derribar esos muros legendarios, no valía la pena, ya nada lo valía, o eso pensó hasta que vio un pequeño marginado por su padre y hermano, Zuko era la razón por la que Irohn seguía siendo parte del ejercito de la nación del fuego, para seguirlo, guiarlo y aconsejarlo para que llegue a ser un hombre recto que siempre estuvo destinado a ser.

"Solo huele esto príncipe Zuko, mmmm~" el viejo maestro fuego estaba actualmente preparando un delicioso té con yerbas especiales que recolecto de la ultima parada que tuvieron en los muelles.

"Tío quita eso de mi cara" el muchacho que lo acompañaba en su camarote era su sobrino que estaba tratando de meditar como siempre acostumbraba por concejo de su tío, con un resoplido el chico marcado ignoro el olor extraño que tenia ese té, "Eso apesta"

"¿Tu crees?" sonriendo solo se encogió de hombros para beber en silencio, feliz por el buen sabor miro un momento a su sobrino, "En los últimos días ha habido muchos rumores…"

"Si no son del Avatar, no me interesa" hablo con sequedad el adolescente marcado que dio una profunda respiración, causando que el fuego de las velas ante el crecieran y decrecieran levemente.

"Oh te pueden interesar" sin perder su sonrisa el anciano dio un sorbo a su té, "La gran fortaleza Bǎolěi ha caído"

"¿Qué?" casi perdiendo la concentración Zuko miro sorprendido a su tío, una de las mas grandes fortalezas de la nación del fuego fue derribada, "Por fin el ejercito del reino tierra dejo los muros de Ba sing se para defender los pueblos menores" cuestiono dudoso.

"Equivocado estas príncipe, esto no fue obra de un ejercito, aunque algunos ya lo han nombrado el ejercito de un solo hombre" riendo en lo bajo se sirvió un poco mas de té.

"¿Me estas diciendo que un solo hombre…?" por un momento pensó que se trataba del avatar, pero lo desecho rápidamente al recordar que el apenas pudo escapar de ellos que eran solo un batallón pequeño en un barco armero promedio, el Bǎolěi era conocido por tener la segunda mayor cantidad de soldados en un solo lugar.

"No es un hombre, es un niño" perdiendo su sonrisa Irohn gano una mirada mas seria mientras frotaba su barba pensativo, "Al parecer estamos cerca de un gran cambio príncipe Zuko, recuerda eso"

"…" frunciendo el ceño el príncipe solo volvió a su meditación, no le importaba ese niño, su único objetivo era solo el Avatar.

**#####################**

Luego de que todo se calmara, las chicas guiaron al grupo a su pequeño pueblo donde fueron recibidos por el jefe de la pequeña ciudad, que resultaba ser uno santuarios donde alguna vez vivió la Avatar Kyoshi, cuando Aang se presento ante el pueblo causo furor entre los niños y ancianos, haciendo que ellos le ofrecieron lujos como comida y otras cosas.

Pero con Naruto fue algo diferente…

Siendo llevado al recinto de entrenamiento, el shinobi junto con sus acompañantes vieron como las chicas hablaban entre ellas para finalmente mostrar lo que traían entre manos.

"…" Naruto parpadeo sorprendido cuando vio un pergamino con su dibujo que tenia la palabra de 'Se busca' con una recompensa de un millón de piezas de oro vivo o muerto, _"Uy eso es malo" _al parecer el rubio no pensó que la Nación del fuego diera tanto por su cabeza.

"¿Qué hiciste para que fueras enemigo nacional de la Nación del fuego?" Sokka tomo el pergamino para mirarlo fijamente, ¿acaso esto era falso? ¿Cómo un niño que no llegaba a la pubertad podía tener este precio por su cabeza?

"El pelea solo por la libertad de los prisioneros" tomando la palabra Suki no pudo contener la emoción al hablar de los relatos que pasaron de boca en boca en todo el continente, "Dicen que tu solo peleaste contra todo un ejercito de miles de soldados de la nación del fuego, que derribaste los muros para adentrarte y seguir peleando valientemente, dicen que aunque estabas herido y sangrando nunca te rendiste, al final los maestros fuego se rindieron ante ti"

"Emmm" Naruto solo sonrió con timidez ante la chica que estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro, "Solo fueron unos cientos de soldados y al final si no hubiera sido por los prisioneros hoy no estaría aquí, al final ellos tuvieron el valor para pelear por si mismos, yo solo les di un empujón en el camino correcto"

"Que noble…"

"Es genial"

"¡Aun así peleaste y ganaste!"

"¡Si liberaste a todos e hiciste que tus enemigos se rindieran a tus pies!"

"Bueno… yo" Naruto no estaba acostumbrado a ser alabado o admirado, y que las chicas lo miraran de esa formo era algo nuevo para el.

"No sabia que hiciste todo eso" para el equipo Avatar también fue un cambio gradual, por lo que oían su nuevo aliado era un gran peleador que ya tuvo experiencia al enfrentarse contra la nación del fuego, "¡Eres increíble!" Sokka y Aang casi sintieron sus oídos romperse por el grito inesperado de Katara que tenia el mismo brillo en sus ojos que las guerreras Kyoshi.

"Si… genial" fue el susurro de Aang que se sintió algo desplazado al ver la mirada que su amiga tenia por el rubio.

"Pues viendo lo que hiciste en la pelea contra Aang no me sorprende" tuvo que admitir Sokka que al igual que su hermana tenia una nueva perspectiva por el chico hechicero.

"¿Es cierto que puedes clonarte?"

"¿Puedes caminar por las paredes como una araña?"

"¿Puedes crear ataques con energía extraña?"

"¿puedes saltar cientos de metros y levantar grandes rocas?"

"¿Es verdad que con solo tu presencia haces que tus enemigos se rindan?"

"¿Tienes prometida?"

"¡Chicas!" la ultima pregunta fue suficiente para que incluso Naruto se sonrojara, calmando a las guerreras se puso de pie, "Solo soy una persona cualquiera como ustedes, aunque tenga algunas habilidades fuera de lo convencional sigo siendo… solo yo" tal vez eso no fue lo mejor que podía decir, pero al menos eso calmo a las chicas.

"Bueno lamentamos eso, fue poco profesional" Suki recupero la compostura al igual que sus compañeras para ponerse de pie y dar una reverencia al shinobi, "Es que sentimos mucha alegría al saber que alguien haya afuera esta peleando por una causa correcta, es un honor conocerte" sus palabras estaban cargadas de respeto y tras unos segundos mas siguieron inclinadas.

"Bueno también es un honor para mi conocer guerreras tan buenas como ustedes, ya que no tuvieron problemas en vencer y capturar a mis amigos"

"¡Oye! ¡Solo me tomaron desprevenido!" Sokka no admitiría que unas niñas le patearon el trasero.

"Claro que si 'hombre fuerte'" se burlo Suki que le pareció divertido la rabieta del adolecente, "Pueden quedarse el tiempo que necesiten, nuestro pueblo esta mas que dispuesto a darles lo que necesiten" ofreció al grupo, que estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Entonces iré buscar algunos comestibles y cosas para el viaje" levantándose Katara se despidió de las guerreras y salió, seguido por Aang que dijo que exploraría la isla, dejando solo a Sokka y Naruto junto a las chicas.

"Me gustaría que pudieras quedarte" el rubio levanto la mirada cuando su hombro fue tocado de forma tímida por una de las chicas, "Quisiera que tal vez podrías enseñarnos algo, después de todo eres un gran peleador"

"Oh lo siento pero no creo que sea buena idea" las chicas se desanimaron al ser rechazadas y Naruto al darse cuanta hablo de nuevo rápidamente, "¡Pero es solo porque no tengo nada que enseñarles! Mi maestra Yui me dijo que me enseño todo lo básico del estilo Kyoshi"

"¡Espera! ¡Espera!" Sokka parecía que había escuchado mal, pero creía que escucho 'Maestra Yui', "¿El que te enseño a pelear fue una mujer?"

"Si" respondió Naruto como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, "Ella es una mujer muy ruda que me dio una paliza mas de una vez, también se que es hija de una mujer Kyoshi de esta isla ahora que lo pienso bien" pensó en voz alta sin notar que Sokka quedo con la boca abierta.

Todo mientras las chicas detrás de ellos sentían sus egos y orgullo llegar a las nubes.

¿Quién podría decir que uno de los hombres o en este caso niño mas buscado por la nación del fuego fue entrenado por una mujer Kyoshi?

Punto para las mujeres

**###### Horas después ######**

"…" con un suspiro Sokka cayo de espaldas para intentar recuperar el aliento, después de que Suki lo vendiera varias veces, dejo de lado su orgullo para hacer un pedido simple, aprender, aunque usar vestido y maquillaje no era su idea de entrenar tuvo que hacerlo.

"Nada mal para un principiante" sonriendo la líder de las Kyoshi le ofreció su mano al adolecente, tenia que admitir que el chico era obstinado y determinado, tenía potencial.

Cerca de ellos en las puertas del dojo, Naruto estaba mirando a lejos al Avatar ser seguido por un grupo de niñas, al chico se le subieron los humos, "¡Katara!" llamando a la chica que estaba cerca hizo que se acercara, "Tienes que ir por Aang, ya tenemos suficiente comida para algunas semanas, tenemos que irnos"

"Emmm" por un momento la chica dudo, ya que ser mandado por alguien tres años menor que ella era raro, pero al verlo serio recordó quien era en verdad, "¿Hay algún problema?"

"Podría ser" manteniendo su rostro serio el rubio apunto al cielo a lo lejos en el horizonte en el mar y Katara tardo algunos segundo para notar pequeños puntos negros, no tardo para darse cuanta que era humo negro.

"¡Iré por el!"

"…" Pensativo Naruto se froto la barbilla, tenia que evitar que los soldados lleguen al pueblo, seria una perdida si ellos perdieran sus hogares si una batalla llegara a estar, estaba seguro que las chicas Kyoshi podrían defender su pueblo, pero temía que haya mas soldados con los que ellas podrían lidiar.

Lo mas razonable seria que se fueran en silenció, pero donde estaría lo divertido en eso.

**####################**

El barco arribo en la costa y rápidamente una rampa bajo dejando mostrar a Zuko encabezando un grupo de veinte soldados, todos bajaron por la rampa para llegar hasta la playa, "Búsquenlo" fue la simple orden del príncipe que vio a lo lejos un pequeño pueblo, sonriendo con debilidad camino en busca de su destino.

Zuko disparo una gran llamarada de fuego que desvío unas estrellas metálicas que fueron arrojadas contra su persona.

"Vaya, tu eres bueno" de entre los arboles salió una silueta que hizo que todos los soldados se pusieran en guardia.

"Así que tu eres el afamado flash naranja, eres Uzumaki Naruto" los soldados se apartaron cuando el príncipe paso entre ellos para estar cara a cara con el rubio que solo levanto una ceja ante el adolecente marcado.

"Conoces mi nombre, pero yo no el tuyo, ¿tu eres…?" Naruto no pudo evitar sentir que este chico se parecía a alguien que ya había cruzado caminos.

"Soy el príncipe Zuko, hijo del señor del Fuego Ozai y heredero del trono"

"De acuerdo Zuko, entiendo" sonriendo el rubio no se inmuto por la mirada furiosa del maestro fuego.

"Que insolencia, pensé que el gran guerrero que derribo las paredes de Bǎolěi era algo más que solo un mocoso disfrazado de bufón anaranjado, no eres la gran cosa"

"Pues tu tampoco pareces mucho princesa" la tensión entre ambos se volvió mas densa y la batalla estaba a punto de estallar.

"¿Dónde esta el Avatar?" perdiendo su poca paciencia de las manos del príncipe salieron débiles llamas, ansioso de incinerar a su oponente.

"Oh vamos lastimas mis sentimientos, ¿no soy suficiente para ti?" Naruto tuvo que dar un salto para evitar una bola de fuego que iba dirigido a su rostro.

"No te burles de mí, tu podrías ser el hombre más buscado del mundo, pero no me importa solo la captura del Avatar me devolverá mi honor, alguien como tu jamás lo entenderá" gruño el príncipe que estaba dispuesto a pelear contra el rubio pasa sacarlo del camino.

"¿Rechazar fama, oro y quien sabe que más por matarme, pero solo quieres recuperar tu honor?" encogiéndose de hombros el shinobi dio una mirada detrás de el, algunos segundos después dio un suspiro, "Escucha amigo no estoy de humor para pelear, solo vete y evitaremos una batalla que ninguno de los dos queremos tener"

"No soy tu amigo" con solo levantar su mano derecha Zuko mando a todos sus soldados que corrieron con un grito de guerra contra el ninja.

El príncipe a penas reacciono cuando uno de sus hombres salió volando a su lado para estrellarse contra el barco, el shinobi esquivo cada ataque de los soldados como si solo fuera un juego y mostrando su fuerza con cada golpe abollo las armaduras y dejaba fuera de combate a cada soldado, con un suspiro final Naruto pateo a su ultimo oponente en el estomago y lo hizo caer a los pies del príncipe.

"Te subestime, pero no será tan sencillo conmigo" Tomando su pose de combate Zuko no se dejo intimidar por el niño, en cambio sintió intriga.

"Ya lo veremos"

Sin más Naruto y Zuko se lanzaron uno contra el otro.

**#####################**

Sokka seguido de Suki estaban guiando a Appa a una de las playas para irse y ser vistos por el barco, tal vez si eran vistos ellos lo seguirían, "Vamos amigo estamos cerca" montando al gran animal por fin el chico sintió alivio al llegar la playa y ver a su hermana sostener a Aang, espera "¿Qué le sucedió?" bajándose junto con la guerrera detrás de el ayudaron a la maestra agua a subir al monje al bisonte.

"Casi se ahoga al intentar montar esa cosa en el mar" Sokka se palmeo la frente con frustración, pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso.

"Te deje algo de comida extra y agua en caso de que la necesiten" Hablo la guerrera que apunto a un bolso extra en el asiento que cargaba el gran animal, "Puedes quedarte con el traje" sonrió al ver el sonrojo de vergüenza del adolecente que aun seguía usando el vestido.

"Gracias por todo" agradecido Sokka ayudo a su hermana a subir y finalmente también el, "Espero que volvamos a vernos"

"Si las cosas siguen así, tal vez sea hora de que las guerreras Kyoshi se unan a esta guerra, así que será seguro que nos veremos pronto de nuevo" sonriendo la chica se despidió cuando el gran bisonte despego del suelo para volar hacia el norte, "Buenas suerte…"

**##################### **

Naruto movió la cabeza aun lado cuando una llamarada quemo levemente la capucha de su chaqueta.

Zuko retrocedió cuando un puño roso la rostro, pero al final fue más que un rose y eso fue suficiente para que su casco saliera volando por los aires, antes que pudiera prevenir otro golpe recibió un codazo en el centro de su estomago.

"¡ahhgg!" escupiendo saliva el príncipe cayo de rodillas y se sostuvo el estomago, fue como si un tronco lo hubiera golpeado, aun con su armadura ese golpe lo dejo sin aire e inmóvil, _"Esa mirada…" _Zuko odio la mirada que el niño le estaba dando, otro prodigio que podía… humillado de este manera, apretando sus dientes con furia la imagen de Azula vino a su mente.

Naruto estaba por dar el golpe decisivo para terminar el combate, pero gruño cuando de forma inesperada el príncipe dio un giro con sus piernas provocando una gran llamarada de fuego que casi quema el rostro del shinobi.

"_¡Mierda!" _entre las llamas el puño de Zuko se estrello contra el rostro de su oponente que retrocedió, que ante las pisadas del maestro fuego que salían llamas fue obligado a retroceder.

Con un grito de furia Zuko movió sus dos brazos y con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir lanzo una gran llamarada que fácilmente llegó a tener 15 metros de diámetro que consumió al rubio que se perdió entre el fuego.

"*Ahhh* *ahhhh*" respirando de forma agitada el príncipe tomo aire y respiro como tantas veces le aconsejo su tío, limpiando el sudor de su frente miro como su oponente era consumido por el fuego, "…" agudizando su mirada vio que solo había un tronco de madera quemándose.

"Eres bueno, pocos pueden mantener una pelea contra mi"

Zuko se dio la vuelta y lanzo un derechazo, pero su puño fue atrapado en el aire por un serio Naruto, que torciendo la muñeca del maestro fuego lo hizo gritar de dolor y sin darle tiempo de pensar lo tomo del brazo y lo levanto para estrellarlo contra el suelo.

"Se termino" el rubio se alejo de su oponente cuando vio que ya no se levantaría, dando un suspiro se relajó, pero Zuko cerró los ojos cuando vio el pie del chico iba a aplastar su cabeza, con un estruendo el pelo negro miro la gran huella que había dejado justo alado de su cabeza, "Vete y no vuelvas… porque a la siguiente no seré tan amable contigo" dicho eso Naruto dio un paso atrás.

"Impresionante combate joven" Naruto casi salto de la impresión cuando escucho una voz cerca de el, este le pertenecía a un anciano de barba y cabello gris que bestia una vieja armadura típica de la nación del fuego, "Al parecer los rumores no eran solo rumores, para no doblar algún elemento tienes buenos trucos"

Que el viejo dijera eso con tanta calma y con una sonrisa hizo que Naruto desconfiara.

"_El no es como los demás" _algo le decía que si se enfrentaba al viejo no seria una batalla fácil, "No quiero pelear con ustedes, solo necesito saber que dejaran este lugar en paz"

"Ohhh" sonriendo aun mas Iroh froto su barba pensativo mirando con curiosidad el niño, "Pues tengo que decir que nuestro objetivo es solo el Avatar, si el no esta aquí no tenemos una razón para estar aquí ¿no lo crees príncipe Zuko?"

"Ahg…" el maestro fuego solo gruño adolorido.

"Pues entonces espero que puedas alcanzarnos" dando un gran salto el shinobi se elevo varios metros, justo a tiempo cuando el bisonte volador paso debajo de el y se lo llevo lejos de los maestros fuego que solo vieron como el gran animal se perdía en el cielo.

"Interesante" encogiéndose de hombros el viejo maestro solo se dio la vuelta para volver al barco.

"Tío…" pero se detuvo cuando vio que sobrino seguía en el suelo. "Ayúdame a volver al barco… no puedo moverme" gruño con dolor al fallar el intentar ponerse de pie, causando la risa de Iroh que fue por ayuda para subir a los soldados y su sobrino al barco para seguir con su búsqueda del Avatar.

**#####################**

El silencio era incómodo, cuando Naruto subió a bordo lo primero que hizo que tomar una cantinflera con agua y lanzar agua al rostro de Aang que se despertó exaltado.

"¡Oye! ¿Cuál es la idea?" el maestro aire se cayó cuando vio la mirada seria y dura del shinobi, no lo había visto así hasta ahora.

"¿Dónde estabas?"

"¿Qué pasa-"

"¿Dónde estabas?" el tono de Naruto se volvió mas fuerte causando que todos se tensaran, Momo se oculto en una mochila y los dos hermanos se miraron preocupados.

"Estaba en la playa tratando de montar al gran monstruo para impresionar a las niñas del pueblo" admitió finalmente en un tono bajo con la mirada en el suelo.

"Un barco de la nación del fuego vino, buscándote solo a ti, imagínate que hubiera pasado si ellos llegaran al pueblo, las chicas hubieran peleando y defendido su pueblo, pero no había seguridad que solo ellas hubieran podido ganar sin perdidas, se hubieran perdido casas y vidas…" con un suspiro Naruto se dejo caer para estar sentado, al menos ahora estaba viendo como el barco los seguía, el viejo dijo la verdad.

"Lo siento" se disculpo sinceramente el maestro aire.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué tienes planeado hacer ahora?"

"Es ir al polo norte para que me enseñen agua control, luego ir a buscar un maestro tierra y por ultimo un maestro fuego, tengo que aprender los otros tres elementos si quiero enfréntame al señor del fuego" hablo de forma apresurada con el plan que ahora tenían.

"¿Cuánto te llevara eso?" pregunto una vez mas el rubio que siguió mirando fríamente al monje.

"No lo se… años tal vez"

"Años…" susurro en voz baja Naruto, eso era mucho mire por donde se mire, dando un profundo suspiro se levanto para darle la espalda a Aang y mirar el horizonte, el sol ya se estaba escondiendo y la noche caería pronto, "Te ayudare, porque se que yo solo no puedo solo ir a la nación del fuego a vencer al Señor dele fuego, el tiene miles, tal vez millones de soldados a su disposición…"

"Te lo agradez-"

"Pero…" interrumpiendo al Avatar Naruto lo miro a los ojos de nuevo, "… si intentas de nuevo algo tan estúpido o solo pierdes el tiempo, ya no te acompañare, porque tengo un hogar al que llegar y no puedo esperar hasta el día de verlos, y si no puedo volver…" con una mirada mas sombría estuvo unos segundos en silencio, para luego hablar de nuevo, "tal vez no sea el Avatar, pero si tu no detienes esta guerra… yo la terminare, porque no ver a la gente sufrir… ni quiero seguir sepultando niños… "

**Chan**

**Channnn**

**Channnnnnnnn**

**Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

**¡Gente les tengo una pregunta muy importante! **

**¿Cómo quieren que siga la cosa? **

**Me eh dado cuenta que en el capitulo numero 6 que estaba centrado 100% en Naruto y sus aventuras en el mundo Avatar tuvo un mucho mejor recibimiento que el cap 7 que da por fin el primer encuentro de Naruto con el equipo avatar. **

**Por eso tengo que preguntar. **

**¿Quieren historias fuera del Cannon que se vio en Avatar y solo nos centramos en Naruto en este nuevo mundo, separado del equipo Avatar para tener sus propias aventuras? Serán capítulos más largos, pero tardíos ya que los tendré que publicar una vez cada mes, porque tendré que pensar bien en cada capitulo que estará desapegado de la historia original.**

**Luego esta la segundo opción que se ve en este capitulo, publicar capitulo semanales siguiendo mas o menos el Cannon que Aang tiene en la historia, ya saben conocer a Tohp pelear contra Azula y todo eso, obviamente Naruto seguirá siendo el prota que tendrá interacción con los personajes correspondientes y será un capitulo cada semana ya que lo Veo más sencillo de esa forma. **

**La verdad es una gran decisión y me gustaría que dejen en los comentarios su opinión al respecto. Sin más. **

**CHHHHHAAAUUUUUUUU y que les vaya bien.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno gente, lamento haber tardado tanto pero estaba en los exámenes finales de mi carrera y si su escritor ya esta en segundo año en su carrera, nada mal, pero bueno se que eso es poco relevante, ahora antes que nada. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y opiniones en cuanto al transcurso de la historia, al final la segunda opción fue mas aclamada donde usaremos tanto el Cannon de Avatar como historias propias mías. **

**Gracias a Hyoma por hacerme el enorme favor de corregir los errores de este capitulo. **

**Ahora responderemos algunos comentarios como lo he prometido en el anterior. **

**Shaphikrya: es una idea tentadora, pero bueno tengo pensado una mina saga que se centrará solamente en el Naruto x Azula (No nos engañemos, todos queremos ver esto aquí) en fin gracias por tu comentario. **

**omega9028: La afinidad elemental de Naruto, eso es algo que no estos seguro de tocar aun, después de todo Naruto ya esta muy OP, el desgraciado es un ejercito de un solo hombre que ya derribo uno de los complejos mas grande de la nación del fuego, por ahora quisiera solo esperar y ver que tanto avanza la historia antes de darle comienzo. Gracias por tu comentario. **

**Sharker22: La serie Avatar lo tenia todo para ser juego de tronos en cuanto que tan oscuro se puede llegar a poner el lado mas oscuro de la humanidad en una guerra, tal vez exagero lo siento es que a veces veo cosas que la serie jamas tuvo, gracias por tu comentario. **

**xirons20; Mi buen amigo me dejaste una buena pregunta, si Naruto supiera jutsus elementales que tan poderoso seria, de por si el Kage bunshin ya es mucho para un Jounin, imagino que si Naruto intenta hacer un jutsu de fuego común como la bola de fuego de Sasuke, terminara escupiendo un jodido Tsunami de fuego, la verdad es algo interesante para pensar, gracias por tus comentarios. **

**Guest; Wow amigo me dejaste todo guion para una gran historia, con un prota bastante complejo que curiosamente tiene mi nombre ¿coincidencia? No lo creo, fuera de bromas gracias por edte aporte, pero creo que esto es algo fuera de mi manos, es muy complejo y dudo que pueda dar todos los puntos favorables para que la historia funcione, sere honesto es una gran historia pero dudo que yo pueda hacerla, pero si tu llegas a escribirla me gustaría leerla algún dia, gracias por tu comentario. **

**black soul uzumaki: hijo de perra, sigues con vida, amigo gracias por dejar comentarios en cada capitulo, un lector leal sin duda, bueno empecemos a responder dudas, las referencias siempre va a estar en esta historia, algunas extrañas como la Don ramon y El Sr. Barriga, pero otras que son parte de nuestra generación, la verdad no tengo mucho que decir ya que tu ya lo has dicho todo XD, en fin gracias por leer y por tus comentarios. **

**Sharker22: yo se que he leído eso también, porque siempre me gustaron los Fanfic de antaño, pero aun no quiero entrar en lo que seria el mundo espiritual de Avatar que es bastante complejo, prefiero tomarme tiempo para ver los detalles o cosas que podria usar en la historia. Gracias por tu comentario. **

**Y gente de Wattpad tampoco me olvido de ustedes, gracias por leer y las mando un gran abrazó, CHAU. **

**Sin mas sigamos con la historia. **

**Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

_"Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

**"Hablar" **nombres de las técnicas.

_(Hablar) _palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

**############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

**Capítulo 9:**** Dudas y represalia. **

Azula pocas veces se sentía tensa o acorralada, después de todo siempre tenia un plan para todo, siempre todas sus acciones tenían una razón y al final del día todo salía a su favor, o eso fue hasta que lo conoció a el.

Uzumaki Naruto

Fue un niño difícil de manipular, no porque tuviera una voluntad inquebrantable o fuera recto como la hoja de una espada, si ella hubiera tenido un poco mas de información del niño hubiera sido sencillo rascar la superficie y llegar a el para tenerlo de su lado.

Nadie era inquebrantable, y todos podían ser controlados si se sabía que palancas mover.

Si el hubiera estado solo unos días mas en sus manos, Azula lo hubiera tenido a sus pies como guerrero, socio o mascota, no había diferencia. Pero que el haya huido y burlado de ella como si todo fuera solo un juego, hizo que la princesa del fuego sintiera algo que hace tiempo no sentía.

Euforia por la casería.

"Ty lee deja eso" Regaño Azula a la niña de circo que estaba mirando un costoso jarrón en la esquina de la habitación.

"Pero si solo lo estoy mirando" con un puchero la castaña se cruzo de brazos para mirar por la ventana de la habitación a donde fueron llevadas, hace dos días fueron buscadas por un mensajero de la nación del fuego, que traía un mensaje de emergencia mandado por el mismo señor del fuego.

"¿Por qué crees que nos llamó?" desde que recibieron el mensaje Mai a estado muy estresada, no todos los días se tiene una audiencia con el señor del fuego y nada garantizaba que fuera por buena causa que estuvieran aquí, "¿Crees que los rumores…?"

"Siempre todo se sabe, solo era cuestión de tiempo" con una mirada dura Azula hizo callar a su amiga y bajando la mirada paso sus dedos de forma delicada por la banda que colgaba de su cuello.

"Entiendo" sin querer discutir con la princesa Mai solo guardo silenció, la sola mención de la palabra 'Naruto' era casi tabú entre ellas, nadie quiere provocar la ira de la princesa de la nación del fuego.

Tras algunos minutos la tensa atmósfera en el habitación fue interrumpida cuando un soldado entró y las escoltó por los interminables pasillos de la gran mansión del señor del fuego, una gran estructura con cientos de habitaciones y pasillos donde incluso podrías llegar a perderte.

Mientras caminaban pasaron junto a un hermoso jardín que tenia algunos arboles, plantas y estanque con agua cristalina con varios peces Koi nadando en ella, la mirada de Azula por un momento se poso en un banco que estaba junto con el estanque.

"_¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mira como creció la flor que estoy cuidando!" _

"_Es hermosa hija, crecerá para ser tan bella y fuerte como tú…" _

"_¿En serió?" _

"_Si… cuando cuidas algo con tanto cariño y amor, esta crecerá para ser fuerte y hermosa…" _

"_¡Yo quiero llegar a ser fuerte y hermosa como tu mamá!" _

"_No mi niña, tu lo serás mucho mas…" _

La mirada de Azula se oscureció cuando llego a la sala del trono, con un paso seguro camino y su rostro fue iluminado por las llamas que rodeaban un gran trono, donde estaba sentado su padre que lucia con orgullo un adorno en su cabeza con el símbolo del fuego, el era el señor del fuego, el hombre mas poderoso de la nación…

O eso decían.

"Buenos días padre" Azula se inclino junto a sus dos compañeras que se inclinaron también, "Es bueno verte luego de varios meses y…" la boca de la adolecente se cerro cuando la mano de su padre fue levantada.

Ty lee y Mai se tensaron cuando el señor del fuego provoco que las llamas a sus pies crecieran de forma amenazadora.

"Hace ocho días uno de los bunkers más seguros de nuestra nación, levantada por mi padre el gran Azulon fue invadida y derribada, causando la perdida de una buena parte de mi ejercito y de miles de sucios prisioneros, entre ellos un 13% eran maestros tierra…" la voz del gobernante siguió pasiva, pero el brillo en sus ojos era todo lo contrario, "Nuestro gobierno esta sangrando y todo por un mísero mocoso de 12 años…"

"Padre…"

"¡Silencio!" esta fue la única vez que Azula escucho a su padre gritarle, las llamas que rodeaban el trono amenazaba con quemar a las tres chicas, pero ninguna se movió, "¡¿Cómo es que esto a sucedido?! ¡Es inaceptable!"

"Te aseguro que estoy tan sorprendida como usted padre" manteniendo una expresión solemne Azula levanto la mirada para mirar a los ojos a su padre.

"Estas sobre terreno peligroso Azula, se que tuviste como prisionero a ese chico" la mirada de la princesa casi se quebró, pero mantuvo la compostura, "¿Tienes algo que decir a tu favor? ¿Por que no mataste a ese chico cuando tenias la oportunidad?"

"…" Ty lee y Mai miraron preocupadas a su amiga que solo se mantuvo de rodillas en silenció, pero las dos se sorprendieron cuando ella levanto la mirada para sonreír con calma.

"Es simple padre, estamos ante la presencia de alguien que puede rivalizar con el Avatar, tiene una fuerza, velocidad, técnica y poder que jamás hemos presenciado, ¿No hubiera sido un desperdicio matarlo?" Azula en ningún momento perdió su sonrisa y solo creció al ver la mirada curiosa de su padre.

"Sigue…"

"Según escuche dos guerreras Kyoshi influenciaron en este ataque, ellas manipularon a Uzumaki Naruto para que atacara, no te confundas padre, pero ese chico solo es un niño tonto, inocente e idealista, es como una hoja en blanco, sus decisiones pueden ser escritas y se que yo puedo ser ese pincel que marque sus acciones…" dijo con seguridad y una sonrisa un tanto oscura que estremeció a sus dos compañeras, "Solo necesito tiempo padre y te aseguro que Uzumaki Naruto será un fiel sirviente de la nación del fuego y con él nada ni nadie, ni siquiera el Avatar podrá interponerse en nuestro objetivo"

Tras largos minutos en silencio, el señor del fuego asintió con la cabeza.

"Nunca me has fallado Azula y se que no lo harás ahora…" la princesa asintió con la cabeza orgullosa de la fe que su padre tenia por ella, poniéndose de pie iba a proceder a retirarse, "Pero si fallas, lo que le hice a tu hermano Zuko será nada comparado a lo que te haré a ti" con la amenaza impuesta las tres adolecentes.

"No fallare padre" perdiendo su sonrisa Azula se dio la vuelta para irse caminando seguida de sus compañeras, una vez fuera de la habitación la princesa se detuvo.

"¿Azula-a?" Ty lee estaba preocupada y tocó el hombro de su amiga, pero retrocedió cuando vio su oscura mirada.

"Mai ve a hablar con el comandante Yuwao y el armero Wong, necesito todo lo que este a nuestra disposición, tenemos una presa que cazar" Azula nunca fallaba en sus objetivos y cazar a Uzumaki no sería la excepción.

**#####################**

"Sabes no quiero que Aang deje de actuar como el mismo, pero solo pienso que debe ver que mientras mas tardemos mas problemas habrá"

"…"

"Ero-sennin decía que aunque la situación sea mala no debo sentirme responsable de todo lo que sucede, que a veces solo debo de disfrutar el momento, recuerdo esa frase que decía_ 'no solo centrarse en el destino, sino de disfrutar el viaje'_ después de todo no sabes si puedes morir al día de mañana"

"**Ghhhhhhh" **

"¿Creo que debo de tomarlo con mas calma verdad? Creo que tienes razón, eres bueno para escuchar"

"**¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?"** el Kyubi se estaba hartando de escuchar a su jinchuriki hablar con esa cosa llamada 'Appa',** "Sabes que hablas con una cosa que come madera y huele traseros de otros animales ¿verdad?"**

"¡Oye! No digas eso, Appa es listo ¿no amigo?" sonriente Naruto miro como la gran bestia solo dio un gruñido bajo.

"**Yo solo veo un buen bocadillo**" el zorro se río entre dientes preguntándose qué tan bien podría saber esa cosas, tenia un buen tamaño y seria lo suficiente para un buen bocado, tal vez estaba hecho de chakra y no necesitaba comer, pero aun así el placer de comer algo era bueno.

"No te vas a comer a Appa" con un suspiro el rubio solo acaricio el pelaje de la gran bestia que solo se mantuvo quieto disfrutando el contacto. Hace algunas horas que Aang, Katara y Sokka se fueron a un pueblo del reino tierra, se llamaba Omashu si no recordaba mal.

Bueno la cuestión era que decidió quedarse a cuidar de Appa y Momo, ya que podía notar que Aang se sentía algo sombrío luego de discusión de ayer, bueno no era como si algo malo pudiera llegar a suceder.

"**¿Y por que hablas con esa cosa de todos modos?" **el zorro estaba aburrido y luego de mas de una década de encierro hablar con el mocoso era lo único que podía hacer además de dormir.

"Oye lo dices como si fuera una roca" gruño Naruto que saco de su bolsillo una manzana y se la lanzo al bisonte, que solo se la trago, iba a necesitar algo mas que una manzana ¿tal vez una carreta llena seria un comienzo, "Él es un gran animal que siente dolor, felicidad y tristeza, todos sentimos eso, incluso tú…" sonriendo Naruto fue empujado por la gran lengua de Appa que al parecer le estaba dando las gracias por la manzana, "Tal vez eso es lo que nos hace iguales… ¿No lo crees?"

"…"

"…"

"**No me compares con ustedes…" **gruño con disgusto la gran bestia para cerrar los ojos, ya había escuchado suficiente mierda por un día, **"Las bolsas de carne están cerca, ve a molestar a ellos" **

"¿Cómo?" Naruto no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar como el Biju sabia eso, pero la conexión que los comunicaba fue cortada, segundos después Naruto vio a unos cansados Sokka y Katara llegar, acompañados de un pensativo Aang, "¿Cómo les fue?"

"Define como es cuando casi eres convertido en un adorno de cristal" el hermano mayor dejo caer su cabeza contra Appa para tomar un respiro.

"No fue como planeamos, pero estuvo bien" Katara solo sonrió al rubio para sentarse junto a su hermano y también descansar, tenia que quitarse fragmentos de cristales en lugares que no podía nombrar en voz alta.

El Uzumaki solo miro extrañado a los dos hermanos de la tribu agua.

"Un viejo amigo me dijo que debo buscar a alguien que escuche antes de actuar, es la clave para el tierra control" el acertijo que le dijo Bumi era algo extraño para el nómada, pero era claro cual era el mensaje, que el no podía abandonar su pueblo para enseñarle tierra control y si se quedaba toda la armada de la nación del fuego los atacaría.

"Suena bien" encogiéndose de hombros Naruto siguió pensando en la charla que tuvo con Appa, de no solo centrarse en el destino, sino de disfrutar el viaje, "Pasamos por un pueblo hace rato, ¿no quieren ir a ver que hay?" pregunto con torpeza mirando a sus compañeros de viaje.

"Si, necesitamos varias cosas que comprar" Sokka no tenia problemas en ir, la verdad necesitaba ir, tenia que comprar un nuevo saco de dormir.

"Pero Sokka no tienes dinero"

"Claro que si" ofendido por el comentario de su hermana menor, el chico saco su billetera y la abrió, "…"

"…" Katara, Aang y Naruto vieron con una mirada en blanco como una polilla salía de la billetera, los tres tuvieron que ahogar una carcajada ente la mirada desencajada de Sokka.

"Esto no es divertido, es triste" encogiéndose de hombros Naruto saco su billetera para abrirla y ver que solo tenia dos monedas de plata, "Oh…"

"Yo tengo dos chelines" sonriente Aang saco dos míseras monedas del chaleco.

"Esto es malo" Katara fue la última en revisar sus bolsillos y bueno no podía seguir riéndose de su hermano mayor, "¿Podríamos conseguir algún empleo?" esa fue una opción.

"O podríamos robarle a alguien" Naruto no tenía problemas en robar a personas que tenían mas de lo necesario, lo hizo antes de ser un genin y lo haría varias veces mas de ser necesario.

"Robar es malo, seremos pobres, pero honrados" Katara tiro de la mejillas a Naruto que gruño adolorido.

"¡Wowowowow! ¡Ok! ¡Ok!" el Uzumaki se froto adolorido su mejilla enrojecida bajo la dura mirada de Katara que asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien, estoy seguro que podremos hacer algo, como vender comestibles, aún tenemos cosas que nos dieron las chicas Kyoshi"

"¿No es malo vender cosas que nos regalaron?" cuestiono Naruto a la chica que tuvo que sonrojarse avergonzada.

"Pues-s… ¡Esta bien lo haremos a tu modo! Pero sin robar"

"¡Ok!" sonriente Naruto asintió con la cabeza, "Escuchen, esta es una treta que una vez hice con Ero-sennin, tuvimos que hacerlo para pagarle los daños de una casa de baños femeninos cuando el estaba espiando"

"¿Estabas espiando en baños femeninos?" Naruto ignoro la pregunta inocente de Aang y la mala mirada de Katara para seguir con el plan.

"Si todo sale bien no tendremos que preocuparnos por dinero por mucho tiempo" sonriente el ninja paso sus brazos sobre los hombros de Katara y Aang formando un circulo con Sokka que tuvo una mirada dudosa todo el tiempo, "Se llamara operación marmota que vuela y cada uno tiene un papel así que presten atención"

"No tengo mucha fe en ti niño hechicero"

"Oye, es esto o trabajar bajo el sol ardiente sembrando semillas por una moneda al día"

"¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Bien escuchen" formando un circulo el singular equipo se junto para escuchar el plan del shinobi.

**####################**

El pueblo de Tawa no era exactamente un lugar turístico, estando ubicado cerca del limite entre las tierra de la Nación del fuego y el reino tierra no era viable vivir si se es perjudicado por cualquiera de los dos lados, por eso solo era un pueblo en su mayoría de mercenarios, piratas, mercaderes o renegados que solo buscaban un lugar para beber un trago y comer.

Pero hoy fue un día tranquilo, ya que muchas personas se estaban reuniendo alrededor de un pequeño escenario.

"¡Vengan y prueben su fuerza!" parada sobre el escenario de madera estaba una mujer de extraño cabello dorado atado en dos largas coletas, un rostro fino y bello que era adornado por raras marcas en sus mejillas, unos brillantes ojos azules y finalmente lo que hizo que más de uno tuviera que acomodarse sus pantalones por la gigantescas tetas y caderas que esa mujer tenia, ninguno de los presentes había visto esas medidas en una mujer.

Sonriente la rubia se cruzo de brazos haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran en su chaqueta naranja, "¡Hoy les he traído una prueba difícil! ¡Pero satisfactoria que les hará ganar mucho dinero! Asistente~" llamando con una voz cantarina, una tímida Katara se asomó detrás del escenario cargando una bolsa de tela, llegando ante el publico la abrió.

"Demonios" más de uno de los presentes tuvo que frotarse los ojos al ver un bloque de oro, fácilmente podría tener unos diez kilos y eso ya era mucho al ser oro puro.

"Por solo diez monedas de plata pueden participar y ganar esta pequeña fortuna" con un silbido Naruko hizo que detrás de ella apareciera Sokka que cargaba una caja de madera bastante grande que coloco en el centro del escenario, "La forma de ganar es simple, solo tienen que levantar el premio de la mesa y es todo suyo"

"¿Cuál es el truco?" un joven pirata que cargaba una guadaña miraba con sospecha todo el concurso.

"No hay truco mi joven amigo, solo tienes que levantarla y listo, pero recuerda solo que tengan la mente serena y fuerza bruta en equilibrio podrán levantar este premio" muchos se emocionaron por la prueba tan sencilla y se empezaron a formar, aunque muchos otros se mantuvieron reacios ante la idea, "¿Y quien sabe tal vez el ganador no solo se lleve el oro? Si no también algo de diversión" sonriendo de forma seductora Naruko dio un espectáculo al jugar con sus propios pechos, que hizo que al final todos corrieran a la fila.

Una hora después

"¡Ahhhhhhh!" Un hombre de gran tamaño grito con todas sus fuerzas para jalar la bolsa de oro, pero ni siquiera la movió un centímetro, luego de varios segundos de forcejeo termino cayendo de espaldas desmayado.

"Oh my~" sonriente Naruko pateo el cuerpo fuera del escenario y detrás de ella una cansada Katara sostenía una gran bolsa llena de monedas, fácilmente tenían suficiente dinero para comprar una mansión en alguna gran ciudad, "¿Alguien mas que quiera intentarlo?"

Todos le dieron miradas de odio a la rubio tetona, nadie pudo ni siquiera mover la pieza de oro y todos se sentían frustrados.

"¿Puedo intentarlo?" todos dirigieron su mirada a un extraño anciano de cabello blanco y gran bigote, que era algo enano y vestía ropas naranjas, apoyándose en un bastón subió hasta el escenario.

"Oye abuelo no tenemos un seguro que cubra tus gastos médicos si te rompes la espalda en el intento" se burlo la rubia que solo dio un paso al costado para dejar que el viejo lo intente.

Aang debajo de su disfraz iba a intentarlo, pero de pronto escucho una conmoción.

"Vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" todos los mercenarios se apartaron cuando alguien nuevo llego, era un gran grupo de piratas encabezado por un hombre mayor de cabello canoso que vestía ropas oscuras y un gran sombrero típico de un pirata, con una especie de loro lagarto apoyado en su hombro.

"Es lo que le decía jefe, es un premio gordo" uno de sus seguidores sonrió al ver la belleza rubia que cargaba una gran bolsa con monedas y junto a ella la pieza de oro.

"¿Quiere intentarlo señor?" Sin dejar de sonreír Naruko no se intimido cuando el gran pirata camino hasta ella seguido de todo su grupo armado con espadas y otras armas blancas.

"¿Por qué no lo hacemos interesante cariño?" devorando con la mirada a la curvilínea mujer, el pirata saco de su bolsillo las diez monedas de plata, "Si yo levanto esa cosa, me llevo el oro y todo lo que ganaste hoy en mi territorio…"

"¿Y si no puedes?" la rubia miro interesada como el pirata abrió su abrigo para sacar un pergamino azul con un curioso símbolo.

"Esto es un pergamino de un maestro agua que tiene una serie de pasos avanzados de agua control, lo iba a vender a un noble del reino tierra, vale 200 piezas de oro"

"¿Ehhh?" los ojos de Katara brillaron al ver ese articulo.

"hummmm" con interés la rubia se froto la barbilla.

"Y sumo la apuesta con cien piezas de oro… pero solo si me aseguras algo de diversión esta noche" propuso de forma descarada mirando los grandes pechos de la mujer que solo sonrió aun mas.

"¡Trato!"

Katara, Sokka y Aang miraron todo con escepticismo , su amigo se estaba arriesgando demasiado.

El pirata con calma camino por el escenario para mirar la caja que tenia la bolsa de oro, sacando su espada atravesó la caja tensando a los cuatro amigos, una nube de humo salió de los bordes de la caja, "Interesante truco, pero no todos podemos ser engañados"

"Uy~" Naruko podía sentir las miradas mortales de todos los presentes.

"Trabajo fácil" tomando la bolsa el pirata la abrió para ver la roca de oro solido, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo fue empujado.

"¡Gracias por participar!" Naruko lo tomo todo, la bolsa de oro de las manos del pirata, la bolsa con monedas de las manos de Katara e incluso tomo el pergamino del sujeto que apenas pudo levantarse antes de ser pisado, "¡Nos vemos~!" sacando de su escote una bomba de humo la lanzo al suelo y luego bajando del escenario salió corriendo entre la multitud.

"¡Quinientas piezas de oro por la cabeza de esa zorra!" El capitán de los piratas se alzo con furia para desenvainar su espada e ir en la búsqueda de la maldita que se atrevió a estafarlo. Con un grito de euforia todos los mercenarios corrieron en multitud en la búsqueda de la 'Zorra dorada' que corría mas rápido de lo que uno pensaría posible.

Al final solo quedaron Katara, Sokka y Aang en el escenario.

"Eso no salió tan bien como pensé" hablo con decepción el Avatar que se quito el cabello falso y el bigote, los dos hermanos de la tribu agua se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron, ahora tenían que ir por el ninja y salvarlo.

"Todo lo contrario mi amigo" los tres se exaltaron cuando escucharon esa voz, saliendo debajo del escenario un sonriente Naruto estaba cargando todo lo que 'Naruko' supuestamente se había llevado.

"¿Entonces tu eres el real?" pregunto con duda Sokka, era tan extraño ver las habilidades del hechicero, verlo convertirse en una mujer sexy fue algo perturbador, ¿era un varón al final? Esperaba que si, no solo tenia que lidiar con el Avatar sino un hechicero de apariencia cambiante.

"Sip"

"¿Y que sucederá con los piratas? Vendrán a buscarnos?" hablo preocupada Katara. La sonrisa maliciosa del Uzumaki fue su única respuesta.

**######################**

"No tienes a donde huir perra" el capitán de los piratas sonrió de forma pervertida al ver a la 'zorra dorada' arrinconada contra un risco y rodeada de todos los mercenarios y piratas armados.

"Oh no… ¿Qué me van hacer?" mas de uno sintió una incomoda erección al ver a la vulgar mujer tocar sus pechos y abrir lentamente su chaqueta dejando ver que no llevaba siquiera sostén.

"Nos divertiremos contigo y luego te quitaremos mi recompensa" el capitán sonrió con lujuria, y sin pensarlo corrió por su premio maniobrando su espada, pensando en solo someterla para atarla y tenerla en su barco toda la… "¿Qué-" se tuvo que cubrir los ojos y detenerse cuando una nube de humo envolvió a la mujer.

"ku ku ku… ven por tu recompensa"

Ninguno de ellos olvidaría tal escena que quedaría marcado en sus memorias hasta el día de sus muertes, ante ellos apareció un sujeto piel muy blanca, largo cabello oscuro, ojos de serpiente y lo peor de todo, completamente desnudo.

"¡Whhhaa~!" el capitán devolvió su desayuno y se arrojo al suelo para tomar puñados de tierra y tirarlo a sus ojos.

**####################**

Mas tarde en esa noche, luego de comprar casi todo lo que encontraron interesante el equipo Avatar estaba acampando a los pies de una montaña con una gran fogata en el medio del campamento.

"…" Katara no pudo evitar mirar extraño a su hermano.

Que tenía una especie de gorro de detective, una pipa y gran chaqueta marrón que era algo grande para él, "Sabes nunca llegue a apreciar el estilo de esto" orgulloso el adolescente se sintió importante vistiendo esos trajes, "Me siento mas importante" con una sonrisa petulante saco un fósforo para encender su pipa, *Cof cof* con solo probarlo termino tosiendo de forma ruidosa.

"¿En verdad pensante que fumar era una buena idea?" Katara se palmeo la frente al ver a su hermano seguir tratando de fumar por la pipa sin éxito.

"Oye no digas nada, yo no fui la que gasto casi un cuarto del dinero en ropa y zapatos" señalo de forma acosadora a la maestra agua que tímidamente escondió varias cajas detrás de los arbustos.

"¡Pue-e-s Naruto dijo que podríamos comprar lo que queramos!" molesta se cruzo de brazos.

"Sabes que si le pones un vestido a un oso malhumorada solo seguirá siendo un oso ¿verdad?" la sonrisa de Sokka desapareció cuando su hermana se lanzo contra él y la pelea de forcejeos comenzó.

"Estan muy animados hoy" sonriente Aang solo le dio a su gran amigo peludo un barril lleno de manzanas, al ser un monje no creía en las cosas materiales, por solo compro toda fruta y vegetales que pudo para Appa y Momo, también un silbato que aun no sabia si funcionaba, "¿Tu qué crees Naruto?"

"…"

"¿Naruto?" el monje levanto una ceja al ver al rubio estar concentrado mirando un tazón de sopa con fideos y varios vegetales más, él con una mirada determinada tomo el tazón para dar una probada y devorando varios fideos.

"¡Otro fallo!" dramáticamente el adolescente dejo el tazón sobre la mesa y volvió a mirar la olla que tenía su lado.

"¿Fallo?" curioso Aang se acercó para tomar el tazón y al ver que no había rastro de carne sonrió, comida vegetariana, tomando los palillos empezó, "Wow…" los fideos eran tan suaves, la sopa era tan ligera y sabrosa, y los vegetales estaban en su punto justo, era el mejor plato de sopa con fideos que había probado.

"Veo que te gusto" Sonriente Naruto tomo tres tazones y los coloco sobre la mesa en la que estuvo cocinando toda la noche, con un cucharón empezó a servir.

"¿Qué es eso?" los dos hermanos dejaron de pelear al sentir un tentador aroma en el aire, Katara dejo de pisar la espalda de su hermano para acercarse y tomar uno de los tazones.

"Es la comida de los dioses Katara-chan" revolviendo la olla el rubio estuvo en silencio mirando como los dos hermanos se sentaban para comer.

"Esto está bueno" Sokka hundió su cabeza en el tazón, necesitaba combustible luego de un día tan largo como el de hoy.

"Tiene razón" la chica mostró su aprecio por el platillo al servirse otro, "Nunca probé nada como esto ¿Cómo se llama?"

"Es ramen, la mejor comida del mundo" echando algo de sal siguió dando algunos giros con el cucharón, para luego dar una probada, "Lastima que no está ni cerca de ser tan bueno como el del viejo del Ramen y Ayame-nee"

El día que supo que en este mundo no existía el ramen, fue un día muy negro para Naruto.

Pero luego de rogarle casi de rodillas a Yuei que le enseñara a cocinar, recordó cada ingrediente que se utilizaba para el ramen, aunque habían cosas que no conseguiría por razones de ubicación, al menos tenia lo básico, fideos y el caldo. Todo para hacer un ramen tan bueno como el Ichiraku.

Lastima que aun sintiera que le faltaba décadas para hacer uno tan bueno. Las horas pasaron y el pequeño grupo estaba satisfecho sentados alrededor del fuego, disfrutando de la calma luego de un día tan agitado.

"Naruto… ¿tú tienes padres?" el Uzumaki levanto la mirada del fuego para mirar los suaves ojos azules de Katara, Sokka y Aang también miraron al ninja curiosos.

"No, soy huérfano desde que tengo memoria, según me dijeron ellos murieron el día que nací" hablo sin problemas el rubio que solo atizo las brasas para avivar las llamas del fuego.

"Lo siento…" rápidamente Katara quiso disculparse, pero el chico solo le sonrió con calma, "Nuestro padre se embarco en la guerra hace ya bastante tiempo… y yo perdí a mi madre hace ya muchos años" bajando la mirada sintió que era un tema muy delicado aun si ya pasaron años, pero ella levanto la mirada cuando una mano firme se apoyo en su hombro.

"Estoy seguro que tu padre esta bien y tu madre donde sea que este no quería verte así de triste, debes de sonreír… ¡así!" dando su mejor sonrisa consiguió que la niña riera, al final la sonrisa fue contagiada a los cuatro que luego de algunos minutos volvieron al silencio.

"Esta guerra nos ha quitado mucho, no puedo esperar para derrotar a la nación del fuego y que todo acabe" tomando la palabra Sokka apretó el agarre en el mango de su boomerang.

"Así será" pensando igual que su amigo el monje lo secundo.

"Me hubiese gustado que esto tuviera una mejor solución" llamando la atención del grupo, Naruto tenía una mirada triste en sus ojos, "Una mejor solución que solo vencer a la nación del Fuego"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Paz"

"Bueno…" el Avatar estaba confundido por la mejor 'solución' de la que hablaba el ninja, "Si vencemos a la nación del fuego volverá el equilibrio con cada nación viviendo en paz en sus respectivos hogares"

"Ese es el problema" frotando su cuello con duda fue el blanco de las miradas extrañadas de sus amigos, "Una vez la guerra termine todos volverán a ser como antes hasta que la siguiente guerra empiece…"

"¿A que quieres llegar?" cuestiono Sokka que estaba igual de confundido que su hermana y el monje.

"¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué tienen que estar tan divididos? ¿Por qué no juntar lo mejor de cada lugar y… formar algo mas grande que las cuatro tierras elementales?"

"Porque así no funciona" Aang se mostró serio ante esa idea y tuvo que refutarla, "Las cosas siempre fueron de esta manera y si intentamos cambiarla… ¿Quién sabe que tanto daño pueda haber?"

"Tiene razón" Sokka tuvo que estar de acuerdo con el monje, "Después de estar casi cien años en guerra, no vas a esperar que todos queramos vivir en el mismo lugar que la nación del fuego, ellos ya han causado demasiado daño"

"No todos los de las Nación del fuego quieren esto" frunciendo el ceño Naruto se mantuvo firme, "Es una guerra lo se y también se que solo parara hasta que uno de los lados sea destruido… pero…" frunciendo el ceño miro un momento el fuego, "¿Todo será siempre así? un ciclo de odio donde todos ustedes odiaran a quienes sean de la nación del fuego, y si en unos años el reino tierra toma la misma decisión que tomo la nación del fuego con los nómades del aire"

"Naruto" Katara quiso detener la charla que estaba tomando un rumbo peligroso.

"Yo no dejare que eso pase" dijo con determinación el Avatar que se apuntó a sí mismo, no volvería a fallar en su destino.

"¿Y si fallas?"

El tiempo parecía haberse deteniendo con esa pregunta, las brasas chasquearon cuando el fuego seguía iluminando la oscura noche e iluminaba el rostro de ambos niños que se miraban uno al otro con sus propios sentimientos.

"¿Siempre el mundo tendrá que depender de ti? ¿Nunca podrán llegar a una solución sin ti?" No sabía porque, pero Naruto sentía frustración que Aang pensara que todo estaba en sus manos, como si el destino de este mundo dependiera de él, como si solo el fuera la solución, como si su destino estuviera escrito en piedra, siempre odio cuando las personas mencionaban que estaban destinados a cosas grandes solo porque eran especiales.

"Ese es el trabajo del Avatar" frunciendo el ceño Aang no se dejó intimidar y respondió con la misma mirada dura que tenía el shinobi.

"¿Y nadie mas puede hacerlo? Un niño que lo perdió todo por esta guerra no puede levantarse y querer ponerle fin, una madre que perdió a sus hijos en el campo de batalla no puede intentar ponerle fin a esos combates sin sentido…" Naruto aguardo un momento en silencio, dando un suspiro paso su mano por su cabello, "Todos podemos levantarnos… todos podemos decir ya basta…"

"¿Y tu quieres matar al Señor del fuego?" Katara y Sokka se miraron preocupados ante la tensión formada por la discusión.

"No, yo quiero que la guerra acabe, entre tantas personas que se hacen pedazos, solo deseo que todo llegue a su fin, empezar algo nuevo y garantizar la paz" los minutos pasaron con la misma atmósfera pesada que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, al final fue roto por Naruto se dio la vuelta y se dejo caer en su bolsa de dormir, "Mañana será otro día, buenas noches"

Los hermanos de la tribu agua solo se miraron en silencio para luego también irse a dormir, dejando solo a Aang que tenía una mirada vacía en el fuego, él no lo noto pero sus ojos tuvieron un destello blanco, cansado se fue a dormir.

**Chan**

**Channnn**

**Channnnnnnnn**

**Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Próximo capitulo: El maestro fuego y separación… **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno.**

**Ufffff**

**La verdad tenía que publicar al menos un capítulo de esta historia, ya estaba demasiada abandonada y bueno, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y que más decir. **

**Disfruten. **

**Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

_"Hablar" _personaje pensando.

**"Hablar" **nombres de las técnicas.

_**(Hablar) **_palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

**############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

**Capitulo 10:**** Un monstruo…**

Ozai fue criado con la idea de ser un líder perfecto.

Inteligencia.

Frialdad.

Y manipulación.

Eran tres cosas que se debía tener para ser un líder, esas eran las enseñanzas que su padre le inculcó, algo que siempre su hermano Iroh rechazó, su hermano era demasiado pacifista aún en el campo de batalla y la muerte de su único hijo fue el último clavo que lo hizo en ese tonto bucle de melancolía.

Tuvo que hacer… cosas horribles para llegar hasta el trono, lo hizo cuando vio a su padre como solo un anciano débil y patético cuando empezaba a dudar de sus decisiones en el campo de batalla,

Un rey que teme el hacer sacrificios, no puede ser rey.

Un rey tenía que estar dispuesto a sacrificar todo para lograr su objetivo, soldados, hombres, mujeres y capital.

Todo sea por la causa y lograr sus objetivos.

Matar a su padre solo fue un pequeño precio para tomar el trono que tanto merecía.

Su vida le enseño que nada era seguro y que siempre se debe ser alguien cauteloso, saber tomarse una amenaza enserio, su abuelo hizo lo correcto cuando tomo la decisión de borrar de la faz de la tierra a los nómades del aire.

Ahora no podía subestimar al Avatar, aún si solo era un niño.

Tampoco podía subestimar… a Uzumaki Naruto.

En su elegante carroza Ozai fue trasladado por un pequeño sendero en un hermoso bosque lleno de vida, fueron largos minutos donde siguió su camino escoltado de sus soldados armados, todos tensos ante cada paso que daban en ese bosque.

Todos ellos sentían una prisión ante cada paso que daban, cada vez más cerca y cerca hasta que finalmente el final de ese extenso trecho en el medio del bosque llego a su fin, para encontrarse con alguien que todos lo conocían.

Y todos le temían.

Cada guarida real del señor del fuego estaba alerta cuando su señor bajo de la carrosa, el simplemente se bajo para mirar sobre la vieja cabaña la bandera de su nación hondear con el viento, una bandera manchada con sangre.

Alejándose de su carreta se acerco lentamente a la cabaña, dio una leve mirada a las paredes dónde colgaban cascos, nación del fuego, la trigu del agua y el reino tierra, cascos, trozos de ropa e incluso armas manchadas con sangre colgaban de las pared.

Esos eran sus trofeos.

Con una mirada inquisitiva Ozai dio unos leves golpes en la puerta y luego espero unos segundos para entrar, oscuridad era todo lo que había dentro de la cabaña, dónde solo se podía ver un leve brillo proveniente de una fogata ubicada en el medio de la habitación.

Las llamas eran avivadas por una gran silueta.

"Es bueno verte aún aquí mi viejo amigo" con una sonrisa digna de un Rey el maestro fuego se acerco para tomar lugar frente a la fogata, tomando asiento en una sucia banca miro fijamente a la oscura silueta que ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mirada.

"…"

"Tenemos un problema que necesita ser solucionado" Ozai no se molestó cuando su saludo fue ignorado, solo se mantuvo tranquilo mientras daba una mirada a una mesa cercana donde había lo que parecía ser un altar de madera donde se mantenía una flor de papel manchada con tintes rojos, volviendo a mirarlo saco de sus mangas un pergamino.

Pero la silueta se mantuvo inmóvil solo sentado mirando las pequeñas llamas de la fogata.

"El avatar ha vuelto" esa frase hizo que la silueta levantara la mirada dejando mostrar unos fríos ojos azules, sonriendo al ver el interés en esa ojos, Ozai dejo el pergamino en la mesa cerca de la flor, "Pero el es irrelevante, tango algo que te interesará más" sacando algo más de sus mangas mostro un dibujo.

"…" sin decir una palabra el extraño se levantó para dejar apreciar su gran altura que superaba fácilmente los dos metros, tomando el papel dejó mostrar sus manos resecas y con varias cicatrices.

"Esta será la última tarea para que seas expirado de tus pecados, estos son años cruciales para que la paz que tentó deseamos se haga realidad" perdiendo su sonrisa Ozai miro la pequeña figura de porcelana que colgaba del collar del gigante, una figura de una flor con leves tintes azules, "No hagas esto por mí, no hagas esto por tu nación, no lo hagas por ti… hazlo por ella, por su sueño"

"…" el gigante se dejó iluminar por la luz de la fogata mostrando a un joven de veinte y tantos de cabello oscuro como la noche, fríos ojos azules y un corte en su mejilla derecha que bajaba hasta su pecho, su mirada estaba fija en la flor de papel que se movió un poco por el viento que entró por una de las ventanas.

Moviéndose por su cabaña tomo una gran capa que colgaba de un perchero y dándole la espalda al señor del fuego se arrodilló ante el altar para cerrar sus ojos y dar una oración, fueron varios minutos donde él sólo se mantuvo de rodillas en silencio.

"Ire" una palabra tan simple salió de el cuando finalmente se puso de pie y dio una última mirada a la hoja de papel con el retrato de objetivo, sin más solo salió de la cabaña.

"Nos vemos…" Ozai solo sonrió con morbo al ver al gigante salir para ponerse la capucha de su manto y perderse en el bosque, un monstruo fue liberado en el mundo con un solo objetivo, "…Shòukǔ"

**#####################**

"¡Amigo ten cuidado!"

"¡Solo muévete!"

Varios clones de Naruto estabas levantado la cola del gran bisonte dejando que Sokka usando una vara de madera con una esponja atada en la punta empezara a lavar el trasero de la gran bestia que parecía relajada flotando en el río.

En cuanto al Naruto original estaba solo sentado en un tronco sobre una colina viendo cómo sus clones ayudaban al adolecente de la tribu del agua, riéndose para si mismo tuvo que mirar a otro lado cuando escucho un sonido de látigo.

En las orillas del rio, estaba la chica de la tribu del agua y el monje del aire practicando movimientos suaves y lisos como si fuera una especie de baile, el shinobi tuvo que sorprenderse al ver cómo el agua se movía al compás de sus movimientos.

El agua del rio se levantaba en pequeñas olas separándose de rio y formando figuras, incluso tuvo que sorprenderse cuando vio cómo se formó una torre de hielo, sin duda las habilidades de los dobladores es algo que para él, era increíble.

Hace solamente una hora Katara empezó a enseñar lo más básico que sabía del agua control y para la frustración de la chica, el calvo mostró ser mucho más capaz de lo que parecía, lo que ella tardó meses en aprender él solamente lo logró en minutos.

Podía evitar sentirse frustrada por algo así.

Pasaron varias minutos donde las clases de agua control siguieron continuando y solamente quedaron como espectadores Naruto y Sokka ya que ninguno de los dos era dobladores como sus dos compañero.

"¡Esto es genial!" y los dos tuvieron que sorprenderse cuando el monje levantó una gran burbuja de agua para darle forma de serpiente y moverla de un lado a otro hasta que se disipó, "¡No sabía que el agua control era tan genial!" grito eufórico por aprender más bajo las enseñanzas de su mentora que tenía una sonrisa algo forzada, "¿Qué sigue?"

"Es todo por hoy" con esa respuesta ella solo tomo el pergamino de los maestro agua y lo guardo para si misma.

"…" Naruto y Sokka se miraron entre ellos extrañados por eso, "Mujeres" aunque tampoco era como si su hermano no supiera que ella se sentía en realidad celosa, "Levantemos el campamento, la noche se acerca"

"Ok"

**Horas después**

Uno, dos movimientos fluidos y exhalar.

Tres, cuatro parar y respirar.

Uno, dos movimientos fluidos y exhalar.

Tres, cuatro parar y respirar.

Katara siguió al pie de la letra cada una de las posturas y cada una de las instrucciones que venían en el pergamino, en la mitad de la noche esperando a que todos estuvieran dormidos se aventuró para ir hasta el río y seguir platicando una y otra y otra vez.

"¡Oh vamos!" sus intentos fueron fallidos cuando solo consiguió chapotear agua que la termino mojando.

"Practicando duro por lo que veo"

"¡Ahhh!"

"¡Oye!" Naruto tuvo que agacharse cuando una media luna de hielo casi le corta le cabeza.

"¡Lo siento!" ella trato de disculparse pero su boca fue tapada.

"Shhhh~ ellos están dormidos" Katara entendió rápidamente y se callo, aunque tuvo que sonrojarse cuando vio que el rubio estaba muy cerca de ella.

Y la incomodidad en ella creció cuando recordó que solo tenía unos paños que cubrían sus pechos y modestia, aunque el Uzumaki no parecía interesado en mirar, tal vez en la noche era difícil ver o el solo no estaba interesando aún en esas cosas.

Aunque era difícil decirlo, después de todo vio a 'Naruko', una de las transformaciones extrañas de su amigo.

"¿No es algo tarde para practicar? Mañana partimos temprano" cuestiono algo serio mientras miraba a la chica que dio un suspiro, los dos estaban solo sentados en la costa del rio escuchado el constante ruido relajante del correr del agua.

"Solo estaba practicando"

"Lo estabas haciendo bastante bien hoy"

"No lo suficiente" Naruto se sintió nervioso por como la chica le dio una mirada penetrante y se acerco bastante, ella parecía más enojada de lo normal.

"Bueno-o entrenar y mejorar es bueno, pero…"

"No lo entiendes" interrumpiendo al shinobi la maestra agua apretó el pergamino en sus manos, "¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien es mejor en lo único que eres buena? Esforzarte meses solo para que alguien venga y lo haga en horas"

"…"

"Lo siento Naruto, no quise sonar desagradable" se disculpo de inmediato al darse cuenta de la mala postura que estaba tomando, cuando iba levantarse sintió una mano tocar su hombro.

"No tienes que avergonzarte de sentir celos" con una sonrisa tranquilizadora el hizo que la chica se sentara de nuevo con el, "Después de todo eres alguien como yo"

"¿Enserio?"

"Si, una perdedora"

"…" la mirada de Katara se tornó plana por esa palabra, esa palabra fue como una gran roca que le cayó en la cabeza, "No eres bueno animando a la gente" se quejo mientras dejaba caer la cabeza.

"¡Oh vamos! Se lo que es ser superado, en mi hogar yo era el peso muerto entre los chicos de mi edad" admitió sin dejar que su sonrisa desaparezca.

"¿Enserio?" ella no pudo evitar dudar de el.

"Tengo amigos que han hecho cosas que aunque a ellos les llevo días o incluso horas, a mi me llevaron semanas"

Le costaba creer si eso era cierto había visto lo que era capaz el chico, había desafiado a Aang dándole pelea a alguien que estaba en su modo Avatar, un ser que para ellos era un ser casi divino.

"Siempre habrá personas que pueden hacer las cosas más sencillas que tú, pero eso no debería desanimarte" continuando Naruto solo le dio unas palmadas en lo hombros, "Sabes tengo un amigo con grandes cejas que solía decir '_No temo al hombre que ha practicado 10 000 patadas diferentes una vez, le temo al hombre que ha practicado una patada 10 000 veces'" _

Parpadeando confusa Katara se grabó esas palabras en su cabeza.

"Aunque Aang pueda hacer trucos que tú no puedes, tu puedes hacer más que eso" apuntando detrás de el dejó ver al ataque que la chica le lanzo y ella se sorprendió al ver que había cortado varios árboles.

"…" Katara no sabía que pensar en ese momento, nunca se lo había planteado de esa manera y no podía evitar sonreír ante el intento de del chico en animarla, "Gracias…" agradecida tomo entre sus manos las manos del rubio y ella no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

"¡De nada!" aunque el momento fue roto cuando el Uzumaki solo se levantó, pero sin soltar su mano el la arrastro de nuevo al campamento, todo sin notar el pequeño sonrojo en la chica.

**#####################**

"Hola hermano"

"Hola"

Cuando el equipo Avatar se levantó temprano para seguir con su travesía, se encontraron con la sorpresa de un grupo ambulante de músicos, eran simpáticos y divertidos al menos desde el punto de vista de Naruto.

"Que tierna criatura, tienes las marcas de una bestia" aunque el tuvo que sentirse apenada cuando una de las mujeres del grupo acarició sus mejillas, y luego le puso un collar de flores.

"**Que puto asco" **aunque en sus adentros el Kyubi solo deseaba reducir a cenizas a estos humanos extraños que tocaban música molesta sobre el amor y la paz, dos cosas que le hacían querer vomitar.

"_¡Oye! Son geniales" _era la primera vez que Naruto conocía personas tan simpáticas y amables, aun si eran algo extraños no le importaba.

"Te llamaremos rayito de sol" aunque su sonrisa se torno tensa con el apopo que le pusieron.

Era un maldito shinobi, ¿Qué clase de shinobi se llamaría rayito de sol?

"Rayito de sol, el niño que con su solo presencia nos da calor~"

"Eso no rima" Sokka estaba llegando hasta el límite de su temperamento cuando el líder del grupo empezó a tocar su guitarra, "Chicos tenemos que irnos" el cargo su bolso para ya querer irse, pero su hermana y el monje tenían ideas diferentes.

Ambos estaban conviviendo con esos sujetos pacifistas.

"No te enamores~ tu corazón se romperá"

"¡Deja de cantar!"

"Tranquilo hermano, te saldrán canas" Sonriendo Choung y su esposa Lily siguieron tocando música bajo la mirada frustrada de Sokka que sentía la necesidad de usar su Boomerang.

"Tenemos que ir al polo norte, y como Katara está demasiada ocupada" señalo al ver a su hermana que tenía a Lily arreglando su cabello, el tuvo que ser la voz de la razón como siempre, "Tengo que decir que tenemos que irnos ahora"

"Si solo te centras en tu destino jamás lograrás disfrutar de tu viaje" dijo con calma el hippie que seguía dando algunos acordes con su amado instrumento.

"Sokka tiene razón" aunque a Naruto le hubiera gustado solo seguir pasando el tiempo con los hippies, tenían que seguir moviéndose "Aun tenemos que atravesar las montañas cuatro garras para llegar hasta el mar y seguir así durante al menos dos días sin detenerse es un largo viaje"

"Shhh híjole yo creo que eso no se va a poder" los cuatro adolecentes miraron fijamente a Choung que se rascó la barbilla, "Al otra lado de esas montañas hay cientos de barcos que custodian la costa para que nadie salga del continente, si quieren un concejo puedo dárselos"

"No gracias" tomando a su hermana y Aang lo subió a Appa, dando una señal hizo que Naruto tomara las riendas de la gran bestia. Tenían al Avatar y a un hechicero no había nada que no pudieran manejar.

**####### 26 minutos después ######**

"Danos el concejo" unos sucios y levemente quemados Sokka, Naruto, Aang y Katara tuvieron que volver al río donde estaban los hippies aún descansando, cabe decir que tres de ellos tenían mirada penetrante sobre el mayor de los hermanos.

"¿Consejo?"

"¡El camino alternativo!"

"¡Oh claro hermano!" sonriendo Choung se levantó junto con su grupo para empezar a tocar, "hace muchos años antes de que-"

"¡Sin canciones! Solo dilo" Sokka tuvo que ser golpeado en la nuca por Katara por el grito, frotándose la cabeza dio un suspiro por la mirada de regaño de su hermana, "Por favor"

"Es menos divertido pero bueno" encogiéndose de hombros el hippie toco su instrumento, "Hay un pasaje entre las montañas construida hace muchos años por dos maestros tierra, ellos dos eran amantes separados por la enemistad entre sus pueblos, es la cueva de los enamorados"

"…" Sokka y Naruto se miraron extrañados por un nombre como ese, "No tenemos muchas elecciones" encogiéndose de hombros el shinobi dejo que Sokka tuviera la última palabra y al verlo suspirar era obvio lo que arrían.

Pasando varios minutos donde ellos tuvieron que caminar por el bosque hasta llegar hasta la famosa cueva, y cabe decir que dónde había una inscripción que decía, 'Los que pasen morirán' no era inspirador.

"Oh sí olvide, dicen que si entrar y te pierdes en el infinito laberinto no podrás salir jamás" los adolescentes se palmearon sus frentes con frustración por lo dicho por el singular líder de ese grupo hippie.

"No soy bueno con los laberintos" Naruto estaba inseguro de entrar, si se perdía a veces en su misma aldea no podía imaginar lo que sería un laberinto bajo tierra.

"Tranquilo rayito de sol, dice la leyenda que aquellos que confíen en el amor podrán salir sin problemas de este lugar" más de uno tuvo que levantar una ceja extrañado por esa extraña medida para lograr salir del laberinto.

"¿Confiar en el amor?" Naruto miro a sus amigos y se rascó la nuca, ¿Amor en que sentido? Compañerismo tal vez, "Bueno… es difícil decir que amas alguien, es una palabra fuerte, aunque aún así los quiero chicos, aunque sean algo raros"

"¿Raro?" ofendido Sokka apunto contra el shinobi, "Lo dice alguien con marcas de bigotes en la cara y cabello dorado, mírate en el espejo enano"

"¡¿A quien le dices enano cara de caballo?!"

"¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!"

"Esto no es exactamente una prueba de amor" Katara se cruzó de brazos al ver cómo los dos chicos estaban forcejeando dónde Naruto tuvo la ventana de torcer los brazos de Sokka en direcciones extrañas.

"¿Amor?" Aang apretó el agarre en su bastón y no pudo evitar tener un brillo en sus ojos al mirar a la maestra agua, una chica dulce, genial y linda que fue su primer lazo desde que salió del hielo, mirando la cueva tomo una decisión, "Podemos hacerlo"

"¿Eh?" Naruto soltó su agarre en el cuello de Sokka que dio gracias a Dios por poder respirar de nuevo, el no pudo evitar sentir la mirada de Katara que parecía extraña al evitar querer mirarlo, fue extraño ¿Hizo algo malo?

"Aang tiene razón, podremos hacerlo, juntos" dando su decisión la maestra agua le tendió la mano al shinobi que encogiéndose de hombros asintió con la cabeza para tomar su mano.

"…" cuando iba a entrar en la cueva se detuvieron cuando Naruto se detuvo en seco asiendo que Katara se detuviera al aún sostener su mano, el volvió la mirada hacia atrás para ver una nube de humo negro asomarse en el horizonte, "Creo que no tenemos otra opción" dando un suspiro de resignación siguió al grupo.

Pero lo sintió.

El cabello de su nuca se erizo cuando escucho el chillar eléctrico, sin pensarlo tomo a Katara que estaba muy cerca y la empujo justo cuando un rayo pasó a solo centímetros de ella.

Sudor frío bajo por su rostro cuando levanto la mirada y en la entrada del gran cañón lo vio.

"¿Tomado de mano de una maestra agua? Tienes que estás desesperado… Naruto"

Todos siguieron la fuente de la voz de la voz, vieron que de pie sobre una colina había tres siluetas montando tres grandes reptiles, aquellas tres llevaban ropas típicas de la nación del fuego, pero la atención cayó en la que encabezaba el grupo, una joven de la edad de Katara que portaba una de las armaduras que caracterizaba a los generales de alto mando.

Para el equipo Avatar era una desconocida.

Pero para Naruto…

"Corran a la cueva" tantos los hippies como los demás se preocuparon a ver el giro de 180° del rubio que mantenía una mirada fija en las extrañas.

"¿Las conoces?" Aang y demás se pusieron en guardia cuando las chicas de la nación del fuego descendieron de la colina para estar a solo unos metros de ellos.

"Así que tú eres el famoso Avatar" Azula dio una mirada de arriba y abajo al monje, la decepción en sus ojos era clara, solo era un niño menor que ella por un par de años, "Me avergüenza que Zuko no te haya podido atrapar, como siempre tendré que arreglar sus problemas yo misma" una sonrisa oscura en sus labios hizo que Aang se estremeciera.

"¡Hola Naruto!" aunque esa tensión tuvo su caída cuando Ty Lee saludo sonriente al shinobi, "Han pasado meses, pero mírate creciste y te ves más fornido ¡Genial!" la chica levanto sus pulgares con aprobación al ver el cambio leve pero notorio de su objetivo.

"Deja de adularlo" regaño Mai que también noto el cambio en el chico, ¿Entrenamiento? Era una posibilidad, ahora solo significaba que sería más difícil de atrapar.

"¿Naruto quiénes son?" Katara tomo su bolsa de agua con precaución, mientras se ponía juntos a el, esto no fue del agrado de Azula.

"Soy Azula hija del señor del fuego" se presentó con una expresión más pasiva manteniendo siempre su nombre en alta estima, "Pero es algo que seguro que una sucia plebeya del agua debería saber… ¿O acaso debo de grabarlo en tu piel?" de sus dedos surgieron llamas azules con esa oscura amenaza que hizo que algunos se estremecieran.

"No la tocaras" por reflejo Naruto se puso frente a Katara.

"Defendiendo a tu pequeña novia… adorable" bajándose de su corcel Azulo giro su cuello para hacer que este tronara, seguida de ella sus dos escoltas se pusieron a su lado, "Ya se a quien apuntaré primero"

"…" Naruto miro el sobre su hombro y le dio una señal a Sokka, este asintió con la cabeza para acercarse y tomar a Katara de uno de sus brazos.

"¿Qué haces?" obviamente la chica parecía confundida al igual que Aang cuando Sokka los tomo para retroceder lentamente a la cueva.

"¡Adelántense!" el grito repentino de Naruto llamo la atención de todos que lo vieron con esa sonrisa brillante de siempre, "¡Solo me encargare de sacar la basura y los alcanzare! ¡Es una promesa!"

"¿Que-e? ¡Espera!" Ni Aang ni Katara tuvieron oportunidad de refutar cuando fueron arrastrado a la cueva por Sokka y el grupo seguidos por Appa.

"¿Crees que solo me quedaré mirando?" Naruto maldijo cuando Azula se movió para disparar de sus dedos un relámpago que golpeó la entrada de la cueva, asiendo que varias rocas cayeran.

Pero estás fueron apartadas por Aang, el monje solamente con su bastón provocó una corriente de aire tan fuerte que hizo que las rocas fueran mandadas a volar fuera de la cueva, está pequeña distracciones fue aprovechada por Azula que corrió a toda velocidad contra Naruto.

Está último tuvo que retroceder cuando los puños envueltos en llamas de la chica casi lo golpean, "¡No dejen que escapen!" la orden de la princesa fue rápidamente acatada por sus dos escoltas que montando las grandes bestias se pusieron en marcha a la entrada de la cueva.

Sin embargo ellas fueron asaltadas por clones que aparecieron sobre ellas.

Azula estaba sorprendida por ver a quince copias que tuvieron la suficiente fuerza para derribar a los grandes reptiles, dando un giro disparo de sus pies una ola de fuego que quemo a los clones justo a tiempo que Ty Lee y Mai se arrojaron al suelo para evitar salir quemadas.

En su descuido Azula fue tomada de su cintura y levantada para ser lanzaba contra sus escoltas que la lograron atrapar, "No tengo tiempo para ustedes" Naruto sabía que un combate directo contra ellas tres no era una buena idea.

"¡Deténganlo!" la princesa se levanto y se enfureció al ver cómo el original corrió a la cueva para entrar, ella sin pensarlo dos veces disparo varias veces relámpagos.

"¡Azula no!" Mai fue la primera en notar que estaban en demasiado cerca de la entrada de la cueva y los ataques eléctricos golpearon contra el techo haciendo que la estructura empezará a caer.

"¡Muévete Mai!" Ty Lee fue lo suficientemente rápida para empujar a su amiga cuando una gran roca casi la aplasta, "¡Tenemos que irnos!" las rocas empezaron a caer sobre ellas y tenían que salir si no querían ser aplastadas.

"¡No!" Azula ni siquiera lo pensó, ella se adentro a la cueva corriendo detrás de su objetivo que ya había entrado a la cueva en una zona segura.

"¡Azula no seas estúpida!" Mai no pudo detenerla y ella al igual que Ty Lee se vieron obligadas a seguirla. Desgraciadamente está última fue golpeada por una roca que impacto en su cabeza y la noqueó, Mai se detuvo al instante y corrió a socorrerla, "¡Azula ayúdame!"

Arrastrando los pies Azula se detuvo para ver cómo Mai intentaba cargar a Ty Lee para seguir avanzando, pero el derrumbe se estaba volviendo más peligroso, "…" por solo un segundo la princesa les dio la espalda para luego entrar corriendo a la cueva.

"¿Azula-a?" incluso Mai sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver cómo su supuesta amiga siguió avanzamos dejándola sola a ella y a Ty Lee, "No te preocupes te sacaré de aquí" sin dejar de avanzar ella siguió arrastrando a la castaña inconsciente.

Maldiciendo el voz baja tuvo que correr lo más rápido que pudo entra las rocas se empezaron a acumularse, aunque ella lo intento sus esperanzas se fueron por el caño cuando vio una roca de 10 metros caer directo a ella.

Cayendo de rodillas abrazo a Ty Lee como última e inútil forma de protección.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó, en cambio escucho un estruendo.

"¡Muévete!" Mai levantó la mirada para ver cómo Naruto estaba a su lado sosteniendo la gran roca, su rostro se torno rojo y venas se abultaron en su frente por apenas poder cargar la roca sobre su cabeza, "¡Ahora!"

La chica no lo pensó dos veces para levantar a su amiga y correr a la cueva.

"¡Ahhhhh!" dando un potente grito el Uzumaki uso todas sus fuerzas para levantar la roca y salir debajo de ella al rodar por el suelo, agotado corrió detrás de las dos chicas.

"¡Eh!" Mai se sorprendió cuando fue tomada de su cintura y fue levantada del suelo para ser cargada junto con Ty lee, ella vio como el chico de cabello dorado corrió para llegar a la zona segura.

Un último estruendo se escuchó cuando la entrada de la cueva fue complemente bloqueada.

En la oscuridad Mai saco una bengala de entre su ropa para encenderla e iluminó la cueva.

"¿Estás bien-n?"

Ella no sabía que responder la encontrarse con el mocoso a su lado que estaba de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento, ella pudo ver su expresión agotada y dolorosa por los bultos palpitantes que se formaron en sus hombros y piernas.

Desgarro muscular.

"Si…" aturdida asintió con la cabeza y se mantuvo en el suelo aun sosteniendo a Ty Lee en sus brazos.

"Que bien-n" Naruto sentía que estaba por desmayarse, el podía ser fuerte comparada con las personas de este mundo, incluso si es un Uzumaki y un Jinchuriki era solo un chico de 12 años que forzó su cuerpo a levantar una roca de cinco toneladas.

Tuvo suerte de no ser aplastado como un insecto.

"Eso fue sorprendente" de entre la oscuridad una llama azul ilumino la oscura silueta de Azula que apunto sus dedos directo al rostro de Naruto, la sonrisa de la chica se volvió más grande y oscura al ver el estado deplorable del Uzumaki, "Pero inútil… yo gano"

**Chan**

**Channnn**

**Channnnnnnnn**

**Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Próximo capitulo: atrapado con el enemigo…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Uffff estamos de nuevo con una de las historias con más potencial que tengo, con un Naruto que si es Naruto, que no tiene Sharigan, ni rinnega, ni raikiri, el no anda con esas mamadas, el mejor prota para la mejor historia.**

**Naruto (Ronin): ¡Oye! ¿y yo que?**

**Tu eres una mezcla de Itachi, Nagato y Naruto que se quiere comer a una chica tan pura como la nieve y con brotes psicópatas, las cosas como son.**

**Rayos esta cuarentena me está pegando duro, y solo van cuarenta días joder.**

**En fin gracias a todos por su apoyo y comentarios, ya paso algo de tiempo pero vamos a contestar algunos.**

**Gabriel Pereira: Muchas gracias mi buen amigo, pues la verdad no se si considerarla la mejor ya que hay una historia por ahí de Naruto en el mundo de Korra que la verdad me gustó mucho en su momento, debería de ir a buscarla.**

**Yo solo quiero hacer lo que siempre me intereso en toda serie, desde Daredevil hasta The walking dead (al menos las dos primeras temporadas) y ese es el conflicto entre personajes, toda persona es un mundo y cuando choca con otro obviamente abra cosas que los lleven a una ruptura.**

**Siempre me gusto avatar, siendo mi personaje favorito femenino Tohp y masculino el tio Irohn, dos de los mejores personajes jamás hechos, pero tengo un problema.**

**La dependencia de un salvador.**

**Esos personajes como Harry potter, Aang y hasta el mismo Naruto estuvieron siempre destinados a salvar el día ¿Por qué? Porque el destino así lo quiso, yo amo las historias donde las decisiones de uno son las que marcan su propio destino, el primero que vi en mi vida.**

**El gigante de acero.**

**Él nunca estuvo destinado a nada, solo fue una travesía donde sus decisiones le hicieron hacer un gesto… que simplemente no tengo palabras para describir, cualquiera puede ser superman, cualquiera puede un día levantarse y decidir hacer lo correcto.**

**Sé que me estoy yendo del tema y me gustaría hasta hacer un video de esto en no se ¿YOUTUBE? Hablando por una media hora de este tema tan interesante, pero bueno ya me alargue demasiado, en fin amigo gracias por tu comentario y apoyo.**

**Sharker22: primero que nada gracias y luego ¿aang fue un mal padre? Wow la verdad ni idea tampoco vi Korra y de pedo la veré ahora, volviendo al tema.**

**Katara**

**Yo no quise hacer que pareciera que ambos tendrían un futuro romántico, siento que tendría que hacer como Ronin solo dos o tres chicas a lo mucho que muestren un cierto interés en Naruto, o solo centrarme en la historia de desarrollo, ya saben para que todo tome mejor rumbo. Ya que odio las historias con un harem de veinte chicas salidas de la nada que ruegan por la pija del protagonista.**

**Isse, Kirito, Deku: ¿Por qué ese sujeto nos está mirando?**

**En fin gracias por tu comentario y apoyo.**

**omega9028: hola mi amigo, pues la verdad el cannon se rompió desde que Naruto entro al mundo de Avatar, varias cosas cambiaran y otras serán dejadas de lado por que la verdad no llaman la atención, como lo fue conocer a Bumi.**

**Abra cambios, si, grandes, espero que no tanto ya que agrage un personaje OC que tomara su protagonismo a su debido tiempo y ara que la balanza de la guerra no sea tan desequilibrada. En fin gracias por tu comentario.**

**Sin más gracias a los demás por comentar, y ahora empecemos con el cap.**

**Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

_"Hablar" _personaje pensando.

**"Hablar" **nombres de las técnicas.

_**(Hablar) **_palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

**############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

**Capitulo 11:**** Atrapado con el enemigo…**

Una de las primeras lecciones que se aprenden al ser un guerrero era jamás, pero jamás perder de vista al enemigo, eso fue la primera lección que su padre le había dado.

Si tu enemigo cae no dudes en pisar su garganta y a romper su cuello.

Si se distrae no dudes en atacar.

Y si te dan la espalda, no desperdiciar un tiro de tirar a matar.

"…" Azula paso sus dedos sobre las mejillas de Naruto que estaba de rodillas ante ella, tan vulnerable y débil, pero con esa mirada feroz que le encantaba, bajando sus dedos su rostro hasta su mentón para luego alejarse de él, la batalla termino, "Ahora solo necesito unas cadenas para domar a la bestia" dándole una palmadas en su mejilla se puso de pie victoriosa dejando a su objetivo atrás.

Extendido su mano creo una llama que ilumino toda la cueva, tendría que buscar una salida alternativa ahora que la principal se destruyó.

Mai solo se mantuvo sentaba donde estaba dándole una mirada mortal a Azula, que se acerco a la silla de montar de su lagarto muerto para sacar unas pesadas cadenas, "Mai atiende a Ty Lee, hay un equipo medico en alguna de las bolsas" ordenó mientras pasaba junto a una de sus escoltas, pero se detuvo en seco para mirar sus ojos, "¿A qué se debe esa mirada?"

"Ibas a dejarnos morir" escupió con rabia mientras se ponía de pie y encaraba a la princesa.

La mirada de ambas chicas eran penetrantes y duras, ninguna cedió durante varios segundos mientras la tensión en la atmosfera crecía.

"Si ibas a morir aplastada por rocas, no mereces ser una de las escoltas de la clase alta de la nación del fuego" sus palabras fueron planas y contundentes sin dejar espacios para dudas, al igual que su expresión fría y rígida de desinterés de Azula que seguía impasible mirando a los ojos a su 'amiga'.

"…"

"¿Vas a enojarte solo por eso?" Dando un bufido la princesa se cruzó de brazos, "Sabia que no morirías, sabes porque… míralo" ladeando la cabeza bajo su vista con un brillo maliciosos en sus ojos

Mai siguió la mirada de la maestra fuego y se estómago se encogió cuando vio como el chico de cabellera dorada estaba sosteniendo con cuidado la cabeza de Ty Lee y atando unas vendas alrededor de su cabeza para detener el leve sangrado del corte en su cabeza.

"Su problema es su misma nobleza" Azula no sentía lastima, no sentía pena que Ty Lee estuviera en ese estado, ella era fuerte, un golpe en la cabeza no la detendría, esto no era nada más que un pequeño percance, "Espero que aprenda a no ser tan descuidada" déjando caer las cadenas a los pies de su escolta le dio una mirada a Ty Lee, "Despiértala, no me sirve inconsciente" con esa orden les dio la espalda a todos y se dispuso a aventurarse en la cueva para buscar una posible salida.

Mai sintió su sangre hervir con furia por esa forma tan ácida de tratar a Ty Lee, la única persona en el mundo que tenía un apoyo y lealtad incondicional por Azula, apretando sus puños ella dio un paso y de sus mangas surgió un par de dagas.

Estaban solas en una cueva en territorio del reino tierra.

Nadie sabría lo que sucedió en este oscuro lugar donde solo estaban ellos, le mentiría a Ty lee pero ella estaría mucho mejor sin un monstruo como lo es Azula, el chico tenía la misma mirada de rabia que ella, el la apoyaría.

Ella seria libre de toda amenaza del señor del fuego, pertenecía a una de las familias más prestigiosa y adineradas de su nación, el gobernante de su nación no arriesgaría el perder un apoyo monetario tan grande como lo era el de su familia, todo podría ser solucionad aquí y ahora.

Sigilosamente ella se acercó detrás de la princesa con solo una idea en mente mientras empuñaba una afilada daga en su mano derecha.

Lastima que alguien se la adelanto.

El mundo para Azula se sacudió cuando sintió una mano tomarla de las hombreras su armadura y fue obligada a darse la vuelta, solo para que rostro se encontrará con un puño que impacto contra su rostro.

Ese pulso doloroso en su mejilla derecha hizo que su mente quedara en blanco unos segundos, un golpe tan fuerte que la derribo y la hizo chocar contra la pared de la cueva, incrédula saboreo el sabor de la sangre que bajo de sus labios.

"Tu… maldita" la princesa fue tomada del cuello de su armadura y obligada a ponerse de pie para ser estrellada con brusquedad contra la pared de piedra, la princesa estaba muda por esos furiosos ojos azules que tenían una mirada tan penetrante que incluso ella se estremeció, "¡Eres una maldita estúpida!"

Ninguna de las dos chicas de la nación del fuego espero tal arrebato del chico que tenía sus manos sobre la armadura de la princesa que fue inmovilizada contra la pared.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" Recuperándose de su sorpresa Azula le devolvió una mirada de furia y rabia por el mocoso que se atrevió a poner un mano sobre ella, "¡Suéltame!" una de sus manos se ilumino con fuego dispuesta a quemarle la cara.

"¡Cállate!" pero esa mano fue tomada y estrellada de forma dolorosa contra la pared de la cueva, la maestra fuego no pudo evitar dar un jadeo de dolor por ese agarre tan fuerte que torcía su muñeca que podría ser rota por tal fuerza, esto impidió que se pudiera concentrar para defenderse.

"…" La princesa nunca se sintió de esta manera, tan vulnerable y desprotegida, incluso llegando la grado de mirar a Mai en busca de ayuda, pero está solo se mantuvo al margen con una mirada oscurecida en sus ojos.

"¡Ella es tu amiga y tu… la tratas de esa manera! ¡Luego de lo que hiciste te atreves hablar de esa manera! ¡Ibas a dejarla morir! ¡La dejaste atrás!" el grito repentino estremeció a la princesa que fue obligada a mirar a los ojos al Uzumaki, que con una respiración pesada y gruesa como la de una bestia la apretó con más fuerza, "¡Cómo si ella no valiera nada! ¡¿Qué clase de persona eres?!"

"…" Azula no sabía que sentir en ese momento, por un lado sentía la rabia correr por sus venas por ser tratada de esta forma y por otro lado… miedo, miedo por el poder abismal que tenía el chico que ni siquiera la dejo moverse, que con solo quererlo el tomaría su vida, sentía miedo…

Pero también sentía un extraño sentimiento de mal estar al bajar la mirada y ver a Ty Lee tirada en el suelo.

"¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso…?"

"…" ese sentimiento de mal estar creció en la princesa al ver las lágrimas que se estaban formando en los ojos del chico, que lloro unos segundo frente a ella, que tras un momento de incomodo silencio finalmente el la soltó.

Aturdida la maestra fuego cayó sobre su trasero cuando fue liberada del agarre mortal de Naruto, que oculto su mirada con el flequillo de su cabello.

"…" la maestra fuego no pudo reaccionar cuando vio su mano ir a su cuello, siendo golpeada contra la pared vio como la bandana que colgaba de su cuello se le fue arrebatada.

"…" con su banda en sus manos, el rubio solo se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a la princesa y se acercó a la chica del circo.

Con extremo cuidado el se arrodilló para extender sus brazos y tomarla, como si ella fuera de cristal fue cargada con delicadeza y llevada en los brazos del shinobi que solo camino a la oscuridad de la cueva, detrás de el se asomó Mai que aún sostenía una bengala para iluminar el camino.

"…" ella le dio una última mirada a Azula que aún estaba sola sentada en la oscuridad con una mirada perdida en sus ojos, la chica de la cuchillas solo se acercó a lo que quedaba de su silla de montar para tomar su bolsa y siguió al ninja.

"Si aún te queda algo que corazón… te disculparas con ella cuando despierte" fueron las últimas palabras de Naruto dirigidas a Azula.

No pasó mucho hasta que ellos se alejaran de la princesa dejándola sola en la oscuridad de la cueva.

**#####################**

Lo primero que sintió al recuperar la conciencia fue un intenso dolor de cabeza.

Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos para notar que estaba moviéndose y que unos brazos la estaban envolviendo, también sentía una extraña calidez que la envolvía, lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue unos brillantes ojos azules que desprendían solo felicidad.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó desconcertada Ty Lee al darse cuenta que estaba siendo cargada en los brazos del que supuestamente era su objetivo a seguir, mirando a su alrededor vio que Mai estaba cerca siguiéndolos.

"Este será un buen lugar para descansar" ignorando la pregunta de su amiga la adolecente se tomó la molestia de mirar a su alrededor y ver que era un buen lugar para instalar un campamento rudimentario, para que puedan descansar, llevaban casi dos horas caminando por el inmenso laberinto.

"¿Estas bien?" Mai desplegó cerca de ellos una gruesa piel de animal que sería usada como cama su amiga herida, que fue bajada lentamente por Naruto que seguía mirando con preocupación a la castaña que le dio una sonrisa juguetona.

"¡Estoy bien!" la castaño tenía otros planes al envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y abrazarse contra ella, sonriendo ella noto como un sonrojó se formó en sus mejillas y para su diversión el comienzo a ponerse nervioso.

"Deberías descansar" Naruto no estaba acostumbrada al estar en contacto físico con chicas de su edad y que ella frotara su rostro contra su cuello hizo que se sintiera más nervioso, aunque no negaría que lo estaba disfrutando.

"Ty Lee deja de jugar" con el regaño de Mai tomo a su amiga para recostarla en la cama de pieles y la hizo descansar.

"Oh bueno de todas formas quería acostarme" con un puchero infantil la chica de cabello castaño se recostó en la cama de pieles, ella al recostarse se dio cuenta que faltaba una sola persona entre ellos y miró fijamente a Mai que parecía más rígida de lo normal "Mai… ¿Dónde está Azula?"

Esa pregunta hizo que Mai se detuviera en la instalación del campamento y por un momento solamente ella se mantuvieran mirando fijamente la daga en su mano, "No está aquí…" murmuró de forma vaga.

"¡¿Qué?!" la chica no esperaba que Ty Lee se levantara de pronto y la sacudiera por sus hombros como si ella fuera una maraca, "¡¿Fue aplastada por las rocas?! ¡¿Está herida?! ¡¿Muerta?! ¡Dime!" Grito con una voz muy aguda que fue dolorosa escuchar en una cueva con eco.

Mai se soltó de su agarre para tomarla de sus manos, estaba insegura de como comenzar a decir lo que sucedio, del como Azula las dejo atrás para morir aplastadas como ratas solo por su obsesión de capturar a Naruto, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, fue interrumpida.

"Ella está explorando mientras nosotros levantamos un campamento" sonriendo Naruto tomo con suavidad del hombre de la chica del circo para que se recostara de nuevo en la cama y descansara, "Iré a buscarla, tu solo descansa"

"Que alivió, chicos no me asusten de la esa manera" aliviada Ty Lee parecía recuperar la calma para volverse a recostarse y descansar.

Mai se mantuvo en silencio mirando fijamente al chico que acababa de mentir descaradamente a su amiga y no podía entender por qué lo hizo, ¿Por Ty Lee? Para que ella no perdiera esa fe y amistad que creía que tenía con alguien como Azula, alguien que estuvo más que dispuesta a dejarlo atrás con tal de cumplir su misión.

En silencio vio como el niño se alejó de ellas para ir a por los túneles de la cueva hasta perderse a la vista.

**#####################**

Iba a necesitar hielo para la hinchazón.

Azula se froto adolorida su majilla levemente morada e hinchada, ese golpe le había dolido, pero no tanto como su orgullo, ese chico la hizo sentirse como una maldita niña indefensa, odiaba esa sensación desde que su padre empezó a entrenarla.

Odia sentirse débil.

Odiaba sentirse eclipsada por otros.

Odiaba… estar sola.

Ese último pensamiento la tomo por sorpresa, ella misma se detuvo en su recorrido por los túneles oscuros solo iluminados por su mano derecha cubierta de fuego azulado, dudosa miro la infinita oscuridad frente a ella.

¿Qué hacer ahora?

Su padre no toleraría está falla.

¿Ser desterrada cómo el fracaso de su hermano? Era una posibilidad.

Ser ejecutada, lo dudaba, su padre lo consideraría un desperdicio.

Tal vez la envié a morir en un ataque suicida contra la gran fortaleza de ba sing se.

Morir llevándose la mayor cantidad posible de enemigos, muchos en su nación consideraban eso una de las muertes más honorables. Vaya forma de decir que solamente serán la carne de cañón y que sus cadáveres van a ser solo los cimientos de los caminos para que lo más fuertes pasaran sobre ellos.

Azula lo sabia, si salía de esta cueva sabía lo que le esperaba, nada bueno a menos que tenga la cabeza del mocoso de cabello dorado en sus manos.

"Te tomaste tu tiempo" ella ni siquiera parpadeo cuando sus llamas iluminaron el rostro de Naruto que estaba ante ella solamente unos pocos metros de distancia. Entre ambos la atmósfera fue muy fría y dura como las mismas paredes que roca que los rodeaban.

La mirada de ninguno de los dos se despegó del otro.

"Tienes dos elecciones" tomando la palabra el Uzumaki camino para quedar a solo unos centímetros de la chica, dónde se vio obligado a levantar la mirada al ser ella más alto que el, "Podemos fingir soportarnos y ayudarnos mutuamente para salir de aquí…"

"¿O?"

"Romperte los huesos y arrastrar tu maldito trasero hasta la salida de este lugar" su amenaza fue seria y directa acompañada de una mirada dura y llena de determinación. Más que listo para cumplir su palabra.

"Me tientas… me tientas…" el fuego fue lentamente envolviendo ambos brazos de la princesa que mantuvo una mirada afilada todo el tiempo y una sonrisa peligrosa en sus labios, pero todo eso desapareció en un solo segundo para tener una mirada más relajada y pasiva, "Hagámoslo"

Fueron largos minutos donde Naruto solamente miró la mano que la chica le estaba ofreciendo, dudoso el levantó la suya para estrecharla, el apretón de manos duro unos segundos donde la mirada de ambos solamente reflejaba desafío mutuo.

Azula siguió en silencio al shinobi que lidera el camino a dónde estaba el campamento improvisado que habían levantado, "…" en silencio la maestra fuego miro la espalda del chico, tenía que jugar bien sus cartas, sabía que en un combate en un lugar cerrado como este donde tendría que enfrentarse mano a mano con él no sería lo más indicado, ya vio de lo que era capaz.

El chico se volvió fuerte, muy fuerte, ella lo supo desde el momento que vio levantar esa roca sobre su cabeza y ese golpe que aún sentía la picazón del dolor en su mejilla.

Si había un momento para pelear, no era este.

"¡Azula estás aquí!" cuando llegaron al pequeño refugio Ty Lee no lo pensó dos veces antes de correr y abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a su amiga que con una mirada más suave devolvió el abrazo, "¿Que te paso en la cara?"

"Una de las rocas me golpeo cuando entramos" esa fue su pequeña mentira mientras daba una mirada sobre su hombro al Uzumaki, que dando un bufido se cruzo de brazos. Mientras ellas dos seguían interactuando Mai se acercó a Naruto y lo alejo un poco del campamento.

Esto no paso desapercibido.

"¿Por qué la trajiste?" Gruñó con enojo, ella tenía más que suficientes razones para estar enojada, tal vez no al grado de querer matarla como antes, pero si como para molerla a golpes.

"Ella esta atrapada igual que nosotros, no podíamos solo dejarla… no seria correcto" aunque tenía sus dudas se mantuvo firme en su decisión, "Incluso ella no podría salir de aquí sola, tal vez sea implacable en combate, pero dudo que en supervivencia"

"Eres demasiada amable" difícilmente ella podrías llamar a Azula su amiga, ya que desde un principio su familia solamente era amiga de la familia de azula, incluso ella simplemente iba a veces a visitarla cuando eran más jóvenes, solo con la excusa de ver a su hermano mayor Zuko.

Siendo sincera ella jamás confío en Azula, su temperamento y forma de ser eran de temer. Por más amargo que pudiera ser, no le sorprendía el hecho de que ella casi la deja morir a Ty Lee y ella sólo por cumplir un pedido de su padre.

Con la charla entre ellos dos dando fin, se volvieron a juntar para sentarse alrededor de la fogata dónde se estaban cocinando unos pedazos de carne.

"Tenemos raciones para tal vez cinco días" Mai se tomó el tiempo de sacar la cuánta de cuánta agua y comida tenían, incluso con lo poco que tenía el Uzumaki solo eran raciones que no durarían mucho, "Y agua para una semana… y no sabemos cuánto estaremos atrapados aquí"

"Al menos siempre tendremos luz" comento Ty Lee apuntando a Azula que con solo tronar sus dedos tenía una bola de fuego que ilumino el largo pasillo rocoso.

"¿Tienes algún plan?" Mai parpadeo sorprendida por la pregunta del Uzumaki ya que no pensó que este le preguntaría a ella el que hacer, más bien pensó que el tomaría el mando para salir, "No soy bueno en orientación, mucho menos en laberintos como este" confesó con una sonrisa torpe que era acompañada por el gesto de rascarse la cabeza.

Un tic tonto que le recordaba mucho a Ty Lee.

"Las leyendas dicen que esta cueva estuvo desde antes que se levantaran los muros de Ba shing se, esto fue construido por maestros tierra durante cientos de años, no estoy segura de decir cuántos túneles o qué tan grande puede ser este lugar, incluso temo decirte que no sé si sea posible que podremos salir" se resistió el impulso de morderse la lengua al decir toda esta información pero supo mantener la compostura.

"¿Y qué me dices de la leyenda Mai?" Ty lee levantó la mano y dio un pequeño salto donde estaba sentada para llamar la atención de sus compañeros, "no crees que la leyenda de los dos enamorados puedan ser de ayuda ahora, tal vez necesitaban un ritual o un secreto que haya en ese cuento que puede ayudarnos"

"No seas infantil, una historia de romance trágica no nos ayudará aquí, tenemos que ser previsores, y no ser seguir instrucciones de un cuento que ni el más tonto analfabeta creería"

"¿Qué es analfabeta?" pregunta cunfundida Ty lee mirando a Naruto.

"No se"

"Suena como algo relacionado con el trasero…"

"Si… la palabra ANAlfabeta suena como un insulto muy malo"

"¿Anal? ¡Mai eso fue muy grosero de tu parte!" chillo enojada apuntando contra su amiga que tenia una mirada en blanco.

"Idiotas" Mai se froto la frente con resignación por escuchar a los dos idiotas con quienes tendría que lidiar.

"En fin…" llamando la atención del grupo Azula se puso de pie para con cuidado comenzar a desatar los nudos de sus muñecas, poco a poco ella empezó a desarmar su armadura dejando que las placas de metal cayeran a sus pies, "Si estaré aquí durante días, al menos estaré cómoda"

"…" Naruto se mantuvo incómodo en su asiento y no pudo evitar mirar como la princesa de fuego solamente quedó vestida con una maya delgada de tela de color negra que se pegaba a su cuerpo dejando mostrar su figura aún en desarrolla.

Con el calor de la cueva no era buena idea tener una armadura, o la menos esa era la escusa de Azula que sintió su ego inflarse al ver cómo el chico estaba evitando mirarla por su timidez, aunque esté rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y recupero la compostura para su decepción.

"Tenemos que empezar a movernos" alivianando la atmósfera Mai se puso de pie, "Mientras antes salgamos de este lugar, será lo mejor"

"Lo que tú digas" Despreocupada Azula boto la armadura.

"¡Bien!" con un salto Ty Lee se puso de pie, para trastabillar y caer de cara al suelo rocoso, "Auch…" sus sentidos aún no estaban al 100% y el dolor de cabeza aún seguía latente, "¿Mmm?" Extrañada sintió unas manos ayudarla a levantarse.

"No te preocupes, te ayudare" las tres vieron como con una sonrisa amable el chico de cabello dorado se inclino para ofrecer su espalda a la chica de circo, que no lo penso y salto para subirse a su espalda.

"No deberías sobre esforzársete" Aconsejo Mai que estaba preocupada, hace solo un poco más de una hora el chico estaba lidiando con desgarro muscular, le sorprendía que siquiera pudiera caminar y ahora el que cargara a su compañera en su espalda junto con la bolsa de comestibles que tenía.

Este chico era un monstruo de la resistencia o solo era demasiado tonto y orgulloso para decir que estaba cansado.

"Podría hace esto todo el día" con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro él simplemente sostuvo a Ty lee en su espalda y comenzó a caminar con ella para los oscuros túneles de la cueva.

"…" suspirando la chica no quise discutir con él y toma una de las cosas que el intento cargar, "No tienes que hacerlo todo tú solo… Naruto" con una expresión más suave la adolescente comenzó a caminar a la par del chico que le devolvió una sonrisa.

"¡Gracias Mai!" la chica de las cuchillas solo suspiro por su forma de hablar tan alegre, le costaba creer que fuera tan simpático y noble, hace sólo unos minutos eran enemigos que querían matarse mutuamente y ahora él estaba llevando a su mejor amiga en su espalda y las estaba ayudando a salir de esta cueva.

Era un chico muy extraño.

Manteniéndose atrás del grupo Azula mantuvo su mano derecha cubierta de fuego para iluminar el camino y los siguió. No pudo evitar sentirse molesta por la forma de actuar de ese mocoso con sus dos escoltas.

**#####################**

Durante varias horas el pequeño grupo de 4 personas se aventuró por las cuevas en una marcha de la muerte interminable, donde caminaron por los pasillos horas y horas sin ningún resultado, Mai dejó algunas marcas en las paredes con sus cuchillas para dejar algunas referencias para dirigirse en el interminable laberinto.

Pero solo consiguió frustrarse al notar que nuevos túneles se formaban, era como si el laberinto estuviera vivo y los túneles cambiaran de lugar solamente para confundirlos y enloquecerlos, esto comenzó a preocupar mucho a Mai.

"Deberíamos descansar" dijo ella mientras se detenía a mitad de camino para confusión de los demás.

"Pero, no podemos quedarnos atrás, aún podemos seguir" Aunque Naruto dijera eso, las marcas de cansancio en su rostro eran evidentes y que la chica del circo estuviera durmiendo en su espalda era prueba que este viaje había sido agotador para todos ellos.

"Por favor debes descansar, si tú caes no puedo garantizar que puedo ayudarte" advirtió de forma seria, "Si tu caes me tendrás que hacer elegir si el esperar a que despiertes o llevarme a Ty lee… y no quiero dejar a nadie atrás"

"Ok" mirando fijamento los ojos de la chica, el Uzumaki dio un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, no queriendo discutir con ella. Con cuidado toma la chica del circo para ponerla en el suelo y el instante me cayó de rodillas cuando sus piernas empezaron a temblar sin control por la fatiga.

"Ten" Naruto levantó la mirada cuando una cantinflora fue acercada a su rostro, levantando la mirada se encontró con una seria Azula, "No me sirves muerto, así que tómala" con una sonrisa más descarada le dio de beber al chico sosteniendo su cantinflora.

"…" Por varios segundos el Uzumaki sólo miro fijamente el rostro de la princesa, "¡Ok!" Azula tomada por sorpresa con el chico no tuvo problemas en acercarse y beber de la cantinflera.

Ella odiaba esa sonrisa.

¿Cómo alguien puede sonreír aún en una situación como está?

¿Por qué le sonreia luego de lo que hizo?

¿Acaso lo que sucedió hace horas no le importaba? ¿O solo fue un berrinche de su parte?

No tenía respuesta para ninguna de esas preguntas solamente se quedó de pie viendo como el chico se tomó el tiempo de poner de nuevo la cama de pieles que habían empacado, donde segundos después puso a Ty lee para que descansara con mayor comodidad.

Paso casi media hora cuando todos estuvieran sentadas alrededor de una lámpara que iluminaba la oscura cueva, Ty Lee se despertó para comer con sus amigos, el silencio fue incomodo cuando comían trozos de carne seca y pan.

"¿Por qué no nos conocemos mejor?" rompiendo el hielo Azula tuvo una ligera sonrisa mirando al único chico del grupo.

"¿Conocernos?" Confuso el rubio solo ladeo la cabeza, "¿Quieres que nos conozcamos mejor?" pregunto con una sonrisa creciente que hizo que Ty Lee y Mai se miraran entre ellas.

"…" Mai discretamente le dio una mirada mortal a la princesa de la nación del fuego, ella sabía exactamente porque ahora quise empezar una conversación para quitarle información a Naruto y usarla en su contra.

Azula era igual o peor que su padre, con la poca información que saben de las personas ellos podían manipular y moldear personas a su antojo, hace unos años descubrió que a su supuesta amiga solo se acercó a ella, no porque quería hacer amigas, sino porque buscaba influencia y poder, ella era la hija de un adinerado a cargo de las principales plantas de carbón en la nación del fuego.

Y Ty Lee era una chica excepcional que desde una edad joven mostró que era muy capaz en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo e incluso llegar a ser capaz a rivalizar con los mejores maestros, algo increíble para una no-dobladora,

Azula… era una mala persona, hasta la médula.

Ella jamás sentía empatía.

Jamás sentía piedad por sus enemigos o siquiera aliados cuando estos cometían un error.

Zuko lo sabía, El viejo Iroh, ella y Ty Lee, aunque está última nunca lo admitiría ya que creía que en verdad eran amigas, y… no tenía el corazón para decirle el como Azula estuvo dispuesta a dejarlas morir solo para conseguir su objetivo.

"Mmmmm" las chicas fueron sacadas de sus propios pensamientos cuando el chico tomo una pose pensativa, para luego de unos segundos sonreír, "¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Mis gustos son comer ramen y jugar bromas! Me disgustan muchas cosas, como esperar los cinco minutos para que el ramen esté listo y las personas que no valoran los lazos que tienen… ¡Y mi sueño es ser Hokage! ¡El más grande de todos los tiempos y demostrarles a todos que yo puedo ser alguien! ¡Alguien importante! ¡alguien que podrá proteger a quien sea que necesite ayuda! ¡Incluso si eso me cuesta la vida! ¡Dattebayo!"

"…" las tres chicas se mantuvieron en silencio y con una mirada extraña dirigida a Naruto que nunca de sonreír, ninguna de ella esperaba un discurso tan cargado de determinación y elocuencia.

"_¿Jugar bromas? ¿Ramen? ¿Proteger?" _pocas veces Azula se sintió tan confundida con una persona como está vez, ¿En qué forma podría usar esta información? Tal vez debería de extender un poco la charla, "Eso es interesante… yo me llamo Azula, me disgustan muchas cosas y no hay nada que me guste en especial… mi sueño es ser la próxima líder de mi nación"

"Solo me dijiste tu nombre…"

"…" Azula se sentía tan tentada de dispararle en el cabeza un relámpago al maldito mocoso.

"Pero… es un gran sueño" ella se detuvo al instante cuando el dijo eso, no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación en su pecho al ver su sonrisa alegre, "¡Espero que lo logres!"

"…" Azula no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, su expresión se volvió ilegible y solo miro fijamente al chico.

Esa era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo como eso, creer en su sueño.

"Aunque tienes que mejoras ese carácter y pensar en tus amigas, recuerda esto princesa mandona…" el se puso de pie para apuntar con su dedo a la maestra fuego y tener una de las miradas más serias que las chicas habían visto hasta ahora.

"…"

"¡Los que rompen las reglas son basura! Pero… ¡Los que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la basura!" esas palabras iban dirigidas directamente a Azula que poco a poco perdió todo brillo en sus ojos y su mirada se oscurecio.

"¡Azula! ¡No!" Mai y Ty Lee se levantaron exaltadas cuando la princesa se puso de pie para estar cara a cara con el Uzumaki.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante varios minutos con una atmosfera rígida y tensa que se podría cortar con un cuchillo, ninguno cedió ante la mirada del otro, donde la mirada de la maestra fuego reflejaba furia y odio contra el chico, mientras que este último tenía una mirada más pasiva pero determinada.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo podía? Este niño se atrevía a llamarla en la cara basura, era algo imperdonable, era algo que jamás soportaría de nadie, ni siquiera de su padre, ella jamás dejaría ser menospreciaba ni rebaja de tal forma por un simple mocoso.

Su furia llegó tan lejos que sus manos fueron cubiertos por fuego azulado incluso sus ojos tuvieron un brillo eléctrico, ninguna de sus dos escoltas se atrevió a decirle algo, estaban paralizadas por el miedo, nunca habían visto a su amiga tan enojada.

"¡Tu… no sabes qué tanto eh sacrificado para llegar hasta aquí! ¡No sabes la cosas que he hecho para que mi padre se enorgullezca de mi! ¡Sólo nací con un solo propósito y ese es reinar sobre los demás! ¡Solo yo puedo guiarlos! ¡Solo yo puedo superar a mi padre para ser reconocida por mi nación! ¡Por todo el mundo!" su respiración se comenzó a entrecortar y se formó un nudo doloroso en su garganta, le dolía por tan fuertes gritos.

"¿Y luego?"

"¿Qué?"

"Qué suceder una vez que logres tu sueño… si no tienes a nadie que lo célebre contigo" Naruto no se movió cuándo un relámpago pasó junto a su cabeza, aunque quisiera no podría, estaba exausto y adolorido, si ella lo atacaba él no podría defenderse, pero se mantuvo en silencio firme viendo como la chica temblaba por la rabia que estaba sintiendo.

"No lo entiendes… no sabes lo que es tener que estar en las expectativas que todos quieren que tengas, tengo que ser la mejor, ¡Tengo que ser perfecta!" ella tuvo toda una vida desde que aprendió a caminar a ser perfecta, estudiar durante horas hasta que me dolieron los ojos, repetir la misma posición y postura millones de veces, seguir los pasos de su padre, estudiar cada cosa que hizo, para pensar siempre como él y así algún día ser una mejor líder de lo que jamás será su patético padre.

Ella no necesitaba amigos, no necesitaba de tal cosa como el compañerismo o la amistad, ella nunca necesitó del amor, ni siquiera del amor de su madre para ser quien era hora, ya no necesitaba de nadie.

"…" fueron eternos los minutos donde solamente se mantuvieron en silencio en la oscura cueva que era iluminada por las llamas en las manos Azula, la chica sentía una presión en la cabeza y su visión se estaba nublando, la ira que la consumía estaba haciendo que pierda la concentración y que el fuego de sus manos se empezara a apagar lentamente.

Ella se sentía confundida por cómo el fuego se fue apagando, y se tenso cuando una mano toca la suya, levantando la mirada vio el rostro del chico que tenía una mirada triste en sus ojos, "No tienes que ser perfecta… solo tienes que ser tu" su sonrisa se volvió más suave mientras tomaba con firmeza la mano de azula, ignorando las pequeñas llamas que tentaban quemarlo.

"Iré a explorar" con una mirada fría la chica apartó sus manos de él y lentamente retrocedió para irse caminando pasando a su lado y poco a poco perderse en la oscuridad de la cueva, con el brillo de las llamas en sus manos volviendo a brillar.

Naruto sólo se quedó de pie viendo como la princesa se retiraba del lugar dejando un rastro de fuego para usarlo para volver.

"Diablos…" casi cayendo de rodillas el chico se tambaleó, pocas veces sitio tanto miedo como el que acababa de sentir, esa chica era aterradora sin duda, mucho más que Sakura-chan cuando estaba enojada.

"¡Amigo! ¡Eso fue genial!" sobre su espalda cayó la chica del circo que lo abrazó con fuerza chillando de alegría por lo que acababa de ver, nunca pensó que en el mundo hubiera una persona que pudiera calmar a Azula y forzarla a irse, sin dar un solo golpe.

"Eso fue impresionante Naruto" Mai admitirlo ella también estaba muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver, chico hizo retroceder a la princesa sólo con palabras, era algo que al igual que su amiga jamás pensó ver.

"Si…" sonriendo lo mejor que pudo el rubio no se molestó por Ty Lee que seguía abrazando su espalda, calmándose lo mejor que pudo vio que sus manos poco a poco dejaban de temblar, por fin pudo sentirse más relajado, aunque…

"Creo que me cage en los pantalones…"

**Chan**

**Channnnnn**

**Channnnnnnnnn**

**Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

**¿Qué les parece?**

**Déjenme en los comentarios si quieren que siga con esta historia y mientras mas comentarios mas posibilidades de que la historia se siga publicando, sin mas CHAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU y que les vaya bien.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno, bueno, bueno y bueno.**

**Gente estamos aquí reunidos para seguir con una historia con un potencial de ser infinitamente mejor de Ronin, si ustedes piensan lo contrario, pues díganme fecha, hora y lugar para ir a cagarnos bien a trompadas.**

**Si ustedes deben de estar como, 'Epa Zero baja un cambio' **

**No bajo nada, estoy algo neurótico, la historia de Ronin quedó estancada (me quedé sin inspiración) en su más reciente saga y yo estoy aquí ya publicando la nueva 'temporada' de 'Una llegaba inesperada', y ahora la inspiración está por los cielos, me acabo de terminar ver avatar y uffff, su puta madre que buena sería, de las mejores jamás vistas.**

**Incluso tengo el interés de ver Korra, ya que Avatar me dejó tan alegre y feliz, que tal vez le dé una oportunidad a la niña del agua, y si, no hace falta que lo digan, ya que sé que es mala, muchos lo dicen, pero solo después de verla, sabré decirlo.**

**En fin, solo disfruten del capítulo.**

**Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

_"Hablar" _personaje pensando.

**"Hablar" **nombres de las técnicas.

_**(Hablar) **_palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

**############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

**Capítulo 12****: Atrapado con el enemigo… parte 2**

No sabía cuántas horas estuvo caminando en círculos pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos minutos, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía tan perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando ya estaba lo suficiente calmada y cansada, decidió que ya era hora de solo volver, dando un suspiro Azula se detuvo para mirar las eternas paredes a su alrededor que no parecían tener fin.

Necesitaba dormir un poco.

Volvió al campamento siguiendo el rastro quemado que dejó para volver, no tardó mucho ya que en poco tiempo llegó al improvisado campamento, dónde vio que sus dos escoltas estaban durmiendo juntas en las bolsas de piel.

"Te estaba esperando" pero alguien la estaba esperando junto a la fogata, un sonriente Naruto que estaba sentado en un tronco con unas tazas de té humeantes en sus manos.

"…" ella ya no tenía las energías para discutir, así que solamente se sentó frente a él para tomar una de las tazas y beber en silencio.

"Espero te guste, está hecha de hierbas que el viejo me dijo que crecían en este tipo de lugares bajo tierra, hacen un buen té" él no era fanático de este tipo de cosas como el, eran aburridas, pero no sé quejaba, era una buena manera de pasar el tiempo.

"Suenas como mi Tío"

"Debe ser genial"

"Lo fue en el pasado, ahora solo es un anciano patético que pasa todo el tiempo bebiendo té y parlotear cosas inservibles" odiaba a su tío, su manera tan calmada de ser, era tediosa de soportar, demasiado pacifista y blando para alguien de la gran familia del fuego, debería de actuar.

Tampoco era estúpida, su tío era poderoso, más poderoso que cualquier persona que pudo conocer, muchos soldados corrían la voz diciendo, que nadie vio al legendario maestro fuego Irho en acción, porque nadie vivió para contarlo.

Pero… tenía otra razón para odiar a su tío.

Parpadeando confundido por la expresión molesta que tenía la chica, Naruto quedó en silencio unos segundos, hasta que hablo de nuevo, "No suena tan mal" encogiéndose de hombros el simplemente siguió bebiendo, "Nunca fui fan del té, pero el viejo Tenzo dijo que es bueno para relajarse, tuve suerte de encontrar varias raíces en esta cueva que son perfectas para eso"

"…" siendo sincera ella no estaba escuchando, solo estaba mirando fijamente al chico, ¿Cómo alguien tan fuerte, rápido y determinado podía ser tan tonto? su sonrisa y forma de ser, no coincidían con lo que había demostrado en batalla.

Mucho menos las supuestas leyendas que cargaba en su espalda, el guerrero definitivo, imparable como una tormenta y veloz como un relámpago.

Por qué alguien con tanto potencial… ¿actuaba como un patético perdedor ingenuo?

"Así que… ¿Eres una princesa?" pregunto algo incómodo Naruto, que tenía que lidiar con la mirada penetrante de la chica, sentía que cada cosa o gesto que hacía era estudiado por los ojos dorados de la maestra fuego.

"Soy la princesa de mi nación y la primera a la línea al trono, que lo tomare, cuando mi padre no pueda cumplir con sus obligaciones… o muera" la sonrisa que ella embozo al decir eso último, definitivamente estaba preocupando a Naruto, pero pudo disimularla.

"Oh… bueno nunca conocí una princesa como tú antes, las que he conocido no son tan rudas… o violentas" dijo con una sonrisa algo temerosa, al ver que la mirada de intensidad se volvía más dura.

"Lamento no llevar un vestido rosa y cantar con pájaros que bailen a mi alrededor" Oh como ella odiaba esas historias de princesas que su madre solía leerle cuando era niña, ser delicada y suave… nunca fue su estilo.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No quise decir eso!" tuvo que negarlo con pánico por pensar en dar la idea equivocada, aunque tuvo que taparse la boca cuando escuchó un quejido de Ty Lee que se acercó más a Mai para acurrucarse con ella y seguir durmiendo, "De hecho me encanta cuando una chica sabe usar sus puños, es genial"

"¿Tienes un fetiche dónde una chica te domine?" pregunto con burla la princesa al ver el intenso sonrojo en su cara.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" avergonzado desvío la mirada por la baja risa de la princesa que mantuvo su mirada en él, "¿Cómo es ser una princesa? Vivir en un gran castillo y lujos" cambiando la pregunta busco un nuevo tema que siempre le interesó.

"Aburrido, prefiero más el exterior" murmuró apuntando a su alrededor, acampar o está en zonas exterior, "Naruto… ¿Puedo ser sincera contigo?" En un cambio de 180° la conversación se tornó sería, con Azula dándole una mirada penetrante al pre adolescente.

"¿Eh? Sí, claro"

"Te deseo…"

"Oh…" el rubor que domino las mejillas del Uzumaki hizo que se pareciera mucho a una conocida Hyuga, el parpadeo algo perdido por lo directa que era la peli negra, "Yo ya quiero a una chica, se llama Sakura-chan y-"

"No me interesa quien sea esa don nadie" sus palabras estaban llenas de veneno, por escuchar el nombre de una chica, que la verdad no le importa,

"Ella no es un don nadie" Naruto perdió su sonrisa cuando la princesa de atrevió a decir eso, pero está última ni siquiera se inmutó.

"Lo que yo te propongo, no hay lugar para 'el amor', yo soy clara con mis deseos y te quiero a ti" cruzando sus piernas la chica mantuvo una sonrisa 'suave' casi encantadora, "Un día seré la Señora del fuego, y solo el hombre que cumpla mis expectativas debe estar a mi lado, estoy segura que nuestra unión dará una descendencia fuerte, la más fuerte de la historia"

La sola idea de imaginarse a una primogénita, con su talento e inteligencia, más la vitalidad, fuerza, agilidad y esa rara energía que el tenía, hacía que ella se sintiera casi eufórica, ni siquiera el Avatar sería un obstáculo, estarían en la cima de todo y todos.

"No"

Una respuesta tan obvia, para un niño tan predecible, al menos eso era lo que pensaba ella.

"¿Tu no lo entiendes verdad? Yo puedo darte todo lo que deseas" La sonrisa de Azula creció al ver la duda en los ojos del Uzumaki, "¿Cuáles son tus más profundos deseos? Dinero, fama, honor… tal vez mujeres" los ojos de la chica se movieron a sus dos amigas que estaban durmiendo a su lado, "Podrías desahogar tus oscuros deseo con otras mujeres y no me molestará, por qué a fin de cuentas serías solo mío… con solo pedirlo, yo podría hacer que tengas a decenas de hermosas chicas a tus pies"

"No quiero nada de eso, no puedes obligarlas a algo así" Naruto tenía una mirada de piedra, ante las seductoras palabras de la princesa, que dio un bufido, burlándose de su supuesta caballerosidad.

"Lo que tú dijiste antes, todo ese honor y camaradería, ¿Amistad?, Mi querido Naruto… todo hombre tiene un deseo, que, aunque lo niegan, lo tienen, solo es cuestión de buscar…" cerrando los ojos unos segundos, ella tuvo una idea que la hizo sonreír, "Tu dijiste que querías ser Hokage, ¿Es como un líder o jefe de clan? Pues, yo puedo darte el respeto y gloria de todo un continente"

"…" Naruto no pudo evitar tener un cambio en su mirada, un cambio que ella noto.

"¿Oh? Parece que di en el clavo, es eso lo que tanto deseas, respeto y gloria, únete a mí y te aseguro que de daré el respeto que tanto anhelas"

"El respeto… no se da, se gana"

"…" la sonrisa de Azula desapareció, apretó sus puños por la mirada que el rubio tenía, una mirada penetrante y determinada, "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ganar respeto? Cuando puedes tomarlo"

"Porque quiero demostrarlo…"

"¿Demostrar que?"

"Que ellos estaban equivocados…" con duda Naruto lentamente desabotono su chaqueta, y levantó su ropa para dejar ver su estómago, dónde se hizo aparecer una compleja marca, una marca que lo seguiría toda una vida.

"…" Azula no comprendía a qué se refería, pero ese raro grabado en su estómago era la respuesta.

"De niño… muchos me llamaban monstruo o demonio, había otros que me ignoraban como si no existiera, pero…" con una mirada sombría el bajo su playera y cubrió el sello en su estómago, varios recuerdos poco agradables vinieron a su mente, recuerdo que deseaba olvidar, "… había otros que fueron más crueles, y me decían yo era un don nadie, solo un mocoso sin valor, que si muriera, a nadie le importaría, que no tenía una razón para existir… que mis padres me dejaron, porque… ¿Quién podría amar a alguien como yo?"

"…" Azula se mantuvo en silencio mirando fijamente a los ojos del chico, que tenía un brillo sombrío y vacío en sus ojos.

"Yo quiero demostrarles… a todos" con una chispa de brillo en sus ojos, el volvió a sonreír de manera brillante, "Quiero que todos vean que, si importo, que mi vida vale tanto como cualquiera, quiero borrarles sus sonrisas hipócritas, al hacerlos ver qué estaban equivocados…"

"…"

"Porque yo importo, mi vida importa… porque un día seré alguien, alguien que se gane el respeto de todos, alguien en quien puedan confiar, alguien… que importa"

"¿Por qué?" ella no lograba comprender, porque luchar tanto, porque tomar tanto tiempo en buscar algo de personas tan horribles y estúpidas, "¿Por qué lo haces?"

"Porque ese es el camino que eh elegido, ¡El camino del ninja numero 1! ¡Uzumaki Naruto!"

"…" Azula ni siquiera noto que las horas pasaron, cuando ya estaba recostaba en su bolsa de dormir con su mirada perdida, tratando de entender lo que ese chico tonto y cabeza hueca quiso decir, que estaba durmiendo a unos pocos metros de ella, "_El camino que he elegido…" _esa frase no dejaba de repetirse en su mente, poco a poco concilio el sueño.

**####################**

"…"

"…"

"Azula"

"…"

"Azula"

"…"

"¡Azula!"

"¿Qué?" la princesa de la nación del fuego salió de su estado de trance, por los constantes llamados de la chica del circo, qué estaba moviendo su mano frente a su rostro, queriendo llamar su atención, esta al ver que había logrado captar su atención, le dio una sonrisa brillante.

"Tenías una mirada rara, ¿Acaso ves algo que te guste?" la sonrisa de Ty Lee se volvió mas juguetona, al dar ligeros golpes a los brazos de su amiga, las dos dirigieron sus miradas a la curiosa escena que se estaba desenvolviendo.

"¿Esto qué es?"

"Jabón"

"Pero es rosa… ¡No quiero usar jabón de niñas!"

"¡Pues lo vas a usar! ¡Apestas y me niego seguir caminando junto a un mocoso apestoso!"

"¡Oye! ¿Cómo que mocoso apestoso?"

"¡Quítate esa ropa! Tengo que lavarla, es un asco"

"Bien, bien, bien…" Naruto al final termino cediendo en su riña contra Mai, que al parecer estaba harta de verlo a él tan sucio y sudado, no era su culpa, estuvieron casi dos días en la cueva y él era quien dio más esfuerzo físico hizo en los últimos días.

Quitándose su chaqueta, playera, pantalones y sandalias, al final quedó con sus calzones que tenían dibujos de ranas, algo que hizo que Ty Lee le diera un ataque de risa, para vergüenza de el, que solo bajo la cabeza.

"Bien" Mai se mantuvo como siempre con una mirada de piedra, a ella no le importaba si el chico estaba desnudo, tenía un hermano menor, no había nada del cuerpo masculino que no haya visto antes, "Ahora toma esto y date un baño" ordenó señalando a una fuente de agua que lograron encontrar en la cueva.

"Hmm… mandona" gruño entre dientes Naruto, solo para arrepentirse cuando la chica le dio una mirada oscura y fría.

"Quítatelos"

"Ya me quité todo"

"No todo"

"…" Naruto trago en seco cuando ella apunto a su ropa interior.

"Tengo que lavar eso también, no quiero imaginar cuando fue la última vez que los lavaste" Dijo con calma mientras tomaba la demás ropa del niño, lo mínimo que podía que hacer por él era lavar su ropa, le debía su vida, era una buena manera de empezar a compensarlo, aunque él se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

"Pero…"

"Si eres un chico, lo sabemos, todas nosotras tenemos más de 15, sabemos lo que es un pene" explico ya con impaciencia, odiaba ver a la gente sucia y este chico estaba cubierto de tierra, suciedad y sudor, apestaba, "Todas hemos visto uno"

"Yo no" Azula fue la primera en negarlo, ella nunca vio uno antes, ni siquiera recordaba haber visto el de Zuko, y eso que se bañaron juntos hasta los cuatro años.

"Yo tampoco" tomando una postura pensativa Ty Lee, salto para quedar de cabeza sosteniéndose con un solo dedo, la sangre en su cabeza le ayudaba a su memoria, "Pero uno de mis hermanas decía que es como la tropa de un elefante… ¿Podemos verlo?"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No!" Naruto quiso por impulso tomar su ropa y vestirse, no se sentía seguro con ese brillo en los ojos que tenía Ty Lee, incluso Azula lo tenía y eso ya le dio miedo, pero antes que pudiera tomar su ropa para vestirse, recibió un manotazo de Mai, "¡Auuuu! ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Deja de ser un bebé, dije que te fueras a bañar, no hablar tonterías con Ty Lee" la mirada que Mai tenía prometía mucho dolor, por lo que resignado Naruto tuvo que aceptar, "Ahora quítatelos o yo lo haré"

"…"

"Es más pequeño de lo que pensé"

"¡Hace frío y tengo doce años!" Naruto quería que la tierra se lo tragara, tomando la toalla de las manos de Mai, se cubrió lo más rápido que pudo, ignorando las miradas curiosas de Ty Lee y Azula.

"¿Qué esperabas ver?" pregunto curiosa Azula a Ty Lee que seguía mirando fijamente a Naruto, con una mirada curiosa y pensativa.

"Una de mis hermanas decía que los hombres que tienen pene, normalmente es del tamaño de una salchicha"

"¿Esperas que un chico de 12 tenga un pene de 12 centímetros? ¿Sabes lo estúpido que suena eso?" la pregunta de Mai fue suficiente para hacer pensar a Ty Lee, "Es obvio que su tamaño no será grande, es solo un niño de doce, ni siquiera tiene vello púbico"

"Tienes razón Mai, ¡Eres muy inteligente! ¡Felicidades Naruto! ¡No tienes un pene pequeño y además es bonito!"

"Gracias…" pocas veces Naruto se sintió tan avergonzado o raro, no sabía que sentir, "Creo"

"Ya basta de perder el tiempo" Mai no entendía por qué tanto escándalo, ella se mantuvo de brazos cruzados con una mirada férrea esperando que el niño entrara en el agua y diera un baño., "Si no te bañas bien, te aseguro que usaré un cepillo de acero para lavarte yo misma"

"Hummm" un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del Uzumaki por esa amenaza, cubriéndose se fue a la fuente, no sin ante mirar sobre su hombro, "¿Puedo tener algo de privacidad?" pregunto algo molesto por sentir la mirada de las tres chicas clavadas en el.

"No"

"Nop"

Al parecer ni Ty Lee ni Azula querían perderse del espectáculo, una por curiosidad y la otra porque se negaba a obedecer órdenes.

"…" dando un suspiro Mai apretó el puente de su nariz, "Te dejaremos solo y recuerda lo que te dije"

"Usa jabón y cepíllate bien, si lo se…"

"Bien" satisfecha la mayor del grupo tomo a Ty Lee del brazo y la jalo para darle privacidad al muchacho, detrás de ella una silenciosa Azula las siguió, dejándolo solo.

Esperando hasta que las locas estuvieran fuera de su vista, Naruto se sintió más tranquilo para dejar caer la toalla y empezar a lavarse en la fuente de agua, _"¿Así se sentirá tener una hermana mayor?" _pensó con una sonrisa pequeña, recordaba haber visto una vez a Hana, la hermana mayor de Kiba, arrastrarlo de la academia a casa, porque el se negaba a tomar un baño en casi una semana.

Pues ese día todos vieron a la furiosa Inuzuka arrastrar a su hermano, prometiéndole que usaría una esponja de acero para limpiarlo cómo se debe.

No pudo evitar sonreír por eso, tal vez Mai solo era estricta porque se preocupaba por el.

Casi se rio de sí mismo por pensar así, ella hace solo unos días quería matarlo, por más que lo deseara las personas no cambian tan rápido, encogiéndose de hombros arrojó agua a su rostro, si tenía que bañarse, lo aria, aunque tuvo que mirar dos veces el jabón con forma de flor.

Esperaba que ninguno de sus amigos en casa se enterara de esto.

**####################**

"Costará sacar la peste" Mai estaba frotando los pliegues de la chaqueta, para quitar toda mancha y rastro de hedor que puedan tener, ya había lavado sus pantalones y ahora chaqueta en uno de los cascos que estaban en la silla de montar en la que vinieron.

"Esto es adorable" Ty Lee tomo los calzones del rubio y tuvo que resistir el impulso de sonreír, por los dibujos de sapos infantiles marcadas por toda la tela.

"Dame eso" Mai se la quito de las manos antes que ella los rompiera, "Apesta" frunciendo el ceño tuvo que alejarlo de su rostro, con un suspiro tuvo que mojarlo en el agua enjabonada y empezar a lavarlos.

"¿Por qué haces esto? No recuerdo que seas tan servicial, ni siquiera lavarías la ropa de tu hermano menor, ¿Por qué la de el si?" Azula estaba sentada contra la pared de la cueva viendo como su amiga lavaba la ropa del mocoso, nunca en su vida pensó verla hacer algo como eso.

"Porque lo respeto"

"¿…?" la princesa de la nación del fuego levantó una ceja por esa respuesta tan rápida.

"El salvo mi vida, y la Ty Lee, a dos personas que lo buscaban para capturarlo y luego posiblemente matarlo, eso era lo que tú padre quería ¿No?"

"Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Haces esto por uno una deuda?" cuestionó mirando como ella, sólo seguía lavando con cuidado la ropa del chico.

"No, porque él es un bueno chico, que aún ahora nos ayuda para salir de aquí, alguien así… merece mi respetó" con esas últimas palabras, la delgada adolescente, siguió unos minutos más tallando y lavando la ropa, hasta que finalmente termino, tomo la ropa mojada y la apoyo en unas rocas, sería un problema secarla, pero ya se le ocurriría algo.

Mai tuvo que retroceder cuando una bola de fuego paso sobre su cabeza, levantando una ceja la adolescente miro con extrañes a Azula, que usaba sus llamas azules para en pocos segundos secar la ropa.

"Tienes razón, es un bueno chico" Mai solo se quedó de pie, mirando con preocupación la sonrisa que la princesa tenía, con fuego azul corriendo por sus dedos ella mantuvo esa sonrisa arrogante y elegante que Mai siempre odió, "Un chico joven, inocente y manipulable"

"El nunca seguirá a alguien como tú"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Yo creo que… el puede cambiarte a ti" la sonrisa de Azula desapareció y gano una mirada penetrante, que no intimido a su amiga y se mantuvo firme.

La tensión entre ambas chicas, fue roto cuando escucharon una risa extraña, las dos levantaron la mirada para ver, a una divertida y sonriente Ty Lee en el borde de una pared, viendo a través de un hueco en la pared.

"Qué lindo trasero tiene" ella no perdió detalle en ver cómo su pequeño amigo se estaba bañando, ignorando que ella estaba viendo todo, aunque el espectáculo termino cuando una cuchilla se clavó junto a su cabeza, perdiendo la concentración termino cayendo de la pared, hasta estar a los pies de sus dos amigas, "Hola" con una sonrisa torpe saludo a sus amigas, sintiéndose pequeña ante la mirada que las dos tenían.

"¿Qué se supone que haces?" la castaña se estremeció por la mirada autoritaria que Mai tenía.

"Aprendiendo del cuerpo humano masculino" la sonrisa de la chica despareció cuándo recibió un golpe en la cabeza con el mango del abanico de Mai, "Auch…" no podía evitarlo, sentía curiosidad, era la primera vez que tenía la posibilidad de ver un chico al natural.

Y para rematar ¡Él era adorable!

Tan lindo, que no pudo controlar sus hormonas adolescentes, sea que lo sea eso, solo repetía lo que escucha de otras chicas mayores.

"Mantén tu libido bajo control" ordeno Mai, sosteniendo entre sus dedos sus cuchillos

"¿Qué es libido?"

"_Cuanta hasta diez Mai, cuánta hasta díez" _La adolescente sintió que se iba arrancar la nariz por la forma en que la apretaba, con tal de controlarse.

Los minutos pasaron y las chicas vieron como Naruto se vestía, él se sentía como nuevo luego de un bueno baño, "¿A dónde van?"

"Es nuestro turno" dijo con sequedad Mai que empezó a quitarse su pesado Kimono, y sacando las agujas de metal en su cabello.

"Oh, bueno, iré a dar una vuelta" sabiamente Naruto dio un paso atrás cuando vio como la chica jugaba con esa afilada aguja, una indirecta clara que entendió muy bien.

"¿Estás seguro?" Ty Lee se quitó la parte superior de su traje, dejándola sola con su sostén de tela.

"…" Naruto no pudo evitar quedarse mirando el estómago plano y pequeña cintura de la chica, además del generoso escote, oigan no era como si pudiera evitar mirar, la chica era sexy.

"Si, está seguro" aunque tuvo que irse cuando la aguja de Mai estaba apuntando a su entrepierna, levantando las manos Naruto se dio vuelva y se fue.

Vaya que esas chicas estaban locas.

**####################**

"Este lugar es raro" Naruto hizo un experimento con sus clones, mando más de dos docenas a correr a direcciones aleatorias para ver si alguno llegaba a una salida, fue un gran descubrimiento que los recuerdos de sus clones pudieran venir a él cuándo desaparecían.

Aunque demonios, le daban un dolor de cabeza increíble, debía tomar nota de no desaparecer varios clones al mismo tiempo, pero hubo una memoria que le llamo la atención, uno de sus clones se encontró con algo que lo golpeó, no sabía explicarlo, era como si el mismo túnel de rocas lo hubiera atacado.

"Tengo hambre" sacando de una de sus bolsas, saco lo último que le quedaba, dos bolas de arroz, bueno era mejor que nada, ansioso iba a dar la primera mordida, pero paro cuando sintió un extraño temblor, que solo duro unos breves segundos.

Confundido levantó la mirada y casi dejo caer la bola de arroz cuando vio a enorme animal, que parecía la fusión de un oso hormiguero y un topo, fácilmente alcanzaba unos diez metros de algo, tal alto como el túnel en sí.

La bestia se mantuvo en silencio mirándolo fijamente, por lo que parecieron horas, el animal erizo su pelaje cuando vio que el Shinobi saco de bolsa un arma.

"…" sosteniendo el kunai unos segundos, Naruto la volvió a guardar, en este mundo los animales parecían ser más amistosos que en el suyo, al menos eso quería pensar, "Oye amigó…" si Appa podía comprender en cierta forma a las personas, podía ser que esté también.

Al parecer si, ya que dejo de mostrar sus dientes, para volver a mostrarse sumiso, olfateando el gran animal enfoco su atención en las bolas de arroz.

El Uzumaki tomo una de ellas para lanzarla al gran animal, que abrió su gran mandíbula, dejando salir su larga lengua que la tomo en el aire y la devoro, tentando su suerte él se acercó para extender su mano derecha, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando lo vio levantarse del suelo.

Lentamente la bestia se acercó, para acercar su nariz contra la palma del adolescente, que sonrió cuando sintió la respiración cálida rozar sus dedos, "Tu… ¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí?" cuestiono dudoso mirándolo fijamente, esperando su respuesta.

El guardián de la cueva de los enamorados dio un suave gruñido, y movió una de sus patas, causando que toda la estructura de la cueva de agitará, pasaron algunos segundos hasta que un corredor se abrió entre las paredes, dejando ver un pasillo, iluminado con cristales en el techo.

"¡Gracias!" Naruto no se resistió al impulso de saltar y abrazar el asico del animal, que solo gruño y sacudió su cabeza, haciendo que el rubio cayera, "Adiós" él se quedó viendo como el animal se dio media vuelta, para dar una fuerte pisada que le abrió un camino para que pudiera irse en silencio.

Emocionado Naruto salió disparo para decirle a las chicas que al fin encontró una salida, llagando hasta la última curva derrapó para llegar hasta donde estaban ellas, "¡Chicas encontré la salida! ¡Es…" al parecer en su alegría de encontrar la salida, se había olvidado que ellas estaban teniendo un momento de privacidad.

Un momento donde las tres estaban completamente desnudas, bañándose en un estanque no mayor de dos metros de ancho, algo que no les dejaba estar muy separadas.

Mai estaba lavando su cabello, con el agua apenas llegando a su cintura, dejando sus modestos senos a la intemperie, con una mirada aburrida ella dejo de tallar su largo cabello para mirar al chico ruidoso que estaba a pocos metros de ella.

Azula ni siquiera dejo de pasar el paño alrededor de su pecho, ignorándolo mientras estaba sentada en el borde de la fuente, dándole la espalda dejando expuesto su espalda y zona baja, dónde estuvo clavada la mirada de Naruto varios segundos.

Por última, pero no menos importante estaba Ty Lee, "¿Encontrarse la salida?" ella que estaba de espaldas parada junto a la fuente de piedra, que, al escuchar al chico, se dio media vuelta arqueando su espalda como si fuera de goma, para mirar a Naruto que estaba demasiado callado, lentamente el solo se dio la vuelta, con su rostro ardiendo en rojo.

"Si…"

"Menos mal, ya no aguataba un segundo más estar aquí" él pudo escuchar claramente el salpicar del agua cuando cada chica dejo la fuente, seguido de sonidos de pisadas ligeras, acompañadas del sonido de ellas vistiéndose, pasaron casi cinco minutos hasta que Naruto las vio caminar a su lado ignorándolo

"¿No están enojadas?" Naruto pensó realmente que ellas enloquecerían, y no sé, tal vez le quitarían el pellejo para hacer de el una alfombra, eso sonaba como lo menos doloroso que ellas pudieran hacerle.

"¿Fue un accidente?" pregunto con frialdad Mai que se cruzó de brazos frente a el, esa postura autoritaria ya estaba siendo una costumbre para ella al parecer.

"Si, yo describí la salida gracias a un topo gigante, y me emocioné tanto que vine corriendo olvidando que ustedes estaban, bueno ya saben" sabía que su explicación era poco creíble, y no le quedó más que sonreír con nerviosismo.

"Bien, solo fue un accidente"

"Wow"

"¿Qué?"

"Pensé que iban a golpearme"

"Golpearte sería un acto barbárico sin sentido" Mai se encogió de hombros no muy preocupada, aunque, "Además… sé que no dirás nada, un caballero no tiene memoria ¿O sí?"

"Creo que no"

"Bien, porque los cadáveres tampoco hablan, así que será mejor que actúes como un caballero ¿No te parece mejor?"

Mierda, está chica daba más miedo que Sakura, asintiendo con la cabeza de manera frenética, el se sintió tan pequeño e insignificante bajo la mirada fría y amenazante de Mai, que tuvo que sonreír al final, _"Es un buen chico" _pensó para si misma al ver liderar el camino, guindolas a la salida.

"¡Vamos a la libertad gatito!"

"¡Oye bájate!"

"¡No!' Ty Lee envolvió brazos y piernas alrededor del Uzumaki, negándose a soltarlo mientras caminaban por el túnel iluminado por los cristales.

"Ya puedes caminar, no estar herida"

"No sé, aún siento algo de dolor en mi espalda"

"¿Me estás mintiendo verdad?"

"¿Yo? Claro que no"

"…" con resignación Naruto tomo las piernas de la chica, para cargarla en su espalda con más comodidad, esto hizo sonreír a la chica del circo, que lo abrazo con más fuerte.

"Oye hueles a flores y fresas, ¡Cómo Mai!" dijo alegré al sentir el aroma del cuello del adolescente, que se detuvo en seco.

"Solo es el jabón"

"¡Hueles como niña!"

"¡No es cierto!"

"¡Si lo es!" sonriente ella se acercó a su cuello para apoyar su pequeña nariz en su cuello, causando que el tuviera un escalofrío, "Hasta me dan ganas…" su cálido aliento golpeó la oreja de Naruto haciendo que este se detuviera en seco, "De comerte" ella se inclinó contra el, para atrapar su oreja entre sus dientes y darle una suave mordida.

"¡Ya estuvo! ¡Bájate!"

"¡No!"

"¡Que te bajes!"

"¡Oblígame!"

Mai y Azula se quedaron atrás caminando a paso lento, viendo como el chico saltaba y corrió por las paredes, haciendo de todo para que Ty Lee lo soltará, sin éxito ya que la chica se adhirió a él como pegamento.

"¡Bien te soltaré!" Naruto se detuvo aliviado cuando la chica al parecer había cedido, aunque no fue el caso, fue tomado por sorpresa cuando ella serpenteo alrededor de su cuerpo, para de alguna manera ella, ahora sea quien la cargara, "¡Ahora yo te llevaré a ti!"

"Me parece bien" el sonrió cuando la niña de rosa corrió con el en su espalda, sería la primera vez que una chica la cargaba así, sería divertido. Mientras ellos dos jugaban, atrás las dos chicas tuvieron un momento de privacidad.

"¿Te sorprende?" Mai miro a su lado, era la primera vez en dos días que Azula le dirigía la palabra.

"¿Sorprenderme qué?"

"Su forma de ser" dijo con duda Azula que veía, como el se aferraba la espalda de Ty Lee, cuando está hizo unos saltos y piruetas en el aire, las risas de ambos llegaban a todo el túnel.

"Es interesante" continuando caminando a paso lento, ambas no se molestaron en mirarse, aunque la charla aún seguía, "Tiene una manera de ser, tan alegre y segura, tiene un efecto casi magnético en el"

"Juega e interactúa con Ty Lee como si fueran amigos de toda la vida" murmuró con sequedad, sin perderse como los dos seguían jugando, ahora con el cargándola a ella sobre sus hombros. "Incluso formo un vínculo contigo…"

"Puede ser" Mai no lo negaría, aunque el chico fuera torpe, tonto e hiperactivo, le caí bien, mucho más que muchas personas que ha conocido toda una vida, "¿Aún lo quieres para ti?"

"Más que nunca"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque esa forma de ser es la que lo retiene" la mirada Azula se tornó más fría y amenazante, "Esa sonrisa, esa bondad, su modo de pensar, son grilletes que apresan todo su potencial, solo imagínalo como alguien más centrado, serio, calculador, con una mirada hambrienta de poder, mas…"

"Más como tú…" ella no podía hacerse la idea de _ese modo de ser_ en alguien, como el maravilloso chico que estaba viendo, tan feliz y vivo, tan puro, ser convertido en todo lo que la princesa quería era algo, casi repugnante para ella.

"…" Azula no respondió nada a eso, solo siguió caminando hasta que los cuatro vieron la luz al final del camino, llegando hasta la salido todos ellos suspiraron con alivio al ver el cielo naranja del atardecer.

"Wow que gran vista" Naruto se quedó mirando fijamente al sol que poco a poco se ocultaba en el horizonte, Ty Lee que estaba sobre sus hombros estaba igual de encantada que el, y en menor medida Mai, que salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio las manos de Azula encenderse con fuego.

"Supongo que nuestro tratado de paz término" la princesa sonrió cuando vio al chico hacerle frente.

"Al parecer si" Naruto dejo que Ty Lee bajara de su espalda, y está en silencio volvió alado de Azula, que apunto sus puños contra el.

"…" discretamente Mai saco unas cuchillas de su manga, y entrecerró sus ojos al ver lo que se desataría, no quería hacer esto, pero ya hizo su elección.

"…" en cuanto a la niña de circo, estaba en un debate mental en que miraba a Naruto y Azula.

"No voy a pelear contigo" pero la batalla no iba a suceder, Naruto levantó sus manos y solo se quedó de pie, se negaba a pelear con ellas, aún si las llamas de los puños de Azula estaban casi rozando su cara.

"Pues que lastima" el fuego se transformó en electricidad y los ojos dorados de la chica estaban fijos en su objetivo. Pero Naruto se mantuvo firme en su decisión y no movió un solo dedo, "Pero…" la electricidad desapareció y la mirada de la chica se 'suavizo', "Sé que Mai intentara apuñalar mis costillas, para que luego Ty Lee me inmovilice, todo eso cuando sucederá cuando te intenté atacar…"

Las dos chicas quedaron frías ante esa acusación, pero no tuvieron que decir nada, Mai tenía cuchillas asomándose debajo de sus mangas, y la chica de circo estaba con sus músculos tensos, con sus manos apretadas para sellar los canales de presión.

"…" Naruto frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de esto, y odiaba ver que estaba dañando ese vínculo que ellas compartían, "Ellas no lo arrían"

"Oh sí, claro que lo arrían, porque en estos dos días contigo significa más para ellas, que diez años de servicio y lealtad que tuvieron conmigo" explico como si nada, haciendo que Naruto apretara sus puños.

"¿Servicio y lealtad? Así es como llamas su amistad"

"Si"

"Estas enferma"

"No, soy realista" corriendo su cabello detrás de su oreja, Azula miro el cielo ya oscuro y con pocas estrellas brillando en el cielo, "Podría pelear contra ti, darlo todo, incluso pelear contra ellas al mismo tiempo, y sabes algo… yo ganaría"

"…"

"Porque yo no temo usar cualquier medida" levantando su mano derecha Azula, apunto sus dedos al rostro de Ty Lee, que se quedó fría cuando los dedos de la princesa fueron envueltos por electricidad, todos estaban putrefactos y la miraron con incredulidad, "Ríndete, entrégate o ella terminará sin cabeza, tu elección"

"¡Tu ganas! ¡Déjala en paz!" Naruto no dudo en hacerlo, y eso hizo que la sonrisa de la princesa creciera.

"Ahora lo entiendes, tu debilidad es tu propia bondad, si tuvieras valor hubieras atacado de todas formas, para romperme el cuello antes de siquiera poder disparar contra Ty Lee" bajando su mano ella se cruzó de brazos, "¿Tu crees que soy una maldita bruja verdad?"

"…"

"Pues adivina niño, haya afuera hay personas peores que yo, y si sigues siendo el niño con corazón de oro, te aseguro que vas a acabar mal, si quieres sobrevivir en este mundo, tienes que ser como yo"

Para Naruto y Azula parecía que pasaron horas, mientras se miraban a los ojos, un lapso de tiempo donde los dos se estudiaron, cada gesto y rasgo que tenían, parecía decirlo todo, al final el Uzumaki fue el que bajo la mirada.

"Tienes razón, soy un idiota, que hace las cosas estúpidas antes de pensar, y jamás seré como tú… y estoy orgullo de ser quien soy"

"…"

"¿Crees que voy a fracasar? ¿Qué al día siguiente solo seré uno más que muerda el polvo? ¿Qué voy a rendirme? ¡Te equivocas! ¡Soy el cabeza hueca número uno en sorprender a la gente! ¡Tú no disides mi destino! ¡Yo lo hago! ¡Y si hay personas como tú ahí afuera! ¡Te juro que les voy a patear el trasero antes que se atrevan a hacer algo!"

"…" Azula dio una profunda respiración, quedando varios segundos en silencio.

"Ese es mi camino…"

"…" Azula se dio la vuelta para empezar a irse a paso lento, para confusión de los demás, ella sólo se alejó, dudosas Ty Lee y Mai la siguieron, poco a poco ambos lados se fueron alejando.

"¡Azula!"

"…" la chica se detuvo, para mirar sobre su hombro al chico, que se quedó de pie dónde estaba, con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro.

"¡Sé que algún día seremos amigos! ¡Aún si eres una tonta, arrogante y loca princesita!... ¡Me gusta cómo eres!" flexionando sus piernas, Naruto dio un fuerte salto que lo hizo caer entre la maleza del bosque y perderse a la distancia.

Volviendo con las chicas, Ty Lee y Mai se quedaron mirando a Azula, que tenía su mirada ensombrecida por su cabello, sin decir nada, ella continúo caminando, sin que nadie pudiera ver la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba sus labios.

**Chan**

**Channnnnn**

**Channnnnnnnnn**

**Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

**¿Qué les parece?**

**Déjenme en los comentarios que les pareció, como siempre les deseo la mejor de la suerte y salud a ustedes y sus familias, recuerden como siempre, mientras más comentarios, más rápido será la publicación del siguiente capítulo.**

**Sin más CHAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU y que les vaya bien.**


End file.
